Strong As Iron, Smooth As Silk
by Bleeding Wings
Summary: Lincoln Loud has always been a fan of anime and comic-book superheroes. The young man gets his chance to be a real hero when one of his sisters, Lynn, gets viciously attacked by a group of would-be rapists. That incident brings Lincoln and Lynn closer than they dared to imagine. Their relationship lures more girls to Lincoln's charms and causes major sexual chaos! My final fanfic.
1. You Will Never Touch Her Again

***Disclaimer*: I do not own _"The Loud House"_ or " _Fist Of The North Star_ ". _"The Loud House"_ is the property of Chris Savino and _"Fist Of The North Star"_ is owned by Buronson and Tetsuo Hara. Please support the official releases.**

* * *

"Oh, Bobby. You're such a sweetheart. How did you know that I love Godiva Chocolate? Don't worry, Boo-Boo Bear. I won't hog it all up. I'll give you some of my chocolate, and boy are you going to LOVE the way I'll give it to you. Uh huh. Uh huh. Ooooh Bobby, I love it when you talk dirty. Okay, I have to go now. I got a long day ahead of me. Bye, Boo-Boo Bear." Lori Loud gave her beloved on the other side of the line a smooch and hung up her smart phone. Nothing starts a beautiful Saturday morning better than being with all her family under one roof. To the average person, all the chaos going on in the Loud House would be a major headache. But for a Loud, it's just another great day with the family. Just when Lori was about to head to her room, the eldest of the Loud siblings heard some Japanese rock music blasting from a boom-box on the floor. Lori Loud clearly didn't understand Japanese, but the rock song was pretty damn catchy. The name of the song was "You Are Shock!"

Standing next to the boom-box was Lincoln Loud, dressed in dark leather and looking as though he was the fusion of Bruce Lee and Mad Max. Lincoln wore a serious face and got into his freaky kung-fu stance, facing Lori and preparing to unleash his wrath upon her! All Lori could do was stare at him as if he was an alien from another planet.

"Uh… Lincoln? What the hell are you doing?" Lori asked.

"I'm not Lincoln. My name is Kenshiro! THE FIST OF THE NORTH STAR! I protect the weak and the innocent from gutter-trash like you! And you're not going to hurt any more people!"

"Lincoln, I think you've had way too many cans of Coca-Cola…." Lori said.

"Now prepare to face the wrath of my martial art: HOKUTO SHINKEN! AATAAAAAAH!" After throwing a few fancy kicks and punches to show off his moves, Lincoln lunged toward Lori and started poking many spots all over her body with his fingertips, making his hands move like a blur. Lori just stood there, completely dumbfounded.

"AAAAAATATATATATATATATATATA…." Lincoln, the 'Fist Of The North Star' reeled his right hand back, preparing for the finishing blow!

"AAAATAAAAAAAHH!" Lincoln thrusted his finger right towards Lori and poked her right in the head. Lincoln turned his back on Lori and stood there like a total badass.

"The One Hundred Crack Fist Of The North Star! You're already dead…" Lincoln announced.

"I'm… already dead? What am I supposed to do? Collapse or something?" Lori asked, trying her best to go along with the act.

"Actually, Lori, you're supposed to blow up and become a real bloody mess. Just wait right there. I'll be right back." Lincoln quickly turned off his boom-box and headed right into his room. When he came back out, he carried with him a huge bucket. Lori saw what was inside and began to cringe and back away from her little brother.

"Lincoln… don't you dare…. DON'T YOU DARE DO WHAT I THINK YOU'RE GONNA DO! Lincoln, if you're going to do it, I'll make you regret the day you were ever born! I'm serious, Lincoln! LINCOLN, THIS ISN'T FUNNY! LINCOLN- AAAAAAAAAAAHHH-" Lincoln dumped all the fake blood all over Lori's head.

"There ya go. NOW you look like all the villains Kenshiro killed! A REAL bloody mess!"

"I'M GONNA KILL YOU, LINCOLN!" Lori grabbed a broom from the closet and started swinging away at Lincoln. Lincoln high-tailed out there and headed straight downstairs, but Lori was in hot pursuit. The more she kept swinging for Lincoln's head, the closer she was in hitting her target. In the living room, Lincoln tried to keep the wooden table between himself and his eldest sibling.

"Oh, come on, Lori. Remember what Vash The Stampede once said: Love And Peace!" Lincoln said.

"Oh, you're going to experience peace all right… WHEN I SEND YOU TO YOUR GRAVE, YOU FREAKING LITTLE TROLL!"

"Whoa. He got you really good." Lincoln and Lori jumped out of fright by Lucy Loud's sudden appearance. Many of the Louds tend to wonder whether Lucy Loud was cut out to either be a witch or a ninja.

"Lucy, don't creep me out like that. I was about to bash this broom right into Lincoln's-" When Lori turned around, she realized that Lincoln was gone. This irritated Lori even further.

"OH, I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS! Lincoln's acting like some whacko Bruce Lee from a bleak future, poked me all over my body, and then dumped all this fake blood all over me! Wait 'til I get my hands on him!" Lori stated.

"So he decided to test the fake blood on you, huh? I don't know if I should feel bad about you getting drenched by my fake blood or if I should feel great as to how realistic the blood turned out."

"Lucy, why would you make the blood for HIM of all people?"

"Because that new show he's watching, 'Fist Of The North Star', is one of the bloodiest shows to ever hit the airwaves, and Lincoln asked me to make some for him to stay true to the show. So I did." Lori let out a sigh and looked at all the fake blood all over her body.

"… Oh boy. Now how am I going to clean up this mess?" Lisa Loud showed up from the kitchen and gave Lori and Lucy a light smile.

"Fear not, my eldest sibling. Thanks to my modifications of the blood, it will all disappear instantly, looking as if the blood never spilled on you at all." Seconds later, the fake blood disappeared and didn't leave a hint of stain on Lori's clothes. Even her hair was free from the red ooze.

"Oh, thank God. You two are geniuses."

"Thanks, Lori," Lucy and Lisa said simultaneously. Lori, Lucy, and Lisa heard a lot of laughter coming from upstairs. Luna, Luan, Lola, and Lana were laughing uncontrollably when they headed downstairs to the living room.

"What's up with you guys?" Lori asked.

"It's Lincoln. He looks so incredibly ridiculous! He looks like a midget stunt double of Max from "Mad Max: Fury Road!" Luna said.

"I thought Kung Fury was bad, but Lincoln looks much sillier!" Luan said, laughing even harder.

"Did you see him in that ridiculous outfit? It looks like his butt was about rip right out of his pants!" Lola blurted out.

"Yeah, and boy does he have a BIG butt!" Lana said. While the girls were laughing hysterically, Leni came downstairs and had a look of total disapproval.

"Hey, that wasn't very nice, you guys! I put a lot of hard work in making him that outfit! Lincoln asked me to make that outfit for him since he's such a huge fan of 'Fist Of The North Star'. He wants to be so much like his hero. To be honest, I think he looks adorable in that leather biker-outfit." Leni said.

"He sure does look adorable, all right… adorable enough to join the VILLAGE PEOPLE!" Luan blurted out. This time, all the girls except Leni laughed without any hint of control. Lori imagined Lincoln being a member of the gay disco group from back in the 1970's. Picturing Clyde dressed up as an indian, Rusty as a construction worker, and Bobby as a police officer made her laugh even more hysterically.

Fuming with anger, Lincoln Loud stomped right out of the house and slammed the door on the way out. As he headed towards the park, he heard his sisters singing the song "YMCA" while watching him head off. This made Lincoln blush out of embarrassment. Leni watched helplessly as she watched Lincoln head to the park all by himself.

"… Oh, Lincoln…" Leni said to herself, feeling concerned about his feelings.

-:-:-

"AWRIGHT! ANOTHER HOME RUN!" Lynn Loud was working on her batting skills on the baseball field. The pitching machine fired yet another baseball right at Lynn, and once again the young athlete hit another ball right over the fence. Lynn didn't mind collecting all the balls she hit, more than half of them right out of the field. Gathering all the balls she hit was just another good way to burn the calories.

When Lynn was about to take another swing at the next incoming baseball, someone snuck up from behind her and placed his hands on her waist.

"Hey, what the hell!" Lynn quickly broke free from young man's hands and turned around to see who did it. Right in front of her were three teenage boys, all of them smiling as they checked out Lynn's body.

"What's up, cutie? You shouldn't be all alone out here in the park. Girls like you need to be accompanied by some boys. Ain't that right, Jake?"

"That's right, Mitch. It's not right for a girl to be all by herself. Since we have the whole park to ourselves, why don't you have fun with the three of us…" Lynn backed away from the boys and felt a terrible chill run down her spine. The brown-haired girl raised the handle of her bat near her head, ready to crack some skulls.

"You creeps had better back off right now. If you don't, I swear I'm gonna seriously hurt you guys! Now back off and-" The third young man grabbed the bat from behind Lynn and tossed it away.

"Good job, Theo. GRAB HER." Jake and Theo grabbed Lynn by the arms and pinned her back to the ground. Lynn tried to wrestle them off, but they were too strong for her. Smiling, Mitch mounted on top of Lynn and slowly brushed his nose through her hair.

"GET OFF ME, YOU ASSHOLE!" Lynn screamed. That only made Mitch lick his lips.

"Oh, I really love it when you fight back. That really turns me on, sexy girl…" Mitch started to unbutton her shirt. By the time he undid the third button, he ripped it wide open, exposing her black bra to the boys. Lynn screamed in terror, but the boys only laughed and took joy in her suffering. Mitch began to unbutton her pants.

"I'm going to enjoy doing you, cutie…." Just when he was about to pull down her pants, he heard someone screaming from far away, and the scream was getting louder and louder. When he looked up to see where the vicious scream was coming from, a young white-haired boy leapt into the air and kicked Mitch right into the face, breaking his nose and shattering his teeth. The leader of the three young men got completely knocked off of Lynn and skidded down the dirt. The other two boys let go of Lynn and faced the white-haired boy who smashed their leader's face, and holy shit was the boy pissed!

"… Stay the fuck away from her…." Lincoln Loud growled. Lynn immediately buttoned up her shirt and pants and stood right next to Lincoln.

"Beat it, kid! Get your own girl! What the hell are you, one of the Village People?" Jake asked. That only made Lincoln Loud see RED. Screaming with rage, Lincoln ripped his shirt and leather vest right off his torso, revealing his well-chiseled muscles. On his chest were seven dots, which made the shape of the Big Dipper.

Lynn stared at her younger brother, unable to take her eyes away from his body.

"… Oh my…" Lynn whispered to herself.

In a blink of an eye, Lincoln rammed his fist right into Jake's jaw, breaking it instantly and making him hit the dirt. When he was about to get up, Lincoln kicked his skull like a football and knocked him out cold. Theo tried to tackle Lincoln, but the white-haired boy sprawled the takedown attempt and kneed him in the skull a few times, making Theo's body go limp. Lincoln tossed his body into the dirt and drove his foot right into his face.

Mitch tried to get up, but Lynn punched him right in the jaw and knocked him back into the dirt.

"ASSHOLE!" Lynn screamed. Mitch writhed in pain and held his jaw. Fueled by total rage, Lincoln mounted on top of Mitch and delivered a serious case of ground-and-pound. He rammed his fists into the young man's face again and again. After knocking more teeth out of Mitch, Lincoln delivered huge elbows into Mitch's face, nearly breaking his cheekbones. Feeling the rage boil even further inside him, Lincoln wrapped his hands around Mitch's neck and began to strangle him. The beaten young man tried to break free from Lincoln's grip, but the boy's grip was too great. Mitch's eyes began to roll back into his skull as he tried in vain to gasp for air.

"You will never touch her again… YOU WILL NEVER TOUCH HER AGAIN…"

"Lincoln, that's enough! You're gonna kill him! Please stop. It's over…" Realizing what he was doing, Lincoln finally took his hands away from Mitch's neck and got off the bastard. Disgusted by the vile predator, Lincoln placed his foot on Mitch's torso and violently shoved him away from himself and Lynn. Crying uncontrollably, Lynn knelt down to Lincoln and hugged him.

"Thank God you came, Lincoln! I was so scared!" Lynn sobbed. Relieved that his older sister was fine, Lincoln gently hugged her back, daring not to let her go. Feeling tears run down her cheeks, Lynn rested her chin on Lincoln's shoulder and held on tight to her knight in shining armor.

"Don't worry, Lynn. You're safe now. I'll always protect you. Always…"


	2. Heal From The Pain

In the kitchen, Mrs. Loud was preparing lunch for the family. Since she wasn't in the mood to make anything fancy, she decided instead to serve them roast beef, ham, and/or bologna sandwiches on multigrain bread served with a side of Ruffles potato chips. Then after they finish their meal, it's off to the movie theater! While she was getting the sandwiches ready, Mr. Loud walked right in to grab a snack. A lot of roughhousing, bickering, and rock music blasted throughout the whole house, but that didn't bother their mom and dad one bit.

"Mmmmm, that sure looks good, honey! The roast beef with lettuce and tomato is always the best!" Mr. Loud said, giving her a kiss. Mrs. Loud kissed him back.

"Lunch will be ready soon, sweetie. I'm sure Lincoln and Lynn will be back home in a few minutes. Speaking of Lincoln, there are times I wish the girls would be more sensitive to how Lincoln feels whenever they say things to him. They could learn a thing or two from Leni when it comes to being considerate to other people's feelings."

"Oh, don't worry about Lincoln. He's taken a lot of stuff from his sisters since third grade. I'm pretty sure he'll get over it. He's stronger than you think. And besides: his sisters would never disrespect Lincoln. They love him too much for that."

"I know, sweetheart, but I think this time the girls went a bit too far."

"Yeah, you're probably right. Perhaps we should have a word with the girls about that. Why don't we-" The phone on the wall rang right next to Mr. Loud. The father of the Loud family picked it right up.

"Loud residence, Lynn Loud Sr. speaking. Yes. Uh-huh. The police? Wait a minute, what's this all about?" The smile on Mr. Loud's face started to fade away.

"WHAT? What happened? Oh no…" Mrs. Loud could tell from her husband's face that something very horrible has happened. Lori walked right into the kitchen to see what she could snack on.

"Hey, mom. Do you know if we have any Keebler's Chips Deluxe left? I think Lana devoured it all and- uh, mom? What's the matter?" The expression on Mrs. Loud's face began to make Lori worry. Mrs. Loud's face was a heart-wrenching combination of fear and sadness as she silently watched Mr. Loud talk very seriously on the phone. Mr. Loud's serious tone over the phone made Lori worry even more.

"Mom? What's going on?" Lori asked nervously.

"Lori, dear. Please tell everyone to quiet down right now. Please, hurry." Lori began to feel a chill run down her body. Without any hesitation, Lori quickly ran out of the kitchen and told all of her sisters in the house to shut their traps. When everyone stopped doing their usual routine, all the girls rushed to the kitchen to see what the phone-call was all about. Mr. Loud's voice began to shake uncontrollably when the whole family silently watched the patriarch of the family listen to the other end of the line.

"The kids… are they all right? They're not hurt, are they? I see. THERE WAS AN AMBULANCE THERE AS WELL? Oh. Oh… I see now. Okay. Thank you so much. Yes, of course. Goodbye." When Mr. Loud hung up, all the girls and Mrs. Loud gathered around the patriarch and poured down on him a barrage of questions concerning the call.

"Honey, why did the police call? Did something happen to my babies?" Mrs. Loud asked.

"What's going on, dad? Are they all right?" Luan asked.

"PLEASE say they're fine," Lana said, feeling a tear roll down her cheek.

"… Lynn was viciously attacked. She was attacked by three boys." Mr. Loud's words caused a major commotion upon the Loud family. All the girls started to cry when they heard that one of their own sisters was attacked in the absolute worst way. Lily, the baby the family, was crying the hardest but Leni did her best to calm her down when she cradled her in her arms.

"Dad, you mentioned that there was an ambulance at the scene. PLEASE tell us that it's not for Lynn or Lincoln!" Lori pleaded. Trembling, Mrs. Loud wrapped her arms around her husband's waist and held him tight. Mr. Loud gently placed his hand on Mrs. Loud's shoulder to calm her down.

"… No, Lori. That ambulance is for Lynn's attackers. From what I heard, the attackers were very seriously beaten. The police said that when Lincoln showed up at the park and saw Lynn being attacked by those animals, Lincoln fought them head-on and saved Lynn.

"Girls: I want you all get the house cleaned up. Lynn and Lincoln will be brought home soon by the police. We're going to comfort them the best we can, but I don't want any of you to ask them about what happened at the park. They'll need their breathing space. Is that understood?"

"Yes, dad," all the girls said.

"Good. Well, what are we all waiting for? Let's hop to it!" All the girls scattered and began to clean up the mess they all caused. Since Lily was too little to help, Leni brought her baby sister to her crib and gently placed her there so she could help her sisters out. Mrs. Loud began to cry when she pictured Lynn Loud facing the worst-case scenario.

"They… they attacked my baby girl! THEY ATTACKED MY BABY GIRL!" Mrs. Loud cried. Mr. Loud embraced his beloved wife, letting her tears soak his shirt.

"It's okay, my love. Lynn Jr. and Lincoln will be coming home soon. Come on. I'll help you prepare lunch."

-:-:-

The doorbell rang. Many of the girls rushed to the door, but Luna beat them to the door and opened it immediately. Right at their doorstep was Lynn and Lincoln, escorted by a pair of police officers. Lynn and Lincoln, covered by a blanket, weakly smiled to the rest of the Loud family. None of the Louds were able to hold back their tears when they saw Lynn and Lincoln arrive at their doorstep safe and sound. Lynn started to cry when she set her eyes on her parents.

"MOMMY! DADDY!" Lynn screamed. Lynn threw off her blanket and rushed into her parents' arms. Mrs. Loud and Lynn cried together when Mrs. Loud picked Lynn up like a little girl and hugged her as if there was no tomorrow. Lori, Luna, Lana, Lola and Lucy gathered around their sister and gave her a big hug, happy that no true harm fell upon their sister.

"I was so scared! I thought I wouldn't make it back home!" Lynn cried.

"It's okay, sweetie. You're home now, that's all that matters," Mrs. Loud said, lightly kissing Lynn on the forehead. Leni, Luan and Lisa hugged their brother, happy that he was able to fight off Lynn's attackers and that no harm came to him. Mr. Loud placed his hand on Lincoln's shoulder, happy for their safe return.

"Oh my gosh, Lincoln! What happened to your hands?" Leni asked.

"Your elbows and knees look really banged too. Wow, you must have given those dirtbags a real beatdown!" Luan said.

"… It's nothing serious. It doesn't really hurt… much," Lincoln said. Mr. Loud turned his attention to the policemen.

"Thank you, officers, for bringing our kids back. What's to become of those three teenage boys?"

"When they get out of the hospital, they'll be transferred to our jail-cell in the precinct. The boys committed a very serious offense, and they're going to pay dearly for what they have done to your daughter. If it wasn't for your son, the girl would have been violated in the most horrible way."

"Is there anything we can do to show you how grateful we are for your help?"

"No need to do anything, Mr. Loud. Your children's safety and well-being are our rewards. Take care, Louds."

"Take care, officers, and thank you." When the officers left, the girls were escorting Lynn to her room to console her. Lynn stopped at her tracks and turned her attention to Lincoln.

"Lincoln, you need to get to your room and get yourself fixed up. If there's someone who really needs to be looked to, it's you. Please get some rest, okay?" Lynn asked with a tone of concern. Lincoln smiled weakly to Lynn.

"… No problem, Lynn. I'll get to my room soon, I promise." When Mrs. Loud and all the girls headed off to Lynn's and Lucy's room, Lincoln was left alone with his father. Lynn Loud Sr. stood before Lincoln and placed his hands on his shoulders.

"Lincoln Loud, I'm very proud of you. You risked your own life to protect your older sister. You've proven to me that you are on your way to becoming a true man." Mr. Loud's smile began to fade away when he looked into Lincoln's eyes. Looking away from his father's eyes, Lincoln began to sob.

"…They… they were hurting her…. They were hurting my Lynn…" Tears began to come out of his eyes and stream down his cheeks.

"They…. They put their filthy hands on Lynn. I… I couldn't let them get away with it… it was horrible, dad! WHAT THEY DID WAS SO HORRIBLE!" Lincoln couldn't hide his pain anymore. The boy cried as he held on to his father. Mr. Loud closed his eyes and held on to his son, feeling a stream of a tear roll down his face.

"Shhhhh… it's okay, son. You don't have to hold it in anymore. It's all right. Everything is going to be all right…"

Upstairs, the girls and their mother heard Lincoln crying with their father, a side of Lincoln they never heard before. His pain and sadness cut right through all their hearts.

Especially Lynn's.

-:-:-

"Hey, wassup, Lincoln? I brought you a roast beef sandwich with a side order of Ruffles potato chips and a pickle," Luna said, placing the plate of food on his desk.

"And here's a glass of orange juice. How are you holding up?" Luan asked, placing the drink next to his food.

"I'm doing pretty okay. Lori and Leni were nice enough to put ice on my joints and my hands. I think they're getting better now. Ouch. I guess I spoke too soon," Lincoln said.

"Just take it easy on yourself, little bro. I'll tell Lori and Leni to get some more ice for you, especially for your knuckles," Luna said.

"Thanks, you guys. You're the best," Lincoln said. Luan quickly sat on the edge of Lincoln's bed and got closer to her little brother.

"To help you feel a little better, I'll give you a Chuck Norris joke! A-a-ahem… One time, Chuck Norris paid a visit to the Virgin Islands. When he left, the residents changed the name of their home to…. The Islands! GET IT?" Luna grabbed Luan by the ear and started heading out of Lincoln's room. Luan writhed in pain and immediately followed her older sister to make sure her ear won't get torn off.

"Come on, Rodney Dangerfield. Let's give Lincoln some privacy," Luna said.

"OW OW OW OW OW OW-" In a split second, Luna and Luan shut the door and left Lincoln alone to heal up. Lincoln couldn't help but giggle a little.

"Oh Luan. I gotta admit: that was a pretty good joke. Chuck Norris jokes are the best," Lincoln said to himself. Resting on his bed, Lincoln still had some ice sitting nicely on his knees, elbows, and hands. The young man could still feel the stinging pain from the terrible beating he gave the three would-be rapists. However, the pain he was feeling could never compare to what Lynn went through when those three boys were about to rape her. It was something Lynn and Lincoln would have to live with for the rest of their lives, and they'll need the whole family and each other to heal from the pain.

Lincoln heard someone knocking at his door.

"Who is it?"

"It's me, Lynn. Can I come in?"

"Sure you can. I ain't gonna stop ya." Lynn opened the door and entered Lincoln's room. When she saw Lincoln sitting upright and leaning his back on the board of the bed, Lynn sat at the edge of his bed to be with her brother.

"How are you holding up, Lincoln?"

"I think I'm doing fine. Boy, that sandwich looks really tasty right now. When my arms start feeling better, I'll finally eat it," Lincoln said. Lynn smiled and grabbed the sandwich.

"Here, Lincoln. I'll feed it to you. Open up and say aaaahhh." Lincoln blushed.

"…. Okay. Aaaaaahhhh…" Lynn placed the sandwich into Lincoln's mouth and let him take a big bite out of it. Lincoln was amazed as to how incredibly delicious the sandwich was.

"Mmmmm! It's amazing! Mom has really outdone herself!" Lincoln said.

"Want another bite?"

"Yes, absolutely!" Little by little, Lynn helped feed Lincoln the sandwich and the chips. She also helped Lincoln gulp down his juice. As for the pickle, since Lincoln didn't want it, Lynn chomped it down. When she saw how messy Lincoln's face was from devouring his lunch, Lynn giggled and gently wiped his face with a napkin. After helping him finish his lunch, Lynn sat closer to Lincoln.

"Lincoln… I… I want to thank you for what you did back in the park. You're a real hero, ya know that?" Lynn said.

"Oh, stop it, Lynn. You're making me blush. Seriously."

"No, I mean it, Lincoln! I owe you for what you've done!"

"You don't owe me anything, Lynn. All that matters to me is that you're safe. I… I care about you, Lynn. I would never allow anyone to hurt you or any of the others," Lincoln said. Lynn started to blush from Lincoln's sense of nobility. Then a question popped in her head.

"Hey, Lincoln. What made you come to the park all by yourself? And why were you dressed up as though you came from Comic Con? That event doesn't start in more than 7 months."

"…. Oh, that. You see, I wanted to dress up as my hero named Kenshiro, a.k.a. The Fist Of The North Star. When I dressed up like Kenshiro, almost all the girls made fun of me for doing that. They all said I looked… gay." Lynn wore a serious look and frowned.

"Well, that wasn't very nice of them to say that. I thought you looked pretty cool in that outfit. You looked kinda…. nice."

"Thanks, Lynn. If you want, when I get better I'll wear that outfit again and give you a small act based on 'Fist Of The North Star'. Would you like that?"

"Sure, I'd love to see your act, Lincoln! Okay, I'll let you get some rest. Get well, little bro."

"Thanks, Lynn." Before Lynn was about to leave, Lynn leaned towards Lincoln and gave him a nice kiss on the cheek. Lincoln froze and felt his face blush when he felt Lynn's lips slowly break away from his face.

"… Get well soon," Lynn whispered in Lincoln's ear. When Lynn left Lincoln's room, Lincoln slowly placed his hand on his cheek as he focused on how soft and nice Lynn's lips were.

"Uh… what was that all about? It's… probably nothing. Hey, I think my arm is getting better now! Yeah! Ow. Spoke too soon. Again."


	3. Innocent Cosplay

"Okay, Lincoln. Are you ready? I'm not gonna hold back."

"Bring it on, Lynn. You're not gonna score this time!"

"Oh, we'll see about that!" Out on the green field, Lynn and Lincoln have been playing a game of one-on-one soccer. To Lynn's surprise, Lincoln was doing pretty damn well in the game, especially when it comes to being the goalie. Usually, Lynn would have an easy time blasting the ball right past Lincoln and score a huge goal on him. However, today was not one of those days where she could totally dominate her little brother. On a beautiful Thursday afternoon, Lynn Loud, Jr. was only able to score 4 out of 7 shots against Lincoln. To a highly skilled athlete like Lynn, that was quite impressive.

"Get ready for this shot, Lincoln. I call it the Point Of No Return!" Lynn ran towards the ball and smashed her right foot into it, launching the ball like a cannonball out of a battleship. The ball was heading right into the left side of the net. Lincoln saw the ball and dived for it. The ball was getting closer and closer to the net, seeming like it'll be yet another huge goal for Lynn.

Lincoln grabbed the ball and landed hard on the grassy field. The ball was one inch away from passing into the net, but Lincoln Loud proved once again that his goalie skills would not be underestimated. Lynn swore to herself and kicked the grass.

"HAHAHA! Lincoln Loud denied yet another shot for Lynn Loud, Jr.! WOOHOOO!" Lincoln felt so proud of himself and ran around the field as if he won the entire game. Watching Lincoln act as if he won the FIFA World Cup put a smile on her face.

"Oh, Lincoln. You're so silly," Lynn said to herself, smiling lightly.

When the sun was starting to set, Lincoln and Lynn started heading home. The two pre-teens really worked quite a sweat from playing a game of soccer. Ever since the horrible incident with those boys, Lynn Loud Sr. strictly forbade any of his children from going to the park or anywhere else all alone. And if any of them were going somewhere all by him or herself, Rita Loud would strongly encourage them to carry with them a mace. Wise advice from their parents indeed.

"Hey, Lincoln. You're doing much better at sports than usual. I'm quite impressed," Lynn said.

"Well, I have you to thank for that. Ever since mom and dad had me keep you company everywhere you go, I've been getting quite better at your sports."

"Don't get too cocky, Lincoln. You may be getting good, but I'm still the best when it comes to athletics."

"No argument here, Lynn. Sports is your cup of tea, not mine. I'll find my passion… I hope." Lynn felt a bit heart-ached by Lincoln's words. Out of all the Louds, it seemed that Lincoln was the one who didn't find his passion yet. Hoping to cheer him up a little, Lynn decided to bring up one of Lincoln's loves: anime.

"Lincoln, can I ask you a question?

"Sure, Lynn. Knock yourself out."

"Why do you love watching 'Fist Of The North Star' so much? What's so special about that show? I know it's a really exciting anime to watch, but what makes it more special than all the other shows you've been watching?"

"Well, it's not just a shounen anime with cool martial arts and awesome ass-kicking. It's a lot more than that. I fell in love with the show because that anime really helps teach me what it means to be a man."

"Really?"

"Yeah, really. Today's TV shows portray men as weak, stupid, or just gullible. Family Guy, The Amazing World Of Gumball, Big Bang Theory, Everybody Loves Raymond: I just got so tired of watching those kinds of shows that degrade men and make women look so superior to them. No offense."

"None taken, Lincoln."

"Then one day, dad showed me his DVD set of the most AWESOME anime show to ever hit the airwaves: 'FIST OF THE NORTH STAR!' He said it was one of his favorite anime shows back in the 1980's, and honest to God it's so different compared to the shows we've been watching today. Kenshiro, the hero of the show, is nothing like what we see on today's TV shows! He's strong, courageous, chivalrous, respectful, honorable, tenacious, MANLY!" Lincoln threw some punches and kicks at his imaginary opponent, yearning to be just like his hero on TV. Lynn couldn't help but giggle to herself.

 _"You are so cute whenever you show passion about something, Lincoln. I like that…"_ Lynn thought to herself.

"Uh, Lynn? Did you hear me?"

"Huh? What were you saying?"

"I said I want to show you a small act based on the anime. I'll play the role of Kenshiro while you get to be one of the bad guys. We'll do that later tonight, okay?"

"Sure, Lincoln! Don't worry: I won't laugh at you like the other girls did. I promise."

"Great! We'll do this after dinner." When they were getting closer to home, a question popped in Lincoln's head.

"… _. Did Lynn just check out my butt? Nah. It's just my imagination."_ Lincoln thought to himself

-:-:-

Most of the Loud family were downstairs watching their favorite television show: The Love Boat. Many of the girls were discussing which passenger should fall in love with either another passenger or a member of the crew. The only one who didn't bother to watch the show was Lincoln. Lynn felt it was okay for him not to watch the show anymore. Besides, Lincoln was starting to grow up and he felt he needed to watch shows that are more masculine. Boys will be boys, Lynn thought to herself.

Lynn felt a piece of crumpled up paper hit her on the head. When she picked it up, she realized it was a note addressed to her. It read:

' _Meet me in my room. Lincoln.'_

It finally hit her: she forgot that she was supposed to see Lincoln do a skit on his favorite anime. Lynn got up from the sofa and started heading upstairs.

"Where are you going, Lynn? You might miss the best part," Lana said.

"Uh, it's okay. There's something important I have to do. Just tell me what happens, okay?" Lynn said. Without waiting for a response, Lynn ran up the stairs and headed towards Lincoln's room. When she entered Lincoln's room and closed the door, the theme song of 'Fist Of The North Star' blasted throughout the room and startled Lynn quite a bit. Lincoln hopped out of his hiding spot and presented himself as Kenshiro, the savior of a dying world hit by a nuclear holocaust. Wearing his newly sewn up Kenshiro outfit and making Bruce Lee sounds, Lincoln showed off his crazy kung fu moves to Lynn, which Lynn found quite impressive. There were three cardboard models of evil marauders with mohawks, and Lincoln roared with rage as he faced his imaginary foes head on.

"WATAAAAAAH!" Lincoln punched the first model in the face, knocking the head clean off.

"ATAAAAAAHH!" Lincoln then spin-kicked another cardboard model, smashing the upper body right off.

"WWWWAAATAAAAHH!" The young man then smashed his fingers right into the heart of the third cardboard model and ripped the body right in half!

" _Hehe. Maybe I should watch the show when I get a chance_ ," Lynn thought to herself. When Lincoln set his eyes on Lynn, he got into his kung fu stance and prepared for combat!

"A-HA! So you're the leader of the marauders who attacked the villagers and stole all their food and water! Well, no more! I, Kenshiro, the Fist Of The North Star, shall put an end to your evil!" Lincoln announced.

"Uh….MWAAAHAHAHA! You'll never stop me! When I fight, it's always to the death!" Lynn stated, starting to love how she's going with the act. When Lynn threw a playful kick at Lincoln, he dodged her kick gracefully and sidestepped to his right. Lynn then threw some slow punches, but Lincoln blocked them all the same way his hero would and threw a slow punch to Lynn's face. Lynn pretended to get hit and fell on the floor. When she got up, Lynn grabbed a stuffed bunny and grabbed its head.

"Oh no! NOT BUN-BUN!" Lincoln shouted, looking quite a bit worried.

"MWAAAHAHAHA! Surrender now, Fist Of The North Star, or I'll rip your bunny's head off!" Lynn said viciously. Grinding his teeth and growling like a beast, Lincoln's muscles started to seriously flex.

"… Nobody messes with my Bun-Bun." Lincoln roared and took off his shirt and leather vest, revealing his rock-solid muscles to Lynn and showing off seven 'scars' on his chest revealing the constellation of the Big Dipper. Lynn couldn't help but gawk at Lincoln's physique, unknowingly dropping Bun-Bun and letting it hit the floor.

"… _. Whoa MOMMA…"_ Lynn thought to herself. Lincoln screamed like Bruce Lee and attacked Lynn with a huge barrage of pressure-point strikes with his fingers, making his hands move so fast they look like a pair of blurs. Lynn couldn't help but giggle when she felt Lincoln's fingers poke her in the stomach, the lower waist, the armpits, and the ribs.

"AAAAAATATATATATATATATATA..." Lincoln halted his 'pressure-point attacks' and winded up his right hand to prepare for the killing blow!

"AAATAAAAAAAHH!" Lincoln stuck his finger right into Lynn's neck. When she felt Lincoln's finger touch the side of her neck, Lynn let out a squeal and reflexively backed away.

"Lincoln, cut that out! That tickles," Lynn said, giggling, covering her neck with her hands. Lincoln never knew until now that Lynn was incredibly ticklish. Lincoln turned off the theme song and began to laugh sadistically as he slowly stalked towards Lynn. He wiggled his fingers at Lynn, preparing to do what he thought he'd never do to her.

"Lincoln, what are you up to?" Lynn asked playfully.

"Oh, I'm going to enjoy this, Lynn…" Lincoln said. Laughing to herself, Lynn started backing away from Lincoln but she ended up falling backwards into her little brother's bed. In hot pursuit, Lincoln slowly crawled onto the bed and drew closer and closer to his prey. Lynn tried to cover up her body when she saw Lincoln and his fingers closing in on her.

"Lincoln, don't you dare do it, Lincoln! DON'T YOU FREAKING DARE! LINCOLN! LINCOLN AAAAAAA-" Lincoln placed his hands on Lynn's waist and started tickling her. Lynn laughed hysterically when she felt Lincoln gently but mercilessly tickle her. Lincoln mounted on top of Lynn and tickled her some more, going for the armpits and then the neck. Lynn laughed so hard that tears began to leak out of her eyes.

"PLEASE STOP, LINCOLN! AAAAHAHAHAHAHAH! MERCY! MERCY! AAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!"

"This is what you get for attacking my Bun-Bun!" Lincoln said, starting to laugh as well as he enjoyed giving Lynn a serious case of the tickles. Not willing to let him win, Lynn started tickling Lincoln in the armpits. Lincoln stopped tickling Lynn and began to laugh uncontrollably, which made him fall back into his bed. Lynn quickly mounted on top of Lincoln and tickled him in the armpits and the neck, enjoying how she turned the tables on him.

"OKAY, I'LL STOP! I WON'T TICKLE YOU ANYMORE! AAAHAHAHHAHAAHA!" Lincoln screamed, kicking the air uncontrollably.

"Too late for apologies, Lincoln! TICKLE TICKLE TICKLE!" Lynn said. Lincoln shut his eyes and laughed like never before when he felt his sister's fingers tickle him all over his body. Lincoln quickly held out his hands and tried to find some other part of her body to tickle. When he reached out, he felt a pair of soft pillows in the palms of his very hands. When he gave them nice squeeze, he heard Lynn stop laughing and let out a huge gasp. Lincoln opened his eyes to see what he did that made Lynn stop laughing.

" _Oooohh my goooooooosh…"_ Lincoln said to himself. Lincoln finally realized that he grabbed onto Lynn's tits. That very moment felt as if time just froze for both of the pre-teens. In a flash, Lincoln immediately took his hands off of Lynn's breasts and covered his mouth in shock.

"Lincoln…. I can't believe… I can't believe you did that…" Lynn whispered.

"I'm…. I'm so sorry. I didn't know I was going to do that, I swear…." Lincoln whispered back. Lynn grabbed Lincoln's wrists and pinned them above his head, making herself lie on top of Lincoln and have her literally nose-to-nose with her younger sibling. When Lincoln looked into Lynn's eyes, what he saw was not the look of anger or pain. Lincoln tried to find the right word in his head when he felt the heart of his older sister beating harder and faster against his chest. What was that word? What word could it be? Suddenly, Lincoln finally found the word that describes the look in Lynn's eyes:

Hunger.

"Lincoln…. You're a very naughty boy. I never knew you had it in you… little brother…" Lynn began to kiss Lincoln softly on the neck and slowly thrust her pelvis into his. Lincoln closed his eyes and let out a light moan when he felt Lynn's soft sex rub nicely into his cock. Lincoln's heart began to pound harder and his manhood began to harden. Feeling Lincoln's hardness only made Lynn rub her sex into his even more. Lynn began to slowly lick the inside of his ear. That literally took Lincoln's breath away.

The door began to open. Lincoln and Lynn turned their attention to who was opening it. It was Lola.

"Hey, Lincoln. I was wondering if you can help me with my-" Lola shut her trap when she saw Lynn lying on top of a shirtless Lincoln. Lincoln and Lynn blushed a very deep red when Lola just stared at them.

"What in the world are you two doing?" Lola asked, looking a bit confused. In a flash, Lynn whipped out a pair of luchador masks, putting one on herself and another on Lincoln.

"One… two…. THREE!" Lynn got up and bounced on Lincoln's bed.

"Yes, I WIN! No one can defeat LA FURIOSA! VICTORY IS MINE!" Lynn shouted.

"Good match, Lynn. Let's wrestle again next time."

"Oh, you're damn right we'll wrestle again- Uh I mean sure why not! Okay, later, Lincoln!" Lynn quickly got off the bed and ran right out of the room.

"Ooookay. Well, now that your roughhousing is over, can you help me with my nail-polish?" Lola asked.

"… No problem. Lola. Here, let me help you out." Lincoln said, being the good big brother that he is.

-:-:-

It was the middle of the night. Everyone was fast asleep, everyone except Lincoln and Lynn. Neither of the pre-teens could shake off what just transpired in Lincoln's very room. Lincoln and Lynn are brother and sister, yet the two felt something that no one should ever feel for another family member. However, the two could never shake off how they enjoyed each other in such a naughty way. Lincoln and Lynn leaned against the wall, reminiscing on what happened between the two. Despite being in separate rooms, their backs were only inches away from each other, separated by the very wall they were leaning on.

"… What in the world have I done?" Lincoln and Lynn asked themselves simultaneously.


	4. Who Wants Some Blueberries?

While Lincoln was standing on a pedestal, Leni was taking his measurements. Leni has been pretty busy lately with her passion for fashion. Lola asked Leni for a new dress to help her shine at the beauty pageant. Luna asked her to help make for her some new threads to grab people's attention while she seriously shreds on her guitar. Lori wanted Leni to sew up her torn up pants when she bent over and ripped it pretty damn good. Leni told her older sister that next time she doesn't want to tear up her pants, she should seriously lay off the donuts. As for Lincoln, Leni found it quite more fun to create some new outfits for her younger brother since he loved to dress up like his anime superheroes. Making an outfit from 'Fist Of The North Star' was only the beginning.

"Thanks a lot, Leni. It really means a lot to me! Hopefully, I'll win the cosplay contest at the next Comic Con! Dressing up as Lelouch from 'Lelouch The Resurrection' will definitely help me win!"

"Anything for you, Lincoln. I need to ask you something: how come you don't want to dress up as Kenshiro anymore? I thought you really admire him as a hero."

"Yeah, I do, really I do. It's just that I don't want to be made fun of like the last time." Leni understood how Lincoln felt when his sisters made fun of him in such a mean way. Then Leni said something Lincoln never thought she'd say.

"You know, Lincoln, you should be fortunate that they made fun of you. As a matter of fact, we should all be fortunate that it happened." This made Lincoln raise a brow at his older sister.

"What do you mean, Leni?" Lincoln asked.

"Well, if the others didn't make fun of you that day, you would have never left the house for the park."

"… and Lynn would have been raped. I never thought of it that way. You're much smarter than I thought, Leni."

"Well, it's like I said before: there's more to my head than just air." Leni and Lincoln laughed together, remembering their treasure-hunt all around the house a while back.

"Lincoln, just stick with your Kenshiro outfit, okay? You really, really look great as The Fist. I'll tell you what: I'll also make you a pair of goggles and a leather glove to really help you completely get into character."

"Leni, how did you know that Kenshiro would wear all that?"

"Well, I have to confess I kinda watched a few episodes myself. And you're right: the show's really awesome!" After finishing up taking his measurements, Leni prepared her sewing machine.

"Okay, you're free now, Lincoln. Now go out there and have some fun."

"Thanks, Leni. You're the best."

"Aw, you're such a sweetheart. Take care, Linky." Leni gave Lincoln a kiss on the forehead before he left her room. Lincoln admitted to himself that out of all his sisters, Leni had the purest heart. Speaking of heart, when Lincoln went downstairs and headed towards the kitchen…

"Hey, Lincoln! Wanna watch this basketball game with me?" Lincoln froze and felt his heart race like crazy when he heard Lynn calling out to him from the living room. His face blushed deeply when his sister's voice sunk right in. Hearing her voice made him flash back to the moment when she was in his bedroom and slowly having her way with him. Making a big gulp, Lincoln slowly entered the living room and very slowly sat at one end of the couch, far away from Lynn.

"Oh, uh, hey Lynn. So, uh… wassup?" Lincoln asked nervously. Lynn giggled a little when she set her eyes on her little brother.

"You don't have to sit so far from me, silly. Come sit over here with me," Lynn said, giving a good pat on the empty space just for Lincoln to sit. Reluctantly, Lincoln sat right next to Lynn, causing his body-temperature to slowly rise. Sitting only an inch away from Lynn made him remember how warm and nice her body was when she lied down on him and seemed to prepare to go all the way to home base with him. Lincoln spoke up to make himself forget that moment.

"So, Lynn, uh, who's playing right now?"

"It's the New York Knicks vs the Detroit Pistons. It's only the second quarter so you're not missing much, Lincoln."

"Great! GO PISTONS!" While Lincoln and Lynn were chilling out and watching the game, Mrs. Loud showed up and placed a huge bowl of blueberries on the wooden coffee table in front of them.

"Here ya go, kids. Enjoy some berries while watching the game. Believe me: it's better to munch on real food instead of snacking on cookies and chips all the time."

"Thanks, mom," Lincoln and Lynn said. When Mrs. Loud left, Lincoln and Lynn grabbed a huge handful of blueberries and stuffed their faces. Lincoln let out a huge belch, which made Lynn laugh a little.

"Hehe. Good one, Linc," Lynn said. Lori spotted the two wolfing down on the berries and looked very disgusted by their table-manners.

"Come on, you guys. You're supposed to eat ONE berry at a time, not wolf down on them like Doritos. Save some for the rest of us, okay?" Lori asked.

"Yeah, you're right, Lori. Sorry about that," Lincoln said. When Lori left them alone, Lincoln and Lynn reached into the bowl for more blueberries while watching. Their eyes flashed wide open when they touched each other's hands while reaching for the berries. In an instant, both Lincoln and Lynn immediately took their hands out of the bowl and looked away from each other, feeling their faces heating up.

"Hey, Lynn. Instead of reaching for the berries, why don't we just feed each other the berries?" Lynn raised a brow at Lincoln.

"Ya know? That does kinda sound like a good idea. Let's try it out." Lincoln picked up one berry and tossed it lightly at Lynn's face. Lynn opened her mouth, caught the berry with her teeth, and munched down on it. Lincoln smiled when she caught it with her mouth flawlessly.

"Cool! My turn!" Lincoln exclaimed, opening his mouth wide. Back and forth, Lincoln and Lynn were tossing blueberries at each other to see who'll catch the most berries. Judging from the mess they made, it seemed that Lynn was winning since her side wasn't as messy as Lincoln's. Not wanting to get into trouble, Lincoln and Lynn picked up all the dirty berries and tossed them into the garbage.

Suddenly, another idea popped into Lincoln's head.

"Instead of throwing the berries, let's just feed each other the blueberries by hand. How about it, Lynn?"

"… I never heard of doing that before. Well, okay. Let's give it a try." Lincoln picked up one berry and waited for Lynn to open her mouth. When Lincoln placed the berry into her mouth, Lynn chewed nicely on her berry and gulped it down. Lincoln chuckled to himself, seeing how well this was going. It was Lynn's turn. When Lincoln opened his mouth, Lynn nicely placed the berry right into his mouth, hoping he won't bite her fingers. Lincoln slowly chewed on his berry and gulped it down nicely. Lynn smiled as she enjoyed how Lincoln was slowly chewing his berries.

Smiling back at Lynn, Lincoln picked up another berry and prepared to feed his sister. When she didn't open her mouth, Lincoln slowly and smoothly traced the berry on her lips. Smiling mischievously, Lynn opened her mouth just a little and lightly sucked in the berry. She ate up her berry and slowly licked her lips as she gazed into Lincoln's very eyes.

Lynn grabbed another blueberry and did the same thing to her brother, tracing her berry on Lincoln's lips. Without even thinking, Lincoln stuck out his tongue and curled his tongue up to get the berry. Lynn felt her heart beating hard when she took in how Lincoln took her berry in such a dirty way.

 _"Wow, Lincoln. This is really turning me on..."_

Lincoln picked up three berries and prepared to feed them to Lynn, but Lincoln crushed the berries and turned them into a messy blue goo all over his fingers.

"Aw, man. Sorry about that, Lynn. I'll just get a napkin and-"

"NO." Lynn quickly but gently grabbed onto Lincoln's wrist. Lynn's hunger began to escalate. "Let me clean that up for you…" Lynn held onto the young man's wrist and brought his blueberry-stained fingers to her lips. Closing her eyes, Lynn stuck out her tongue and started licking away all of what's left of the blueberries Lincoln crushed. The young man couldn't help but stare at his older sister as she hungrily licked away all the blueberry pieces from her brother's fingers.

 _"Lincoln... you taste so good..."_

Lincoln was about to take his hand away, but Lynn still held on Lincoln's wrist. Lynn opened her mouth and started sucking onto Lincoln's fingers. When Lincoln straightened out his fingers, Lynn began bopping her head up and down on his fingers, sucking on his very fingers and having her tongue twirl all around them.

"… _I want you, Lincoln. I want you so fucking badly…"_

" _Oh, Lynn. You're so bad. You so fucking bad… DON'T STOP…"_

Lincoln's heart began to pound like mad and his cock began to harden like steel as he watched his sister suck away on his fingers. The young man tried to control his breathing when Lynn continued to suck on his fingers as if she was sucking his-

" _WHAT THE FUCK ARE WE DOING?"_ Lynn asked herself. Lynn immediately took Lincoln's fingers out of her mouth and quickly sat up from the sofa. Both Lincoln and Lynn just stared at each other in total shock and gasped for air, finally aware of how deep they were heading towards "forbidden territory." Lynn slowly wiped off all the saliva from the edge of her mouth and broke the silence.

"Lincoln… there's something I need to do. I gotta… GO ROLLER-DERBING! Yeah, that's it!"

"And I need… a quick shower. A cold shower. An ICE-COLD SHOWER."

"Good idea! Seeya, Lincoln!"

"Later, Lynn!" Lincoln and Lynn high-tailed out of the living room in a snap of a finger, leaving behind themselves a trail of smoke. Lincoln ran to the bathroom while Lynn ran right to her own room. Lincoln immediately got out of his clothes and hopped into the ice-cold shower. As for Lynn, she wasn't being truthful. She just lied on her bed and focused on what the hell transpired back in the living room. Every time Lincoln and Lynn were alone together, weird things keep happening. The more they hung out with each other…. the HUNGRIER AND MORE SEXUALLY ENERGIZED they got. Despite being in separate rooms, both siblings were thinking the same thing.

" _I was THIS close to sucking his dick! THIS CLOSE! What the hell's the matter with me?"_ Lynn asked herself.

" _I was THIS close to getting my dick sucked! THIS FUCKING CLOSE! This is insane!"_ Lincoln said to himself.

" _There's only one thing we can do."_ Lynn said to herself.

" _We gotta avoid each other until we finally cool down. Give each other serious, SERIOUS breathing space,"_ Lincoln said to himself.

"That's it! We're gonna stay away from each other no matter what!" Both Lincoln and Lynn said at the same time.


	5. Can't Fight The Feeling Anymore

Lana and Lola quietly snuck out of their rooms and tip-toed their way to Lori's room. Lori, Leni, Luna, Luan, Lucy, and Lisa were already inside Lori's room to take part of a secret meeting, and they hoped that neither Lincoln nor Lynn would catch them. From what Lori wrote on her note, the meeting must be really important. What they did not understand was why Lincoln and Lynn were the only two who were not invited to the meeting. Well, whatever the reason, everything will be fully explained by the eldest.

"Lana, you're tip-toeing too loud. Lincoln and Lynn could hear you."

"I'm trying my best, Lola. The floor creaks too much." Lori's door slowly opened and out popped Luan's head. Luan silently beckoned the twins to get inside immediately. Shrugging off the creaking floor, Lana and Lola bolted right into Lori's room, followed by Lori's door slamming shut. Lincoln and Lynn opened their doors to see what the commotion was all about. When they saw each other, they immediately broke eye-contact and felt their faces blush.

"Uh… Hey, Lynn. So, how are things?" Lincoln said quietly, nervously scratching the back of his head.

"Well... nothing much going on. School, sports, those sorts of things," Lynn said, looking down and twirling her toes on the floor.

"Okay, that's… that's cool. Okay. Later, Lynn."

"Later, Lincoln." Both of the teens went back into their rooms and closed their doors. The anime fanboy and the sports fanatic leaned their backs on their doors and tried their best to fight their carnal urges for each other.

Meanwhile in Lori's room, the eight sisters were having a discussion about their two siblings: Lincoln and Lynn. Lori began the meeting as soon as Lana and Lola entered the room with the others.

"Okay, girls. Listen up. As you all know, Lincoln and Lynn have been acting really, REALLY weird lately. For over three weeks now, neither Lincoln nor Lynn have been speaking to each other. I don't understand what's up with those two. They won't even make any eye contact with each other." All the other girls nodded their heads to Lori's words.

"Do you think those two got into some sort of a fight?" Leni asked.

"Highly unikely, Leni. If they really did get into a fight of some sort, there'd be some serious confrontation between the two, which I clearly see no sign of in any way. I sense no hostility between Lincoln and Lynn," Lisa said.

"Maybe they did something to each other that was very embarrassing, that could be it. Maybe Lincoln caught Lynn naked in her room or maybe Lynn caught Lincoln masturba-"

"LUAN!" all the girls shouted. Luan blushed and laughed a little.

"… sorry, girls." Luan said quietly. All the girls worked hard to fight off the blush in their faces. Lana finally spoke up.

"Oh, I know! They must have stolen Vanzilla and drove all the way to New York City to see those ninja turtles! Maybe they went there to see if they really do exist! I think when they met the turtles, Lincoln and Lynn took part in a really hardcore battle with the bad guys and left them mentally scarred from it! Maybe it's coming back to haunt them! I'm tellin' ya guys! The turtles-"

"Lana, we've been over this already. There is NO SUCH OF A THING AS NINJA TURTLE. Let's focus on Lincoln and Lynn, okay kiddo?" Lori said. Lana turned around and pouted, remembering their vacation in New York City last year.

"Why doesn't anyone believe me?" Lana asked herself. Luna stepped up to the plate.

"It gets even worse, girls. From what I heard, Lynn and Lincoln aren't doing so well in school. Their grades are slipping."

"What?" Lori exclaimed.

"It's true. I overheard mom and dad having a talk with Lynn and Lincoln concerning their grades. Lynn's grades are dropping even more than Lincoln's! I also heard that if Lynn doesn't improve her grades, she won't be able to participate in any of her sports in school anymore. This is serious, SERIOUS stuff we're talking about here!" Luna said. The girls broke out into a bunch of inaudible words as they argued about why Lincoln and Lynn aren't talking to each other and why their grades are slipping. Lola finally quiet them down so she can have a say.

"Have any of you noticed that Lincoln and Lynn were even avoiding each other these last few weeks?" Lola asked. Many of the girls nodded their heads. Lucy cleared her throat.

"Yeah, I noticed that before. One time, I spotted Lincoln walking all around the house in a cardboard box. When I removed the box, he was dressed up as Solid Snake from the game 'Metal Gear.' I asked him why he was going into total stealth mode, and he said he was trying to hide from a certain someone. My gut told me that he was hiding from Lynn. When I called out to her, he went into a total panic, grabbed his grappling gun and hauled himself right out of the living room. It's the weirdest thing I've ever seen," Lucy said.

"I noticed that too. While I was enjoying having some celery dipped into peanut butter, I saw Lynn heading to the backyard to prepare for an upcoming baseball game. When I said that Lincoln was out there as well, she immediately did an about face and headed to the front yard instead," Lisa said. This made Luan giggle a little.

"I'm tellin' you guys. Lincoln and Lynn must have done something very very naaauuughtyyyy! I think Lynn pulled down Lincoln's pants and-" Luna grabbed Luan by the ear and headed right out of Lori's room. Luan writhed in pain and had no choice but to head out of Lori's room as well.

"Come on, ya little pervert. Putting a bar of soap in your mouth will clean that filthy mouth of yours."

"OW OW OW OW OW OW OW-" In a split second, Luna and Luan were gone. Trying her best to erase such a dirty thought from her head, Lori cleared her throat and spoke up.

"Girls, I think the only way we can solve this problem is to have Lincoln and Lynn talk to each other again. Usually, whenever there's a problem between two siblings, we'd keep them separated from each other and let them cool off. Well, not this time! We're gonna bring those two together and have those two sort things out! So who's with me?" All the girls in the room raised their fists and shouted in victory. Lola remembered back to when Lynn was on top of Lincoln in his room a few weeks ago.

" _Could Luan be right? Could Lynn and Lincoln be… "_ Lola then shrugged it off.

" _NAH."_

-:-:-

Lynn was outside playing some field hockey. After she flawlessly scored another goal, the young woman noticed a magazine lying on the grass. It read "Sports Illustrated" with mixed martial arts phenomenon Conor McGregor on the cover. Lynn gasped when she spotted the magazine on the ground.

"AWESOME! It's The Notorious Conor McGregor! Lincoln would love to read that magazine! He's one of our heroes! Uh… maybe I'll just slide the magazine right under his door," Lynn said to herself. When Lynn dropped her hockey stick and bent down to grab the magazine, a huge net sprung right underneath Lynn and snatched her up. Lynn ended up helplessly hanging inside a net tied to one of the branches of a huge tree. Lucy, Lana, Lola, and Lisa came out of their hiding spots and gave each other a high-five.

"YES! We got one!" Lana exclaimed.

"Flawless victory," Lucy said dryly.

"Let me DOWN FROM HERE!" Lynn shouted angrily.

"Fat chance, Lynn! Ain't gonna happen!" Lola retorted.

"One down, one to go. Let's hope our older siblings will get the next target. He's a really slippery one," Lisa said.

-:-:-

Lincoln was in the middle of playing one of his favorite videogames. Just when he was about to take on the big boss, Lincoln hit the pause button and headed towards the kitchen. When he was getting close to the kitchen, he spotted a Playboy magazine lying on the floor. The playboy playmate had long blonde hair and huge ta-ta's that look like they're about to rip right out of her blouse. Lincoln laughed to himself as he felt so compelled to turn the pages.

When Lincoln knelt down and prepared to pick up the magazine, he felt something pinch him in the butt. He let out a yelp and rubbed his butt as he turned around to see who stuck something into his rear. He spotted Lori, Leni, Luna, and Luan smiling slyly at Lincoln. In Luna's hand was a needle. Seconds later, Lincoln began to feel sleepy.

"What… did you… do… to… me?" Lincoln asked, feeling his eyes feeling heavier.

"Don't worry, Lincoln. This is for your own good…" Lori said. A few seconds later, everything went pitch black.

-:-:-

"Hey, Lincoln. Lincoln, wake up. Are you okay?" Lincoln finally woke up and found himself in his room with Lynn. Lincoln's eyes flashed wide open when he set his eyes on the beautiful young woman with nice brown hair and a sexy, athletic body.

"Yeah… I'm fine. Look, let's just get out of here and-"

"Uh-uh. You're not going anywhere!" Lincoln and Lynn turned their attention to who was at Lincoln's door. It was Lori, with all her sisters right behind her (except Lily).

"Hey, you can't keep us here like this!" Lynn said.

"Yeah! We have rights! Let us out and-"

"Oh, no you don't. You two have been keeping your distance from each other for weeks, not to mention the fact that your grades are slipping because of it. Seeing you two avoiding each other like the plague is driving the whole family crazy! I don't know what happened between you two, but you guys really need to resolve this RIGHT NOW!"

"Lori, are you sure this is a good idea?" Leni asked.

"Of course it is, Leni. They have to settle this because avoiding each other is clearly not working." Lori turned their attention back to Lincoln and Lynn.

"Lincoln, you and Lynn really need to talk to each other, so until you two settle things neither of you are allowed to leave that very room. Understand?" Lori said. In a split second, Lori closed the door to give them their privacy.

"I still object to all this. They're going to do something NAAAUUUGHTTTYYYYY…" Luan said. The last thing they heard was Luan writhing in pain. From what, they weren't so sure. The Louds can hear what's going on outside of their rooms but no one outside can hear what's going on inside. After a slight moment of silence, Lincoln and Lynn faced each other and finally broke the ice.

"Look, I'm sorry for what happened. It's just that-" Lincoln and Lynn shut their mouths when they ended up saying the same thing at the same time.

"All I want to say is that I'm sorry and-" Lincoln and Lynn shut their mouths again, wondering why the hell they were saying same exact words together. Lincoln and Lynn took in a deep breath, looked right into each other's eyes and tried one more time not to say the same thing.

"CONORMCGREGORISTHEBESTFIGHTERINTHEWORLDBRUNOMARSISNOTGAYDONALDTRUMPWONTHEELECTIONFAIRANDSQUARETHEMEDIALIES-" Both of the teens immediately shut up. Lincoln and Lynn fell back onto Lincoln's bed and let out huge laugh.

"Oh, man. That was totally weird. Okay, I'll shut up and you get to talk. Is that fair?" Lincoln asked quietly, fearing the others could hear them. Lynn nodded her head. Lynn sat up and sat on Lincoln's edge of the bed.

"Okay, Lincoln. I'll start. Lincoln…" Lynn looked away from Lincoln and felt her heart beat with sadness.

"I'm sorry for hurting you, Lincoln. I… I did things I shouldn't have. I shouldn't have taken advantage of you like that…" Lynn said, blushing deeply. When Lincoln sat up next to Lynn, he looked away and blushed as well.

"… I'm sorry too, Lynn. I… I didn't mean to touch you in such a way. I felt so horrible when I accidentally grabbed onto your breasts like that. It's all my fault. I started this horrible mess," Lincoln said. A tear slowly trickled down his face.

"I… I don't want to be like those boys who tried to rape you back in the park. I felt so horrible when I placed my hands on you," Lincoln said, with a tone of serious hurt behind it.

"But Lincoln… you're nothing like those boys. You're so noble, pure-hearted and…. Beautiful. When you touched me like that I… I liked it. I… I LOVED it when you touched me…" Lincoln set his eyes on his sister in shock.

"But Lynn, this isn't right. You're… you're my sister…."

"I know, Lincoln. We're related, but I felt something so much more than just a bond between a brother and sister. You're… you're so much more than a brother to me."

"How long? How long have you felt this way, Lynn?"

"Ever since we were little. I know we're related but for some reason, I feel such an irresistible pull towards you, Lincoln. And when we tried to give each other some breathing space, that pull towards you became even MORE irresistible. I can't stop thinking about you, Lincoln. I can't stop being by your side! Lincoln, don't you feel the same for me?"

"I… I feel so confused, Lynn." Lynn sat closer to her younger brother and placed her hand on his shoulder. Feeling her very touch sent a lovely sensation through his body.

"Lincoln… I'm sorry I forced myself on you weeks ago… but I'm not sorry about my feelings towards you. I'm…" Lynn closed her eyes, turned away and blushed very deeply.

"…I'm in love with you, Lincoln."

"This is so confusing. Brothers and sisters shouldn't feel this way."

"But I do, and I know deep down inside that you do too. Why fight it? Why can't we just… accept it? I'm crazy about you and… you're crazy about me. I can see it in your eyes." Lincoln found it too hard to look into his sister's eyes after digesting all that information from his older sister. Lynn placed her hand on Lincoln's chin and gently turned his face towards her.

"Lincoln… I want you to face your feelings. I want you to face the truth."

"And how do I do that?" Lincoln asked, feeling an emotional thunderstorm like never before.

"Kiss me, Lincoln. I think this is the only way to figure out your feelings once and for all. If you don't feel anything when you kiss me, we'll forget that all this ever happened. No strings attached, and we'll go back to our usual lives. However, if you feel the same for me as I feel for you…"

"… What then?"

"Well… we'll see what happens from here. Let's do this, Lincoln. It's time we face the truth…" Lincoln felt his heart thunder inside of him. This feeling felt more intense than the time he expressed his feelings for his former love, Ronnie-Anne. When Lincoln and Lynn moisten their lips, the two turned their heads to face each other and began to bring their lips closer together.

"Okay on the count of three. One… two…" Lynn said.

"… Three." Lincoln finished. Lincoln and Lynn pressed their lips together. As they breathed through their nostrils, Lincoln and Lynn closed their eyes and kissed each other nicely and gently.

"Do you feel anything?" Lynn mumbled while kissing.

"Umm… just a little longer. I'll let you know if I feel anything." Lincoln started wrapping his arms around Lynn's huggable body while still kissing her. Lynn wrapped her arms around his body as well. Lincoln loved how nice it felt to have Lynn's breasts press nicely into his well-chiseled chest. Lynn felt the same for Lincoln.

"Mmmm… how about now?" Lynn mumbled.

"… Just give me a few more minutes…" Lincoln had Lynn lie on her back and lied down on top her while kissing her. The two kissed more passionately than earlier, and their hearts began to thunder together. Lincoln felt his hard cock pressing on top of his older sister's soft pussy. The young man slowly began to rub his cock into her pussy while still kissing her, making her moan lightly.

"How… about… NOW?" Lynn asked.

"A… a few more minutes. Just give me a few more – OH FUCK IT. I love you, Lynn! I love you so much!"

"OH, LINCOLN!

"OH, LYNN!" Lincoln rubbed his cock right onto Lynn's pussy even harder. Lynn broke away from Lincoln's kiss and let out a huge moan of delight as she held onto her lover and felt his humping intensify. A tear of joy streamed down her eye when she felt all the weight of her younger brother pressing down on her body. Not wanting this to stop, Lynn wrapped her nice legs around Lincoln's waist, waiting for Lincoln to bring her to total ecstasy.

"Lincoln! Yes! YES! YES! Hump me, Lincoln! HUMP ME!" Lynn exclaimed.

"I want you, Lynn! I WANT YOU! I WANT YOU!" Lincoln screamed.

"LINCOLN! GIVE IT TO ME, LINCOLN! GIVE IT TO ME!" Lynn screamed back. After many minutes of dry-humping his older sister, Lincoln stopped humping her and darted his eyes at the door.

"Lincoln… what's the matter?" Lynn asked. When Lincoln fixed himself up, he got off of Lynn and headed towards the door. Lynn fixed her clothes up as well.

"I have a gut feeling that someone's trying to listen to us…" Lincoln said. When Lincoln opened the door, all of his sisters fell on top of each other and poured right into Lincoln's room. Lincoln slapped his own forehead in disbelief while Lynn blushed hugely. Lori and the others immediately got up and fixed themselves up.

"Oh, hey you guys. You must be wondering what we're doing here at your door? Well, you see… we're actually looking for our… contact lenses! Yeah, that's it! I think mine's around somewhere-"

"Lori, you're good at a lot of things, but you're not good at lying. And before you ask us: yes, we have resolved all our problems. It's all good now, so don't worry about a thing, girls. Okay?" Lincoln asked, feeling pretty damn annoyed by their nosiness.

"Sure, no problem, Linky!" Leni said.

"I knew things were gonna go smoothly!" Lana said.

The other girls rejoiced when they heard that Lincoln and Lynn's… conflict has finally been resolved. Lincoln was glad that Lisa reinforced the doors and the walls so no one can hear anything from inside the rooms, protecting everyone's privacy. When the other girls left for their rooms, Lincoln shut the door and locked it. When he set his eyes on Lynn, Lincoln took off his shirt and slowly took down his pants. Lynn smiled slyly and removed her shirt and shorts, revealing only her bra and panties.

"Now… where were we?" Lincoln said, slowly walking towards Lynn. Lynn slowly licked her lips and got on her hands and knees, growling at Lincoln like a crazed lioness.

"… It's party-time, motherfuckers…" Lynn whispered.

-:-:-

"Well, that wasn't so hard. At least now everything is going to be fine. Lincoln and Lynn won't avoid each other anymore, they mended their bond, and their grades will improve!" Leni said. However, Lori couldn't help but remember what Luan said earlier.

"Leni, what if… what if Lincoln and Lynn…"

"Say what? What are you talking about, Lori?"

"Oh, nothing. Just my imagination. It's nothing at all." Lori felt a sense of worry when she couldn't shake off what Luan said. What Luan said about Lincoln and Lynn was meant to be a joke, but for some reason Lori couldn't help but take it seriously.

" _Would Lincoln and Lynn… do that to each other? No. No, it's not possible. I don't believe it. I won't believe it. I WON'T."_


	6. Point Of No Return

"Awright! Another week of school is done! I can't wait to play that new game that came out: DEATH LORDS! That game looks totally badass! What do you think, Lincoln?" When Clyde asked him that question, Lincoln didn't give him any answer. From the looks of it, it seemed that Lincoln's mind was somewhere else.

"Uh, Lincoln? Yo, Earth to Lincoln." Lincoln finally woke up from his daydream.

"What was that, Clyde?"

"I was asking if you're stoked about the new game that came out: Death Lords. Do you think it'll be much better than 'God Of War' or 'Devil May Cry'? It looks really hardcore!" Clyde said. Lincoln's eyes dazed away from reality when he imagined himself getting into bed with Lynn and fucking her brains out as if there'd be no tomorrow.

"Yeah…. Hardcore…" Lincoln said dreamily. Lincoln blushed and shook off such a dirty thought.

"I-I mean that game really does look hardcore! I hope my dad will buy it for me!" Lincoln said.

"Ya know, Lincoln? You've been acting really weird lately."

"W-what do you mean, Clyde?"

"Well, despite your grades improving, you tend to space out once in a while. Dude, you even crashed into someone's open locker when you passed Lynn. What's going on with you?" Lincoln blushed out of embarrassment when he remembered that moment a few days ago.

 _ **Three Days Ago**_

 _Lincoln was heading to the next class, walking casually down the hallway as if he didn't have a care in the world. When he looked to the left, he caught sight of his sister Lynn talking to some of her friends. When he saw Lynn fix her ponytail and caught a whiff of her scent, his sense of coordination got completely disrupted. He smiled and blushed as he gazed upon his dream-girl._

"… _Buh… Buh… Buh…" No thanks to not being able to take his eyes away from his beautiful sister, Lincoln crashed into someone's locker door._

 _ **Now**_

"It's… it's nothing, really. I've been pretty damn… preoccupied with stuff lately, that's all," Lincoln said, feeling pretty damn embarrassed by that moment. Lincoln's eyes widen when he saw Lynn at the corner of a street, waiting for her little brother to accompany her home. Lynn smiled and waved to Lincoln in a slightly flirty way. Lincoln smiled and waved back.

"Hey, Clyde. I'll talk to you later on, okay? I gotta accompany Lynn home. Take care, man."

"Okay, Lincoln. Seeya." When Clyde went a different way to head to his own house, Lincoln and Lynn walked together on their way back to their home. Smiling and blushing, Lincoln and Lynn wrapped their arms around each other's waists as they walked hip-to-hip.

"So… how did school go?" Lynn asked.

"Not too much happened. This week was so-and-so," Lincoln replied.

"That's cool." On their way home, Lincoln and Lynn stopped by at a playground for little kids. Feeling like little kids again, Lincoln and Lynn played around a little, hitting the slide and then the monkey bars and finally the swing. When Lynn pushed Lincoln a little too hard on his swing, Lincoln ended up flying off the swing and landing on his butt. Lynn laughed a little and helped him up. After many minutes of playing, the two teenagers took a seat to get some rest.

"Sorry about that, Linc. I shouldn't have pushed you that hard."

"Nah, don't worry about it, Lynn. It's no big deal, really." Lynn sat closer to Lincoln. Looking away from his eyes, Lynn gently took his hand into hers.

"Lincoln… there's something I want to ask you," Lynn said, blushing a little.

"Sure, Lynn. Knock yourself out." Lynn blushed even harder and brought her lips to Lincoln's ear.

"… Would you…. Would you like to be my boyfriend?" Lynn whispered. Lincoln's jaw dropped and his body-temperature rose to a record-high. This is the first time any girl asked Lincoln to be her boyfriend, and it turned out to be his own sister!

"You want me to be… your BOYFRIEND?" Lincoln asked.

"Yeah, why not? We really connect with each other, you and I. I can't get you out of my mind, Lincoln! You're everything I ever wanted in a man! Please be my boyfriend!" Lynn said. Lincoln nervously looked down to the ground, then he set his eyes back to Lynn. Lincoln licked his lips before answering her question.

"… Yes. Yes, I'll be your boyfriend! No problem!"

"AWRIGHT! WOOHOOO!" Lynn got up from the bench and picked up Lincoln in her arms. Lincoln and Lynn laughed cheerfully and held on to each other as Lynn spun all around with Lincoln, looking as if one accepted the other's marriage proposal.

-:-:-

It was a beautiful Friday night, and it was clearly time for bed. The others were completely knocked out, but Lincoln left his lights on as he lied snugly in his bed and read one of his favorite comic books. He smiled as he imagined himself being the next Stan Lee, the head of Marvel Comics. That would be totally awesome, Lincoln thought to himself.

Suddenly, Lincoln heard a knock at his door. When he opened it, he saw Lynn standing outside his room.

"Lincoln… can I bunk with you tonight?" Lynn asked quietly.

"Sure, Lynn. Did you get into a fight with Lucy again?"

"Oh, it's nothing like that. It's just that… I want to be with you, Lincoln." Lincoln unintentionally licked his lips when he eyed his sister from head to toe. She didn't wear any shorts underneath her extra-large t-shirt, and her hair was still twirled at the back as a ponytail.

"Okay, Lynn. Come on in." Lynn walked right into Lincoln's room, and Lincoln closed and locked the door quietly. Lincoln's blood began to boil when he remembered how he got on top of Lynn and humped her really hard last week. Both of the young teenagers lost total control and went wild on each other, but they didn't go all the way to home base. They were afraid that if they went all the way, they'd end up being a mom and dad at a very young age.

That didn't worry Lynn. Not this time.

"Lincoln… I want you. I want you! Take me, Lincoln!" Lynn pleaded.

"Whoa, Lynn. Just take it easy. Let's not do anything rash," Lincoln said.

"I can't take it anymore! I want you to take me and do with me as you wish! You're my boyfriend now, so PLEASE TAKE ME!" Lynn said. Lincoln noticed that something liquid was dripping down Lynn's legs. Lincoln covered his mouth when he realized that the clear drips of liquid was coming from her pussy. Breathing heavily, Lynn slowly removed her extra-large t-shirt and tossed it aside to the corner. Lincoln started to harden when he gazed upon Lynn's beautiful body as she wore nothing but a black bra and a red panty.

Lynn strutted towards Lincoln and lightly pushed him to make him fall back into his bed. Lynn slowly mounted on top of Lincoln and slowly removed her bra. The girl gazed into her boyfriend's eyes and exposed her tits to Lincoln for the first time, making Lincoln's mouth drop big-time. Feeling the hunger building up, Lynn undid Lincoln's buttons of his pajama-shirt and whipped his shirt wide-open, revealing his well-chiseled body. Lynn licked her lips and ran her soft hands all over his body, enjoying how rock-solid Lincoln's muscles felt from her hands.

Lincoln made Lynn lie on her back and lied on top of Lynn, running his hands all over her body and slowly licking Lynn's neck. Lynn closed her eyes and purred like a kitten as she wrapped her arms around his body and slowly wrapped one of her legs around his waist.

"Lincoln, I want to be yours! Please, Lincoln! Make love to me!" Lincoln got off of Lynn and prepared to take her wet panties off. When Lynn lied on her stomach, Lincoln quickly whipped her panties right off and tossed it away. Lincoln's heart beat like mad when he set his eyes on his sister's irresistible body. There wasn't a hint of body-fat on her. She had beautiful slender muscles, and her ass was quite plump and juicy. Lincoln slowly placed his face on Lynn's nice ass and rubbed his face deep into it. That made Lynn squeal with excitement.

"Oh my gosh, Lincoln! You're such a dirty boy!" Lynn exclaimed. Lincoln slowly stuck out his tongue and started licking Lynn's ass. The young man would sometimes give it a lot of quick licks and once in a while give her ass a really long, big lick. Lincoln then spread her but-cheeks open to reveal her anus. Lincoln opened his mouth wide and stuck his tongue right into her butt-hole. Lynn let out a huge scream of excitement as she buried her face into Lincoln's bed.

"Holy shit, Lincoln! It feels so fucking good! Lick it LICK IT LICK IT!" Lynn moaned uncontrollably when Lincoln continued to attack Lynn's anus with his sly tongue. Lynn got on her hands and knees and stuck her ass out even more so she could feel more of Lincoln's tongue. Lincoln dug his face deeper into Lynn's ass and began to stick his tongue into her pussy. Lynn moaned like a banshee when that happened.

"AAAAAAAH! AAAAAAAH! YES! YEEESSS! YEEEEESSSSS! **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH**!" Lynn screamed. Lynn started twerking her ass as Lincoln continued to eat her pussy while stuffing his face into her juicy ass. He then gave Lynn's ass a really good spank.

"Oh yeah! You are so fucking finger-licking GOOD…" Lincoln mumbled in Lynn's ass. Not wanting Lincoln to have all the fun, Lynn took her ass away from Lincoln's face and pushed his back into the bed. By the time Lincoln lied on his back, Lynn pulled Lincoln's pants and underwear right off and tossed it away. Lynn covered her mouth in shock when she took a good look at Lincoln's dick.

"Holy SHIT! YOU'RE FUCKING HUGE! From now on, I should call you BIG brother!" Lincoln blushed out of embarrassment from that statement. Feeling her mouth water, Lynn grabbed a hold of Lincoln's cock and started jerking it, which made him moan with delight. Loving how big Lincoln's one-eye monster was, Lynn started licking away at Lincoln's shaft and then flickered her tongue on Lincoln's tip. Lincoln closed his eyes and bit his lower lip.

"Oh, Lynn! You're the perfect girlfriend I always wanted! Keep going!" Lincoln exclaimed. Opening really wide, Lynn took in as much of Lincoln's dick as she could and slowly bopped her head up and down on it. Lincoln's breathing was completely out of control as he felt Lynn's tongue swirling all around his cock and at the same time felt Lynn's hot lips sucking away at his dick. The faster and harder Lynn's head was bopping, the louder Lincoln moaned away. Lincoln then grabbed onto Lynn's head and made himself thrust his dick into Lynn's mouth. Lynn touched herself and felt her pussy getting wet as she continued to blow away Lincoln's mind by blowing away on his dick.

Lynn finally took her mouth out of Lincoln's cock. As she lied on her back, she gazed into Lincoln's eyes and opened her pussy wide for Lincoln. Lincoln locked his hungry eyes on Lynn's well-shaven pussy.

"Lincoln… this is the 'Point Of No Return.' Are you ready to go beyond this point?" Lynn asked. Lincoln looked away, having a look of concern.

"I… I don't know, Lynn. I don't want you to get pregnant," Lincoln said.

"It's okay, Lincoln. I'm wearing a female condom. I grabbed one from Luna's room when she didn't spot me. Please put it in, Lincoln. You saved me from those evil men, and this is how I want to thank you. You deserve it more than anyone else, Lincoln. Please…. Fuck me…" Lynn said. Breathing heavily through his nostrils, Lincoln placed his hands on Lynn's hips and aimed his cock right towards her lovely opening.

"Okay. On the count of three. One… two…"

"THREE!" Lynn screamed. Lincoln plunged his hot rod right into Lynn's hot sex. Lynn let out a huge screech, closed her eyes tight and gritted her teeth. Lincoln felt truly worried when he saw pain written all over Lynn's face.

"LYNN! Are you all right? I'll stop this right now-"

"NO! I WANT IT! **I WANT IT ALL**!" Lynn quickly wrapped her legs around Lincoln's hips. Feeling Lynn's inner walls of her pussy tightening around Lincoln's cock, Lincoln thrusted into Lynn harder and faster. Every thrust Lincoln made caused Lynn to scream with joy as she felt her pussy's inner walls embracing Lincoln's rod. Lincoln started to moan as well as he continued to go in and out, in and out of his older sister.

"Oh, Lynn! It's so damn good! I LOVE IT, LYNN! **I LOVE IT**!" Lincoln screamed!

"AAAHHH! AAAAAHHH! MORE! **MORE! MOOOREEE! FFFFUCK MEEEEEE**!" Lynn screamed back. Not giving a damn whether or not the enforced walls would keep the moaning and screaming muted out, Lincoln pounded away into his beloved Lynn. Lynn ran her fingers through her hair and unintentionally removed her band, undoing her ponytail and letting her hair down like wild. Lynn thrusted her hip into Lincoln's, going with the flow and screaming away from Lincoln's incredible entry.

Lynn sat up and held onto her beloved as he continued to thrust away into Lynn. Feeling tears of joy running down her eyes, Lynn bounced up and down on his cock. Lincoln clutched onto Lynn's body and thrusted right back into her.

"Oh, no. I think I'm going to cum! I'm cumming! I'M CUMMING!" Lincoln screamed!

"ME, TOO! I'M CUMMING! I'M FUCKING CUMMING! HOLY SHIT! _**AAAAAAAAHHHH**_ **!** " Lynn and Lincoln climaxed together, screaming with joy so damn loud that they both nearly lost their voices. When Lynn went limp and let go of Lincoln, Lincoln finally took himself out of Lynn's body. Both teenagers collapsed on the bed and took a serious breather, having nothing left in them.

"That…. That was seriously awesome," Lincoln said.

"You are so fucking amazing, Lincoln Loud…" Lynn said, eyeing Lincoln in a hungry way. Lincoln and Lynn embraced one another and kissed.

"Lincoln?"

"Yeah, Lynn?"

"You're the best brother in the whole world."

"Thanks, Lynn. I love you."

"I love you, too." As they closed their eyes, they both fell asleep.


	7. Something Is Amiss

It was yet another typical day at the Loud House. Lori was in the middle of talking to her boyfriend on her smart-phone, Leni was working on more designs for her dresses, Luna was rockin' some new jams, and Luan was brainstorming on some new jokes. Lana was playing with her pet iguana, Lola was having tea-time with her dolls and stuffed animals, Lucy was working on her dark poetry, Lisa was working on transforming water into the new fuel for cars, and Lily was being watched over by Mrs. Loud downstairs in the parents' bedroom.

As for Lynn and Lincoln, those two were chasing each other all over the house. None of them knew why, but Lynn really set Lincoln off and caused him to chase Lynn all over the place. Lynn was giggling like a little girl while running away from Lincoln, but Lincoln was catching up to her. While running down the hallway, Lynn used her parkour to bounce off the walls and leap over her sisters like an acrobat. However, despite using her acrobatics, Lincoln used parkour as well and was getting much closer to grabbing her.

Lynn rushed downstairs to the living room and leapt right over the couch, but Lincoln literally jumped all the way down to the first floor and hopped right over the couch and ended up standing right behind Lynn. Lynn shrieked and ran to the other end of the wooden table, using the table to block Lincoln from herself. When Lincoln ran to the left, Lynn ran to the left to avoid him. Then he ran to the right, but Lynn ran to the right as well, making circles all around the table. Both teenagers were huffing for breath, but they both were enjoying the chase.

"Take it back, Lynn! I do NOT watch 'My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic'!" Lincoln said

"Oh yes, you do, Lincoln. Face it: YOU'RE A BRONY! CONFESS!" Lynn responded.

"I am not a brony! I never watched the show in my entire life!"

"Oh yeah? Then how come you have a 'BRONY' t-shirt in your closet?"

"That… that's just a gift from Ronnie-Anne! It was just a joke."

"Oh, yeah right. You even memorized all their names! You even asked mom if she can get you the My Little Pony toys-"

"OH, YOU'RE SO GONNA GET IT, LYNN!" Lincoln's back to chasing Lynn. While running away, Lynn was laughing hysterically at the thought of Lincoln having his own My Little Pony dolls. Lincoln was laughing as well as he felt his legs burn from chasing Lynn all over the Loud House. Suddenly, Lynn tripped on herself and crawled up to the sofa. Seeing Lynn defenseless, Lincoln laughed in a sinister way and began to slowly stalk to his prey. When Lincoln got onto the sofa, Lynn smiled to herself and grabbed a huge blanket laying on the sofa.

"Lincoln, you leave me no choice. I have to use my secret weapon…."

"Oh? And what would that be?"

"A DUTCH OVEN!" Lynn immediately wrapped the blanket around Lincoln and herself, completely covering the both of them making the blanket look like a cocoon. When they were both inside, Lincoln gulped nervously and held his breath. To Lincoln's surprise, Lynn put the palm of her hand on her mouth and blew really hard on it, making a huge farting noise. Lincoln looked at Lynn strangely, not fully understanding why she did that instead of actually farting. Lynn silently beckoned Lincoln to go along with the act. In a flash, Lincoln pretended to gag from Lynn's fake fart. Unable to contain herself, Lynn laughed hysterically. Even Lincoln laughed as well. When the two settle down and continued to stay hidden in the blanket, Lynn scooted closer to Lincoln and kissed him on the lips. Lincoln's eyes widen when he felt her soft moist lips caress his own. Lincoln succumbed to Lynn's very taste, closed his eyes, and embraced her. Lincoln slowly lied on top of Lynn and continued to share himself with his beloved as Lynn slowly dug her hands deep into Lincoln's pants and gently squeezed his ass. Lincoln licked Lynn's neck and started groping Lynn's developing tits, which made her let out a light moan.

Underneath the blanket, Lincoln and Lynn giggled as they continued to have fun with each other in the living room. Lana and Lola just stared at the huge blanket.

"Lana, what do you think Lincoln and Lynn are doing under the blanket?"

"Your guess is as good as mine, Lola."

"Let's go ask them."

"Good idea, Lola. HEY, LINCOLN! WHAT ARE YOU AND LYNN DOING?" Lana called out. The blanket suddenly ruffled nearly out of place. From the sound of it, it sounded as if Lincoln and Lynn were in a state of panic and fixing something underneath that blanket. Soon after they heard a zipper close all the way, Lincoln quickly popped his head out of the blanket."

"O-oh, hi girls! We-we're doing… NOTHING! NOTHING AT ALL!" Lincoln said, fixing his hair and tucking in his pants. When the blanket was starting to really come down, they saw Lynn fixing up her bra.

"T-there's nothing to see here, girls. We're just roughhousing, as usual!" Lynn said. The twins gave their elder siblings a suspicious look, trying to figure out why Lincoln and Lynn were blushing. Lincoln and Lynn started to feel a bead of sweat pour down their foreheads as they wore fake smiles to their little sisters.

"Yeah, you're right. Wrestling, as usual. Come on, Lana. Let's play outside!"

"Right behind ya, Lola! I hear the mud's really good at this time!"

"Ew, that's gross, Lana!" When Lana and Lola left the living room, Lincoln and Lynn let out a sigh of relief.

"Well, that was close. Hey, Lynn. Wanna check out what's on TV?"

"Sure, why not, Lincoln? I hear the life of Conor McGregor is on Fox Sports 1."

"SWEET! FS1, here we come!" Lincoln and Lynn flipped the TV set on and set the channel to Ch. 598, watching the documentary on one of the greatest mixed martial artists to ever live. As they started watching, Lincoln and Lynn wrapped the blanket around their bodies and secretly laced their fingers together. Feeling Lincoln's hand in Lynn's made her scoot closer to Lincoln and give Lincoln a quick smooch on the cheek.

What they didn't know was that Lori was watching them the whole time.

-:-:-

"Funny Business, Inc! Your fun is our business! A birthday party for your 5-year-old son, huh? No problem, Mrs. Anderson. Uh huh. Uh huh. Yeah, that address won't be hard to find. Sure, no sweat! Okay, see you this Saturday. You're welcome. Goodbye." Luan Loud hung up the phone and jot down yet another birthday party. Luan felt very blessed by how well her business is doing, getting seriously booked to do birthday parties and having over 50,000 subscribers to her comedic performances online. At this rate, perhaps Luan would make it big in the entertainment world. She also hoped that she could turn out just as awesome as her older sister, Luna. Luan and the rest of the family all know that Luna definitely has what it takes to make it big out there, judging from how highly talented she is in singing, song-writing and shredding the guitar. Who knows? Perhaps Luan will make it big out there as well.

Someone knocked at Luan's door.

"Who is it? I'm not busy right now."

"It's me, Lori. Can I come in?"

"Sure, hold on a sec." Luan opened the door and let her eldest sibling right in. Judging from the look on her face, Lori looked quite worried.

"Hey, what's the matter, Lori? You look as if someone just passed away."

"Luan… can you help me out?"

"Sure thing, Lori! What seems to be the trouble?"

"Well, it's about Lincoln and Lynn. Have you noticed anything strange between those two?"

"Not really. Lincoln has always been hanging around all of his sisters, so I don't see why fooling around with Lynn is any different than how he fools around with the rest of us." Luan's choice of words made Lori blush.

"… That's not the kind of 'fooling around' I was thinking about. Usually, we keep a scoreboard to see who Lincoln hangs around with the most. Luna was at the top of the chart since she seems to be the nicest to Lincoln and always had him help her with her music. But lately Lynn knocked Luna right off the top spot by a HUGE margin. Heck, Lynn has a higher score than ALL the girls combined!"

"… Yeah, you're right, Lori. Lincoln seems to be super-attached to Lynn over the last few weeks. Usually, Lincoln is just a laid-back kind of guy who doesn't really get into doing physical stuff. No sports, no exercising, none of it. Almost the polar opposite of Lynn. Now Lincoln seems to be nearly just as athletic as Lynn. That, and his body looks seriously ripped! He's going to be turning 12 soon, and yet he looks as muscular as those super-models on 'Men's Fitness' magazine! Did you see his abs? They look so-"

"Luan, enough with his physique! I… I don't really need such details," Lori said, blushing lightly.

"Oh… sorry about that, Lori," Luan said, blushing and laughing nervously.

"Lori, what really is worrying you?"

"Luan… do you think there's something going on between Lincoln and Lynn?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean… do you think Lincoln and Lynn have some kind of… relationship?"

"What do you mean, Lori? Of course they're related. They're brother and sister, silly. What other relationship could they be having other than HOLY SHIT YOU MEAN THAT KIND OF RELATIONSHIP?!" Luan's eyes widen and her face blushed quite deeply from the very thought of Lincoln and Lynn having THAT kind of relationship. Lori looked away and blushed as well, but she tried to fight it off.

"Lori, that's crazy! Are you serious? There's no way Lincoln and Lynn would… be like that with each other! That's impossible!"

"Luan, you're the one who said all those nasty things about Lynn pulling down Lincoln's pants to do God-Knows-What."

"That was just a JOKE! I never thought they'd do that stuff for real! I… I can't believe Lincoln and Lynn would ever do that kind of stuff with each other."

"That's why I came to you, Luan. Luan… will you help me?"

"What would you have me do, Lori? Hehe, I sound like one of those characters from 'StarCraft II'. But seriously, how can I help?"

"I need you to spy on Lincoln and Lynn. I don't want to make any assumptions about those two. What I need is cold, hard evidence that there really is something going on between Lynn and Lincoln. You're really good at setting up cameras and recording people who don't suspect a thing. So can you please help me out? If what I think they're doing is true, this could hurt not only them but the entire family as well. Are you with me on this?" Lori asked. The very thought of Lynn even kissing Lincoln sent chills down Luan's body. Luan looked straight into Lori's eyes.

"You can count on me, sis. Lincoln isn't the only detective in the family!"

"Great! If we gather proof that Lincoln and Lynn are having a… relationship, we'll put an end to all this and we'll be a normal family again."

"… Have we ever been a normal family?" Luan asked.

"Touche', Luan," Lori responded. When Lori left Luan's room, Luan opened a case and took out her trusty video-cam.

"Lori, I hope you're wrong about this. I hope you're wrong about everything." When Luan held the video-cam and looked into it as if she was really recording something, she aimed it right at Lincoln's room.

"Look out, Ace Savvy. I, Little Ms. Juggles, is coming for ya!"


	8. Little Ms Juggles Makes Her Move

Lincoln and Lynn took a walk down the beautiful park, enjoying the scenery and taking in the radiant sun. Seeing people being around their loved ones, whether it's their families or their boyfriends and girlfriends, made their day even better. However, no matter how lovely and beautiful the day turned out or how wonderful the park was, nothing made their day more wonderful than being with each other. Feeling their hearts beating with joy, Lincoln and Lynn held hands and smiled when they looked into each other's eyes. Since nobody really knew the Louds at the park, Lincoln and Lynn felt it was okay to show their affections for each other just a little bit. Not too obvious, however.

"It's such a beautiful day, Lynn. What do you feel like doing today?"

"Let's head to the roller-skating rink. I want to teach you some killer-moves I picked up from my roller derby teammates!"

"Sounds pretty cool! Come on, let's go! Whoever gets there last is a rotten egg!"

"You're on, Lincoln!" Lincoln and Lynn started sprinting towards the roller-skating rink, which wasn't too far from where they are. Just when they were halfway there, Lincoln saw something peculiar peeking out of the bushes. Lincoln stopped at his tracks and stared at the bushes strangely. Lynn had to do a 180 and run back to her love.

"Hey, what's wrong, Lincoln? Why did you stop running? We were dead-even at the race."

"There was something in the bushes, Lynn. For a moment, I thought I saw a pair of… binoculars."

"Eh, it could be just your imagination. Come on, Lincoln! Let's go!"

"Yeah, you're probably right. Let's get going!" Lincoln and Lynn continued to head to the rink. Soon after they headed off, Lori and Luan popped their heads out of the huge bush. Lori watched Lincoln and Lynn run off to the rink through her binoculars while Luan set her trusty video camera on their younger siblings.

"Phew. That was close. I thought Lincoln almost caught us."

"Lori, why can't you find your own bush to hide in? As a matter of fact, why bother tagging along with me? No offense, but I can do this by myself."

"I know, Luan. It's just that I want to make sure everything will go smoothly! I need to really confirm that what I suspect is true."

"And what do you suspect, Lori?"

"That Lincoln and Lynn have become a romantic item, that's what, Leni. W-wait. LENI?" Lori and Luan turned around in shock to see Leni right behind them, waving to them in a very innocent manner. Their hearts were beating from Leni's surprise appearance since she didn't make a sound. Perhaps hanging around with Lucy taught Leni a thing or two about the art of stealth.

"Leni, what are you doing here?" Luan asked, lowering her camera.

"Well, I thought about taking a walk around the park and grabbing a hot dog, and then I saw you two in a bush. Speaking about bushes, why _are_ you two hiding in a bush?" Leni asked. Lori began to feel flustered, losing her patience with her younger sibling.

"Leni, we have no time for this. We need to spy on Lincoln and Lynn to see if there's any foul play going on."

"Foul? Are they in a mood for chicken? I can really cook up an extremely delicious cuisine with poultry! I learned a few cooking tips from dad and I can-"

"Leni, not now! Aw, man! They're gone! Way to go, Leni. We lost them. Now we gotta find those two before they get too far from us," Lori stated. Lori and Luan jumped out of their bushes and wore trench coats, a pair of sunglasses, and a nice hat to go with their coats.

"Ooooh, you guys look so cool! You make me think of that awesome movie, 'Cloak & Dagger'! I love this spy stuff! Why don't I head back home and grab my-"

"Leni, don't do anything. Don't do a damn thing at all." Lori removed her sunglasses and massaged the temples of her own head, feeling the strain from Leni's meddling.

"Leni… just walk around as if you didn't see us. Please… just stay out of trouble, okay?" Without waiting for a response, Lori and Luan walked off, leaving Leni all alone.

"Okay, see you guys later! Let me know how it goes!" Leni called out. Lori growled to herself when she set her eyes on the overly optimistic Leni.

"… That girl is going to ruin everything…" Lori whispered to herself.

-:-:-

Lynn skated down the roller-skating rink like a true pro, gliding down the rink like the art of skating was nothing close to a challenge. As she skated on, she stopped at her tracks and turned around to see how Lincoln was doing. She smiled when she watched Lincoln struggle with balancing on his own skates. After a few strides, there were times he looked as if he was about to land right on his butt.

"Hey, Lincoln. Are you doing all right? Do you need any help?" Lynn called out.

"Nah, I'm okay, Lynn. I'm doing just fi-" Lincoln lost his footing and ended up falling flat on his face.

"Lincoln!" Lynn skated at top speed to check on her boyfriend. When Lincoln turned over to lie on his back, Lynn bent down and offered him her hand. When Lynn tried to pull him up, she ended up falling flat on top of Lincoln. The impact knocked the wind out of both of the teenagers. Lincoln and Lynn couldn't help but laugh at their own clumsiness.

Sitting on the bleachers, the well-disguised Lori was watching Lincoln and Lynn while pretending to read the newspaper. Lori took out her walky-talky and began to speak into it.

"This is Momma Bear to Goldilocks. Goldilocks, do you read me, over?" Lori said.

" _/This is Goldilocks to Momma Bear. I read ya. Over./"_ Luan responded.

"Excellent. I want you to stick to those two like glue. Don't let them out of your sight, and don't let them know it's you, okay?"

" _/You can count on me, Momma Bear. I'm recording every move they make as we speak. Over and out./"_ When Luan hung up, Lori continued to keep a watchful eye on Lincoln and Lynn from far away.

"… I don't know what he sees in her," Lori whispered to herself.

Luan put her walky-talky away and continued to record Lincoln and Lynn having a good time. Still wearing her disguise to keep her identity secret, Luan kept the 'love birds' in her line of sight while recording them in secrecy. Her skating skills were nowhere as good as Lynn's but she still maintained silent pursuit of her main targets. There were times she questioned Lori's suspicions about Lincoln and Lynn having a taboo relationship. Never did she see Lincoln and Lynn express any sense of intimacy for each other. Usually, Lynn seemed to view Lincoln as either a workout partner for her daily athletic routines or just a nice little brother she could hang out with once in a while.

However, all that changed after the horrible incident at the baseball field deep within the park. Ever since Lincoln saved Lynn's life from those evil young men, the two seemed to have become virtually inseparable. Lincoln preferred to hang out with Lynn instead of helping Luna tune her guitars, or playing with Lola and Lana in the game of Tower Siege, or assisting with Lisa's experiments, or even being her own assistant for Funny Business, Inc. Regretfully, Lincoln quit the job and left Luan no other choice but to rehire Leni as her assistant. But why would he be with Lynn far more often than any other sister? What makes her more special to Lincoln than all the other sisters?

Suddenly, a question popped into Luan's head: could she actually be… jealous? Such a question made her laugh out loud to herself.

"No way! There's no way I'd be jealous of Lynn! Lincoln's attention to me isn't that important… is it?"

"I don't know. You tell me." Luan got completely startled and nearly dropped her video cam. When she turned a 180, she saw Leni right in front of her and wearing a very flashy roller derby outfit. Despite being as dumb as a doorknob, Leni was surprisingly doing pretty well in the art of roller-skating.

"Leni, will you stop catching us by surprise like that?!"

"Oh, you're using the camera again! Why not take a break from recording those two and record me skating! I'm like doing so much better than last year! Remember the time I skated and I ended up falling into a pit of mud? Lana was like so jealous I got more mud on me than on herself and-"

"Leni, get out of the way! I can't get a good shot of those two!" Whenever Luan tried to get a recorded shot of Lincoln and Lynn being together, Leni just got right into the camera-shot and showed off some of her skating skills. The damn camera-hog kept getting in the way of Luan's camera, making it nearly impossible to get any shot of Lincoln and Lynn. Luan had an idea.

"Well, would you look at that! It's Justin Bieber!" Luan shouted, pointing away from Lincoln and Lynn's direction.

"JUSTIN BIEBER? WHERE? I LIKE SO CAN'T BELIEVE HE'S HERE! EEEEEEEEEHHH!" Leni did an about face and blasted right towards the direction Luan pointed. Luan let out a breath of relief when Leni left, but to her disappointment Lincoln and Lynn disappeared.

"Oh, crap. I lost them. Leni Loud…." Luan growled. Feeling frustrated, Luan grabbed her walky-talky and pressed a button.

"This is Goldilocks to Momma Bear. I lost the bees: I repeat, I lost the bees."

" _Aw, damnit. I saw Lincoln and Lynn leave the rink and are now heading towards the ice cream truck. You can't miss it, Goldilocks. It's 50 meters northwest./"_

"Copy that, Momma Bear. Goldilocks is on the hunt. Over and out." Luan skated to the one in charge of the rink to return her skates, feeling flustered she lost her main targets.

-:-:-

Lincoln and Lynn sat on a nice bench to enjoy their ice creams. Lincoln had a scoop of vanilla on a waffle cone while Lynn had a scoop of cookies 'n cream on a sugar cone. After taking a few licks of their ice cream, they offered each other some of their ice cream. Lynn brought her ice cream close to Lincoln's face. As soon as he was about to take a lick of her ice cream, Lynn poked her ice cream right into his nose.

"Hey!" Lincoln exclaimed. Lynn laughed hysterically.

"You look so silly, Lincoln. You look as if you-" Lincoln smudged some of his own ice-cream onto Lynn's nose and got some on her chin as well. Both of the teens laughed when they took a good look at each other's faces covered with a little ice cream.

Hiding behind a tree, Luan continued to spy on Lincoln and Lynn with her trusty cam. Luan couldn't help but smile to herself when she watched Lincoln and Lynn have a good time.

"I think Lori overreacted. I don't see anything suspiciously taboo between those two. Seriously, what in the world made her think that something… romantic is going on between Lincoln and Lynn? That… that's just silly!" Luan said to herself, letting out her trademark laughter. However, her laughter came to a total halt when she watched Lincoln and Lynn gaze into each other's eyes and began to blush. The two young teenagers lowered their ice cream and began to bring their lips closer and closer to each other. Luan's heart began to pound faster as she watched her younger siblings look as if they were about to kiss. The comedian's face began to blush as she zoomed in closer to see if Lincoln and Lynn were actually going to kiss.

"… Oh my…" Luan said to herself. Just as their lips were only an inch away, Leni popped out of nowhere and completely blocked the camera.

"Luan, I can't find Justin Bieber anywhere! Where did he go? Is it my breath? Or is it my hair? I know I brushed my teeth thoroughly, and my hair looks-"

"LENI, GET THE FUCK OUT OF THE WAY! Can't you see I'm trying to record Lincoln and Lynn? Seriously, WHAT THE FUCK?" Luan gasped and shut her mouth with her free hand. From that moment, she realized she completely blew her cover. When she peeked from her hiding spot behind the tree, she saw Lincoln and Lynn staring at Luan and Leni, faces blushing deeply. After taking another bite of his ice cream, Lincoln began to march right towards Luan, wearing a really angry face. Lynn was right behind Lincoln, just as enraged as her brother now boyfriend.

"Luan Loud, what's the big idea!" Lincoln shouted.

"You got a lot of explaining to do, Luan!" Lynn shouted.

"Uh… ehehehehe. Hiya, guys. I… uh… just wanted to record some good-quality family moments, that's all." Lincoln and Lynn threw away their ice cream and began to crack their knuckles. Luan felt a bead fo sweat drip down her forehead.

"Leeeeet theeeere be peeeeeaceeeee on Eeeaaaaarrrrrth…. And let it begin… with MEEEEEEE…" Luan's song was nowhere close to convincing.

"LET'S GET HER!" Lincoln screamed. Lincoln and Lynn let out a war-cry and rushed right towards Luan. Luan let out a shriek and started running off, leaving Leni behind.

"Oh, hi Lincoln! Hi, Lynn! How are you guys…" Lincoln and Lynn ran right past Leni, eyes focused on their comedic prey.

"… doing? Oh well. Have fun having a nice run around the park!" Leni shouted out, waving to them all. Luan was starting to feel the burn when she was running at high speed away from Lincoln and Lynn, afraid that they might catch up with her. To make matters worse, Lincoln and Lynn grabbed for themselves a huge tree branch that'd be strong enough to knock anyone clean out.

"Would it be enough to say I'm really sorry?" Luan asked.

"NO!" Lincoln and Lynn screamed.

-:-:-

Lori took off her hat and sunglasses and massaged her head a little, feeling a bit stressed from spying on her younger siblings. Just as she sat on a nice bench to relax, she heard Luan speaking to her through the walky-talky. Lori whipped it out to listen in on Luan's report.

"This is Momma Bear to Goldilocks. What's going on? Did you get any dirt on Lincoln and Lynn?"

" _/Goldilocks to Momma Bear! My cover got blown! I repeat: MY COVER GOT BLOWN!/"_

"Aw shit! Goldilocks, tell me your coordinates! Where are you?" Luan ran right behind Lori.

"One feet right behind ya, Momma Bear!" Luan announced. Lori looked strangely at Luan running away with her camera in hand. When she looked behind herself, she saw a highly pissed off Lincoln and Lynn running after Luan, armed with huge tree branches and waving them around like battle-clubs! Lincoln and Lynn locked their blood-red eyes right onto Lori! Lori shrieked and ran off as well, joining Luan and hoping she wouldn't get clobbered by either of her younger siblings.

From there on in, Lincoln and Lynn chased Lori and Luan all over the entire park. It was as if it was yet another episode of The Benny Hill Show. First, Lincoln and Lynn chased Lori and Luan all over the roller-skating rink without any roller-skates. Then they chased after their elder siblings throughout the replica of the Ninja Warrior obstacle course. Then the young lovers chased after their elders on the wild rapids by raft. No matter where they went, Lincoln and Lynn stuck to them like glue!

"Luan! I got an idea!" When they made a sharp left, Lori opened the dumpster and jumped right in. Luan followed suit and jumped in as well. Soon after they shut the dumpster door good, Lincoln and Lynn ran right past the dumpster. Luan and Lori slowly peeked out of the dumpster to see if it was safe.

"Lori… I think we lost them." Luan whispered.

"Luan, did you get any dirt on those guys?" Lori asked.

"Not as much dirt and gunk we have on ourselves," Luan said, laughing lightly to herself. Lori let out a silent swear.

"Oh, that's just great! How much worse can it possibly get?" Suddenly, a garbage truck picked up the dumpster Lori and Luan were in and began to dump the garbage right into the truck.

"… You just had to ask!" Luan said. In a split second, Lori and Luan got dumped along with the rest of the garbage into the garbage truck.

-:-:-

At the Loud House, Lucy was watching a little bit of the TV show called "Supernatural." When she heard the doorbell ring, Lucy opened the door, only to see an extremely filthy Lori and Luan walk right in. They were completely covered with garbage, and a green filthy stench flowed right off of their bodies.

"… What the hell happened to you two?" Lucy asked.

"Don't ask." Lori said, heading upstairs.

"Please, just…. Don't ask," Luan said as well, also heading upstairs.

Meanwhile, Lincoln and Lynn were in Lincoln's bedroom. Leaning onto the back of the bed's backboard, Lincoln wrapped his arms around Lynn's body as she leaned her back nicely against Lincoln's chest. Feeling all warm and safe in her brother's arms, Lynn held gently onto Lincoln's hands and rested the back of her head on Lincoln's shoulder.

"Lincoln… I'm worried. I think they're really onto us," Lynn said.

"I'm worried too, Lynn. We have to find a way to make them think there's nothing going on between us."

"But how are going to pull that off? What are going to do?" Lincoln gave Lynn a nice kiss on the cheek to give her a little comfort. Lynn repositioned herself to face Lincoln and gave her beloved a lovely kiss on the lips. Wanting to put their fears away, Lincoln and Lynn lied down in bed, embraced each other and kissed each other passionately. Closing their eyes, they pried their mouths wide open and let their tongues swirl into each other's mouths. After minutes of tonsil-hockey, they broke from their very kiss and embraced each other, hoping they would find a way out of their mess.

"Don't worry, Lynn. We'll find a way out of this… somehow…"


	9. Calm Before The Storm

Lynn Loud was walking down the hallways of her school with her friends, Stacy and Amber. Like Lynn, the two girls were total sports fanatics that love to push their bodies to the limits. Of all the sports they played, nothing fired up their blood more than roller derby. While Lynn and her friends were walking to their next class, she remembered how she and her friends worked hard to increase the security of the Loud House alongside Lori's boyfriend and security guard, Bobby. Giving Bobby a good hurt was only an icing on the cake compared to how they really REALLY played on the roller-rink. In a way, hurting their opponents and watching them drop like flies made them feel really good inside.

What made Lynn feel even better was when she and Lincoln skated together back at the park. She blushed lightly when she remembered how she fell on top of Lincoln and knocked the wind out of Lincoln and herself when she tried to help him up.

"Hey, Lynn. Why are you blushing?" Stacy asked. Amber giggled a little.

"I think she's thinking about a boy. Am I right, Lynn?" Amber asked. Lynn looked away and blushed even deeper.

"… No, of course not. I wasn't thinking of anything like that," Lynn said. The very thought of Lincoln wearing only his underwear while reading a comic book made her heat up even more.

"Come on, Lynn! Give us the dirt! Who's the boy? What's his name?" Stacy asked. Lynn's eyes widen in shock.

"It-it's nothing like that! I-I'm not seeing anyone!" Lynn retorted quickly.

"You're not? Why not, Lynn? You're smart, you're beautiful: I don't see any reason why you wouldn't have a boyfriend right now. The Masquerade Ball is coming up this Friday, and you still haven't been asked by any of the boys!" Stacy said.

"Why would that be a big deal to me?" Lynn asked.

"Legend has it that when a boy and a girl go out to the Masquerade Ball, they become soulmates. When they dance together at the ball, their very souls are linked together for life, and they'll love one another to the very end of their days," Amber said dreamily. Stacy and Amber let out a dreamy sigh, picturing themselves with Mr. Right at the upcoming Masquerade Ball. Lynn looked as if she was about barf.

"That doesn't sound romantic at all. That sounds more like a prison-sentence," Lynn said.

"You can't be serious, Lynn! This could be your last chance to find that special someone! Aren't you worried that you'll never get to meet that special guy if you don't go to the Masquerade Ball?" Stacy asked.

"To me honest with you, I think you should ask Cody Markus to the ball! He's like the hottest dreamboat in all of Royal Woods Junior High!" Amber said.

"Oh, come on, girls. There's no way in hell I'd ever ask that Neanderthal to the dance. Why the hell would I ask him to-" Suddenly, a thought came to Lynn's mind.

"… _wait a minute. Maybe I SHOULD ask Cody to the Masquerade Ball. If I do that, Lori and the others wouldn't believe that there's anything going on between Lincoln and myself! They'll finally back off and leave us alone! And Lincoln and I can have even MORE fun! Yes! Great idea! You're not the only genius in the Loud family, Lisa…"_ Lynn rubbed her chin with her fingers.

"You know what, you guys? You're right! This could be my last chance I'll ever find my soulmate, and who would be better to ask than Cody? Okay, I'll do it!" Lynn's words made Stacy and Amber squeal with joy.

"That is so awesome to hear, Lynn! Cody is right over there! Go on! Ask Cody out!" Amber said.

"Say WHA?!" Lynn asked, feeling he jaw dropping to the floor.

"Come on, hurry up before some other girl asks him!" Stacy said. The two girls lightly gave Lynn a push towards Cody, who was about to pass right by her. When Lynn bumped right into Cody, she almost felt as if she hit a brick wall. There's a reason why Cody was the quarterback of the Royal Woods Roosters. Not only was he a very good-looking guy, but he was also built like a tank. Lynn admitted to herself that Cody was quite a looker, but in her heart Cody couldn't compare to her beloved Lincoln. Not by a longshot.

"Hey, you okay?" Cody asked.

"Uh, yeah, I'm fine. Sorry I bumped into you, big guy," Cody's eyes widen.

"Hey, I know you. You're Lynn Loud. The coach of the Roosters always talked about how eager he is to have you join our football team next year! I really hope you'll join the team and bring the trophy to Royal Woods!" Lynn laughed nervously from Cody's compliments about her athletics.

"Uh… thanks, I guess. Hey, Cody. I need to ask you something…" Lynn was about to open her mouth, but for some reason she had a very hard time asking him the big question. Stacy and Amber, watching from afar, beckoned her to ask him. A bead of sweat began to pour down her forehead.

"… _I can't believe I'm doing this. But I have to do this, I have no choice. It's the only way to sidetrack Lori and the others…"_ Lynn cleared her throat.

"Uh… Cody? Would you… would you…." Lynn felt really irritated and let out a growl.

" **WOULD YOU LIKE TO GO OUT WITH ME TO THE MASQUERADE BALL?"** Lynn screamed out. Lynn didn't realize until too late that she screamed out the question so hard that it echoed throughout all the hallways of the entire school. All the students stared at Lynn and Cody when she asked that very question. Lynn felt a lot of heat when all the eyes from the students and even some of the teachers were right on her. The silence throughout the hallways sent a serious chill down Lynn's spine.

"You… you want to go out with me?" Cody asked. Lynn forced a fake smile to form on her face.

"… Yeah. I'm so… EAGER to be with you at the ball…" From that moment, Lynn felt as if she was about to throw up.

"YES! Yes, I'll go out with you! THIS IS SO AWESOME!" Cody screamed. As soon as Cody, the quarterback of the Royal Woods Roosters, accepted Lynn, all the students and teachers cheered for joy. All the commotion looked as if the Detroit Pistons won the NBA Finals. Cody picked Lynn up like a child and raised her in the air, showing her off to everyone as if he and Lynn were destined to be married. Some people were throwing confetti throughout the halls. Even a marching band marched throughout the halls and blasted their music to the max. When Cody gave Lynn a big hug, Lynn gave all her classmates and teachers a fake smile and hugged Cody back.

However, there was one young man who wasn't celebrating at all. Lynn saw him far down the hallway, and she felt her heart aching with pain when she saw the look on his face.

"… Lincoln.." Lynn saw a tear slowly stream down his face when he watched how Cody and Lynn embraced each other. Sobbing and wiping his tears away, Lincoln did an about face and began to run. Fast. Lynn quickly slithered out of Cody's embrace and tried to run after Lincoln.

"LINCOLN! LINCOLN, WAIT!" The teenage girl tried to call out to her little brother, but she was too late. Lincoln was already gone.

"… Oh, Lincoln. I'm so sorry…" Lynn whispered to herself.

-:-:-

"You got yourself a boyfriend? Lynn, I'm so proud of you!" Luna gave Lynn a big hug. As soon as Lynn came home from school, her older sisters swarmed around her like bees to honey and asked her a barrage of questions about the boy she asked out to the Masquerade Ball. Her younger sisters were just as ecstatic.

"Who would have thought that the most popular jock in all of Royal Woods Junior High would go out with you to the ball? You guys are like so meant for each other!" Leni said.

"I hear wedding bells!" Luan said.

"Not just wedding bells! I hear the pitter-patter of little feet!" Lori added.

"Whoa whoa WHOA! That's a little TOO much information there!" Lynn said. Leni couldn't help but let out a squeal of excitement.

"Oh, I so cannot contain myself! I LOVE dancing at a masquerade, and I'm sure you'll love it too, Lynn! I am like so going to start on making you a dress like RIGHT NOW!" Without giving anyone a chance to give Leni a reply, Leni ran right upstairs like The Flash and darted right into her room, getting her sewing machine and all her tailoring tools ready.

"Wow, Lynn. You're so on your way to becoming a true woman. What's better than being at the top of the world? Being at the top of the world with the right man by your side," Luna stated. Lynn thought about Lincoln and herself 10 years from now, figuratively being at the top of the world and loving one another as if there was no tomorrow.

"You're… you're right. Nothing is better than having the right man by your side." Lynn sadly looked upstairs.

"… _Lincoln…"_

"You okay, Lynn?"

"Y-yeah, I'm fine, Luan. Where's Lincoln? I haven't seen him all day since I got home from school."

"He kinda beat you to the house, Lynn. Ever since he got home, he just ran right into his room and locked himself in. He didn't come out of his room since. I hope he's okay," Lori said.

"… Oh. I… I hope he's doing fine, too…" Lynn added. Later in the day, Lynn went to Lincoln's door and gave it a nice knock. Lincoln didn't bother to answer.

"Lincoln, Lincoln please open the door. It's me: Lynn."

"… Go away. Go away and leave me alone," Lincoln responded.

"Lincoln, that's not fair. Please let me explain what's going on."

Lincoln opened the door and faced Lynn.

"I loved you, Lynn. I gave my heart out to you. I gave my BODY to you!"

"Lincoln, not so loud. They could hear you-"

"I DON'T CARE. How could you do this to me? After everything we've done, you want to… go out with that freakin' meathead! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME?"

"Lincoln, it's not what you think. Please let me-"

"I don't want to hear it, Lynn. I… I need to be alone. Just… leave me alone." In an instant, Lincoln shut the door right in front of Lynn's face. Feeling her heart aching, Lynn was about to knock on Lincoln's door but refrained herself from doing so. Lincoln was seriously hurting from witnessing Lynn being in the arms of another boy. Not wanting to hurt her beloved any further, Lynn decided to give him some space and went to her room. Lynn was relieved that Lucy wasn't around, so she quietly lied on her bed and hugged her pillow. Feeling a tear stream down her face, Lynn let out a shaky sigh.

"The plan is working well… too damn well. I made a serious mistake… What am I going to do?"


	10. Who's ready for the Masquerade Ball?

Downstairs in the living room, the Loud family was waiting for Lynn to come down and show them her wonderful dress before leaving with her date to the Masquerade Ball at Royal Woods Junior High. Many of the Louds were talking to one another about how much of a wonderful time she'd be having with her date named Cody, treating the moment as if it was a Cinderella story come true.

"I am so jealous of Lynn right now. I wish I could have someone sweep me off my feet and give me the love I so want," Lola said.

"You're only 6, Lola. You don't have to worry about that for the next 7-10 years," Lisa said.

"Oh yeah, you're right. Well, the sooner the better!" Lola replied.

"I wonder what Cody looks like. I bet he must be super-handsome and really hunky!" Luna said. Luna's words made the girls giggle to themselves, remembering their mega-crush named Hugh.

"I saw Lynn hang out with Cody before they left school, and I'll tell you this much: he's definitely a keeper! He looks almost as hot as Hugh!" Lori said. All the girls let out a huge EEEEEHH! Moments later, Leni showed up upstairs and called for everyone's attention.

"Okay, you guys! I present to you… LYNN LOUD, JR!" By the time Leni announced her name, Lynn presented herself to her family at the top of the stairs, wearing a very elegant blue dress and a wonderful diamond tiara. All the family were amazed as to how beautiful Lynn turned out since most of the time she always dressed like a boy. Smiling to herself, Lynn wore a black mask to hide her eyes.

"My own little girl is growing up," Rita said, smiling to Lynn's beauty.

"Wow, Lynn. You really do look like Cinderella from the fairy tale," Luan said.

"How many minutes before Cody shows up?" Luna asked.

"About 5 minutes!" Lori exclaimed.

"Uh, girls? Give me a moment. There's something I need to do," Lynn said. Lynn quickly headed off to Lincoln's room, which was closed and locked. Lynn knocked on Lincoln's door quietly, but Lincoln didn't answer. Lynn let out sigh of disappointment. The 13-year-old girl tried for days to talk to Lincoln about what happened in school, but Lincoln proved to be too stubborn to hear Lynn out. She tried to reach out to her little brother at school, at the park, at the mall, even at the zoo. Unfortunately, Lincoln refused to give in. All Lincoln would do was walk away from her. Closing her eyes, Lynn placed her hand on Lincoln's door.

"Lincoln… I know you can hear me. Please give me a chance to explain myself, okay? Lincoln, I don't really have any feelings for Cody at all. It-it just happened so damn quickly. I was trying to find a way to distract the family from suspecting that there's anything going on between us, and opportunity just presented itself when I bumped right into Cody and land the bombshell question right onto his lap." Lynn looked over her shoulder and hoped that nobody was listening in to Lynn's words.

"Lincoln… I love you. My love is only for you and you alone, Linc. I would never ever break your heart, my love. Please understand that Cody and I getting together, me and Cody going to the Masquerade Ball… it's just an act. It's all just an act, I swear. I don't know how long I can pull off this charade, but I do know that it will make the family believe that you and I have no… bond of any sort." Lynn bit her lip and tried to fight off the tears.

"… I'm so sorry for hurting you, Lincoln. Please forgive me. No matter what goes on between Cody and I, no matter how long we're together… you'll always be my love. Always…" After wiping a tear away from her face, Lynn quickly headed downstairs to talk about her upcoming date with Cody Markus. On the other side of the door, Lincoln leaned his back against the door and looked down to the floor. When he slowly slumped to the floor and leaned his back on the door, he covered his eyes with his hands and tried not to cry.

"It's not fair. It's just not fair…" Lincoln said to himself.

-:-:-

"So you're the quarterback of the Royal Woods Roosters, huh? From what I heard, you've scored more touchdowns than any other junior high quarterback throughout all of Michigan."

"That's right, sir. I'm hoping I'll one day make it into the NFL."

"Right now, instead of focusing on the NFL, I want you to focus on bringing my daughter back in time on one piece. Understand?"

"Uh… yes, Mr. Loud. Don't worry, sir: everything is going to turn out just fine."

"You'd better be right… for YOUR sake…"

"Uh… yes, sir."

"Dad, come on. Take it easy, okay? Cody may look really intimidating, but he's just a big teddy-bear. Right, Cody?" Lynn asked.

"Yeah, what she said! Well, it's time to go, Lynn. I'll escort you to the limo, my dear," Cody said.

"Why thank you… dear." When Lynn and Cody headed off to the limousine, all the Louds waved goodbye to Lynn and wished for her a wonderful time. Lynn waved back to her family before stepping into the limo, soon after Cody opened the door for her like a gentleman. When Cody closed the door, Lynn looked through the window one last time before heading off the Masquerade Ball.

Who Lynn spotted on the opposite side of the storm door was Lincoln, watching Lynn beginning to head off to the Ball by limo as if he'd never see her again. Feeling her heart sinking, Lynn gazed into Lincoln's eyes from far away and placed her hand on the window of her limo. Lincoln placed his hand on the storm-door, looking as if he and Lynn placed their hands together one last time. As the limo started accelerating, Lynn slowly took her hand away from the window of her limo and slowly looked down to the floor.

After watching Lynn and Cody drive away, Lincoln looked as if he suffered a terrible loss and slowly headed back to his room. When he closed his door, he slowly lied in his bed and held in his hand Lynn's tennis ball.

"… Worst… night… ever…"

-:-:-

"Lori, are you serious?" Luan asked

"Of course I am, Luan. I really think that we two should head off to the Masquerade Ball and keep a watchful eye on Lynn. I don't want anything to happen to her," Lori said.

"Lori, I don't know if that's a good idea. If Lynn catches us at the Masquerade Ball, she'd get really REALLY steamed up about it."

"Think, Luan. Where they're heading off to is a Masquerade Ball. How is Lynn gonna find out that we're there when we're gonna be wearing masks as well? She'd never figure out that it's us!"

"… Hey, you're right! Good thinking, Lori. I got a couple of awesome costumes we can wear while we're at the Ball. I use to be a member of the Drama Club last year in school. When I quit the Drama Club, my fellow thespians offered me a couple of costumes to help me remember all the good times we had together! You get Vanzilla ready while I get the costumes!"

"Awright! We are so gonna kick ass tonight, Luan! Ain't no way Cody is gonna put his hands on our little sister!"

"You got that right, Lori! I don't know if anyone told you this, but your protective nature towards your younger siblings is one of your strongest points! I'm glad to have an older sister like you."

"Thanks, Luan. That's very nice of you say that. I'll get the keys!"

"And I'll get the costumes! The moon is full tonight! We're gonna kick ass! HELL YEAH!" While Lori rushed to her mom and dad's room to ask for the keys to the van, Luan rushed upstairs to find her costumes she used to wear at the Drama Club.

-:-:-

Lincoln was bouncing Lynn's tennis ball against the wall for quite some time now. The young man let out a sigh as he wondered what Lynn and Cody were doing together in the limo. The very thought of Cody putting his hands all over Lynn made him grind his teeth and clench his fist. Lincoln imagined himself challenging Cody to a fistfight to prove that he was the better man and a much better mate for Lynn than Cody would ever be. He then imagined a bloodied-up Cody lying face-first into the dirt while he stood on top of his body with a huge victory pose. Lynn would hold on to her champion and give him the biggest, wettest French kiss in all of Michigan.

"Yeah, right. Like that would ever happen. I may be tough, but not that tough. Cody would cream me for sure," Lincoln said to himself. Lincoln heard someone knocking at his door.

"Who is it?" Lincoln asked.

"It's me. Leni. Can I come in?" Lincoln let out a sigh.

"… Sure, why not." When Lincoln opened the door, Leni gave Lincoln a look of great concern and walked right in. Lincoln quietly closed the door.

"What can I do for ya, Leni? I'm kinda busy." Of course, the only thing that Lincoln was busy doing was bouncing the tennis ball into the wall and wondering what Lynn and Cody were doing at that very moment.

"Lincoln, can I ask you something?"

"Sure, fire away, Leni."

"Why aren't you the one heading to the Masquerade Ball with Lynn instead of Cody?" That very question made Lincoln's eyes widen in total shock.

"… What did you just ask me?"

"I… I thought you really loved Lynn. So why aren't you the one going out with Lynn to the Ball?" Lincoln started to let out a nervous laugh.

"I-I don't know what the hell you're talking about, Leni."

"Lincoln, you can't hide it from me. I can tell that there's something really serious going on between you and Lynn. I can tell from the look in your eyes… from the look in HER eyes…" Lincoln looked away from Leni and blushed deeply.

"How did you know about… us?" Lincoln, sounding deeply worried.

"Well, you've been hanging out with Lynn far more than you were hanging out with any of the other sisters, Lincoln. The way you two were behaving around each other… didn't look so brotherly-sisterly. Not only that…" Leni slowly leaned towards Lincoln and gave Lincoln a good sniff.

"… but I can also smell her scent all over you, Lincoln. It's the kind of scent that says… you really got some." Lincoln started to panic and tried to keep his breathing under control. Lincoln grabbed Leni by the shoulders and looked straight into her eyes.

"Leni, please don't tell anyone! PLEASE don't tell anyone about us! PLEASE, I BEG OF YOU! YOU CAN'T TELL ANYBODY ABOUT LYNN AND ME! YOU CAN'T-"

"Shhhhh, it's okay. I won't say a word to anyone. I swear. It's okay, Lincoln. It's okay…" Listening to Leni's soft voice helped him regain his composure and calmed his heart down.

"Leni… how long have you known about us?" Lincoln asked.

"Ever since Lynn helped feed you your roast-beef sandwich."

"If you already know about what's going on between Lynn and me… why didn't you tell mom and dad?"

"It… it just didn't feel right to ruin something so beautiful between you and Lynn. I'm a sucker for romance. I know that you're brother and sister, but for some reason my heart is telling me that you and Lynn belong together. I always go with what my heart tells me. Don't worry about a thing, Lincoln. Your secret is safe with me."

"… Wait a sec. That was the reason you were at the park when Lynn and I hung out there. You were there because you were trying to cover up our times together from Lori and Luan when they were spying on us!"

"Guilty as charged." Feeling a tear stream down his face, Lincoln smiled and gave Leni a big hug. Leni closed her eyes and hugged her little brother back, almost to the point of picking him up while doing so. Lincoln let go of Leni and placed his hands on her shoulders.

"Thank you, Leni. Thank you so much."

"You're welcome, Lincoln. Lincoln, I really think you should go to the Masquerade Ball. Don't let Cody take your girl away! If you truly love Lynn, you have to go the ball and give her a great time!"

"You're right, Leni! I'm gonna go to the Masquerade Ball and end this charade!"

"That's the spirit, Lincoln! Come on, Linc! Since you're going to the Masquerade Ball, you need an outfit of your own! I got a killer suit that would woo all the girls out there!" In a flash, Lincoln and Leni dashed right into her room and sought out the right suit for Lincoln. In a matter of minutes, Leni found the right suit and had Lincoln put it on immediately. Dressed in black and red, Lincoln looked like a slick mobster from the 1920's. When Lincoln put on a black hat and wore a black mask, Leni let out a whistle.

"Woo-hoooo. Looking slick, Lincoln…" Leni said, blushing a little. Soon after Lincoln and Leni headed out the door, they realized that Vanzilla was long gone. Lincoln silently swore to himself.

"Oh, crap! What am I gonna use now?" Lincoln quickly spotted a nice bike lying on the grass.

"Yes! Thank you, God!" When Lincoln cleaned up the bike a little, he immediately got on and prepared to ride off the Masquerade Ball, which wasn't really that far from home.

"Good luck at the Masquerade Ball, Lincoln!"

"Thanks, Leni! You're the best!"

"Oh, one more thing, Lincoln…"

"Yeah?" Leni leaned towards Lincoln and gave him a nice big kiss on the lips. Lincoln's eyes grew so damn huge that they look almost as big as headlights of a car. By instinct, Lincoln wrapped his free arm around Leni's waist and felt her nice breasts press into his chest. Leni slowly broke away from Lincoln's lips and gave him a seductive smile.

"… If things don't really work out between you and Lynn… you can always come to me. Would you like that, cutie?" Lincoln couldn't help but stare at his older sister. The young man tried to utter out a word.

"Uh…. Yeah. Sure. Why not. Got it. Uh huh."

"So what are you waiting for, Lincoln? Go get the woman you love!"

"G-gotcha! Off I go!" In a flash, Lincoln peddled his way towards Royal Woods Junior High. Leni waved goodbye to her little brother.

"Have fun at the Masquerade Ball! BYEEEEE!" While Leni watched Lincoln head off on bike, Leni slowly licked her lips.

"It's no wonder Lynn likes him so much. That boy tastes finger-lickin' good. Finger-licking good indeed…"


	11. The Night Nobody Will Ever Forget

In the auditorium of Royal Woods Junior High, the Masquerade Ball boomed with life. The ball looked as if it took place in the 19th century, judging not only from the setting of the ball but also from the attire everyone wore. Many teenage boys and girls brought their dates with them to the lovely ball, and every one of them wore masks to hide their true faces. Many others chose to show up single, hoping to find their true love at the ball. The less they know of their friends' true identities, the more fun the ball would turn out to be. A lot of them came for the music, savoring the sounds of many songs from different eras, ranging from the disco era of the 1970's to the rock and pop of the 1980's all the way to the electronica and dance music of today. Others came to feast on the wonderful buffet of food laid out on the elegant tables. No one could resist chowing down on some of the best pizzas and burgers in town, but this year the teens were in for a treat when for the very first time they could sink their teeth into new delicacies, from braided broccoli and cheddar danish rings to chili-dog empanadas. Some of the tables even had wonderful ice sculptures, ranging from a beautiful swan to a knight in shining armor holding a lovely princess in his arms. As for everyone else, they just wanted to attend the masquerade ball to meet up with friends and have a nice chat with one another.

Lynn Loud, Jr. was in the mood for none of the above. The young girl knew that she was in the middle of one of the most fantastic Royal Woods Junior High events in the entire year, but she just wasn't feeling any of it. Music from The Weekend and Daft Punk couldn't charm the lovely girl with their hypnotically amazing songs. The smell of bacon cheeseburgers with glazed donuts as the buns couldn't catch her nose. As for all her masked friends having awesome conversations, all of it was nothing but white noise to her. Despite wearing a mask, they all knew her identity because the entire school knew that she was Cody's date.

In the crowd of over 150 young teens having a blast, Lynn was all alone. As she sat at her table, Lynn let out a silent sigh as she lifelessly twirled her drink in her glass. Lynn spotted her date bringing her a plate with a slice of pizza and a side order of fries. Like all the other boys, Cody wore a nice suit and black mask to show off his 19th century look. The sight of Cody Markus and the food didn't liven up her spirit in any way, but she did wear a fake smile just to try to go with the flow.

"Hey, Lynn. I brought you some good grub. The meat-lovers pizza seriously rocks!"

"Thanks, Cody. That's very nice of you. Aren't you going to eat anything?"

"Nah, I'm good. I ate a little before leaving the house to pick you up. Maybe I'll eat later." Cody noticed that not once did Lynn smile ever since they left her house for the Masquerade Ball. Genuinely smile, at least.

"Uh, Lynn?"

"Yeah, Cody?"

"Are you feeling all right?

"Of course, I'm all right. Why do you ask?"

"Well… you look kinda sad. You've been looking that way ever since I picked you up. Is something bothering you?"

"N-no, there's nothing wrong. Really! I'm having a great time!" Lynn immediately took a huge bite out of her pizza, chewed it up really good and swallowed it down. Then she really gulped down her glass of Coca-cola.

"Hey, Cody! Do you wanna dance?"

"Uh, sure! Why not-" Without letting Cody even finish his sentence, Lynn took his hand and nearly dragged him to the dance floor. Many yards away and sitting on the bleachers, a beautiful young blonde woman wearing a dark-blue dress watched Lynn dance with Cody. The young woman eyed Lynn suspiciously using her trusty binoculars, watching through her blue mask.

"All right, Lynn. This is the age where your hormones would rage out of control, and we're gonna make sure there'll be no funny business between you and your date. I pray to God that nothing insane is gonna happen tonight" Lori said to herself. The eldest of the Loud siblings whipped out her walky talky.

"Sleeping Beauty to White Swan. White Swan, do you read me, over?"

" _/This is White Swan to Sleeping Beauty. From where I'm standing, so far, so good. Lynn and Cody don't look as if they're up to any risqué business, if you know what I mean. They're really behaving themselves out there./"_

"Glad to hear, White Swan. Uh, Luan? Why do I hear so many guys on your side of the walky-talky?" After a few seconds of silence, Luan finally cleared her throat.

" _/Oh, about that. I… kinda drew quite a lot of attention ever since we arrived at the ball. At this rate, I'd need to beat them away with a stick! Okay, easy now, boys! There's plenty of me to go around here!/"_ Lori's eyes widen from Luan's very words on the other end of the walky-talky. When Lori looked to her right, she saw a huge crowd of boys surrounding Luan and begging for her attention. In the center of all the salivating boys was Luan Loud, wearing a very kinky ballerina outfit and a white mask. Luan was dressed in white tights with a small white tutu, which revealed her nice juicy butt covered by tight pink panties. What was also very revealing was her cleavage. Her ballerina outfit was so tight that her slightly larger-than-average breasts looked like they could burst out of her dress at any minute. Luan's body wasn't curvy, but she did have a slightly athletic build. Her slim muscles and her v-shaped body was seriously catching many of the boys' attention.

Luan was enjoying every single minute of it all. Even some guys with their dates nearly walked away from their girlfriends just to check out Luan, pissing some of the other girls off and actually dragging their boyfriends away from the sexy 14-year-old girl. When Luan watched one boy get dragged away from her by his own girlfriend, she let out her trademark laugh, making many of the boys blush from such an alluring laugh. Lori couldn't help but shake her head in disbelief.

"… Oh brother. Maybe bringing Luan here was a big mistake," Lori said to herself. Lori then shifted her binoculars towards Lynn and Cody, hoping there was no fooling around between the two. Lynn showed off some cool dance-moves out there, which made some people form a small ring around her and Cody.

"GO, LYNN! GO, CODY! GO, LYNN! GO, CODY!" many of the teens were shouting. This made Lori wear a smirk on her face.

"Awright. Smooth sailing so far. What could possibly go wrong?" Lori asked herself.

While Lynn and Cody were dancing, eight big guys rushed through the ring of people surrounding Lynn and Cody and gathered around their star-quarterback.

"Yo, Cody! You gotta come with us! Jack and Mikey are having a contest to see who can eat the most hot dogs! YOU GOTTA CHECK IT OUT!"

"Awesome, Nate! So what's the score?"

"Mikey at 20 while Jack wolfed down 18!"

"AWRIGHT! LET'S GO, BOYS!" Cody and his eight football pals rushed off to the hot dog eating contest.

"I'll be right back, honey! This won't take long!" Cody exclaimed before disappearing from Lynn's sight. Lynn was left all alone on the dancefloor, but Lynn didn't mind that one bit.

"One: I don't care where the hell you go. Two: NEVER call me 'honey.'" Lynn looked down and felt her face blush a little as she rubbed her arm a little.

"… Only Lincoln gets to call me that name…" Lynn whispered to herself.

Suddenly, all the lights went out in the Masquerade Ball and the music came to a screeching halt. A huge commotion erupted throughout the ball as the teens and chaperones asked one another what the hell happened to the lights and the music.

Seconds later one spotlight flashed over the center of the dancefloor of the ball, and underneath that spotlight was a young man wearing a black and red suit and a black hat. Wearing a lovely black mask over his face, the young man struck a pose, tilted his head and lowered his hat to cover his face. As many boys and girls, especially girls, surrounded the mysterious young man, the deejay of the ball began to play the song "Billie Jean" from Michael Jackson. Going with the rhythm of the song, the youth in black and red thrusted his hips and held his crotch while doing so. This made many of the girls woo at the mystery-man. Lynn Lound, Jr. was clearly no exception. The beautiful girl in the light-blue dress stared at the mystery-man, almost looking as if his very charm hypnotized her.

" _Who is that boy? He looks so damn slick and smooth… and really SEXY…"_ Lynn said to herself. The young man started to dance to "Billie Jean", starting with the moonwalk and later on spinning on his heels. More and more teens started gathering around the young man in black and red as they watched him pay homage to the King Of Pop. What really caught their attention was the young man's dance-move called ticking. He danced as if he was a machine, "ticking" at every tune of the song. After he was done ticking away, the mysterious dancer started shaking his butt everywhere, making a helluva lot of girls experience a serious rise in heat. Especially Lynn. The brown-haired girl tried to resist the urge to grab the young man's behind.

Lynn's eyes widen in shock.

"Wait a minute. I recognize that butt-shake anywhere. No. No way. It can't be him," Lynn said to herself. When the young man finally finished dancing his ass off and the song ended, the lights flashed back on. Over 100 people surrounding him gave him a thunderous applause from his dance-performance, many of which believed would make the King Of Pop proud. When the crowd finally scattered throughout the auditorium to do their own thing, the masked teen approached Lynn. The young man smiled, took her hand and gave it a light kiss. The very touch of his lips made Lynn blush deeply, giggle like a little girl and turned her face away from him, embarrassed by what he was doing. The mystery man then bowed to Lynn like a gentleman when the deejay of the ball started playing a slow-dance song.

"… May I have this dance, my lady?" the teenage boy asked. Lynn lifted up her dress a little and bowed down to him like a lady.

"… Yes you may, my lord…" Giving her a wonderful smile, the young man gently wrapped one arm around her waist and gently held her hand with his other. Lynn let out a gasp when she felt how nicely built the teenager truly was. Despite appearing slim, the mysterious teenage boy was ripping with granite-hard muscles, just like the legendary Bruce Lee.

"… Are you enjoying the Masquerade Ball?" the teen whispered in her ear. Lynn felt her jaw drop.

"LINCOLN?!" Lynn gently lifted up his hat to see if it really was him. When she saw strands of white hair sticking out of his hat underneath, she placed his hat back down and gave him a huge hug.

"Holy shit! It IS you!" Filled with so much joy, Lincoln gave Lynn a big hug lifted Lynn right off her feet.

"Lincoln, what the hell are you doing here?" Lynn asked.

"Well, you didn't seem happy when you were on your way to the Masquerade Ball, so I had to come to help you find your smile again," Lincoln said. Lynn smiled to her little brother and gently placed her soft hand on Lincoln's face. Lincoln blushed lightly from his beloved's very touch.

"Well, you sure did a great job in doing that, little bro. But what are we going to do about Cody? He's not gonna like seeing the two of us being together."

"I don't care about Cody. All I care about is being with you," Lincoln said. Lincoln quickly gave Lynn a deep, passionate kiss. Turning as red as a fire hydrant, Lynn reluctantly pushed Lincoln away from her.

"Lincoln, don't. The others could see us…" Lynn whispered. Grinning in a naughty way, Lincoln slowly slid his hand down Lynn's body and then gave Lynn's butt a nice squeeze. That made Lynn let out quite a yelp.

"Who cares if they watch us, Lynn? They may know who you are, but they don't know who I am. Lynn, this is the first time we can have some real fun together without worrying about whether or not anyone will notice brother and sister having a lot of fun each other! We can finally let loose without a care in the world!" Letting Lincoln's words sink in, Lynn gave Lincoln a naughty grin and grabbed onto his butt as well.

"… I like it when you take serious risks, Lincoln. Let's have some fun…" Lynn opened her mouth wide and slipped her tongue right into Lincoln's mouth. Lincoln closed his eyes and sucked on Lynn's tongue and then slipped his tongue all around hers. When they heard some teenagers giggle from their French kiss, they immediately slipped their tongues away from each other and regained their composure. Lynn embraced Lincoln and rested her chin on Lincoln's shoulder, dancing to their slow song. Lincoln felt streams of joy flowing through his veins when he continued to lead in the dance with his beloved sister. When he opened his eyes, he spotted a very beautiful young woman in a white ballerina outfit with kinky pink panties. His eyes grew quite large when he checked out her sexy body, especially her nice tits that looked like they were about to pop out of her outfit. He also admired her elegant dancing skills, which was a combination of ballet and urban dance. The ballerina in a white mask slowly danced her way towards Lincoln when she noticed him checking her out. Lincoln had to admit that she had quite a lot of guts to approach him despite seeing him dance with another girl.

"Hey there, handsome. What's your name?" the light-brown haired girl asked.

"I… I can't really say…" Lincoln said nervously. Giggling lightly, the brown-haired ballerina caressed Lincoln's face with her silky-smooth fingers.

"Ooooh, playing hard to get. I like that. You look so damn good I just wanna eat you up! When you're done dancing with her, come have some fun with me…" The girl gave Lincoln a nice kiss on the cheek. When she turned around and left, she let off a wonderful fragrance Lincoln took in. Her irresistible scent and her smooch made Lincoln's eyes transform into a pair of big hearts. Seeing how Lincoln was reacting, Lynn quickly turned Lincoln and herself around so he couldn't see her anymore.

"Hey hey HEY. Remember me?" Lynn asked. Lincoln regained his composure and blushed very deeply.

"Oh. Sorry, Lynn…" Lynn couldn't help but laugh a little bit. Boys will be boys, Lynn thought to herself.

Meanwhile, far away at the bleachers, Lori continued to keep a watchful eye on Lynn and the mysterious boy in black and red. Judging from the way the newcomer was interacting with Lynn, there could be a good chance that she had to step in and keep things under control.

"I don't know who you are, but you better not hurt Lynn in any way. However, you are kinda cute, and you do know how to shake that nice ass of yours. Maybe you could be a better choice for Lynn instead of that Cody…" Lori said to herself.

"Hey, Lori! I don't know that boy, but holy damn is he hot! When Lynn lets him go and gets back with Cody, I'm so gonna hook up with him!" Luan exclaimed.

"Whoa, calm down, Luan. Remember our top priority: protect Lynn from any pervs out there," Lori said, remembering the attempted rape back at the park a few months ago. Luan cooled her jets and lowered her eyes in shame.

"Yeah, you're right, Lori. I'll just get his number later!" Luan said. When Luan looked over her shoulder to check on Lynn and her dancing partner, she spotted Cody approaching them, and he did not look like a happy camper. Lori spotted Cody as well through her binoculars, and that made a bead of sweat stream down from her forehead.

"Oh SHIT…" Lori rasped.

In a blink of an eye, Cody grabbed Lincoln by the neck and threw him right into a table full of fruits and veggies, crushing the table and reducing it to a heap of wooden pieces. Lincoln rubbed his head and weakly tried to get up as he heard someone calling out to him. Could it be Lynn? That, he wasn't sure. Just when he was about to stand up, Cody grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and lifted him right off of his feet.

"Okay, you little twerp. I don't know who you are, but you have a lot of nerve to dance with my girl!" Cody asked. Without waiting for a response, Cody tossed Lincoln right into another table full of good gourmet food, smashing it into pieces. Surprisingly, Lincoln still maintained consciousness and actually got up from Cody's onslaught. Everyone, even Cody himself, was surprised from his toughness. When Cody was about to grab Lincoln again, Lynn jumped onto Cody's back and gave him a good rear-naked choke.

"Leave him alone, ya damn meathead!" Lynn screamed.

"Lynn, what the hell are you doing?" Cody asked. Not bothering to answer back, Lynn started tightening her squeeze on Cody's neck. Eight of Cody's football buddies were heading towards the tussle between Lincoln, Lynn and Cody. Just when they were about 10 yards away from them, Lori and Luan tripped them all with their broomsticks, making them fall on top of each other like dominos. The eight football players playing for the Royal Woods Roosters stood up and faced Lori and Luan, towering over them easily.

"You just made a huge mistake, little girls. Nobody does that to the Royal Woods Roosters…" the halfback of the Roosters stated, cracking his knuckles. Lori and Luan got into their fighting positions.

"You're not gonna hurt Lynn and that guy in black! We won't let you! Besides… WE KNOW KARATE!" Luan said. Lori stared at Luan strangely.

"… Do you actually know karate?" Lori asked.

"Actually, no," Luan responded quietly. Suddenly, the eight football players began to back away from Lori and Luan as fear shot right through their brains like a sniper-bullet.

"Oh shit. OH SHIT. Ain't no way I'm gonna mess with that! LET'S GET OUT OF HERE!" The eight football meatheads ran away from Lori and Luan with their tails between their legs. Lori couldn't believe that the big guys got so easily intimidated by a couple of girls.

"Oh yeah! When you got it, you got it!" Lori said.

"Acutally, Lori, they ran away because of… him." When Lori turned around, she saw a 7'2" tall giant in a nice suit.

"Don't worry, girls. Those boys won't be causing you any more trouble," the giant stated.

"Oh… thank you so much, mister, uh…" Lori wished he had a name-tag on.

"Jake. Jake Castle. I'm the gym teacher of this school."

"Thank you, Mr. Castle. Can you please help Lynn and that kid in black? They really need your help!" Luan said.

"Actually, girls, those two are doing quite all right." When Lori and Luan turned their attention to Lynn and the mystery-boy, they were surprised to see what was happening. While Lynn was choking Cody out, Lincoln was giving Cody a number of good punches to the ribs and the head. Cody was a really big guy, and many people watching the fight were amazed as to how strong the young man turned out to be despite being nearly 12 years old. When Lynn let Cody go, Lincoln gave Cody a really good straight punch to the solar plexus and made him buckle over in pain. Wearing a very serious face behind his mask, Lincoln grabbed Cody by the face and made him look straight into his eyes.

"You want to know who I am? I'm Lynn's boyfriend. Her REAL boyfriend!" Letting out a battle-cry, Lincoln gave Cody a monstrous uppercut so powerful that it launched Cody into the air and then land him into a huge chocolate cake, destroying both the cake and the table it was on. Cody was completely out-cold.

The entire capacity-crowd cheered for Lincoln's victory over the big quarterback of the Royal Woods Roosters. They were all amazed that not only was he a great dancer but he was also a really tough fighter! Lynn cheered and gave Lincoln a big hug. Glad the fight was over, the deejay blasted the song "One More Time" by Daft Punk.

"Oh, thank God you're okay! Did he hurt you?"

"N-no, he didn't really hurt me too bad. The only thing hurt is my pride… and my back. Ouch." Lynn giggled and kissed him lightly on the lips. Glad that Lynn decided to end her charade with Cody, Lincoln kissed Lynn back and relished her taste. Lori and Luan let out a sigh of relief when the conflict finally ended.

"I'm so glad you're all right, my love…" Lynn said.

"Me too, honey…" Lincoln responded.

"Wow. I'm sure glad that's all over. I'm surprised that hot stud is still wearing his hat after getting tossed all over the place," Luan said.

"Speaking of hat, Luan, who the hell is that boy? Seriously, it's time we end this mystery!" While Lincoln and Lynn were busy giving each other nice wet kiss, Lori approached them and whipped off the boy's hat and mask.

"Okay, settle down, you two. Now let's take a good look as to who you are why you look so HOLY MOTHERFUCKING SHITLOAD MOTHER OF ALL FUCKING SHIT." Lori stared in shock when she finally realized that Lynn was in the arms of her little brother: Lincoln. Lincoln and Lynn immediately took their lips away from each other and felt a serious dose of worry wash all over them.

"… Lincoln… your mask… your hat…" Lynn whispered, removing her mask.

"…. Oh no…" Lincoln exclaimed quietly. The entire auditorium came to a screeching halt when they saw Lynn in the arms of her younger brother, Lincoln. Even the music from the deejay came to a total halt with a record-scratch. All eyes were on Lynn and Lincoln, and the auditorium was so silent you could actually hear a pin drop. Lori was shocked as hell, but Luan was in even more shock. Luan lowered her head in shame and blushed very deeply when she realized that she flirted with her own little brother.

"Is that Lynn's little brother?" One girl asked.

"Holy shit, Lynn made out with her own little brother!" One boy exclaimed.

Not knowing what to do, only three words rang in Lincoln's and Lynn's heads:

We. Are. FUCKED.


	12. Things Are Back To Normal NOT!

"Lincoln, I need you to clean up this garage. Whatever you think may be nothing but garbage, please bring it outside to the front yard. Then after that, you'll have to mow the lawn."

"Okay, dad."

"Then after you mow the lawn, you have to give Vanzilla a good wash. Understand?"

"No problem, dad." For over a week now, Lincoln had been doing nothing but chores for the entire Loud House. On the first day, he had to wax the floor of the kitchen. The next day, Lincoln had to scrub the bathroom floor, the sink and the tub of the bathroom upstairs. On day three, he had to give the living room and all the bedrooms a really good steam-clean. Just when the weekend finally arrived, Lincoln thought he was finally going to get a break from all the chores his dad dumped on him, but boy was he wrong. Saturday was by far the worst day of all.

It was all because of what the hell happened at the Masquerade Ball over a week ago. The Masquerade Ball was supposed to be Lynn Loud, Jr.'s biggest night, dancing at a beautiful ball with her very first date who was the star-quarterback of the Royal Woods Roosters. It was supposed to be her shining moment, the very moment Lynn Loud, Jr. was to truly bloom from a sports tomboy to a beautiful woman whose beauty nearly rivaled that of princesses in fairy tales. All that came crashing down, however, when Lynn locked lips with her own little brother, Lincoln, in front of over 150 students and teachers at the ball.

Lincoln found it kind of strange that his father didn't go that far with the punishment he laid on his own son. Lincoln beat up Lynn's date and then seriously made out with her, and all Lincoln got was a week of chores all over the entire house? That really was kind of bizarre to Lincoln.

After picking up another box of useless junk and bringing it outside, Lincoln laid it down on the driveway and took a breather. While working on the engine of Vanzilla, Lynn Loud, Sr. saw how exhausted Lincoln was from all the heavy lifting. So he tossed him a bottle of water. Lincoln caught it with lightning-quick reflexes and chugged it down good.

"Lincoln, I hope you're not mad at me for this punishment you have to endure. You did ruin Lynn's Masquerade Ball, after all. Why did you even go in the first place?"

 _Because I can't stand the thought of losing Lynn to that asshole. Because I LOVE her…_

"Because it just seemed so cool, dad. I thought I'd be better off heading to the arcade, but when everybody at school kept talking about how awesome the Masquerade Ball would turn out, I felt I had to go."

"… and that was when you and Lynn…" Lincoln lowered his head in shame from his dad's words.

"… yeah. I… I didn't know it was going to turn out like that," Lincoln said, with a tone of shame behind his words.

"Well… I didn't find it surprising, Lincoln. After all, you all were wearing masks and you guys couldn't recognize each other that night. I'd be seriously weirded out if the girl I fell for at a masquerade ball turned out to be my own sister," Lynn Loud, Sr. said.

 _Actually, making out with Lynn was really AWESOME…_

"You got that right, dad. It was… really weird," Lincoln said. Lincoln thought back to how the night ended, the night he thought their whole world would shatter.

-:-:-

 _ **\- Eight Days Ago -**_

 _Lincoln and Lynn looked at each other helplessly as everybody at the Masquerade Ball stared at the two teenagers in total shock. Some of them giggled to themselves while a few of them looked as if they're about to throw up, completely disgusted by Lynn and Lincoln's 'intimate' moment. In a flash, Lincoln grabbed a piece of paper and jotted down some words and quickly slipped it into Lynn's hand. What she read on the paper was…_

 _-Follow My Lead-_

 _Lynn gave Lincoln a slight nod. In an instant, Lincoln went through a stage of shock and panic. Trying to go along with the act, Lynn looked as if she's in state of panic as well. All of a sudden, both Lynn and Lincoln screamed._

" _What the hell are you doing, Lynn?"_

" _What am I doing? What the hell are YOU doing, Lincoln?!"_

" _I had no idea it was you!"_

" _How can you NOT know?"_

" _You… you were WEARING A MASK! There was no way I could tell it was you behind it!"_

" _Holy shit, what the hell have we done?"_

" _This is so absolutely fucked up! I made out with my own sister!"_

" _I can't believe I made out with my own little brother!"_

" _AAAAAAAAHHHHH!"_

" _ **AAAAAAAHHHHH!"**_ _In a total state of panic, Lynn immediately rushed to the closest punch bowl and dunked her head into it. After consuming nearly half of the entire punch, Lynn took her head out of the punch, gurgled and immediately spat it out._

" _I gotta get his germs out of my mouth!" Lynn dunked her head into the punch and sucked in more of the drink. Meanwhile, Lincoln started to turn green._

" _I think… I think I'm gonna barf! OUT OF THE WAY! I'M GONNA BARF! I'M GONNA FREAKIN' HURL!" Lincoln quickly ran to the closest garbage can and dunked his head right inside. He hurled into the can, causing everybody around him to run away and get seriously grossed out by his vomiting. Many of the people screamed in disgust when they heard Lincoln hurl away. Lynn and Lincoln finally cleaned themselves up and faced each other, looking each other's eyes with sheer hate._

" _Lincoln Loud… you ruined my night. I'll never forgive you for this."_

" _Ruined your night? I'M SCARRED FOR LIFE BECAUSE OF YOU! If we didn't wear masks, none of this would be happening!"_

" _That is it! I am out of here!" Lynn stated._

" _So am I!" Lincoln added. Lincoln and Lynn started marching towards the exit, not bothering to look each other in the eyes._

" _Sicko."_

" _Weirdo"_

" _SICKO!"_

" _WEIRDO!"_

" _ **SICKO!"**_

" _ **WEIRDO!"**_

 _In a flash, Lynn and Lincoln swung the exit doors wide open and exited out of the school. When they got outside, Lynn and Lincoln laughed together and leaned their backs on the doors to the school._

" _Holy shit, Lynn! That was so close. Do you think they bought it?"_

" _I don't know, Lincoln. Acting isn't my top skill. Lincoln, that was crazy!"_

" _I know, tell me about it! Whoever the hell that girl was, she nearly blew our cover!"_

" _I hope we won't meet that bitch ever again."_

" _That goes ditto for me, Lynn." Feeling that they were able to fool everybody at the ball, Lynn brushed her hand into Lincoln's hair and brought his lips to hers. Lincoln welcomed his sister's soft kiss and leaned in closer to further enjoy her very taste. When they separated their lips from each other, they hugged each other, closed their eyes, and leaned their chins on each other's shoulders._

" _Lincoln… I'm so sorry. I'll never go behind your back and do something so stupid ever again."_

" _Don't worry about it, Lynn. It's over now. Of course, we'll be taking a lot of heat for what happened at the ball when we go back to school, but it'll fade away. All that matters is that we're together again."_

" _Amen to that, Lincoln." When they realized that it was getting late, Lincoln and Lynn started walking home. Lincoln wished he could ride Lynn home on his bike, but it'd be pretty awkward to have a girl ride with him on his bike, especially when she was wearing such a beautiful dress._

" _Lincoln?"_

" _Yeah, Lynn?"_

" _You didn't really throw up, did you?"_

" _Nah."_

" _Heh, I thought so."_

-:-:-

 _ **\- NOW -**_

Today was by far the worst day Lincoln had to endure, but he was relieved that it was the last. Just a few more chores, and things would finally return to normal. Oh, who the hell was he kidding? Things have been way beyond normal ever since he and Lynn fell in love with each other and secretly became a romantic couple. To make things even more complicated, Leni laid a huge bombshell on Lincoln the night of the Masquerade Ball by laying a big wet kiss on Lincoln and admitted that she wanted him. Bad. REALLY bad. But he can't think about that right now. What he needed to focus on are all the chores his father laid on his shoulders.

"Oh, man, I'm so exhausted. And why does it have to be so damn hot outside?" Lincoln finally decided to give himself a break from all the chores he's been doing all day. The young man whipped off his shirt and tossed it aside, feeling the hot sun shining on his body. Feeling the urge to seriously cool off, Lincoln turned on a water hose and showered himself. After soaking his body up, he then aimed the hose right over his head and let it soak up his hair.

"Aaaaaahhh… that's much better."

-:-:-

Lynn Loud, Jr. has been working Lori, Leni, and Luan to the bone. Out on a nice warm day, the four girls have been running all over the neighborhood, feeling the burn and pushing their bodies to the limits. Lynn was huffing for air but she was able to maintain her steady speed. The other three girls, however, weren't doing so well. The young teen noticed that her sisters were kind of getting out of shape, no thanks to hanging around too much with their electronic devices and/or watching a lot of television. So Lynn took it upon herself to get much of her family back into shape, especially her older sisters.

"Lynn… could you… could you PLEASE slow down?" Lori asked.

"Oh, toughen up, Lori. We only ran two miles," Lynn responded.

"Lynn please… enough," Luan pleaded.

"Who would have thought that getting into shape takes so much hard work?" Leni asked herself.

"Oh, quit your whining, you guys! If there's one thing I can't stand, it's seeing my own sisters getting all flabby and weak. You can learn a thing or two from Lincoln," Lynn said, remembering how Lincoln's body transformed dramatically from working out with his older sister all these months.

"Why isn't Luna out here with us?" Luan asked.

"That's because she's already in good shape. She gets a free pass."

"Hey, no fair!" Lori said. While she and her sisters were jogging on, the sports-girl of the Loud family thought about that night at the Masquerade Ball. Never did she experience so many ups and downs in one night, which was many times crazier than a roller coaster ride. However, despite ending the night with scaring the living shit out of her own classmates by having a make-out session with own little brother, she was still glad that she was able to get back with her beloved Lincoln. Some of her classmates did poke fun at her for locking lips with a member of her own family, but at least she and Lincoln were able to fool the students and the faculty into believing that it was all an accident since both of them were wearing masks and were unable to see right through them.

What really worried Lynn were the two mysterious girls who were at the ball. The taller one in a dark blue dress removed Lincoln's disguise and nearly ruined everything, but the girl with light brown hair and dressed in white worried her even more. That ballerina with big boobies nearly swept Lincoln right off his feet, and she did it with Lynn being with him! Lynn Loud, Jr. realized that she got real competition, and if she finds out who that mysterious ballerina was, she'd be giving her a huge knuckle-sandwich that would send that girl flying out of Michigan and right into Ohio!

"Lynn, can we PLEASE go home now? Our house is right in front of us! I really really need a drink!" Leni said.

"Not yet, girls. Just one more lap around the block! After that, we can-" Lynn was unable to finish her sentence because her very eyes caught Lincoln hosing himself down with a lot of cool water. When she watched Lincoln get all wet, it seemed that time itself started to slow down. The lovely sports-girl took in every second of Lincoln drenching himself with the water hose, closing his eyes and letting the water pour all over his glistening body. When he slowly brushed his hair back with his free hand, he aimed the hose at his face and let the water wash away all his sweat. Lynn started to feel her face turn red, and her nipples began to harden underneath her Detroit Pistons jersey. The song that popped into Lynn's head was "Oui" from Jeremih. Lynn wasn't the only one getting turned on. Leni smiled and slowly licked her lips when she watched Lincoln get all wet outside from the hose. In her head, she played the song "Sex Me" from R. Kelly and imagined herself getting all wet with him and rolling all over the grass while kissing and embracing him. As for Luan, the girl started to really heat up when she watched Lincoln get all wet in a kinky way. She smiled when she played the song "I'm Too Sexy" from Right Said Fred and started having very VERY dirty thoughts about Lincoln.

Lynn, Luan, and Leni were deeply entranced by Lincoln's glistening muscles, and they all lost their sense of coordination.

"… Buh… buh… buh… buh…." All three girls said. Not realizing where the hell they were going, they all crashed into their own recycling can and fell right inside of it. Thankfully, the can was big enough to have all three of the girls fit right in.

As for Lori, she was finally catching up with the others. All morning, she couldn't shake off what transpired at the ball last week. Despite seeing that what happened between Lincoln and Lynn was an accident, something in her gut told her that it was nothing but an act to throw everybody off. What if there really IS something going on between Lincoln and Lynn? What also disturbed her was how she felt sexually attracted to Lincoln in his masquerade outfit. Would she still be attracted to him even despite knowing it was actually him?

Lori blushed a little when she tried to shake such questions from her mind. To help herself refocus on what's ahead, she did her best to erase those moments at the ball and only focus her mind on her exercises with her slave-driver, Lynn. That should be the only thing on her mind. Only on the workouts. Gaining a well-toned body, a nice six-pack abs, a nicely shaped butt, a well-chiseled-

"Holy SHIT!" Lori exclaimed. Lori went bug-eyed on Lincoln when she saw him wash his body up with a hose. Everything went into slow-motion when she watched Lincoln whip his head to the side and watch all the water whip right out of his hair. What she couldn't really take her eyes away from was his rock-solid muscles, especially his chest. She pictured herself getting down on her knees and slowly pulling down Lincoln's wet jeans, letting Lincoln's ding dong slap her right in the face. She played the song "I Wanna Sex You Up" from Color Me Badd when she imagined herself opening her mouth wide and preparing to give her little brother a hardcore blowjob.

"Buh… buh… buh… BUH... " When she crashed into a tree, everything went pitch-black.

-:-:-

Lincoln entered his bedroom and collapsed back-first into his bed. He was finally done with all his chores. The garage, the lawn, Vanzilla: MISSION ACCOMPLISHED. The week of all the chores for the Loud House was finally over. All Lincoln wanted to do now was lay back and relax. And after he gets well-rested, he planned to play the game "Death Lords" with Clyde, Rusty, Zack, and Liam later that day. Then after hanging out with his friends, he couldn't wait to spend the night with Lynn and bang her all night long. The very thought of banging her put a huge smile on his face. What also popped into his mind was finding Lynn, Leni, and Luan in the recycling can while Lori laid on the ground unconscious. Seeing his sisters in such a state made Lincoln wear a huge question mark over his head.

Someone knocked at his door. When he opened it, it turned out to be Lynn knocking.

"Hey, Lincoln."

"Oh, hey, Lynn."

"Lincoln… I'm really sorry for what you had to go through. You shouldn't have been punished by dad."

"You don't have to be sorry, Lynn. It's no big deal, really."

"No, really. You were partly at fault for what happened at the Masquerade Ball, but it was my fault for agreeing to go with Cody that day. I should never have agreed to go with him. Is there any way I can make it up to you, Lincoln?"

"Lynn, it's no big deal at all. Let's just move on and-" All of a sudden, an idea came to Lincoln's mind. The very thought made Lincoln gasp and blush deeply. Would he dare to do such a thing? Would he dare to go THAT far?

A sinister smile crept onto his face.

"… As a matter of fact, Lynn, there is something you can do to make up for what happened to us. Let's have another cosplay." Lynn smiled to that idea, remembering how much fun they had when they did a small cosplay on 'Fist Of The North Star.'

"Sure! That sounds like a great idea! What is it going to be based on?"

"It will be based on… The Punisher…"

"Oh, cool! I'm not really into comics, but I saw him in the movies. He totally ROCKS! This is going to be so awesome! I'll show up at your room later tonight. Later, Linc!" When Lynn left his room, Lincoln slowly closed his door and felt his smile widen.

"Lynn, after tonight... you'll never EVER be the same..." The very thoughts of what he'll do to her tonight made Lincoln begin to salivate, and his hot rod shot up faster than Luke Skywalker's lightsaber.

Tonight, the gloves are off.


	13. Not-So-Innocent Cosplay

Much of the entire Loud family, minus Lincoln, were downstairs watching an awesome episode of "World Of Dance." Many of the Louds wished they could be talented in the art of dancing, admiring many dance crews from Super Cr3w to the legendary Jabbawockeez. Some of the Louds like Lola, Lori and Luna wished that Luan would have pursued dancing as a career since they know how graceful Luan is in modern dance. However, despite knowing a few moves here and there, Luan preferred to stick to her main gun: comedy.

Lynn sat comfortably on the sofa and ate some popcorn while watching the Jabbawockeez go up next to perform their latest dance routine. By the time the dance was over, she felt a crumpled-up piece of paper hit her in the back of her head. When she picked it up and opened it, it read…

 _-See me tonight soon. I got a surprise for you. Lincoln-_

Lynn mentally squealed with joy when she read Lincoln's note. Soon after she folded the note and placed it in her pocket, she immediately headed upstairs.

"Yo, Lynn. Where are you going? Kinjaz is gonna perform next," Luna said.

"It's okay, Luna. There's something important I gotta do. Later, guys!" In a flash, Lynn ran upstairs. Luna watched her disappear and scratched her head, wearing a confused look on her face.

"What could be more important that watching a show with the family?" Luna asked herself.

"She's skipping on watching a TV show with us? Again?!" Lana added.

When Lynn got upstairs, she spotted Lincoln inside his room. Lincoln gave Lynn a sly smile and silently beckoned her to enter his room by curling his finger at her. Lynn smiled back and headed to Lincoln's room, wondering what Lincoln has in store for her. From what she remembered, Lincoln wanted to have another cosplay with her, only this time it has to do with The Punisher instead of Fist Of The North Star. Last time they had a cosplay together, the two had a blast. Lynn hoped that this upcoming one will be even better.

"Hmmm. If Lincoln's gonna be The Punisher, who should I be. Maybe I should play the role of Jigsaw, or The Russian, or Bushwacker, or The Kingpin…" When Lynn opened the door and entered Lincoln's room, she thought she'd see Lincoln wearing a black t-shirt with a white skull on it and arming himself with a toy machine-gun with a grenade launcher.

Holy shit, was she wrong. Lynn stared at Lincoln in total shock when she set her eyes upon what the hell Lincoln was wearing. Lincoln wore black tight, kinky leather pants and black boots with a lot of mud on it. He had no shirt on, but his nipples were covered with a pair of silver caps with horse-hair hanging from each of them. He wore a pair of leather gloves, and in his right hand was a huge black whip. What really gave Lynn goosebumps was Lincoln's mask. Lincoln's leather mask had a closed zipper on his mouth, and his eyes darted right into Lynn hungrily. When Lincoln unzipped his zipper over his mouth, he slowly licked is lips and let his saliva drip out the edge of his mask.

"Uh… Lincoln? What the hell are you wearing? Why are you dressed up like that and what's with the whip? I thought we were gonna-"

"SILENCE!" Lincoln cracked his whip really hard into the floor, letting out a huge cracking sound. Lynn immediately shut her mouth and closed her mouth with both her hands.

"As of this moment, Lynn, you will be my pet! It's time to face PUNSIHMENT for what the hell you put me through! You will do as I say, and I will not tolerate any defiance! Is that understood, SLAVE?" Seeing Lincoln in his bondage outfit and acting so damn dominant started to make Lynn's heart race, and her nipples began to harden. Lynn slowly took a few steps back and slowly locked the door, hoping that absolutely NOBODY would dare knock on it.

"Yes, Lincoln. I will… obey…" Lynn whispered, breathing heavily from being unable to contain herself.

"Don't just call me Lincoln. You will call me… MASTER!" Lincoln commanded.

"Yes. I will do as you say… MASTER…" Lynn responded.

"Good. My first command… is to wear this!" Lincoln presented to her a dog-collar with a huge leash attached to it. The collar had spikes sticking out, and the dog-tag read 'Lynn' on it. "Get on your knees…" At first, Lynn was a quite hesitant about going through with this. But after a few seconds, Lynn got on her knees and allowed Lincoln to put the dog-collar around her neck. Lincoln smiled beneath his mask, pleased with Lynn's submission to him. The young man gave Lynn a slight tug with her leash.

"Now bark like a dog." Lynn's eyes widen in shock.

"You want me to what?"

"You heard me, slave. BARK LIKE A DOG!" Lynn lowered her eyes in shame.

"… arf." Lincoln frowned beneath his mask and cracked his whip.

"Is that the best you can do? I SAID BARK!" Lincoln commanded.

"… arf. Arf Arf!" Lynn barked. Lincoln gave Lynn a good pat on the head.

"Good girl. Look at what I got for ya, Lynn…" Lincoln held out a football. Lynn sat up like a dog and panted happily with her tongue hanging out.

"You wanna play 'fetch'?" Lincoln asked.

"ARF ARF ARF!" Lyn responded.

"Okay, girl! GO FETCH!" Lincoln commanded. When Lincoln threw the football lightly, Lynn jumped into the air and caught the ball with her own teeth. When Lynn brought the football back and dropped it at Lincoln's feet, Lincoln patted her on the head and praised her.

"Good girl!" Lincoln said. Lynn laid on her back and begged for a belly-rub, which Lincoln gave her nicely. After rubbing her belly a little, Lincoln stood up and gave her a domineering glare.

"Now I want you to do something else for me…" Lincoln placed his boot on one of his toys and faced it towards Lynn.

"I want you lick the mud off of my boots! DO AS I SAY!" Lincoln commanded. Lynn stared at the mud on Lincoln's boots helplessly, not really sure if she should go through with this. Every command Lincoln gave out to Lynn was getting worse and worse, but how can she turn it down? Not only did she not want to ruin her relationship with Lincoln but she felt responsible for putting Lincoln through so much hell no thanks to asking Cody out to the dance without consulting with her beloved.

Still on her hands and knees, Lynn closed her eyes and let out a sigh.

"You command… I obey… Master…" Breathing nervously, Lynn lowered her head and slowly stuck out her tongue, preparing to lick off the mud and whatever else Lincoln stepped on. The sight of the mud on Lincoln's boot was very unsightly, almost making Lynn feel like she would toss her cookies. Lynn took in a big breath, preparing for what she thought would be unthinkable.

" _I can do this. I… I gotta be strong…"_ Lynn thought to herself. Lynn licked a big portion of the gunk off of Lincoln's boot and closed her mouth. When she tasted it, her eyes flashed with joy.

"MMMMMMMMMM! Peanut butter! Hey, Lincoln! This is definitely not Skippy! What is it?"

"It's Peter Pan. Mom said that when she went to the supermarket, they ran out of Skippy. So she bought Peter Pan instead."

"Is this Creamy or Chunky?"

"It's Chunky. If you really like it that much, I'll ask mom to buy Peter Pan from now on. I had no idea you'd like it that much and HEY WAIT A MINUTE. HOW DARE YOU SPEAK BACK AGAINST YOUR MASTER! FOR THAT, YOU MUST BE PUNISHED EVEN FURTHER!" Lincoln shouted.

"S-sorry, my master!" Lynn said, trying not to giggle. Lincoln grabbed the leash and pulled on Lynn's collar, forcing Lynn to get onto Lincoln's bed. When Lincoln made Lynn lie down on her belly, Lincoln grabbed a belt and tied her forearms behind her back. After tying up her arms, he grabbed a cloth and blindfolded her really good. Lincoln started to feel hot when he set his eyes on his older sister and relished how incredibly sexy she looked being dominated.

"What are you going to do to me, my master?" Lynn asked, trying her best to sound helpless. Feeling his heart racing with excitement, Lincoln removed his leather mask and his leather gloves and began to reach for Lynn's shorts, preparing to slowly pull them down to her ankles.

"Lincoln, wait." Trying to keep himself from getting too excited, Lincoln regained his composure and gently traced his hand on Lynn's face.

"What is it, my love? I don't want to hurt you," Lincoln said softly.

"Lincoln… rip my clothes off. My shirt, my shorts, my panties: rip it all off! Please, I beg of you!" Lynn said. Lincoln's smile widened from Lynn's request.

"Okay… if that's what you want!" In a flash, Lincoln grabbed the collar of Lynn's shirt and violently ripped it right off of her back. After ripping her shirt completely off and leaving her topless, Lincoln then brutally tore off Lynn's shorts and in a split second snapped her pink panties right off her butt. Lynn let out a scream of excitement when she felt the fabric get ripped right off of her body and relished the sound of her clothes getting torn right off her incredibly sexy body. Naked and tied up, Lynn felt her heart racing with joy and excitement twisting up together like a Twizzler candy. All she had left were a pair of small socks.

Feeling his cock getting harder, Lincoln grabbed a leather nine-tail whip and caressed Lynn's soon-to-be violated body with it. Lynn purred quietly and smiled in a wicked way when she felt the cold leather smoothly slither on her like a snake. Lynn tried her best to hide her smile when she knew she was supposed to be a helpless victim. She wasn't doing such a good job at it.

"For putting me through so much crap this past week, you must be whipped into submission! I will WHIP the discipline into you, my slave! PREPARE YOURSELF!" Lincoln exclaimed. Lincoln licked his lips like crazy and gave Lynn a good whack in the back. Lynn let out a yelp.

"Oooooh yes! Punish me! I deserve it! Whip me again!" Lincoln gave Lynn another whack, this time in the butt.

"OOOOOOHH YEEAAAHHH!" Lynn exclaimed. Lincoln whipped Lynn lightly again, and again, and again! After over five minutes passed, her upper back and her juicy butt were slightly red from Lincoln's nine-tail whip. Lynn panted for breath and felt her whole body sweat from the torture. Lincoln was breathing heavily as well, either from the whipping itself or from getting sexually excited from doing so.

"Lincoln, whatever you do… please don't RAPE me…" Lynn pleaded playfully. Lynn's words made Lincoln's cock point straight up to the ceiling. Grinning to himself, Lincoln grabbed Lynn by her waist and dragged the lower half of her body off the bed. Lincoln pulled down his pants and let them drop to his ankles, salivating over the very position they were in at that very moment. Seeing Lynn all tied up and blindfolded while lying on her belly and spreading her legs for Lincoln made his heart thunder like crazy.

"Lincoln, I'm just an innocent young girl. Please don't take my innocence away," Lynn pleaded, trying not to giggle. Lincoln grabbed his cock and gently rubbed the tip of his dick into the opening of Lynn's soft, warm pussy. Lynn began to shiver with excitement.

"Lincoln… what are you waiting for?" Lynn asked.

"Lynn, I don't know what are you talking about," Lincoln responded.

"Lincoln, stop fucking around. Put your cock inside me," Lynn pleaded.

"Well… I don't know. Why don't we just stop this little cosplay right now." Lincoln stated.

"WHAT THE FUCK, LINCOLN! You can't end it like this! What do you want me to do?" Lynn asked.

"… Beg." Lincoln responded. Lynn began to fluster with irritation.

"Lincoln, that's not fair. Your cock feels so damn good. Please. Please fuck me, Lincoln."

"Oh, come on, Lynn. You'll have to do better than that…"

"Lincoln… please fuck me my master! PLEASE make love to me!"

"Lynn… say you want my big, meaty penis in your hot, wet pussy. Say it."

"I… I want your big, meaty penis inside my hot, wet pussy! PLEASE plow right into me!"

"How bad do you want it, Lynn?" Lincoln slowly rubbed the shaft of his cock into Lynn's pussy.

"FUCK ME RIGHT NOW, LINCOLN! RAPE ME! VIOLATE ME! DO WITH ME AS YOU WISH!" Lynn screamed, feeing her pussy beginning to get soaking wet. Lincoln's smile widened from Lynn's urges.

"That's my girl, Lynn. I'll give you what you fucking want!" Lincoln slowly slid his big cock right into Lynn's delicious love-chamber. Lynn screamed with joy as she felt Lincoln's dick, inch by inch, slowly stretch her inner walls deeper and deeper. Lincoln grabbed Lynn by her silky-smooth thighs and began to slowly pound his cock into her pussy. Lincoln picked up the pace and thrusted into Lynn harder and faster than earlier. Lynn buried her face into Lincoln's pillow and bit on it as she felt her little brother plow on into her American Pie.

"Oh yeah! Oh fucking yeah! Your pussy feels so damn fucking good!" Lincoln screamed. After more than ten minutes of fucking his older sister from behind, Lincoln undid the belt around Lynn's forearms and tossed it away. Soon after her arms were freed, Lynn crawled further into Lincoln's bed and lied on her back with her legs spread wide out.

"PLEASE get on top of me and give me a really GOOD fuck, Lincoln! I WANT YOU, LINCOLN! VIOLATE ME!" Lynn screamed. Her binding around her arms was gone, but Lynn left her blindfold on. The sports-fanatic discovered that blindfolding yourself made sex even far more passionate and fun than without wearing one. Feeling his hunger intensify, Lincoln leapt on top of Lynn and plunged his huge meat right into her. Lynn screamed so hard she nearly lost her voice. Lincoln and Lynn wrapped their arms around each other as Lincoln lied on top of Lynn and thrusted away into her. Lynn enjoyed the missionary position quite more than the previous sexual position they had quite a while ago. The sex-slave licked Lincoln's neck and ear as he continued to bang into his older sister. For over fifteen minutes, Lincoln jack-hammered into Lynn like crazy, feeling really sweaty from all the fucking going on. Lynn was just as sweaty as her lover, and their body-odor was really filling the room up.

Suddenly, a sensational feeling began to manifest inside their very beings. Lincoln and Lynn were screaming like banshees as their bodies began to feel a climactic surge rush through them like a tidal wave.

"Oh, Lynn! I can't hold back! I THINK I'M GOING TO CUM!"

"ME, TOO, LINCOLN! ME, TOO!" Lynn screamed back. Lincoln suddenly realized that Lynn wasn't wearing a female condom. It was no wonder having sex with Lynn was much more awesome than last time.

"Lynn, I have to take it out! I can't cum inside you!" Lincoln said. Lynn quickly wrapped her legs around his waist really tight.

"Oh no you don't! I want you to cum inside me! I want to feel your milk fill me up!" Lynn said. That caused Lincoln to get scared. Really scared.

"Lynn, let me go! I can't cum inside you! PLEASE!"

"No! I want it, Lincoln! Fuck me harder!"

"Lynn, we can't do this! If you don't let me go, you'll get pregnant!"

"I DON'T CARE! I WANT YOUR LOVE TO FILL ME UP GOOD!"

"LET ME GO, FOR GOD'S SAKE! OH SHIT! OH SHIIITTT! I'M CUMMING! I'M CUMMING!"

"ME TOO, LINCOLN! I'M CUMMING I'M CUMMING I'M CUMMIIINNNNGGG!" In a split second, Lynn finally unwrapped her legs before climaxing like crazy. Lincoln immediately took his cock out of Lynn's body and came all over her tits and belly like a water-hose. Lynn smiled as she felt all of Lincoln's sticky milk gush all over her body. Soon after Lincoln collapsed next to Lynn, Lynn slowly cupped Lincoln's milk into her hand and let it slowly drip into her mouth. After she gulped some of it down, Lynn hungrily cupped more of it and licked it clean off her hand.

"Mmmmmmm….. yum…." Lynn said.

-:-:-

It was the middle of the night, and everyone was sound asleep. Everyone except Lincoln. Lincoln lied wide-eye on his bed as he watched the full moon shine through his window and onto himself. Lincoln couldn't get any sleep not only because of his out-of-his-mind experience with Lynn. He also couldn't shake off the fact that he dodged a bullet by the time they climaxed together on his bed. A really HUGE bullet that nearly hit its mark. The very thought of getting his older sister pregnant really scared the living daylights out of him. The young man couldn't believe that he's over 11 ½ years old, and already he was facing major situations that only adults should face. Lincoln wondered if having a romantic relationship with Lynn was a mistake. Perhaps if he and Lynn just remained as typical brother and sister, none of this would be happening. Would he put an end to it all? Would he be willing to break romantic ties with Lynn for the sake of making everything return to normal?

Lincoln's thoughts were gently interrupted when he felt a slumbering Lynn snuggle closer to her beloved and slowly wrapped her arm around his body. Fast asleep, Lynn smiled and gently rubbed her cheek into Lincoln's. Lincoln smiled at his lover and gently pulled the blanket over Lynn and himself. Seeing how happy she was and taking in her lovely scent made Lincoln's heart melt. Soon after Lynn took a shower to wash off Lincoln's love-cream, she immediately headed to Lincoln's bedroom and decided to bunk with him for the rest of the night. Lincoln didn't object to that one bit. Lincoln made up his mind: he decided to never let his romantic ties to ever be severed. Lincoln would always love Lynn to the very end of his days. The white-haired young man would never sacrifice it for fitting in with the status quo or for his friends or for his family or for ANYONE.

When he looked down on the floor, he noticed a pink note with a heart on it. Someone must have slipped it underneath his door before he and Lynn went to bed. When Lincoln gently removed Lynn's arm from his body and got off his bed, he picked up the note and slowly opened it. It read:

" _ **You really know how to give Lynn a really good time. You handled her really well. Do you think you can handle ME? I'd like to see you try. Let's see how good of a sex-machine you REALLY are…"**_

 _ **Signed, L. Loud.**_

Lincoln felt his heart racing like mad, and his body-heat began to rise substantially. Staring blankly at his door, the note fell right out of hand and lifelessly hit the floor.

"Good. Gravy. This can't be happening. What the fuck is going on here?!"


	14. So Many Sisters, So Many Choices

In his bedroom, Lincoln lied belly-first on his bed, having four photos of his older sisters: Lori, Leni, Luna, and Luan. Each of his sisters smiled innocently to the camera, wearing their nicest dresses. Lori's and Leni's photos were from a wedding reception for his mother's best friend which was last year while Luna's and Luan's photos were from Lucy's birthday party a few months ago. All four of his sisters wore beautiful smiles to the camera, showing off their amazing beauty as if they were all supermodels.

Those girls were Lincoln's primary suspects who may be linked to the mysterious note that slipped right through his door and into his bedroom. Who could it be? Who could have known about his intimate relationship with Lynn? And the biggest question of all: who the hell wants to fuck him? Such questions made Lincoln blush out of embarrassment.

Lincoln eyed the first suspect's photo: Leni Loud. The fashion-guru and perhaps the most beautiful of all his sisters. Lincoln picked up Leni's photo where she winked to the camera and made quite a sexy pose. It may be highly likely that Leni could be the one who wrote that note to Lincoln. Besides, she was the one who confessed her feelings to Lincoln by giving him a big kiss the night of the Masquerade Ball a couple of weeks ago. Lincoln smiled to himself when he thought about that time she delivered that huge bombshell right to him. He remembered how delicious her lips were, how wonderful her large breasts felt when pressed against his body, and how succulent her scent truly was. Would it hurt to have a nice fling with Leni while keeping it hidden from Lynn? Perhaps not, Lincoln thought to himself. Then again, maybe he shouldn't. Betraying Lynn may not be a good idea.

 _"Damn, why did I have to hit puberty so damn early?"_ Lincoln though to himself.

Then he placed Leni's photo down on the bed's comforter and picked up the picture of Luan Loud. The comedian of the family. She may be the one who gave that note to Lincoln since she was known for placing hidden cameras around the house. Lincoln remembered one of Luan's April Fool's Day pranks he suffered from when he watched a video of himself and Clyde learning how to kiss a girl by using a balloon. He still felt a bit pissed off from that day not because of the prank itself but because his privacy was violated.

The young man looked to the bright side of Luan possibly being the culprit: if she did place a camera in his room to watch Lincoln and Lynn do the nasty, he felt he might have given Luan quite a good show. He wore a naughty grin when he imagined himself making hot love with Lynn while having the camera record all their hot love-making, and Luan would be their viewer. If she did record all their love-making, maybe she took all her clothes off and masturbated while watching Lincoln, butt-naked, bang the daylights out of Lynn. In a way, Lincoln strongly hoped it was really Luan who did it. After banging Lynn, he would bang Luan next! Luan may not be as voluptuous as Leni, but nevertheless she still does have a killer body. And how the hell can any boy resist Luan's laugh? Lincoln never admitted it, but he did find Luan's voice quite alluring. The thought of Luan making a move on him began to make his mouth water.

On to suspect number three. Lori. The eldest of the Loud siblings. Lincoln tried hard to think of a reason as to why Lori might be the one responsible for sending him the note. However, all he drew in his mind was nothing but a blank. There were times when Lori turned out to be a real meanie to her little brother, calling him 'twerp' every now and then. But lately, Lori did gradually change over the months, showing Lincoln love and respect as she did with all her other siblings. Not only that, but she already did have a boyfriend: Bobby. The chance of Lori being the culprit behind the note to Lincoln: nil to none.

And finally, there's Luna. The future rock-star of the Louds. Besides Leni, Luna was the kindest of all his older sisters. Lincoln loved how he hung around with Luna to either listen to many jams, make some rockin' attire for themselves, help Luna maintain or even play her musical instruments, or go to a certain concert. Luna was definitely his most favorite sister of all besides Lynn. To the only boy in the Loud family, Luna was a good friend and a kind-hearted angel. She was the most understanding and the most patient of his sisters. Luna was the only older sister who he felt that if she was the guilty culprit, everything he held dear about Luna would be ruined. Such beautiful innocence between the two should not be given the slightest wrinkle. Lincoln prayed to himself that she didn't send him that note.

"Oh, Lincoln! It's time to eat breakfast!" Mrs. Loud called out.

"Okay, mom. I'm coming." Lincoln quickly picked up all of his sisters' photos and placed them in his desk-drawer. Before Lincoln left his room to head downstairs and chow down, Lincoln closed his eyes and let out a big sigh. He mentally told himself to stay calm and act as if he never found the damn note. No point in getting edgy around his suspicious elder sisters. Just play it cool and act like it's just a normal day. After clearing his throat and giving his face a few good slaps, Lincoln started heading downstairs.

-:-:-

When Lincoln entered the kitchen in his pajamas, he saw all of his family preparing to eat breakfast. From oldest to youngest (with the exception of Lily), Lincoln's sisters lined up to receive a pancake, a sausage patty, and a hash brown from their mom.

"Good morning, everyone," Lincoln announced.

"Good morning, Lincoln," the entire family called back. When Lincoln picked up his plate, he went to the back of the line standing right behind Lisa, the Brainiac of the family.

"Sometimes, I wonder if it's really necessary to eat such things. All this breakfast is going to do is clog up our arteries and shorten our own lifespans. It wouldn't hurt to have a much healthier breakfast than what we're being served right now," Lisa said.

"It's okay, honey. We don't really eat all this that often. When you get the chance, you can give dad and myself suggestions for a healthier but still enjoyable breakfast, okay?" Mrs. Loud said.

"No problem, mom. I'll consider that a challenge, a challenge I proudly accept," Lisa said.

"I know what I clearly want as part of my breakfast: milk. Lots and lots of it…" Lynn said. The sports-jock looked back and gave Lincoln a nice wink. Lincoln clearly knew what kind of milk Lynn wanted, and it wasn't the one in the fridge. Lincoln looked away and blushed bright-red from Lynn's words. The young man was quite surprised that Lynn would make such a remark out in the open, especially in front of their own family! What if someone suspected her cryptic message to Lincoln?

When Lori got her breakfast and started heading to the table, Lana and Lola snickered to themselves when they were whispering to each other. When they eyed Lori, Leni, Luan, and Lynn, they started acting like a couple of braindead morons.

"Buuuh buh buh buh buuuuuuuhhhh…." Lana said.

"Buuuuuuuh buh buh buh buh buuuuuuhhhh…" Lola said back to her twin. Lucy covered her mouth and tried hard not to laugh, remembering their elder sisters' small accident last week. Even Lisa did her best to contain her laughter.

Lori, Leni, Luan, and Lynn blushed and wore very angry faces when their eyes darted at the twins.

"Knock it off…" Luan said through her grinding teeth.

"Buh buh BUUUHHHH?" Lucy asked.

"…. Buh…. BUUH BUH BUH BUH BUH!" Lisa added. Lana, Lola, Lucy, and Lisa laughed uncontrollably, remembering how their elder sisters crashed into a recycling can and how the eldest crashed into a tree.

"You girls are so dead meat!" Lori said.

"Uh-oh! The Buh Buh Buh Sisters are getting reaaallly angry!" Lola said.

"…. Girls, if you don't knock it off right now, I'm so gonna rearrange your-" Lynn's words were interrupted by Mr. Loud's loud whistle.

"Girls girls GIRLS! That's enough of that! We're about to have breakfast now. Save it for later after you eat AND digest your food. Understand?"

"Yes, dad," all the girls responded. The ruckus finally died down, but Lana and Lola were still quietly making fun of their elder siblings for crashing into things last week. Lincoln and Luna snickered a little when they remembered how they had to help their sisters get out of the can and help Lori regain her consciousness.

"Why the hell did that happen?" Lincoln asked, remembering that little incident.

"Your guess is as good as mine, dude," Luna responded.

-:-:-

It's been over an hour since Lola and Lana poked a little fun at their elder sisters, and ever since then Lana, Lola, Lucy and Lisa were being chased all over the house by Lori, Lynn and Luan. Lincoln was doing his best to enjoy one of his comic books as he lied on the floor of the living room, but all the ruckus going on in the house was starting to get a little bit on his nerves. At least Luna didn't have to worry about all the noise going on. Besides, jamming on her guitar in her room would obviously drown out all the roughhousing going on between her siblings. While Lynn was chasing Lana and Lola, Lori was going after Lucy and Luan was chasing after Lisa. As for Leni, she just sat comfortably on the sofa while reading her favorite fashion magazine.

"Hey, Leni. How come you're not chasing after those four?" Lincoln asked.

"It's no biggie, Lincoln. All is forgiven. Besides, I'm just not in the mood to work a sweat," Leni said.

"Hey, Leni. Can I ask you a question?" Lincoln asked.

"Sure, fire away, Linky," Leni said.

"Did you write me a –" Lincoln was interrupted when Lisa jumped right over Lincoln and ran off. Luan tried to jump over Lincoln but tripped over his body and fell to the floor.

"You okay, Luan?" Lincoln asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Lisa, GET BACK HERE!" Luan said.

"BUH BUH BUH BUH BUH BUH-"

"YOU ARE SO DEAD MEAT, LISA!" The chase ensued from there. Lincoln let out a sigh, not liking to be interrupted like that.

"So what were you going to ask me, Lincoln?" Leni asked.

"… it's nothing. No big deal, really." When Lincoln took a really good look at Leni, he noticed that Leni's breast-size was quite larger than Luan's, Luna's or even Lori's. Lori's breast-size was a C-cup, but Leni's turned out to be a D-cup! The only boy in the family even noticed that her dress was showing quite a good amount of cleavage. Lincoln quickly looked away and felt his face blush.

"Hey, Lincoln. I'm gonna head off to my room. If you want, you can help me by being a fashion model for my latest fashion designs. Would you like that?" The very thought of being in the same room with Leni began to make Lincoln's body heat up. Ever since that night Leni gave Lincoln a nice wet kiss, Lincoln couldn't see Leni the same way anymore. Lincoln used to see Leni as an innocent angel with a heart of gold. Now he sees Leni as a hot piece of ass that deserves a good fucking!

"Uh… I'll think about it, Leni." Lincoln said, doing his best to maintain his composure and not allow his sexual instincts to take over. Leni started heading upstairs to her room. The 16-year-old beauty started slowly going up the stairs, letting her hips shake to the left and to the right at every step.

"Well, if you change your mind, Lincoln, just let me kno-" When Leni turned around to look back downstairs, she caught Lincoln eyeing her in a strange way. Lincoln quickly looked away and blushed very deeply. Letting out a gasp, Leni laughed and tried to pull down the bottom of her skirt to hide her butt from his very eyes.

"L-L-Lincoln! Are you trying to look up my SKIRT?!" Leni asked, feeling her face blush.

"….no," Lincoln said very quietly.

"Uh Uh Uh! I CAUGHT you, Linky! You little pervert!" Leni said, shaking her finger right at him.

"I… I'm sorry. I didn't mean to do that, really. I was just… curious."

"Are you curious about what kind of underwear I was wearing? Or are you curious about whether or not I was wearing any undies at all?" That very question made Lincoln gasp in shock.

"N-n-NO! IT WASN'T LIKE THAT! REALLY!" No matter what he said, Lincoln knew that there was no way out of this. Leni immediately headed back downstairs, gently took Lincoln's hand with hers and had Lincoln head upstairs to her room.

"Come on, Linky. Maybe you'd like to take a closer look…" When Lincoln and Leni entered her room, Leni closed the door and slowly locked it. Leni wore a wicked grin when she eyed her little brother from top to bottom.

"Hey, Lincoln, let's play a game. It's called 'I'll Show You Mine If You Show Me Yours.' Would you like to play?" Leni asked. Lincoln's cock began to harden like stone and pointed right up to the ceiling.

" _So… beautiful…"_ Lincoln's last shackles of restraint finally came off.

"… Sure. Why not… dear sister…" Lincoln stated. After months of containing her urges for Lincoln, Leni could finally let loose on her little brother and give in to her not-so-guilty pleasure. Leni unzipped the back of her dress and slowly let her dress drop to her ankles, revealing her white bras and g-string red panties. Smiling in a sly way, Lincoln slowly took off his shirt and tossed it to the wall. Eyeing his older sister hungrily, Lincoln unbuttoned and then unzipped his pants, letting his pants drop to the floor. Leni smiled and licked her lips when she eyed her younger brother from head to toe, silently admiring his amazing physique. What she really couldn't take her eyes away from was Lincoln's bulge in his underwear. The bulge was quite larger than what Leni expected.

"I'll go first, Linky…" Leni turned her back to Lincoln and slowly undid her bra. When she took her bra off and let them drop to the floor, she began to slowly pull down her red panties. Lincoln was amazed as to how incredibly curvy Leni's body truly was, being just as curvy as a red Cadillac. Her body was shaped very well like an hourglass, with silky legs and quite a nice juicy bubble-butt. As her panties dropped to her ankles, she took her left foot out of one hole of her panties and kicked it away with her right foot. When she faced Lincoln, she covered her breasts with one arm and covered her soft vagina with her left hand, teasing her little brother. Lincoln tried to keep his breathing under control.

"It's your turn, Linky. Show me the goods…" Blushing, Lincoln turned his back to Leni and slowly placed his thumbs on the edges of his underwear. As he slowly pushed his underwear down, Lincoln bent over and made his undies drop. Leni gasped and felt her body-heat began to rapidly rise when she watched how Lincoln exposed his naked butt to his own big sister. When Lincoln turned around, Lincoln covered his private part with his hands, feeling nervous about exposing his manhood to his older sister.

"Mmmmm yeah, that's what I'm talking about. You look really realllllly good to eat, Linky. How about you remove your hands from your salami and let your big sister get a good look?" Lincoln felt so embarrassed and looked away from his older sister.

"Well… okay, if you say so." Lincoln removed his hands and allowed Leni to set her eyes on his very manhood. Leni let out a gasp and covered her mouth in shock. Lincoln's eyes grew larger when he got a good look at Leni's large breasts and her pussy. Unlike Lynn's pussy, which was well-shaven, Leni kept her pussy nicely trimmed, made in the shape of a heart. As for her breasts, WOW! Her boobies were so huge she'd look good enough to get on Playboy or Penthouse magazine!

"Leni… you are so… incredibly… BEAUTIFUL!" Lincoln exclaimed.

"And you are by far the hottest boy I've ever seen," Leni responded seductively. Leni took Lincoln's hand and had him walk with her to her very bed. Leni then picked him up by the armpits and sat him on the edge of her bed. After making him eye-level with her, Leni leaned towards Lincoln and gently kissed him on the lips. Lincoln's heart pounded like crazy when he tasted Leni's soft lips and took in some of her saliva flowing into his mouth. Lincoln wrapped his arms around her sexy body as they continued to share each other through their very lips. Her body felt so soft and silky-smooth, quite softer than Lynn's muscular build. In a flash, Lincoln lifted Leni off the floor and tossed her right into bed.

"Wow, Lincoln! You're really strong!" Leni stated. When Leni lied in bed, awaiting her knight in shining armor, Lincoln towered over her and let his dickie aim at its primary target.

"My name is Chuck Norris, and I have begun the invasion of the Virgin Islands!" Lincoln announced. Leni couldn't help but burst with laughter.

"What?!" Leni asked. Lincoln closed his eyes and shook his head from saying something pretty stupid.

"Nevermind. I'll leave the jokes to Luan." Lincoln lied on top of Leni and placed his face onto her nice, large breasts. In a way, it felt awkward for Lincoln to be in bed with a much taller woman. He was use to making love with a girl who's the same height as he was, but now instead of being face-to-face with his lover, he was face-to-boobs with her. Then again, being shorter than his lover could have some advantages. He thought that while fucking her, he can easily stuff his face into her breasts and perhaps suck onto them. Not a bad idea, Lincoln thought to himself.

As he lied on top of Leni, Lincoln squeezed Leni's nice boobies lightly and then began to suck on one of her nipples. Leni closed her eyes and smiled as she enjoyed how wonderfully well Lincoln sucked on her nipples like a baby to a mother's breast. Leni brushed her hand through Lincoln's hair as he sucked and licked her boobs. Leni slowly wrapped one of her legs around Lincoln's waist, not wanting this to end.

"You're really good, Lincoln. Mmmmm yeah…" Leni whispered. Not wanting Lincoln to have all the fun, Leni picked Lincoln up and had him lie on his stomach. Leni gently lied on top of Lincoln's body, letting her boobs press nicely into Lincoln's back. Slowly, Leni let her boobs trace down Lincoln's back, which made Lincoln purr like a kitten.

"Hey, Lincoln. This is something I so want to do for a long time. Just lie on your belly and let me do the work. Okay?"

"Well… okay. Leni. Do your thing." Lincoln wondered what Leni was up to. After Leni slowly rubbed Lincoln's sides with her silky-smooth hands, the hot blonde slowly opened Lincoln's butt-cheeks and saw Lincoln's little butt-hole. Leni then stuffed her face into Lincoln's butt.

"Whoa, what the hell! What's going on back there?"

"There's someone knocking at the back door, Lincoln! And she's about to come in!" Leni opened her mouth and slowly stuck her sweet tongue into Lincoln's anus. Lincoln's eyes widen in total shock when he realized what the hell Leni was doing down there. Lincoln couldn't help but let out a high-pitch boyish scream when he felt Leni's tongue digging nicely into his anus.

"LENI! IT'S SO GOOD! IT'S SO FUCKING GOOD!" Lincoln screamed. Wanting more, Lincoln sat up and got on his hands and knees, making Leni get a better taste of Lincoln's ass. For a number of minutes, Lincoln moaned with delight as he felt Leni's lovely tongue dig nicely into his anus and sometimes even licking his balls. When Leni took her tongue out of Lincoln's anus and removed her face from Lincoln's butt, Lincoln collapsed to the side of the bed and panted for breath. Leni smiled as she watched how sweaty and in-heat Lincoln truly was from Leni's sexual advancement.

"Did you like it, Lincoln? Did you like it when I gave your nice butthole a nice licking?" Leni asked.

"…. Yes….oh yes…" Lincoln managed to say. Leni got on her hands and knees and aimed her nice big ass towards Lincoln when he sat up.

"Come on, Lincoln. Be a real bad-boy and give this girl a really good time!" Leni said. After catching his breath, Lincoln got on his knees and positioned himself into the doggie-style with his lover. Lincoln still couldn't believe how incredibly large and curvy Leni's ass truly was. As he placed one hand on her hip, he held his meat and aimed it right towards Leni's nice pussy. Lincoln tried his best not to worry about getting Leni pregnant. Such thoughts might only ruin the experience. With one big breath, Lincoln slowly plunged his big cock right into his older sister from behind. Leni whipped her head back and let out a huge scream when she felt Lincoln's cock finally enter.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHH! HOLY SHIT, LINCOLN! IT'S AMAZING! IT'S SO DAMN AMAZING!" Leni screamed. Keeping his breathing under control, Lincoln began to thrust into his older sister like a piston. Both Lincoln and Leni took in the wonderful experience of truly being what it's like to be as one for the very first time. For over ten minutes, Lincoln thrusted into his 16-year-old sister, watching his big cock go in and out, in and out, of Leni. Unable to contain herself, Leni screamed uncontrollably from the delight of having her little brother bang into her hot pussy, letting her tongue hang out while letting Lincoln bang away at her.

When Lincoln took his dick out, Leni lied on her back and spread her legs really, REALLY wide. Lincoln was amazed from Leni's flexibility.

"Have more of my American Pie, Lincoln! COME AND GET IT!" Leni screamed, sounding as if she was serving some barbeque. Feeling the animal from within roaring, Lincoln dove right on top of Leni and plunged his dick right inside her. Lincoln thrusted into Leni harder and faster than the last time. Leni kept her legs spreading out as she moaned and screamed from Lincoln's onslaught. Yearning to fill Leni up really good, Lincoln nicely squeezed Leni's large breasts together and licked her breasts and nipples hungrily as he continued to thrust away into Leni's sex-chamber. Both Lincoln and Leni were covered with a lot of sweat. In a way, both of them felt that hot wet sex is one of the best ways to get a really good workout!

"Oh my freaking gosh, Lincoln! Lynn's right: you really are an animal!"

"… What did you just say?"

"I-I said you're a freaking animal! Fuck me harder! FUCK ME!" After many minutes of banging the daylights out of Leni, a beautiful sensation rushed through both of the lovers, making their screaming amplified by 10.

"Leni! Leni, I think I'm going to cum! I need to take it out!"

"It's okay, Lincoln. You can cum inside of me. I already completed my menstrual cycle, so feel free to fill me up good!"

"Are you sure, Leni?"

"Trust me, Lincoln! I won't get pregnant, I promise. Oh, shit! OH, SHIT, I think I'm going to cum, too!

"Oh, no! Oh, no! I can't hold it in any longer! I'm gonna cum!"

"Go ahead, Lincoln! Do it! I want you to fill me up with your hot, creamy milk! Uh oh! I'm cumming! I'M CUMMING!"

"I'M GONNA CUM! I'M GONNA FUCKING CUUMMM!"

"FILL ME UP, LINCOLN! OH, YES! YES! YEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSS!" Lincoln and Leni screamed in unison as Lincoln came inside his older sister. Leni screamed with delight as she felt Lincoln's hot milk fill her up. After taking in a few deep breaths, Lincoln finally took his dick out of Leni's pussy and laid tired as heck next to Leni.

"Wow. Just… wow. You fuck like a real pro, Lincoln."

"Glad to be of service, Leni." Leni and Lincoln embraced each other and gave each other a beautiful kiss. When their lips finally parted, Lincoln and Leni embraced one another and let their sweat mingle together.

"Hey, Leni."

"Yes, my dear Lincoln?"

Lincoln whipped out a note he found nearly a week ago. It was the very same note Lincoln found in his bedroom, the one with the heart on it.

"You wanted to know how much of a sex-machine I can really be, and I'm glad I lived up to your expectations, Leni. It makes me happy to know that I can make you happy, ya sexy thing. You have a very kinky way of coming onto me with this note you wrote," Lincoln said. Leni only looked at Lincoln with a confused face.

"Lincoln, what are you talking about? I didn't write that." Lincoln eyed Leni strangely.

"… You didn't write this? At all?"

"No, of course not." A terrible thought crept into Lincoln's mind.

"… _I fucked the wrong sister! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-_ "

Lincoln was suddenly interrupted by Leni's lovely lips on his own. The delicious taste of Leni removed such thoughts from Lincoln and he instead kissed her back passionately.

"… _Oh well. First Lynn, now Leni. The more, the merrier! Aw yeah…"_ Lincoln said to himself. As he and Leni rolled all over the bed and kissed away, Lincoln mentally removed Leni from the list and deemed her as 'innocent.' One girl down. Three more to go. Does that mean he has to fuck his way to the truth? If so, this would be Lincoln's best days of his life.

* * *

 **A/N** Hey, wassup you guys. The name is Bleeding Wings. Nice to meet ya. I want to thank all my readers for giving me full support for my Loud House story. At first, I only wanted to strictly stick to Lincoln and Lynn being a couple. However, at the last-minute of editing Chapter 10, I decided to throw Leni in as well. It just seemed like the right thing to do, and it sounds more fun than just having Lincoln stick to one girl. Of course, I'm not going to make this story last forever. The story's just a few more chapters away from coming to an end. Besides, I need to dedicate my time to writing original stories instead of strictly sticking to fanfics. And when my story ends, let's just say that it'll end with a BANG! Well, it's time for me to brainstorm what will happen in the next chapter. See you guys in a bit! And again: thank you all!


	15. Dripping Wet With Joy

"Okay, kids! It's almost time to go to Lucy's poetry recital! Is everybody ready?"

"Yes, dad!" all the girls responded. The entire Loud family was preparing to leave the house and go to Rahe's Paradise, a top-notch restaurant where many poets recite their poems to the public every once a year. Lynn Sr., Rita, and all the children felt very proud of Lucy for being picked to be among the talented poets who get to show off their poetic skills to all the customers of Rahe's Paradise.

However, one of the Louds won't be able to show up and give full support to Lucy on her poetry recital. Lying in bed, Lincoln groaned and moaned in agony as he lied in bed with a wet cool towel on his head and a thermometer in his mouth. When Rita entered his room, she sat nearby the ailing Lincoln and checked on his thermometer. The temperature: still 107 degrees.

"Aw, poor sweetie. You're still burning up. It's such a shame you can't come with us to watch Lucy's poetry recitation. Are you sure you'll be all right being by yourself?"

"Don't worry, mom. Seeing as I am, I won't be going anywhere. I'll just get some more rest while you guys enjoy the poetry recital at Rahe's Paradise. Who knows? Maybe I'll be all better by the time you all come back home."

"I certainly hope so, sweetie. Now you get some rest and make sure you drink a lot of fluids, especially water. And I left for you some chicken soup in the fridge for dinner, okay?"

"Thanks, mom. You really are the best."

"Get well soon, sweetheart. See you later tonight." Rita gave Lincoln a light kiss on the forehead right before heading out of Lincoln's bedroom. Moments later, he heard his whole family outside get into Vanzilla and drive right off to the restaurant. Lincoln jumped right out of his bed and looked out the window to see if the coast is clear. To Lincoln's delight, Vanzilla was gone. That meant that Lincoln was all alone.

Alone and ready to cut loose! Wearing a smile worth a million bucks, Lincoln Loud tossed away the wet face towel on his head and got rid of his thermometer. Finally, Lincoln gets to have some alone-time! When he headed downstairs, Lincoln took off his shirt and dropped his pants looking just as cool as Tom Cruise from the 1980's movie 'Risky Business'. Lincoln put on a pair of nice sunglasses and slid down the wooden floor with his socks on.

"Who's real lucky? I'm real lucky! Who's super-lucky? I'm super-lucky!" Lincoln chanted to himself. The white-haired young man felt overjoyed to fake his sickness and avoid one of Lucy's boring poetry recitals. How in the world can the rest of the family be able to bear Lucy's poems, Lincoln asked himself. Not only that, but he felt he needed to take a break from Lynn AND Leni. Making hot love with one sister is one thing, but two sisters? That could be biting quite more than what he could chew. Perhaps banging his way to the truth might not be a good idea after all, he thought to himself.

All he wanted to do now is play some awesome video games, read the latest comic-books he just bought from the comic book store, and even check out his most favorite movies on DVD. Knowing that he was all alone in the house, Lincoln began to blush a little when a thought came to his head. Would he dare to do it?

Yeah, he dared. Lincoln slowly pulled down his underwear and tossed his undies away. Now Lincoln got to experience what it'd be like to feel completely liberated from wearing any clothes at all. Closing his eyes, Lincoln jumped onto the sofa and started twirling his penis around by swinging his hips.

"Helicopter penis! Helicopter penis! Helicopter penis! Helicopter penis! Helicopter penis!" Lincoln shouted out, imagining himself swinging his dick into Lynn's face.

"OH MY FREAKIN' GOSH! LINCOLN, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Lincoln's eyes flash wide open when he heard a girl's voice scream out that very question. Right in front of his face was Luan, blushing brighter than a red fire hydrant and trying her best to contain her laughter. Letting out a yelp, Lincoln grabbed a pair of sofa-pillows and covered his nudity, one covering is cock and the other covering his ass.

"Luan, what the hell are you doing here?! I thought you were with the others!" Lincoln said.

"Well, Lynn asked me to stay behind and take good care of you since you weren't feeling very well. At least I THOUGHT you weren't feeling very well. What is mom and dad going to say when I tell them what you're doing right now…" Lincoln gasped and blushed big-time.

"Luan, PLEASE don't tell anyone! Please, I beg of you! Don't squeal on me!" Lincoln pleaded. Luan let out her trademark laugh, which made Lincoln's cock harden behind the pillow.

"Take it easy, Lincoln. I won't squeal on you. To tell you the truth, I wasn't very enthusiastic about listening to Lucy's poetry either. I'm really glad Lynn asked me to stay home with you. Don't worry about a thing, Lincoln. My lips are sealed," Luan said.

"Thanks, Luan. Could you do me one favor?"

"Sure, anything for you, Lincoln."

"Could you PLEASE turn around and stop staring at me? I need to put my clothes on…" Luan gasped and quickly turned around, hoping Lincoln didn't spot her staring at his equipment downstairs. Feeling completely embarrassed, Lincoln tossed away the pillows and picked up his clothes on the floor. When he started heading upstairs with his clothes in his hands, Lincoln heard Luan let out a huge whistle.

"Woohoo! Nice buns, Lincoln Shake dat booty!" Feeling even more embarrassed, Lincoln quickly ran upstairs, headed right into his room and slammed the door shut. Luan wore a grin as she eyed the second floor where Lincoln ran off.

"This is our night, Lincoln. Let's BOTH cut loose…" Luan said.

-:-:-

In the living room, Lincoln was playing one of his most favorite video games of all time: 'Contra III: The Alien Wars!' The young man tried his best to erase from his very mind the fact that he and Luan are alone together under the same roof. Sure, Luan was incredibly beautiful and did seem to have real sex appeal, but the downside of his older sister was her corny jokes and ridiculous pranks. He understood it was important for a girl to have a sense of humor, but Luan at times goes way too far with the humor department. Especially when her humor leaves him a black eye and bruises all over his body. Stupid puns, boxing gloves smashing his face, wild raccoons attacking him in the kitchen, a bronco kicking him right through the wall, an elephant sitting right on his face and farting on him: Lincoln just couldn't bear the thought of going through all that hell again. Please, oh PLEASE don't let history repeat itself, Lincoln silently prayed to God.

"Oh, Lincoln…" Lincoln let out a sigh of annoyance.

"… What do you want, Luan." Lincoln asked dryly.

"Does this make me look fat?" Lincoln started to feel irritated and hit the 'pause' button.

"Look, Luan. I'm in no mood for your silly jokes or pranks or AAAAIYAAAAIYAYAYAYAAYAAAAAIIIII!" Lincoln's jaw dropped to the floor when he set his eyes on Luan standing on the stairs near the first floor. Luan was wearing a very skimpy yellow two-piece swimsuit with blue polka dots all over it. Not only did Luan have amazing tits, but she also has the nicest pair of legs Lincoln has ever seen. Realizing that his jaw dropped for too long, Lincoln shut his mouth and looked away from his 14-year-old sister.

"You look… great," Lincoln said quietly.

 _Holy shit, she looks fucking awesome._

"Thank you so much for your honest opinion, Lincoln!" Luan said.

"Sure… no problem…" Lincoln said quietly. Lincoln tried his best to fight off the heat building up inside of him. Deep down inside, his inner beast was begging Lincoln to rip her bathing suit off and fuck her before the rest of the family shows up. However, his conscience pleaded him not to sexually take advantage of his older sister. What would Lynn say if she found out that he banged not only Leni but Luan as well? The guilt began to grow inside of him as he un-paused the game and resumed his gaming. As he was about to reach level 3, Luan nicely sat next to Lincoln and watched him play the game like a real pro. Lincoln blushed a little when he realized that Luan did not change her outfit at all. Not only that, but he could now smell her succulent scent that began to really make his heart race like mad.

Suddenly, a thought came to Lincoln's head: that very scent smelled quite familiar to him. Where did he smell that lovely scent before? Then it finally came to him: he took in that incredibly arousing scent at the Masquerade Ball weeks ago! But how could this be? The only one at the Ball besides himself was Lynn!

"Hey, Lincoln." Lincoln let out a gulp, trying his best to brush away Luan's seductive tone.

"Uh…. Yeah?" Lincoln asked nervously.

"You're really good at those video games you play. Tell me, Lincoln… are you good at handling a girl the same way you can handle your game controller?" Lincoln let out a gasp and felt his face blush from that very question.

"Stop playing with that game and come play with me…" Lincoln nearly dropped his controller when Luan started hitting on him. What is wrong with Luan? Why is she doing this, Lincoln thought himself. As Lincoln tried his best to ignore his comedic sister, Luan began to rub her toes into Lincoln's face.

"Come on, Lincoln. You know you want to play with your dear older sister, Luan. Swing your 'helicopter penis' into MY face. Let me play with your big, hard, yummy cock…" Lincoln's heart started to race like mad when he felt Luan's cute little toes brushing into his own face. Lincoln had to admit that Luan definitely has the nicest pair of feet he's ever seen. Luan leaned back against the edge of the sofa and started rubbing her toes into Lincoln's face even more.

In a split second, Lincoln's inner beast smashed his conscience with a mean uppercut and knocked him out cold. Lincoln dropped the game controller and started sucking onto Luan's toes. Luan covered her mouth and tried her best not to laugh, feeling Lincoln's tongue tickling her very foot. Lincoln began to suck more of Luan's toes, licking and sucking on them hungrily. Watching her little brother play with her toes in such a dirty way started to seriously arouse Luan, making her nice nipples harden like crazy.

"Why don't you stop sucking on my toes and start sucking THESE?" Luan pulled down her swimsuit top and flashed her big tits at Lincoln's face. Lincoln stared at Luan's hooters, feeling completely enchanted by the way her boobs jiggled up and down. When he took Luan's toes out of his mouth, he began to crawl towards Luan's nice breasts, but Luan quickly got up from the sofa and put her swimsuit-top back on.

"But ya gotta catch me first!" In an instant, Luan ran off.

"Hey! No fair!" Lincoln jumped off the couch and started chasing Luan in hot pursuit. First, they ran to the kitchen. After making a few circles around the kiddie-table, Lincoln managed to get a hold of Luan's bra and snapped it right off, leaving her completely topless. Luan let a squeal and ran to the dining room. Luan thought she could outrun Lincoln but she was seriously mistaken. The comedian of the Loud family forgot that Lincoln's athletic skills more than quadrupled after hanging with Lynn and training by her side these past few months. Just when she was about to run out of the dining room, Lincoln got a hold of her panties and snapped them right off, leaving her completely nude. Luan screamed playfully and ran upstairs to her room. Lincoln smiled as he watched Luan ran up the stairs, exposing her lovely nice ass to his face.

Just when Luan was about to slam the door shut, Lincoln got hold of the door on time and prevented it from slamming shut. Luan did her best to close the door, but Lincoln proved to be much stronger. When Lincoln finally opened the door, Luan ran to her bed and lied right on it, laughing hysterically as she watched Lincoln slowly stalk his way towards her!

"Help! My little brother's about to rape me! Somebody, heeelllppp!" Luan screamed out playfully, covering her boobs and her completely hairless vagina. When Lincoln crawled onto Luan's bed, he lied nicely on Luan's body and pinned her wrists to the pillows. Lincoln smiled, closed his eyes, and kissed her. Luan purred from how she enjoyed the softness of Lincoln's lips. Luan couldn't contain herself when she imagined her little brother bringing his lips to her pussy and eating her out. In an instant, Luan made Lincoln lied on his back and she immediately got on top of him. The beautiful Luan pressed her lips on Lincoln's neck and kissed it gently as she slowly removed Lincoln's shirt. Soon after she tossed Lincoln's shirt away, she gave Lincoln a fierce kiss and instinctively began to unbutton and unzip his pants. While licking Lincoln's neck, she quickly pulled down Lincoln's pants and underwear and let Lincoln's dick bounce right out. Lincoln more than eagerly kicked his pants away and let himself and Luan totally naked.

Right after she helped Lincoln get out of his pants, Luan gently grabbed onto Lincoln's hard cock and set her eyes on it like a lion setting its eyes on a gazelle.

"Holy shit, Lincoln. I can't believe I'm doing this. For the very first time in my life… I'm holding a penis in my hands. A real, hard, meaty…. Penis! Your dickie looks soooooo yummy!" Luan opened her mouth and took in Lincoln's big fat salami. The girl sucked away on Lincoln's cock and bopped her head up and down on it, enjoying how it tasted. Lincoln couldn't contain his excitement when Luan continued her onslaught upon him. When she stopped sucking on his cock, Luan slowly licked and sucked on his balls. The young man let out a scream of delight when she licked and sucked away on his nuts. Then it was back to sucking on his salami all over again.

After a long period of sucking away on his dick, Luan stopped giving Lincoln a serious blowjob and lied on her back. When she spread her legs, Luan opened the outer lips of her sweet pussy with her fingers and flickered her sexy tongue at her brother.

"Eat me, Lincoln. Have a taste of my taco!" Luan said. Lincoln panted for breath as he set his eyes on Luan's delicious-looking taco. He almost got the impression that Luan never grew any pubic hair at all down there. It looked too perfectly well-shaven! Not wanting to waste any time, Lincoln dug his face in-between Luan's legs and gave Luan's tasty pussy a huge lick. Luan slowly closed her eyes and let out a light moan when she felt her little brother's tongue slowly lick away at her vagina. After giving it a number of licks, Lincoln opened his mouth wide and started sucking away on it. Wanting more from Lincoln, Luan let out moans of joy as she thrusted her pelvis into Lincoln's mouth, thrusting really REALLY hard! Lincoln then started inserting two of his fingers into Luan's love chamber and licked hungrily at her clitoris.

After many minutes of eating away at Luan's pussy, Luan's eyes suddenly flashed wide open.

"Holy shit, Lincoln! HOLY SHIT! Something's about to happen! I feel like I'm going to pee! Oh gosh! Oh gosh! OH MY GOSH!" Luan screamed and orgasmed like crazy. To Lincoln's surprise, creamy clear fluid squirted right out of Luan's hot vagina and splashed all over Lincoln's face. Lincoln got squirted on so much that he nearly gagged when much of it went inside his mouth. When he tasted it, he smiled and looked at Luan even more hungrily than before.

"Son of a bitch, Luan. I can't believe you can squirt!" Lincoln licked some of Luan's juice off of her silky thighs.

"… And you taste soooooo good!" Lincoln exclaimed.

"Do it again, Lincoln! Make me cum again!" Luan begged. Without giving an answer, Lincoln right back to work in licking away at Luan's hot pussy like crazy. This time, Lincoln was prepared for her squirting as he opened his mouth wide while licking her pussy away and fingering it really good.

'Oh no…. not again! I'm gonna cum! I'm gonna cum really hard!" Luan exclaimed.

"Oh yeah, baby! FIRE AWAY!" Lincoln screamed out, licking her pussy and then kissing it as if he was giving Luan's wet pussy a French kiss.

"HOLY FUCK! I'M GONNA CUM! I'M CUMMING! I'M…. CUMMMMIIINNGGGG III'MMMM CUMMMIINNNNGG!" Luan screamed. Hot, sticky juices squirted out of Luan's pussy, much more massive and much thicker than the last time. Lincoln opened his mouth and took in as much of Luan's delicious pussy-juice. The rest of her juice splashed all over Luan's stomach and thighs and started soaking up her bed.

"Hey Luan… do you want more?" Lincoln asked.

"YES! YES, EAT ME, LINCOLN! MAKE ME CUM! MAKE ME FUCKING CUM!" Luan screamed. For a long period of time, Lincoln ate away at Luan and made her cum again, and again, and fucking AGAIN! Much of her entire body was covered in her sweet and tasty pussy juice, and Lincoln's face and hair was totally soaked up from it. After many minutes of eating away at her, Luan literally trembled on her bed from all the orgasms she experienced thanks to her little brother.

"O-O-O-O-OOOOOHHHHH SH-SH-SH-SH-SH-SH-SH-SHIIIIITTTTTT…. H-H-HO-HO-HO-HOOOOOOLLLYYYYYYY F-F-F-F-F-F-FU-FU-FUUUUUUUUUUUCCCCKKKKKK!" Luan managed to say. Lincoln fell flat on his back and felt quite exhausted from eating away at Luan's special taco. Never in his entire life did he ever expect a girl to ejaculate so much juice out of her body. He thought before that only men can ejaculate, but boy did Luan prove him wrong! In a way, Lincoln felt kind of disappointed that Luan didn't get to finish him off the way Lincoln finished her off many, many times. Oh well. Looks like Lincoln will just have to go to the bathroom and just masturbate.

"We're not done yet…" Lincoln went bug-eyed on Luan.

"We're not?!"

"Uh uh. I want your big fat salami inside me!" Luan opened her legs and flicked her naughty tongue at Lincoln. Wearing an earnest grin, Lincoln positioned himself on top of Luan, looked into her eyes, and slowly inserted his cock right inside her. Luan's head tilted back and her eyeballs rolled up her skull when she felt his cock thrust right inside her.

"OH MY FUCKING GOSH! IT'S SO AMAZING!" Luan exclaimed. Feeling his heart race with excitement, Lincoln thrusted away into Luan as he held onto her hips. Feeling the gushy juice inside the inner walls of Luan made the sex even more incredible than Lincoln thought! While getting seriously banged, Luan picked up a cowboy hat and placed it on Lincoln's head as he pounded away into her.

"That's right, Lincoln! Make love to me like a real cowboy!" Luan said.

"I'm gonna ride you like a motherfucking bronco! YEEHAW!" Lincoln shouted out. Luan tried not to laugh while getting fucked big-time. Many minutes later, Luan grabbed Lincoln by his back and pulled him down towards her, making him lie on top of her while fucking her brains out. Luan wrapped her arms around Lincoln's body.

"Holy shit, Lincoln! You have such an amazing body! Your muscles feel so strong! You're like strong as iron!" Luan said. Lincoln blushed a little from her compliment.

"If it weren't for Lynn motivating me into getting into shape, I wouldn't be like this! I owe her!"

"I owe her, too!"

"Uh… for what?"

"N-nothing! Just fuck me!" Lincoln and Luan moaned and screamed as Lincoln thrusted his dick into her. After a long period of fucking her in the missionary position, both Lincoln and Luan began to reach their breaking point!

"Oh shit, Luan! I'm gonna cum! I'm gonna cum really good!"

"Me, too! Me, too! Oh shit! I'm gonna burst! It's a BIG one!" In an instant, Lincoln and Luan climaxed in unison. Lincoln immediately took out his dick and came all over Luan's glistening body while Luan gushed all over Lincoln as well. Lincoln collapsed next to an exhausted Luan, trembling from yet another colossal orgasm. Out of energy and panting for breath, Lincoln and Luan were completely covered by each other's milk and juice. When Lincoln weakly looked at his watch, he noticed that it was 9pm. Good. They won't be home for another hour and a half.

"Wow, Lincoln. You really are as good in bed as you are on the dancefloor," Luan said.

"… How did you know that I can dance? I didn't see you at the Masquerade Ball." To Lincoln's surprise, Luan whipped out a white mask and placed it on her face.

"Actually, you DID see me at the ball. You're everything I ever wanted in a man. Everything…"

"I can't believe it. It was you! YOU were the white ballerina!" Luan scooted over to Lincoln and kissed him lightly. Lincoln kissed his lover back and lied on top of her. Seconds later, Lincoln broke away from their kiss.

"… I need to ask you something, Luan."

"Sure, fire away, Lincoln." Lincoln slowly whipped out the love letter he found in his room.

"… Did you write this note to me?" Luan took the note and examined it carefully.

"Nope. Sorry, Lincoln, but it isn't me." Feeling totally disappointed, Lincoln let his face drop into Luan's pillow.

"Aw shit. I thought for sure it could have been you."

"There's actually someone else besides me who has the hots for you?! Damn, this is getting good!" Luan said.

"… Well, that leaves two more to go," Lincoln mumbled in Luan's pillow.

-:-:-

Late at night, the rest of the Loud family came back home. Many of the Louds were congratulating Lucy for taking 1st place at the poetry recital. While many of the Louds were giving Lucy praise, Lynn quickly ran upstairs to Luan's bedroom. When she opened the door, she spotted a well-cleaned Luan lying on her bed with newly changed bedsheets. Lynn smiled when she saw Luan look as if she just came back from heaven. Lynn entered Luan's room and slowly closed it.

"Hey, Luan."

"Oh…. Hey, Lynn."

"So… how was it?"

"It was… absolutely amazing. Lincoln's everything you said, and more." Happy to see Luan filled with so much joy, Lynn lied next to Luan.

"Yeah, tell me about. Lincoln is truly a blessing to us girls. That boy really REALLY knows how to please a woman." Suddenly, Leni entered Luan's room.

"Hey, you guys! Did you get to fuck Lincoln?"

"Damn straight, Leni. That boy is truly… a Godsend." Luan said. Leni lied in bed alongside Lynn and Luan, reminiscing on how Lincoln made love with her.

"Lynn… you're so kind to share Lincoln with us. You didn't have to, ya know?" Luan said.

"I know, but I want to. Besides, not only does it make me happy to see you happy, but Lincoln has so much mojo in him that I can't handle him by myself! To tell you the truth… I needed a helping hand."

"And we're glad to give you that helping hand, Lynn!" Luan said.

"Yeah, what she said!" Leni added. All three girls blushed and let out a sigh of delight when they all thought about their beloved little brother.

"Oh, Lincoln…" all three girls said dreamily.

-:-:-

 _-The next morning-_

Leni woke up and stretched her body when she felt the warm sun shine through the window. Another beautiful Saturday morning! As she was about to get out of bed, she heard Lori sobbing in bed as she slowly hung up her phone.

"Lori? Lori, what's the matter?" Leni asked. Lori didn't want to turn over and look Leni in the eyes, feeling too ashamed to do so.

"… I broke up with Bobby." Leni let out a gasp.

"Lori, why? You and Bobby were like so meant to be! What happened?"

"I… I'm in love with someone else."

"Oh? Who's that? Please tell me!" Leni pleaded. That only made Lori cry even more.

"I-I can't tell you! If I told you, you'd think I'm a freak!" Lori said.

"Lori, I won't judge you, I swear! Just tell me who it is. You can tell me anything," Leni said.

"No, I can't. If I told you, you'd think that I'm a sicko! A weirdo! A sicko AND a weirdo!" Lori exclaimed. Unable to contain herself, Lori cried so damn hard her tears flowed out of her eyes like a waterfall. Leni placed her hand on Lori's shoulder and tried to comfort her the best she could.

"… Oh Lori…"

-:-:-

"Lori told you that?" Lynn asked, working on her warmup exercises in her room.

"That's right, Lynn. Word by word. I never seen Lori so sad in all my life. Please help her, Lynn. I just don't know what to do."

"Don't worry, Leni. I'll see what I can do." When Leni left, Lynn thought hard on two words Leni brought up.

"Sicko…. Weirdo. Why do those words ring a bell? And where did Lori hear those words?" Suddenly, it finally hit her: Lincoln and Lynn shouted those very words at the Masquerade Ball when they pretended to hate each other. But how in the world did Lori come up with those words? Unless Lori was at the Ball disguised as one of the guests. Unless she wore a nice blue dress to blend in with the crowd and –

"Aaaaaaw SHIT!" Lynn finally connected the dots! So the blonde girl who removed Lincoln's disguise at the ball was Lori! Another thought crept into Lynn's mind: could it be that the boy Lori dumped Bobby for is… LINCOLN?!


	16. Please Don't Cry

Bodies everywhere. Blood and guts scattered all around the place. Skulls blasted into pieces, far beyond recognition. A dying king, standing alone in the middle of all the carnage, facing the one warrior who demands for his very life. The palace was a total slaughterhouse, especially in the throne-room of the soon-to-be-annihilated king of Southern Cross- Shin. The young king barely stood before the lone intruder who reduced all of his soldiers to nothing more than decimated flesh and bones with his own bare hands. The notorious Lord Shin always preached that only the strong survive and the weak perish, believing that he was the apex predator of his dying world. He never dreamed once that he would ever be bested by any man in this apocalyptic world, especially since he was the master of the deadly art known as Nanto Seiken, earning him the title of Fist of The Southern Cross.

Trembling with fear for the very first time, Shin must live up to the mantra he preached all his life when he faced the very man who could possibly destroy him and his very empire: Kenshiro, The Fist of The North Star! And why did Kenshiro leave behind him a path of death of destruction and brought his very rage all the way to Shin's palace?

It was all because of a woman, the very woman who Shin stole from Kenshiro and tried to force her to be his own beloved. Knowing he had only minutes left in the living world, he silently regretted ever trying to end the life of his former friend and stealing Kenshiro's beloved. Summoning what was left of his strength, the bloodied-up Shin stood his ground and put up his guard against his mighty nemesis. No matter how hard Shin fought against Kenshiro, the Fist of The North Star still proved to be the stronger of the two.

"I will not lose to the likes of you, Kenshiro! The Fist of The North Star will die by my hands, and your precious art, Hokuto Shinken, will die with you! As did your precious woman: Yuria!" Shin shouted out. Kenshiro was shocked by Shin's very news about Yuria's death and took a few steps away from Shin, looking as if Shin's words were more damaging than his very own fists.

"Yuria… is dead?" Kenshiro asked.

"… She's dead, Ken! I KILLED HER!" Shin screamed. When he heard the grim news, Kenshiro's eyes glowed red with rage and he began to crack his knuckles.

"Shin… these are your last moments on Earth."

Gritting his teeth and growling like a beast, Kenshiro's fists tightened and his eyes glared right into Shin, making Shin feel as though Kenshiro's very glare pierced right through his own soul. Letting out a mighty roar, Kenshiro unleashed his powers from within and made his muscles flex so damn hard that his very muscles tore the shirt and vest right off his very body! Ripping with huge muscles, the mighty behemoth stomped his way towards the king of Southern Cross, and the dying king was too damn scared to move an inch.

"… K-Kenshiro…" Shin uttered weakly.

"DIE, MONSTER! AAAAATAAAAAAAAHH!" Kenshiro screamed. In a blink of an eye, Kenshiro unleashed hundreds and hundreds of fists into Shin, smashing his bones and bashing his very flesh into a bloody pulp. No matter how good of a warrior Shin may be, he was nowhere close to the level of The Fist of The North Star. Kenshiro's lethal fists were so devastating that Shin's body began to leave the ground.

"AAAAAATATATATATATATATATATATATATA!" Kenshiro winded up his fist and aimed right for Shin's very face.

"AAAATAAAAAAAAAAHH!" Kenshiro's deadly fist smashed right into Shin's face and knocked him right through the castle-wall, sending Shin falling to his doom. Letting out a blood-curdling scream, Shin's body began to swell up.

"KENSHIRO-" In mid-air, Shin blew up into hundreds of pieces and sprayed blood and guts all over the ground. Southern Cross was finished, and the kingdom's very own king was reduced to nothing but guts, flesh and bones. However, Kenshiro fell to his knees and weakly looked at his very hands.

"I have all this strength…. Yet I could not save the very woman I love. Yuria… I'm so sorry. Yuria…. YURIA!" Ken let out a scream of anguish, yearning to see his beloved one last time. The young man felt a tear stream down his face as he weakly looked down to the floor, feeling defeat pour all over his head like hot oil.

"Ken?" Kenshiro quickly looked up and turned his attention to his right. Coming from down the hallway, a beautiful woman with long brown hair and wearing a lovely dress entered the throne-room and appeared before The Fist.

"… Yuria?" Kenshiro uttered. When Kenshiro stood up and presented himself before her, Yuria's eyes filled with tears of joy and she smiled at the very sight of her beloved!

"Ken! KENSHIRO!" Yuria ran to Kenshiro and jumped right into his arms. Feeling life and joy rush back through his very veins, Kenshiro laughed with happiness and lifted Yuria right off her feet. Feeling relieved that Shin lied about her demise, Kenshiro embraced Yuria and kissed her with great passion. Not wanting to ever let go, Yuria held on tight to her knight in shining armor and kissed him back. When their lips broke away, the two lovers held on to each other and felt relieved that they were together again.

"Oh, Ken! I'm so glad you came back for me!" Yuria said.

"I thought I lost you forever, Yuria! Now we're back together again!" Kenshiro said.

"Ken, there's something I need to ask you."

"You can ask me anything, my love."

"Do you think the Golden State Warriors will be the NBA Champions for 2018? I can't really see the Cleveland Cavaliers getting the best of The Warriors."

"…. Huh?"

"Then again, maybe neither team would make it to the Finals. Maybe I should be rooting for the Boston Celtics instead. Those guys are really awesome!"

-:-:-

"I mean seriously, Lincoln. There's no way the Cavaliers or the Warriors are gonna be champions next year. This is definitely gonna be the Celtics' time! Don't you agree?"

"Lynn! You're ruining my story! You know you're not supposed to interrupt me whenever I'm writing."

"Oops. Sorry about that, Lincoln." Lincoln looked at his computer-screen and looked in disbelief what he just wrote. Yuria asking Kenshiro which team she should root for in the NBA?! Lincoln chuckled to himself and deleted the last few sentences Lynn inadvertently added into his story. Ever since Lincoln got into his favorite show 'Fist of The North Star', the white-haired young man began to have a knack for story-writing. What better way was there to experience what it's like to be a writer than to write fanfics based on your favorite television shows or films? At first, he thought he might screw things up when it came to staying true to the canon stuff, but after weeks of writing he began to realize that he truly did have the gift of writing stories. Who knows? If he gets really good, Lincoln could get into writing tales for his favorite comic book: Ace Savvy!

Feeling he needed to take a break from the writing, Lincoln left his computer and landed back-first right into his bed. Smiling to herself, Lynn closed the door and lied next to her beloved.

"So how's your writing coming along, Lincoln?"

"I think it's turning out all right. I don't know if I can be as good the creators of 'Fist of The North Star' or 'Avatar: The Last Airbender', but I think I'm getting a little better." Lynn wrapped her leg over Lincoln's body, scooted closer to her love and gave Lincoln a light kiss on the lips. Enjoying the taste of his own sister, Lincoln kissed her right back. The two lovers wrapped their arms each other's bodies and made their bodies touch.

"You are so damn beautiful, Lincoln, but you're even more beautiful whenever you express a passion for something you believe in. It's good to see that you may have finally found your passion. How does it feel?" Lincoln gave Lynn another smooch on the lips.

"It feels great, Lynn. But it still doesn't feel as great as taking off all your clothes and giving you a really good fuck. I so wanna devour you…" Lynn giggled like a little girl when Lincoln looked at her hungrily as if she were a juicy bacon cheeseburger. Lincoln slowly got on top of Lynn and rested his cock on top of Lynn's soft pussy. Both Lincoln and Lynn were still wearing their house-wear, but they could still feel their sexes rubbing into each other nicely. Lincoln thrusted his pelvis into Lynn's lower body as he lightly kissed Lynn on the neck. The beautiful girl gently held onto Lincoln's hand and locked her fingers with his as she wrapped her other arm around Lincoln's back, relishing how muscular he felt.

"Oh yeah… oh yeah… yeah, baby! Hump me!" Lynn shouted, listening to the springs in Lincoln's bed creaking to the humping.

"Holy shit, Lynn! Your pussy feels so damn good!" Lincoln said.

"But does her pussy feel as good as mine?" Lincoln's eyes flashed wide open when he heard another girl's voice interrupt their hot moment. Standing before Lincoln and Lynn was Luan, folding her arms and watching Lincoln and Lynn have fun with each other with very observant eyes.

"LUAN! What the hell are you doing here?!" Lincoln asked, blushing out of embarrassment and quickly getting off of Lynn. Lynn rolled onto her stomach and smiled at Lincoln.

"Oh, that. You see… I invited Luan to come right in and check us out. As a matter of fact… Luan wants to join in on the fun. Would you like that, Lincoln?" Lincoln was completely flabbergasted by this turn of events. First, Lincoln started having a sexual relationship with Lynn. Then he ended up banging Leni. After that, he boned Luan really hard. And Lynn seemed all right with it?!

"Lynn… what's going on here?" Lincoln asked.

"You may not know this, Lincoln, but I was the one who gave Leni and Luan the green light into doing you. While you were grounded, Leni, Luan and I were talking about how incredibly hot and sexy you really are, and those two wanted in on the action. Let's just say that I wanted things to really REALLY heat up!" It was really becoming clear now. Lincoln always wondered why Leni dressed up quite sexier than usual, showing quite more cleavage around Lincoln and why Luan wore that sexy swimsuit and hit on him. He couldn't believe that Lynn would actually SHARE Lincoln with their older sisters! However, that didn't make him lose any beautiful feelings towards his beloved Lynn. All it did was make him crave for her even MORE.

"Lynn… you are a such a fucking ANIMAL." Lincoln stated.

"Is that all right with you, Lincoln?" Lynn asked.

"… Oh yeah…" Letting out a growl, Lincoln pounced on top of Lynn and began to hump away on Lynn. Lynn spread her legs and let Lincoln pin her wrists onto the bed, digging the balls of her feet into the mattress. Feeling her carnal desires erupting inside of her, Luan got on top of Lincoln, lifted up her skirt, and started thrusting her pussy into Lincoln's ass. Lincoln started to moan like Lynn when he felt Luan's hot pussy grinding up into his butt.

"Oh fucking yeah, Lincoln. Your ass feels… SOOOO…. GOOOOOOD…" Luan said. Lincoln couldn't believe that Lynn and Luan are the bread and he's the meat. Never in a thousand years would Lincoln imagine himself making a sandwich with Lynn and Luan! Luan, Lincoln, and Lynn started screaming away as Lincoln grinded into Lynn while Luan grinded into Lincoln from behind.

The door began to open. Hopping right into Lincoln's room was Leni.

"Hey, you guys. Did you guys talk to Lincoln yet? We have to tell him that WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU THREE DOING?!" Leni immediately slammed the door and locked it tight. Feeling totally embarrassed and blushing like crazy, Luan, Lincoln, and Lynn finally got off each other to face Leni.

"Lynn! I thought you said we were going talk to Lincoln, not bang him! Well, at least not yet…" Leni said, blushing a bit. Lynn swore to herself, feeling sorry she forgot the real reason why they were in his room.

"Oh shit. Sorry about that, girls. Uh, Lincoln? We have a slight situation. It has to do with Lori." Lincoln felt a slight chill run down his spine.

"Lori? She's not gonna snitch on us, is she?" Lincoln asked.

"No, I don't think so. Lori said she broke up with Bobby."

"She WHAT?"

"It's true, Lincoln. Lori dumped him because believe it or not… Leni said she preferred to be with YOU."

Lincoln was completely lost of words at that moment. After a moment of silence, Lincoln finally opened his mouth.

"Lori… dumped Bobby… for me." Lynn, Luan, and Leni nodded their heads.

"She got that hungry look in her eyes, Lincoln. I saw her give you that hungry look whenever she passed by you every time you were playing video games or reading comic books in your underwear," Luan said. Lincoln blushed at the very thought of Lori doing that. This made him consider keeping his clothes on from now on whenever he read comic books.

"What really hurts me is that she isn't even trying to approach you, Lincoln. She thinks that having sexual feelings for her little brother makes her nothing but a freak. That's what she called herself: a freak. We don't want Lori to keep hurting herself anymore, Lincoln," Leni said.

"Lincoln… we want you to comfort Lori." Lynn stated. Lincoln looked away from Lynn in a shameful way.

"I don't know, Lynn. I'm afraid that if I keep having sex with more of my sisters, it would just belittle my relationship with you, Lynn."

"That's nonsense, Lincoln. You're my little brother, and I love you very much no matter what." Lynn said.

"That goes double for me," Luan said.

"And double double for me! I mean… triple," Leni said.

"We all love you Lincoln. If you truly love me, Lincoln… then please give Lori comfort. She's really hurting inside, and she needs you more than ever. Let her know that she's no freak at all. Let her know in your own way." Taking in all this information, Lincoln did his best to calm his heart as it beat wildly from the very thought of making love with the eldest of the Louds. Over the years, Lincoln didn't really notice the inner and outer beauty of Lori because she used to be the meanest of his sisters, but after being actually nice to him, he finally realized how truly beautiful Lori turned out to be. But does he have what it takes to make hot love with a 17-year-old girl?

Making up his mind, Lincoln looked straight into the eyes of Lynn, Luan, and Leni and said:

"I'll do her. No problem." The girls giggled a little at Lincoln's words.

"Don't you mean to say that you'll do it?" Lincoln gasped and blushed a bit.

"Sorry. Wrong choice of words."

-:-:-

In her room, Lori Loud lied in her bed and wept, feeling her makeup staining her face from her very tears. All her posters of herself and Bobby together: all wrapped up and thrown into the garbage. All her pics and text messages to Bobby on her phone: erased. Everything that reminded her about Bobby: gone. The beautiful 17-year-old girl couldn't keep up the act anymore. A year ago, Lori hooked up with Bobby not because she loved him but because she needed a way to distract herself from the one she truly held most dearly: Lincoln.

Much of her life, she always had feelings for her little brother. All the times she belittled her younger brother and treated him like dirt was only a front so that her family wouldn't suspect how she TRULY felt about Lincoln. The more she hurt and disrespected Lincoln, the more she hurt herself on the inside. Not anymore. Not this time. The real question for herself now is: where will things go from here?

Someone knocked on her door which wasn't completely shut. Lori quickly grabbed a wet cloth and wiped off all the tear-mixed makeup off her face.

"Who is it?"

"It's Lincoln. Can I come in?" Lori's heart nearly jumped out of her throat when she heard Lincoln's voice from the other side of the door. In an instant, Lori jumped right off of her bed and opened the door.

"Hey, twerp. Come on in, kiddo," Lori said. When Lincoln came in, Lori gently closed the door and locked it good. The very sight of Lincoln put a smile on Lori's face, making her remember how Lincoln looked so sexy washing his body from all the sweat with a water hose.

"Lori… Lynn told me about you breaking up with Bobby not too long ago. How are you feeling right now?" Lincoln asked as he sat on the edge of Lori's bed. Lori smiled lightly to Lincoln and sat right next to him.

"To tell you the truth, Lincoln, I'm kind of relieved I did it. I… I just can't keep up this charade anymore."

"If you don't love Bobby, why even do it?"

"Oh, I don't know. I guess I just wasn't thinking straight. Besides… there's someone else."

"Oh? Who?" Lori looked away and felt her face heat up.

"I… I can't really tell you that, Lincoln."

 _Holy SHIT, he's so fucking hot…_

"Lincoln… there's something I need to confess. You see, I kinda know that there's something going on between you and Lynn."

"… you what?"

"Don't worry, Lincoln. I won't squeal on you. I may be many things, but I'm no snitch."

"How did you know about what's going on between us, Lori?" Lincoln asked, remembering how Lisa enforced the walls so good that nobody can hear what's going on inside the rooms.

"Well, you see, Lincoln, I noticed how you and Lynn always kept hanging out together and in a way, you and Lynn didn't seem to be so brotherly-sisterly, if you know what I mean." Lincoln fidgeted and felt his body heat up a bit.

"But I really wanted to be sure that what I suspect was true. A day after dad grounded you, I grabbed from Lisa's room a stethoscope to listen in on what was going on in your room. When I used Lisa's stethoscope on your door, I heard you and Lynn having a lot of hardcore sex in there." Lincoln's eyes widen and his face blushed super-hard.

"You two were really banging the living shit out of each other, judging from what I heard. I… I WANTED IN ON THE ACTION, DAMNIT! So I wrote a letter to you and tossed it right under your door the night your grounding ended." All of a sudden, Lori began to weep.

"I just wish that you and Lynn never hooked up. Why Lynn and why not ME?"

 _"Lori was the one who wrote the note all along. I can't believe it…"_ Lincoln thought to himself.

"Lori… I don't know what to say. Why didn't you tell me off the bat how you really felt?"

"It was because I don't want you think there's something wrong with me! Yeah, I know it's supposed to be taboo that brothers and sisters should never fall in love, but for some reason I just felt that way towards you! You were always there for us whenever we're in a fix, Lincoln. You're charming, you're incredibly handsome… you're…" Lori fell flat on her back, lying comfortably on the mattress.

"You're… perfect. Perfect in every way. I… I don't know what to do. Is there any way for me to turn it all off? Is there any way we can actually be a normal family again? Is there any way we can-"

Lori's words were gently silenced when Lincoln's lips pressed gently onto Lori's very own. All her very thoughts that spiraled out of control calmly vanished into thin air when she felt Lincoln's comforting lips pressing into hers. The breakup with Bobby, the incident at the Masquerade Ball, spying on Lincoln and Lynn at the park, all the times she seemingly bullied her little brother: none of that mattered anymore. All that mattered now was being alone with her deeply beloved brother and gladly giving her body to him.

Lori closed her eyes and kissed Lincoln back, letting his gentle lips wash away all her worries. Lori stood right up and carried Lincoln in her arms as if he were her own child, kissing away like there'd be no tomorrow. Being carried like a little boy, Lincoln held onto his older sister and kissed away, relishing her incredibly wonderful taste. It kinda felt awkward at first that Lincoln couldn't feel the floor underneath his feet as Lori carried him like a kid and at the same time made out with him, but it really turned him on.

After breaking her lips away from Lincoln's, Lori tossed him into her bed and quickly whipped Lincoln's shirt right off his back. Then she began to unbuckle his belt, whipped it off, undid his pants, pulled down his zipper, and slowly pulled down his pants and underwear. Lori smiled when she watched Lincoln's cock pop right out of his pants and point right up to the ceiling. Saliva slowly leaked out of the edge of Lori's mouth when she gently got a hold of Lincoln's penis.

"… Wow. Your penis is so damn big. I bet it's even bigger than Bobby's!" Wasting no time, Lori opened her mouth really wide and took in Lincoln's hard cock. Lincoln's eyes curled up to the back of his skull when he felt Lori's moist lips do their magic on his dick. Lori sucked hard and her head bopped up and down like crazy. Lincoln felt he was getting driven right up the wall when Lori gave Lincoln a really hardcore blowjob. The young man shut his eyes and grinded his teeth as he tried his best not to cum.

Lincoln quickly took his cock out of Lori's mouth and made Lori lie on her back and quickly whip her shorts and panties right off of her. Feeling her heart race with excitement, Lori quickly took off her top, leaving her completely naked to her lover. Lincoln made Lori nearly go upside down and had her legs rest on his shoulders. As Lori tucked her chin in while resting the back of her head on the mattress, Lincoln immediately dug his mouth into Lori's hot pussy and started eating away at her.

"LINCOLN!" Lori screamed. While being nearly upside down, Lori moaned with excitement and kicked wildly into the air as Lincoln munched away at her hot taco. After a number of minutes of eating away at his older sister, Lincoln placed Lori down onto the bed and started sucking away at her C-cup sized tits. They were not as huge as Leni's but they still looked really tasty! Lori closed her eyes and smiled as she felt Lincoln's tongue lick away at her titties.

Lori's pussy began to seriously get wet.

"Lincoln… I want your dick inside me. Fuck me, Lincoln! FUCK ME GOOD!" The beautiful angel slowly opened her legs and show her nicely shaven pussy throbbing for Lincoln's dick. No matter how many pussies Lincoln fucked, his hormones screamed to his mind that he just couldn't get enough!

Lincoln slowly inserted his hot rod inside of Lori, making her scream with joy as she felt Lincoln's big salami stretch her inner walls. Just like all his sisters, Lori's pussy bled from Lincoln's welcome entrance. Lincoln started to worry at first when he saw pain written on her face, but Lori held on tight to her little brother with her arms and her legs. Lincoln and Lori screamed away as he pounded harder and faster into his eldest sister.

"Lincoln… you're incredible! You really know how to move, Lincoln! And your skin is so soft and smooth… smooth as silk…" Lori said lightly into his ear. As he thrusted his dick into Lori, the young man enjoyed licking and sucking away at her nipples, making Lori lose her mind. After 25 minutes of banging the daylights out of Lori, the hot blonde began to scream like a banshee. Bracing herself, Lori grabbed onto the bedsheets and dug the balls of her feet into the mattress. Lincoln held on to Lori's sexy body really tight as he too began to feel that a climax is on the way.

"Lincoln… I'm going to cum! I can't hold it much longer! Holy fuck! I'M CUMMING! I'M CUMMING!" In a flash, hot fluids splashed out of Lori and soaked up Lincoln's dick inside of her.

"Aaaaaaahhhhh! AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Lori quivered from Lincoln's fucking skills and smiled uncontrollably from her sudden orgasm. When Lincoln took his dick out of her, he kinda looked a little disappointed.

"Aw, man. I didn't get to cum with you," Lincoln said. When Lincoln lied on his back to relax, Lori got up and covered Lincoln's cock with her nice tits.

"Don't worry, little brother. I'm gonna have you give me a TITTY-FUCK!"

"A titty-fuck? What's that?"

"Oh, you'll see, Lincoln…" In a split second, Lori started massaging Lincoln's dick with her tits. Lincoln gripped the bedsheets and started moaning as he felt Lori's hot tits rubbing away on Lincoln's dick. The rubbing intensified when Lori watched the head of Lincoln's cock bop in and out of her own cleavage. The very sight of Lincoln's cock aiming at her face made her smile with hot joy.

"Oh my gosh! It feels so good! Oh shit! Lori, you're gonna make me cum!"

"Yeah, that's right, little brother! Cum for me! I want your hot milk spraying all over me!"

"I'm gonna cum, Lori! I'm gonna cum! AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH-" A split second later, hot milk shot out of Lincoln's dick and splashed all over Lori's face. Lincoln panted for breath as he felt the orgasm shock absolute joy throughout his whole body. Covered with sticky milk, Lori panted for breath and slowly licked away the milk on Lincoln's dick and licked much of it off her own lips.

"… Soooo tasty…" Many minutes later, Lincoln and Lori rested together in bed and gazed into each other's eyes as they held on to each other.

"Lincoln… you're everything I always wanted. There are times I wish you never hooked up with Lynn."

"Lori, you know I can't break up with her. Lynn's my girlfriend and there's nothing I can do to change that."

"Lincoln, if she's your girlfriend, what does that make me?"

"A friend with benefits." Lincoln and Lori laughed together.

"Sounds fair enough. Just to let you know, Lincoln: if anything goes wrong between the two of you, you can always come to me."

"Thanks, Lori. You're one of the best sisters in the world."

"Whenever you want, Lincoln… you can come to my room and fuck me anytime."

"Thank you, Lori."

"No, Lincoln. Thank YOU." As they closed their eyes, Lincoln and Lori kissed with great passion.

-:-:-

Luna Loud thrashed away with her mighty guitar-axe, playing the instrumental version of "Welcome To The Jungle" from Guns 'N Roses. Luna always looked up to the main guitarist of the band: Slash! The rock 'n roll fanatic always believed that one day, she'll measure up to the guitar-legend and truly bring the Loud to the Loud House! Heck, why stop there when she can bring the Loud to the whole world?

Soon after she was done rocking away, Luna opened the door and prepared to head downstairs to grab a snack. When she opened the door, she spotted Lincoln leaving Lori's room and saw them smiling to each other and talking to each other in a very friendly way. Right before they were done talking to each other, Lori gently caressed Lincoln's face which made Lincoln look away and blush from Lori's very touch. Soon after Lori said goodnight to Lincoln and gently closed her door, Lincoln walked over to Lynn's door and knocked on it. When Lynn opened the door, the sports fanatic smiled, grabbed Lincoln by the shirt, and pulled him right in, slamming the door after bringing him into her room. This only made Luna scratch her head.

"Yo, what the hell is up with that? Lincoln and the girls are acting really strange, stranger than usual. What hell is going on between them?"


	17. Unworthy

Lincoln was relaxing on the couch while watching one of his favorite episodes of "JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Stardust Crusaders." He smiled to himself as Jojo yet again puts a serious beatdown on one of Dio's stand-users using his own stand: Star Platinum. Lincoln leaned back against the couch and stretched his body as he watched Star Platinum throw a huge flurry of punches at his enemy, screaming out ORORORORORORORO while doing so. Watching Jojo in action made him remember one of the episodes of "Fist Of The North Star", remembering how Kenshiro attacked his enemies the same way screaming out ATATATATATATATATATATA! When comparing today's Jotaro Kujo to Kenshiro from the 1980's, there was clearly no comparison in any way. Jotaro was cool and all, but Kenshiro would always be Lincoln's greatest hero.

"One day, I'm gonna create the manliest cartoon ever made! It's so gonna rock! I'm gonna make Tetsuo Hara and Buronson proud," Lincoln said to himself, feeling inspired to create an anime-based cartoon series for America. Just when the main hero of the show, Jotaro Kujo, was about to deliver the killing blow to one of the main villains, a huge explosion erupted from upstairs, which caused much of the house to quake. Lincoln frowned and shook his head a little, knowing it was caused by one of Lisa's experiments.

"Oh, brother. Lisa is at again," Lincoln said to himself. Just when he was about to raise the volume of the television set, he heard someone crying upstairs. Lincoln felt his heart sink when he heard who was crying.

"Lisa? Lisa, I'll be right up!" Lincoln called out. Not wanting to waste a shred of time, Lincoln sprinted upstairs and immediately entered Lisa's and Lily's room. Much of the room was a complete mess no thanks to Lisa's experiment gone terribly wrong. Well, it could have been worse: at least the walls were still intact unlike the last time. Lincoln looked down to see Lisa Loud crying while curling up like a ball and leaning her back against the wall. Lincoln bit his lip and felt a sinking feeling inside his stomach when saw Lisa sobbing.

"Lisa! Are you okay?" Lincoln asked, waving off all the smoke. Lisa took off her glasses and wiped away her tears with her green sleeve.

"I'm okay, Lincoln. I thought I was getting closer to actually turn lead into gold. I really thought I'd be the first true alchemist, but unfortunately the experiment turned out to be a total failure." Lisa began to feel more tears flow down her eyes soon after she put her glasses back on.

"It's… it's just not fair! I wanted so badly to turn lead into gold but I CAN'T DO IT! I'M NOTHING BUT A FAILURE! I… I…." Lincoln just couldn't take it anymore. Trying not to cry, Lincoln kneeled down to Lisa and picked her up like a baby. As he cradled her in his arms, Lincoln walked around a little and rubbed Lisa's back gently. He knew that Lisa is an intellectual prodigy with the maturity-level of a 24-year-old woman, but nevertheless she's still a 4-year-old child that needs to be looked after. Still emotionally hurt from her failed attempt at alchemy, Lisa wrapped her little arms around Lincoln's neck and rested her chin on his shoulder.

"Shhhhhhhh, it's okay, Lisa. Everything's going to be all right," Lincoln whispered into her ear. Hearing Lincoln's comforting voice and being in his arms helped Lisa slowly and gradually stop crying. Lincoln continued to cradle Lisa in his arms as if she was his own daughter and at the same time hum a nice little song into her ear. Lisa closed her eyes and slowly smiled, feeling her emotional pain slowly fading away.

Lori, Leni, Luna, Luan, Lynn, Lana, Lola, and Lily showed up at Lisa's door to check on their sister.

"Is everything all right, you guys? We heard an explosion from outside the house," Lori said.

"Don't worry about it, girls. Lisa just made a slight miscalculation in her experiment, but everyone's fine and there's no serious damage anywhere," Lincoln said. The girls felt relieved that Lisa and Lincoln were just fine and returned to doing their own routines. Lola, Lana, and Lily however stuck around to make sure their sister, Lisa, was okay.

"Thank you, Lincoln. I feel much better now," Lisa said, smiling to her older brother.

"Anytime, Lisa. Just try to be much more careful with your experiments, okay?"

"Sure, no problem, big brother." Feeling relieved that Lisa was fine, Lincoln gently placed Lisa back on the floor and gave her nice little kiss on the cheek. Lisa giggled and felt her face blush a bit.

"...Lincoln…" Lisa said.

"That little smooch will help you feel all better," Lincoln said.

Lola began to feel her face blush a bit as she smiled and looked down on her feet.

"Lincoln… I got a booboo on my face. I… uh… hit a tree-branch when driving my little car!"

"Don't worry, Lola. I'll make it all better." Lincoln placed his hand on Lola's shoulder and gave Lola a smooch on the cheek. Lola blushed and giggled when she felt Lincoln's lips touch her cheek.

"Hey, what about me? I… uh… fell down the stairs! Yeah, that's it! Oh, man! I'm soooo hurting everywhere!" Lana said, acting as if she bruised her arm and leg pretty bad. Lola looked at Lana as if she was a complete idiot, knowing that her little act was far from convincing. Lincoln nevertheless gave Lana a nice kiss on the cheek, which made her smile and blush deeply.

"Li… Lincoln!" Lincoln looked down to see baby Lily tugging on his pants.

"Oh, so you want a little smooch from your big brother, too?"

"Gaga! Googoo!" Lily responded.

"Okay, here's one for you too." Lincoln leaned down and gave Lily a nice little kiss on the forehead, making Lily googoo with joy.

"You didn't give me a kiss at all." Lincoln and all his little sisters jumped out of fright when they finally noticed that Lucy was among them. Lincoln clutched onto his heart and took a serious breather.

"Lucy, PLEASE don't do that!" Lincoln said.

"I'm seriously hurting too, Lincoln. My heart is usually cold as stone, but seeing you give a kiss to all your younger sisters and giving no kiss to me put a serious crack on my very heart. My soul has truly plunged deeper into the abyss…." Feeling a bit guilty for leaving out Lucy, Lincoln let out a sigh and placed his hands on her shoulders.

"Sorry about that, Lucy. Here, if this will make you feel better, then have a nice kiss from your big brother." Lincoln closed his eyes and leaned towards Lucy a bit to give her a nice peck on the cheek. Just when he was an inch away from her cheek, Lucy grabbed Lincoln by the collar of his shirt, stood on her tippy-toes and brought his lips to her own! Lincoln's eyes flashed in shock when he felt Lucy's lips pressing nicely into his. He wasn't sure what was more surprising: Lucy's sudden aggressive behavior towards him or how soft and sweet Lucy's very lips felt. Lincoln immediately broke his lips away from Lucy's and stared at her in disbelief.

"L-LUCY!" Lincoln exclaimed, covering his lips with his fingers. Lola, Lana, and Lisa laughed and blushed, taken aback by Lucy's actions towards Lincoln. Lucy smiled and blushed deeply as she shyly looked down and twirled her toes into the floor. Lana, Lola, and Lisa started prancing around Lucy.

"LINCOLN AND LUCY, SITTING IN A TREE! K-I-S-S-I-N-G! FIRST COMES LOVE, THEN COMES MARRIAGE, THEN COMES THE BABY IN THE BABY CARRIAGE!" Lola, Lana, and Lisa sang in unison. The girls' teasing started to make Lucy clench her fists and grind her teeth.

"SUCKING HIS THUMB, PEEING IN HIS PANTS, DOING THE HOOLA HOOLA DANCE!" The three girls sang.

"THAT'S ENOUGH! STOP THAT!" Lana, Lola, and Lisa started running off, but Lucy began to chase her little sisters. As for Lily, she was left all alone with Lincoln. Laughing to himself, Lincoln picked up Lily and placed her on his own bed. Feeling comfortable on Lincoln's bed, Lily lied on her back and fell asleep. There was no way Lincoln could leave her in her own room since Lisa's experiments still left some smoke inside.

"Hehehe. Girls are so weird," Lincoln said to himself.

"Hey, Lincoln. You got a minute?" Lincoln looked to see who called his attention. It was Luna.

"Oh, hey Luna. What's up?"

"Can I talk to you for a moment?"

"Uh… sure. Where do you wanna talk?"

"In my room. Come on in." Shrugging his shoulders, Lincoln stepped into Luna's room. Seeing that the coast is clear, Luna slowly closed the door. Lincoln and Luna sat together on Luna's bed.

"Is something the matter, Luna? What's with the long face?"

"Lincoln, is something going on between you and the other girls? They're not hurting you in any way, are they?"

"Luna, what are you talking about? Of course not. Why would you even ask me that?"

"Well, you do have a red mark on the side of your neck." Lincoln gasped when he realized that he had a deep red mark on his neck, which he quickly covered with his hand. Lincoln blushed a little when he remembered how Lori gave him a nice hickey while making out with him a few days ago.

"It's- it's nothing, really."

"Oh? Then explain how you got a few scratch-marks on the back of your neck?" Lincoln's eyes widen when he thought about the scratch-marks on him. He unknowingly licked his lips when he remembered how he banged the daylights out of Leni not too long ago in the basement while they were doing the laundry. Leni dug her nails into the back of his neck and his back really good when she was about to climax while letting Lincoln fuck her on a pile of dirty laundry.

"Oh, that. Uh… a stray cat scratched me. Yeah, that's it!"

"And what about the bite-mark on your shoulder?" Lincoln couldn't help but stare at Luna and admire her sense of good observation. He silently swore to himself when he remembered how he allowed Luan to bite him in a few places while fucking him really good inside Vanzilla.

"Uh… Charles bit me."

"No way, bro. That bite-mark is too big to come from our dog." Luna grabbed Lincoln's arm to get a good look at the bite-mark.

"And from the looks of it… the bite-mark is human." Lincoln took his arm away from Luna's grip.

"Oh come on, Luna. It's no big deal, really. We… we were just playing around and things got… well…. a bit out of hand. Don't worry about it, Luna." From the look on Luna's face, Lincoln was unable to ease her worries. With a look of concern, Luna gently placed her hand on Lincoln's shoulder.

"Lincoln, you're my little bro and I'm worried about you. You know how I feel whenever you get into harm's way, dude. If anyone tries to hurt you again, bro, you can tell me, okay? I'm really concerned about you." Lincoln was deeply touched by Luna's protective nature towards him.

"Luna… I'm fine. You don't have to worry about a thing, okay?" Gazing into Lincoln's eyes, Luna placed her hand on Lincoln's face.

"… Okay, Lincoln. I'll let you go. Go ahead and do what you gotta do."

"Thanks, Luna. I'm gonna go for a jog. I'll see you later." When Lincoln left Luna's room, Luna picked up her guitar and started to play a few tunes. Just when she was about to play a song she loved so much, Luan entered the room and looked through her stash to find her favorite wooden puppet: Mr. Coconuts. When Luna saw her younger sister, she frowned and placed her guitar on the floor.

"Luan… what the hell did you do to Lincoln?"

"Huh? Who me? Luna, what are you talking about? I didn't do anything to him."

"I want to know why you hurt our own little brother."

"… Luna, I don't know what you've been smoking but I didn't lay a finger on him-" Luna grabbed Luan by the shoulders and slammed her back right into the wall.

"Don't you dare lie to me, smartass. I recognize the bite-mark on Lincoln's shoulder. It's YOUR bite-mark! You're the only one who wears braces! NOW WHY THE HELL DID YOU BITE HIM?" Luan's eyes widen in shock when she realized the cat was almost completely out of the bag.

"Look, Luna. We… we were playing a game. We were just messing with each other, that's all. We just-"

"What kind of a sick game are you playing where you get to BITE each other?! Luan, I swear, if you hurt our little brother again, I'm so gonna knock your damn lights out!" Luan broke free from Luna's grip and violently shoved her away.

"Luna, why don't you mind your own business? Okay, I'll tell you how it REALLY is, Luna! Lincoln WANTED me to bite him!"

"… What?"

"Yeah, you heard me! Lincoln WANTED to be bitten! And you know why? Because he fucking ENJOYED it! I even allowed him to bite ME!" Luan showed Luna a huge bite-mark on the side of her neck. Luna began to back away from Luan, feeling chills all over her body.

"… I don't believe you. This has to be a prank. Tell me it's just one of your practical jokes."

"Oh, it's real, Luna! And do you want to know what we were doing that led us all the biting?"

"I… I don't want to hear any more of this."

"WE WERE FUCKING, THAT'S WHAT WE WERE DOING, LUNA! WE WERE FUCKING EACH OTHER! AND THERE'S NOTHING YOU CAN DO TO COME BETWEEN US!" An emotional storm began to erupt from within Luna's heart. Lincoln and Luan… having sex? Having ROUGH sex? Grinding her teeth, Luna marched towards Luan and slapped her right in the face. Luan winced in pain and rubbed her face, starting to cry from Luna's slap.

"… You're LYING! YOU'RE FUCKING LYING!" Luna screamed, feeling a tear stream down her own face. Luan's eyes started to flare up as she glared right at Luna.

"I think I know why you're really angry, Luna. You're not angry because we're having sex. You're angry because you're the only older sister who isn't getting any from Lincoln! ADMIT IT!" Luna covered her mouth in total shock.

"You're… you're not the only one?"

"Uh-uh. Lynn, Leni, Lori and myself: we're ALL in on Lincoln's **HOOOOOOOOO TRAIN**! Especially Lynn! The reason Lincoln didn't make you part of his HAREM is because you're just not good enough for him! Poor POOOOR Luna! The only older sister of the Loud family who's not good enough to satisfy Lincoln in any way-"

Luna grabbed a chair and threw it right at Luan. Luan dodged it in time as the chair smashed into the wall. Luna heaved for breath, feeling the wrath building up like a boiling kettle.

"… You… take that back… you…. BITCH!" Luna grabbed her by the hair and forced her to get up, but Luan grabbed Luna's hair as well. The two girls clutched onto each other's hair and shook around each other's skulls, seeing who'd be the one to rip the hair off of one of their own skulls. The two ended up falling to the ground and continued to wrestle one another.

Lori opened the door to see what was happening.

"Girls, what the hell's going on here? What's with the-" Lori gasped and felt the shock.

"LUNA! LUAN! THAT'S ENOUGH! STOP FIGHTING!" Lori tried her best to break up the two, but Luna and Luan refused to let go of each other's hair. Leni and Lynn rushed into the room to help Lori separate the two brunettes. As Luna and Luan finally let go of each other's hair, Lori held Luna in a full-nelson hold while Lynn and Leni did their best to hold back Luan.

"Face it, Luna! You're not good enough for Lincoln! You don't have what it takes to satisfy him!"

"TAKE IT BACK, LUAN! TAKE IT FUCKING BACK!"

-:-:-

"Hey, you guys. I'm home," Lincoln announced. The young man felt good after going for a nice jog around the neighborhood. However, the house was unusually quiet. Too damn quiet. When Lincoln was about to head to the kitchen, Lana was blocking the way.

"Sorry, bro. Sister-fight protocol."

"Again? Who is it this time? Lori and Leni?"

"Nope. It's Luna and Luan. We need to seriously keep those two separated from each other for a long period of time after what the heck happened."

"Oh, man. That really sucks. I'm too afraid to ask why those two were fighting."

"Hey, Lincoln. What do you want from the kitchen?"

"You got a nice bottle of water? I'm thirsty."

"No problem, bro. I'll be right back." While Lana headed to the refrigerator, Lincoln saw Luna sitting all by herself at the kitchen table. Her hair was really messed up, and she had a few bruises on her body.

"Luna? Luna, are you okay?"

"… Don't worry about me, little bro. I'll be fine. It's no big deal. Really." A moment later, Lana gave Lincoln the water he so needed. Lincoln opened the bottle and drank it down good.

"Thanks, Lana."

"Anytime, Lincoln."

"Hey, Luna? Hang in there, okay? Everything's gonna be fine."

"Thanks, dude. Don't worry about a thing, Linc." Eventually, Lincoln left Luna alone to give her some breathing space. As he headed upstairs, he swore to himself that he heard Luna sobbing downstairs. When he got upstairs, he saw Lynn guarding Luna's and Luan's bedroom door.

"Hey, Lynn."

"Hi, Lincoln." Lincoln embraced Lynn and gave her a nice kiss on the lips, which made Lynn gladly kiss him back.

"Lynn, what the hell happened?"

"Luna and Luan got into a fight, and I think it had to something with you."

"With me? How?"

"It's… complicated." Luan slowly opened the door.

"Hey, Lincoln. Is that you?"

"Yeah, it's me, Luan."

"Lynn: let him in, please."

"Sure, no problem." Looking around to see if anyone was watching, Lynn allowed Lincoln to get inside the room and when he stepped in Lynn immediately shut the door. Lincoln lied down next to Luan.

"Luan, are you okay?" Lincoln felt his heart sink a bit when he saw some bruises on Luan's body and noticed how messed up her hair was.

"Yeah, I am now. I… I can't believe Luna and I got into a fight."

"What happened?"

"Well you see, Luna saw the bite-marks I gave you and she got into protective big-sister mode. I got tired of her getting into my face so I told her off telling her that… that…" Luan began to blush. Lincoln felt a chill run down his spine.

"You didn't."

"I… kinda did. I'm sorry, Lincoln. I just wanted to let her have it! Things got out of control and –"

"Shhhhh, it's okay, Luan. Just relax…" Lincoln slowly snuggled up with Luan, letting his body touch hers. Luan smiled and wrapped her elegant arms around his body, enjoying being nose-to-nose with her younger lover.

"Luan, is there anything I can do to make you feel better?"

"Hold me, Lincoln. Just… hold me for a while…"

-:-:-

It was 9:15pm. The night-sky was completely clear of all clouds, letting all the beautiful stars shine the night away. Taking in the warm air, Luna sat on the stairway to the entrance and played a nice song on her lovely guitar. Luna heard the door open behind her. It was her mom.

"Luna, sweetie. It's almost time for bed. You should come right in."

"Not yet, mom. I want to take in the fresh night-air. It's really beautiful tonight."

"Okay, sweetie. Is everything between you and Luan okay now?"

"… Yeah, you can say that. Sorry about the fight, mom."

"As long as you and Luan made up, that's all that matters. What in the world was the fight all about?"

"Luan made fun of my favorite rock band: Smooch. She went too far and I just kinda lost it. Don't worry, mom: it won't happen again."

"I believe you, honey. It's almost bedtime, so please be ready to back inside soon. Okay?"

"Okay, mom. I'll be right in in a few minutes." Mrs. Loud gave Luna a nice smooch on the cheek.

"Good girl." When Mrs. Loud left her alone to respect her privacy, Luna resumed playing her lovely song with her guitar. A few seconds later, she felt a tear coming down her face. Then another tear streamed down. Unable to continue with her song, Luna dropped her guitar, covered her face and cried. There was no way Luna could hold in her anguish anymore.

"Lincoln… why? Why don't you feel the same for me as you feel for them? You gave your love to the others, yet you didn't give any love to me! WHY? I have to face the truth." Luna curled into a ball and buried her arms into her face, weeping night away.

"… I'm just not good enough for him. I'm… unworthy…"


	18. Beware Of The Green-Eyed Monster

At Sam's house, Luna, James, Patricia, and Sam were rockin' in the garage. It was James' idea to start a rock-band of their own, calling themselves the Star-Jammers. It was a way to pay homage to one of his most favorite comic books of all time: The X-Men. Patricia and Sam didn't seem too keen about the band's name, but Luna seemed pretty fine with it. James was the lead singer and bass-guitarist, Luna was the lead-guitarist, Sam was bass-guitarist, and Patricia was the drummer. The music was pretty damn chaotic, but to be honest they were quite better than how they did a couple of weeks ago.

It was too bad that didn't go the same for their most cherished member of all: Luna Loud. Usually, Luna would really shred her axe as if Ragnarok was just right around the corner. However, on that day, Luna just wasn't keeping up with the rest of the band. None of her fellow band members were sure as to why she didn't perform as well as the others. Was it because she didn't get a good night sleep? Or could it be that she ate something her stomach didn't agree with her about?

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Time out, you guys." The music eventually died down. Letting out a sigh, James slung his guitar on his shoulder to have a word with his lead-guitarist.

"Luna, what on Asgard is going on with you? We've been really working hard for days on this new song Patty just wrote for us, and you're just not in sync with the rest of us. What's up with you, Luna?" James asked.

"I know. It's as if you're here, yet your inner-you isn't. You know what I mean?" Patricia said.

"… I'm sorry, you guys. I'm just not feeling really well, that's all," Luna said.

"Luna, why don't you head to the fridge and get yourself a glass of V-8? That should raise your energy a notch or two," James said.

"Or maybe you can have the other half of my sausage and cheese biscuit. Maybe you just didn't have enough to eat for breakfast-"

"James, Patty, back off, will ya? I don't think that's why Luna isn't up to her game right now. Look, why don't we take a break for a few minutes. Okay, guys?" James and Patricia nodded their heads to Sam's suggestion.

"Sure, why not. I do need a drink of V-8," James said.

"And I gotta give my little brother a call to see how he's doing at home," Patricia added. When James and Patricia headed inside the house, Luna placed her guitar down and took a seat on an empty egg-crate. Sam grabbed herself an empty crate and sat next to her.

"Luna, is something the matter? You seemed pretty bothered lately. Wanna talk about it?" Luna reluctantly set her attention to her good friend.

"To tell you the truth, Sam… it's about a boy."

"A boy?"

"Yeah. He's really REALLY hot, and quite popular with the girls. Wherever he goes, the girls just swarm all around him like a damn celebrity. To tell you the truth… I want him just as bad as they do."

"Whoa. He really does sound like a really hot catch."

"Damn straight, Sam. He's funny, witty, handsome, really really SEXY…" "Sam blushed and smiled, trying to imagine Luna's dreamboat.

"I bet he'd be a really amazing sex-machine."

"Oooooh yeah…" Luna and Sam's eyes dazed off and they let out a huge sigh as they thought of their ideal love-god. Sam was thinking about Jason Statham from "The Transporter" while Luna was thinking about her own little brother. Both girls began to smile and salivate at the thought of those boys. Realizing what they were doing, both girls woke up to reality.

"So what's his name?"

"… _Lincoln…"_

"It's…. Luke."

"Luke, huh? Luna, why would you be so damn doubtful about getting his attention? Let me be honest with you, Luna: you are one of the prettiest girls I have ever seen. You're cute, you have a great personality, and you really have a killer body. Damn, girl, I wish I had curves like you do!"

"Sam, are you serious? You're just saying that to cheer me up."

"No, I'm serious! You really look great! And there's no way that boy Luke would just turn you down if you approach him."

"Thanks for your vote of confidence, Sam." Sam gave Luna a good pat on the shoulder.

"Hey, that's what friends are for, Luna. I never really told anyone how I was able to win David's heart."

"The blonde senior in history class?"

"Yup, that's the one. You see, women would say that the best way to a man's heart is through his stomach. Well… I didn't bother to follow such advice. Instead of going after his stomach by making him an awesome meal… I…." Sam slowly leaned to Luna's ear and whispered her secrets into Luna's ear. Luna let out a gasp and felt her face blush bright red. Sam blushed as well when she finished giving Luna a few tips in winning "Luke's" heart.

"… You actually did that, Sam? Is that position even possible?" Luna asked. Sam ran her hand through her blonde hair and let out a giggle.

"Well, if you've practiced yoga long enough, anything is possible. Kama Sutra really does open the door to amazing possibilities."

"Hehe. I'll keep that in mind." Sam started to ponder as she rubbed her chin. Suddenly, a light bulb popped over her head.

"Hey, I know. I got this idea from a movie I saw not too long ago. Just follow my advice, and there's no way he'd ever turn you down. Heck, he'll be your love-slave!"

"… _Or maybe I'll be HIS love-slave. I'm okay with that…"_ Luna thought to herself. Luna shook off her daydream about Lincoln and herself and shifted her attention back to Sam.

"Okay, Sam! Fire away! Just tell me what to do and I'll do it!"

"Great! That's the spirit, Luna. The first thing we'll work on is your looks. I think what you really need to do is…"

-:-:-

In the Loud House, all the girls and one boy were doing their usual thing. While all the girls were doing their own activities upstairs, Lincoln was busy reading his comic book in the living room. This time, Lincoln was reading his comic in his clothes instead of stripping down to his underwear. Besides, he began to feel quite uncomfortable being just in his undies while being around his sisters. He began to notice that his older sisters constantly stare at him in his undies, looking at him as if he was a tasty stack of baby-back ribs from Ruby Tuesday's restaurant. What even gave him a slight chill down his spine was how his younger siblings began to give him that hungry look as well, especially Lucy. Despite how uncomfortable it felt, Lincoln nevertheless felt he had no other choice but to keep his clothes on, even when he'd be in his own room.

The doorbell rang. Lincoln was quite surprised that someone would ring the bell at this time of day.

"Lincoln, dear. Could you please check to see who's at the door?" Mrs. Loud asked from the kitchen.

"Okay, mom. I'm on it." Lincoln got off his butt and answered the door. When he opened the door, the white-haired young man couldn't believe his very eyes.

"Ronnie Anne?!"

"Yup. The one and only, lame-o." In a flash, Lincoln and Ronnie Anne gave each other a big hug.

"I can't believe it's you, Ronnie Anne! It's been months since you've moved to your extended family's place! How have you been?"

"Oh, I've been doing great! My cousins and I have been really getting in touch with our roots. You have to see what it's like to celebrate the Day Of The Dead! It's really awesome!"

"Cool!" While Lincoln and Ronnie Anne were talking for a bit, Lori, Leni and Luan came downstairs to see who rang the doorbell.

"Oh, hi, Ronnie Anne!" Lori said.

"Oh my freaking gosh! I can't believe that like Ronnie Anne's here!" Leni added.

"Are you moving back to Royal Woods?" Luan asked.

"Oh, no. it's nothing like that at all. Mom and I decided to just take a small vacation at Royal Woods for a couple of weeks and I thought I'd pay you guys a visit." When she set her nice eyes on Lincoln, Lincoln looked away and blushed a little.

" _Just because Lori dumped Bobby doesn't mean I can't be friends with Lincoln. I still wonder who Lori dumped Bobby for?"_ Ronnie Anne thought to herself. When Lincoln's older sisters gathered around to catch up with Ronnie Anne, Lynn showed up from the backyard after practicing on her soccer skills.

"Awright! Another awesome day of training! I heard we have a visitor. So who is- "When Lynn saw who the visitor was, Lynn's smile faded away. Quickly.

"… Oh. Hello… Ronnie Anne…" Lynn said quietly.

"Hey, wassup, Lynn? Was Lincoln being a royal pain in the ass since I left?"

"… _Not as much of a royal pain in the ass you're being RIGHT NOW…"_ Lynn said to herself.

"Well, you know how brothers can be, right? A major MAJOR pain in the ass!" Lynn said, faking a smile.

"If that's the case, I think I'll just borrow your little brother and take him with me to Aye Caramba Pizza! You want to grab a bite with me, Lincoln?"

"Uh… sure, why not. Hold on, I'll be right back. I'll get my wallet." When Lincoln headed upstairs, Lori, Leni and Luan were all having a nice conversation with Ronnie Anne. As for Lynn, she just eyed her like a hawk ready to strike its prey. Moments later, Lincoln came back downstairs with his wallet and his house-keys.

"Okay, you guys. We're off now. I told mom and dad that I'll be hanging out with Ronnie Anne for a bit. Boy, do we have some catching up to do!" Lincoln said.

"I know, lame-o. It felt like a thousand years since we last met. Come on, Lincoln. Let's grab some badass pizza!"

"Awright! You're speaking my language, Ronnie Anne! Be back in a bit, you guys!"

"Okay, bye, Lincoln!" Lori said.

"Bon voyage, Lincoln!" Leni said.

"Have a good time, you guys!" Luan added. The three older sisters watch Lincoln and Ronnie Anne get into the bus and head off to Aye Caramba Pizza. The three girls were happy that Lincoln could hang out with one his longtime friends. However, one girl wasn't too thrilled about it.

"Ronnie ANNE…" Grinding her teeth and feeling her inner fire begin to erupt, Lynn instantly popped her soccer ball in her hands. Lori, Leni, and Luan got startled by the way Lynn destroyed her own ball.

"Lynn, what's the matter? Ronnie Anne and Lincoln are just grabbing a bite," Leni said.

"What are you, DENSE? That hussy is trying to take my- I mean, our Lincoln away from us! I will not stand for it!" Lynn began to feel the rage boil from within her very soul as she remembered how Lincoln and Ronnie Anne held hands while boarding the bus towards the pizzeria. The very memory of those two made Lynn smash her fist into the wall, causing a huge crack. Lori, Leni, and Luan began to nervously back away.

"Uh… Lynn? Are you feeling okay?" Luan asked nervously. Lynn couldn't contain herself anymore. The 13-year-old teenager roared like a lioness and burst into a huge fireball. Her three older sisters ran off and ducked for cover, unable to withstand the inner fury of Lynn Loud, Jr.

"YOU SHALL MEET YOUR END, RONNIE AAAAANNNNNENEEE! **LINCOLN IS MIIIIIINNNNEEEEEE!** "

"Lynn Loud, Jr! Control your temper immediately!"

"You heard your father, sweetie. Please regain your composure." Eventually, Lynn calmed down and the fire from within finally died away. Lynn swore to herself for losing control yet again, but thanks to listening to her parents' voices, she regained control. Leni, Lori, and Luan slowly popped their heads out of their hiding places.

"…. Is it over?" Leni asked weakly.

"Yeah, it's over. You can come out now." Reluctantly, the three older sisters came out of their hiding spots and sat with Lynn on the sofa.

"Lynn, why are you so worked up? Like Leni said: Lincoln and Ronnie Anne are just friends, that's all. I highly doubt that anything is going to happen between those two. Besides, we have Lincoln wrapped around our fingers, girls. Especially my fingers. I mean, there was that time I invited Lincoln to my room after I showered and I let him stuff his face up my ass while I was talking on the phone with Becky, and damn he really knew how to use his tongue-"

"T.M.I., LORI LOUD." Lynn stated. Lori blushed and shut her trap.

"Oh. Sorry…" Lori said quietly, blushing at the very thought of letting Lincoln have his way with her a few days ago. Luan recognized that look on Lynn's face and she didn't like it one bit.

"Lynn…. You have that weird look in your eyes. It's that I'm-gonna-make-sure-that-Lincoln-is-all-mine look. Lynn, what the hell are you going to do?"

"It's simple, Luan: I'm going to prove that Lincoln is far better off with ME than with that damn hussy! And I know exactly what to do to win him over…" With her plan well thought-out, Lynn wore a very, very sinister smile.

-:-:-

"And Chico said 'That's not my pet poodle. That's my girlfriend!" Lincoln laughed with Ronnie Anne's story about how she tried to hit on a boy in her neighborhood, which didn't go very well. The two young teens were really having a great time at Aye Caramba Pizza, not only because of the fantastic pizza but also because they were enjoying each other's company. Besides Clyde, Ronnie Anne was definitely one of Lincoln's best friends in the whole world. Lincoln was enjoying his pepperoni-sausage-meatball meatlover's pizza while Ronnie Anne was chowing down on her five-cheese slices.

"If you think that was weird, Ronnie Anne, you wouldn't believe what Clyde and I did last week. One time in school, when Kristine was in the middle of giving out her oral report about-"

"Hey, you guys. Got room for more?" Lincoln and Ronnie Anne were surprised that Lynn showed up. Not waiting for a reply, Lynn sat between Lincoln and Ronnie Anne. The table was covered with a very long table-cloth to cover their legs and feet, and their sofa-like chair was very comfortable. Seeing that nobody can see anything underneath their table put a nice grin on Lynn's face.

" _This is perfect…"_ Lynn thought to herself. Feeling a little heated up, Lynn cleared her throat and broke the silence between the three.

"So, you guys really enjoy pizza, huh? I'm kind of a big fan of pizza myself. Last time I had a pizza, I ended up staying in the bathroom for hours! Damn, talk about a really bad pizza you just couldn't stomach!" Letting out a big laugh, Lynn gave Lincoln a good punch to the shoulder and then gave Ronnie Anne a good punch in the shoulder as well. Both Lincoln and Ronnie Anne winced a little from the pain Lynn gave them.

"Lynn, I don't mean to be rude but… what the hell are you doing here?" Lincoln asked. Lynn eyed Lincoln hungrily, which made Lincoln make a big gulp.

" _I'm gonna make you forget about that hussy…"_ Lynn said to herself.

"I just wanted to grab a pizza and didn't really expect to see the two of you here! Holy crap! What a coincidence!" Ronnie Anne frowned at Lynn's words.

"That sounds far from convincing…" Ronnie Anne mumbled to herself.

"Well… since you're here, Lynn, would you like to take a bite of my pizza?"

"Don't mind if I do, Lincoln!" When Lynn leaned towards Lincoln's pizza-slice which Lincoln was still in the middle of eating, she "accidentally" dropped something from her hand.

"Oh darn. I dropped my lucky jock. Hold on, you guys. I'll get it!" Lynn dove underneath the table and seemingly disappeared. Ronnie Anne scratched her head and eyed Lincoln strangely.

"Uh, Lincoln? Is it me or is Lynn acting much weirder than usual?"

"Your guess is as good as mine, Ronnie A-" Lincoln froze and his eyes flashed wide open when he felt his zipper being undone. He then let out a gasp when he felt a pair of soft hands unbutton his pants and suddenly pull his pants and his underwear all the way down to his ankles. The young man began to blush and his heart pounded like crazy when he felt the soft hands pry his legs open and then felt a girl's head digging between his legs. Nobody could see what was going on underneath Lincoln's and Ronnie Anne's table thanks to the long table-cloth, and that was how Lynn liked it!

"Lincoln? You look as if you've seen a ghost."

" _Lynn, what the fuck are you doing down there?"_ Lincoln asked mentally.

"I'm… fine… Really. I'm just feeling a little-" Lincoln let out a huge gasp when he felt a nice wet tongue licking slowly up and down his shaft like a lollipop. His breathing began to intensify when the tongue began to tickle away at the tip of his rock-solid cock.

"….. Oh….. Oooooooohhhhh… oooohhhhhh yeaaaahhhh... ooooooohhhhh yyyyeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaahhhhhh…." Lincoln whispered. Lincoln began to pant for air. Smiling to himself, Lincoln closed his eyes and brushed his hand right through his hair. Ronnie Anne was trying her best to understand why Lincoln was behaving in such a manner, but she just couldn't figure out why he was moaning and panting.

"… Lincoln?" Ronnie Anne asked.

"Oooohhhh yeah…. Ooooohhhh….. Aaaaaahhhhhh….. AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH..." Lincoln couldn't contain himself when he felt the sly tongue slurping away at his own cock. Lincoln leaned back against his sofa and let out an even bigger moan than the last time. A number of people in the restaurant started shifting their attention to Lincoln and Ronnie Anne, who were seated at the center of the entire restaurant.

"Lincoln, control yourself! What's making you act like this?" Ronnie Anne asked. The girl began to blush from all the attention Lincoln was drawing from the customers and even some of the waiters and waitresses.

"It's… the pizza! This has to be the best motherfucking pizza I've ever had!" Lincoln blurted out. Moaning like crazy, Lincoln stuffed his mouth with a slice of his pizza and took a huge bite out of it, hoping to mute out all the moaning and screaming. When he devoured his slice, he felt a pair of soft lips completely take in his big cock. Lincoln screamed even louder as he felt the lips suck away at his cock and bounce up and down on his meat. The young man gripped onto the table as he felt by far the best unseen blowjob he ever experienced.

"Yes! Yes! YES! YES! YEEEESSSSS!" Lincoln screamed, pounding his fists into the table with every "yes" he screamed out. He then whipped his head to the left and to the right when he screamed out "yes" a dozen more times. Unsure of what to do, Ronnie Anne gave Lincoln a glass of water.

"Here, Lincoln! Have a drink!" With a sheepish smile, Lincoln just splashed the water right over his head.

"So, uh, Lincoln. You told me that you met someone, right?" Ronnie Anne asked, trying her best to help Lincoln stop the screaming.

"Uh-huh..."

"What is she like?"

"She - AAAHH! She's a real sports fanatic. She-she's really good at a lot of sports! A lot of -AAAAHHH! A lot of fucking sports..."

"What else... Lincoln?"

"She... she really REALLY knows how to use her mouth!"

"... Her mouth?"

"Uh-huh. She -HOLY FUCK! She... she knows how to give serious SERIOUS head...uuuuhhhhhh... AAAAAHHHHH... HOLY FUCK! IT'S SO GOOD! IT'S SO FUCKING GOOD! MORE! MORE! MOOOORRRREEE!" His smile faded away and his eyes grew larger than a pair of dinner plates.

"…. Uh oh. I'm going to cum."

"You're going to WHAT?!"

"I'm going to cum! I'm gonna cuuummm! I'm cumming, I'm cumming, I'm cumming.. I'M GOING TO EXPLODE…. AAAAAHHH... AAAAAHHHH...AAAAAAHHHH... **AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!** " Lincoln Loud came. In the middle of Aye Caramba Pizza. With over 100 people staring right at him. Sitting right next to Lincoln, Ronnie Anne covered her mouth in shock as she watched Lincoln slump and wear a drunken smile.

"…. Best… fucking… pizza… EVER…" Lincoln blurted out. In a blink of an eye, Lincoln's face plopped into his pizza.

Lynn came out from underneath the table and let out a nice gulp. When she took her seat between the now unconscious Lincoln and Ronnie Anne, she let out a sigh of accomplishment.

"Awright! I finally found my lucky jock!" Lynn said triumphantly.

"Uh…. Lynn?"

"Yeah, Ronnie Anne?"

"You have something on your cheek." Lynn suddenly realized what Ronnie Anne was talking about. Lynn quickly wiped some of the Lincoln's semen on her cheek and licked it right off her fingers.

"Uh… is Lincoln okay? Did… the pizza just make him… orgasm?!" Ronnie Anne asked. Lynn blushed deeply and let out a nervous laugh.

"…. Yeah! It must be a real special pizza! Lincoln's pizza was so damn good that it made him… ORGASM! Now that's what I call A-quality pizza!" Lynn said. Now all Lynn had to do was put Lincoln's pants back on, carry him out of the pizzeria and bring him back home. With a serious blowjob like that, that should definitely make Lincoln forget about Ronnie Anne!

Just when Lynn was about to help Lincoln put his pants back on, she saw Ronnie Anne take a bite out of Lincoln's pizza. Many of the customers watched Ronnie Anne eat the pizza to see if she too would experience an orgasm. After taking a bite, Ronnie Anne stared at the pizza strangely.

"That's weird. I'm not feeling anything." Ronnie Annie said.

 _"Oh shit! Ronnie Anne isn't buying it! The customers aren't buying it either! What the hell am I going to do? What am I-"_ In a flash, a new idea popped into her head. The idea made Lynn made her heart race like crazy and made her blush redder than a fire hydrant. After nervously looking at Lincoln and the pizza, Lynn slowly eyed Ronnie Anne.

"…. I think I dropped my lucky jock again. I'll… go… get it." Lynn slowly went back underneath the table. When Ronnie Anne took another bite of Lincoln's pizza, she felt a pair of soft hands grab onto her silk underwear and pull them right past her ankles. Absolutely lost of words, Ronnie Anne dropped her pizza and stared blankly at the wall when she felt a pair of soft hands pry her legs apart and felt a girl's head digging between her legs.

 **"** _ **WHAT THE FU-"**_


	19. TE QUIERO MUCHO, BABY!

" _Good evening, everyone. I am Sean Hannity and welcome to 'Hannity'. We got a lot of stories to cover tonight. The U.S. economy is booming like never before, generating tens of trillions of dollars and making the unemployment rate hit an all-time low. Our taxes are being cut down to 21% instead of 35%. The national debt is finally shrinking not only from the tax-cuts but also from an enormous reduction in government-spending as well. The rise of America is a true sign that the Age Of Pisces is coming to an end and that the Age Of Aquarius is on its way!_

" _But tonight, let us focus on the top story that is truly ground-breaking. Can food actually be an aphrodisiac? Well, it has been proven that food can in fact make you orgasm. In Royal Woods, Michigan, two 11-year-old kids, Lincoln Loud and Ronnie Anne Santiago, orgasmed at a pizzeria called Aye Caramba Pizza! Lincoln Loud was the first to experience an actual orgasm when he ate his pizza. Moments later, his friend Ronnie Anne Santiago hit sexual ecstasy as well. From the looks on their faces, they really hit absolute sexual nirvana._

" _Ladies and gentlemen, what Lincoln Loud and Ronne Anne Santiago went through could be the answer to lowering or perhaps eliminating teenage pregnancy throughout the United States. Instead of trying to actually bang your own girlfriend or boyfriend and worry about getting someone pregnant, all you have to do is grab a slice of pizza from Aye Caramba Pizza!_

" _Joining me tonight to weigh in on the orgasmic pizza is Laurence Jones, host of The Blaze and Chuck Norris, the baddest motherfucker to walk the face of the earth-"_

Mr. Loud immediately shut off the television. The entire Loud family just sat there on the sofa, completely lost of words as to what the hell they just saw on the news. The house was so damn quiet you could actually hear a pin hit the floor. Lincoln was the only one who wasn't in the living room and they could not blame him for not coming out of his room after what the hell happened at Aye Caramba Pizza. Lynn Loud Sr., the patriarch of the family, got up and broke the silence.

"… nobody is going to speak a word about this in or out of the house. NOBODY. Understand?" All the girls nodded their heads, consenting to their father's orders. When everyone got off the sofa to do their business, Lynn Loud Jr., the 13-year-old jock of the family, sat on the sofa and blushed deeply as she remembered what she did to both Lincoln and Ronnie Anne. Giving a major blowjob to her own younger brother at a restaurant was one thing, but what really got her heart racing was when she had a major taste of pussy for the very first time in her life. She licked her lips slowly when she remembered how she pulled down Ronnie Anne's nice panties, spread her legs apart and hungrily slurped and licked away at her pussy.

Her reminiscence on sucking Lincoln away and eating out Ronnie Anne was rudely interrupted by a sudden grab of her shoulder from behind. When she came to the present, she realized it was Lori's hand on her shoulder.

"I want to talk to you. NOW." Not waiting for a response, Lori grabbed Lynn by the arm and forced her to march with her upstairs and into hers and Leni's room. Lori didn't care if Lynn winced in pain from Lori's grip. When she forced Lynn to enter her room, Lori slammed the door behind her shut.

"Lynn, what the fuck did you do to Lincoln and Ronnie Anne back at the pizzeria? The others may be fooled by that news, but not me. I want to hear the truth, right here RIGHT NOW." Feeling deeply ashamed, Lynn looked away from Lori's piercing glare and finally began to open her mouth.

"… I gave Lincoln a blowjob."

"WHAT?!'

"That was my plan, Lori. All I thought about was winning Lincoln's heart by any means necessary! Give him the best blowjob and make it so damn hardcore that he'd just forget about Ronnie Anne. Everything was going smoothly… until…" Lynn rubbed her shoulder and started blushing.

"… until Ronnie Anne ate Lincoln's pizza. She really thought that Lincoln orgasmed from eating the pizza, as did many other customers! I had to make it believable to all those people out there, Lori! So I… I… " Lori gasped and felt her face blush brightly.

"…. You DIDN'T…"

"…. Yeah… I did…." Lori paced back and forth, feeling that all the information Lynn was giving her was scrambling her brain like a cookie-blender. After trying her best to calm herself down, Lori finally set her attention back to Lynn.

"… What the FUCK was going through your brain when you…. ATE Ronnie Anne? Are you telling me that… that you're… going DYKE?"

"Look, I know what I did was wrong, okay? I wasn't thinking straight, okay? I'M STUPID, OKAY?"

"Okay. It's not me you should be apologizing to, Lynn. You should be apologizing to Lincoln AND Ronnie Anne! You put those two through a lot of hell, humiliating them out in public! You can start by marching to Lincoln's room and apologizing to him. NOW." Lori opened the door, glared at Lynn and pointed right at Lincoln's door. Feeling deeply ashamed, Lynn slowly left Lori's room and headed to Lincoln's. Lori shut the door and folded her arms, still mentally digesting what Lynn told her.

"… fuck…" Lori swore to herself silently.

When Lynn approached Lincoln's door, she looked down and slowly started knocking at his door. There was no sound from Lincoln's room, and the door remained shut. Lynn knocked at Lincoln's door again. Still, no answer.

"Lincoln. Lincoln, please open the door. I need to speak to you."

"Just go away. There's no way I'm going to come out of this room. I'm ruined. RUINED. How the hell am I going to show my face out in public after what happened?" Lynn sighed and felt her heart sinking to a whole new level.

"Lincoln, I'm so sorry. I'm sorry for what I did. PLEASE forgive me. I understand how angry you are with me, Lincoln. If you don't want to speak to me ever again… I understand. I'll abide to your wishes. I'll… go away." Slowly feeling a tear stream down her face, Lynn slowly did an about-face and started heading back to her room. Lynn stopped at her tracks when she heard Lincoln's door slowly open. When she turned around, she saw Lincoln peaking through his open door.

"… Come on in…" Lincoln said. Feeling her heart leap, Lynn quickly entered his bedroom as soon as Lincoln opened the door. Lincoln gently closed the door and locked it.

"Lincoln, I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry-"

"Okay, okay. I get it. You're sorry. Just… chill out." Unable to look Lincoln directly in the eye, Lynn folded her arms and paced herself back and forth. To stop her pacing, Lincoln came from behind and gently placed his hands on her shoulders. When she felt his soft hands on her, Lynn started to break into tears and covered her mouth to mute out her sobbing. Lincoln wrapped his arms around Lynn's waist and rested his chin on her shoulder.

"Shhhhhh…. I'm not mad at you, Lynn."

"I… I didn't want to lose you, Lincoln. I was so desperate to keep you as my own, and when Ronnie Anne came back I felt that she was jeopardizing our relationship. That's why I did what I did at the pizzeria. You have to believe me!"

"I believe you, Lynn… I believe you." Lynn turned around and gave Lincoln a big hug, glad that he wasn't mad at her anymore. Knowing that he couldn't stay mad at his beloved, Lincoln closed his eyes and hugged her back.

"Lincoln… is there anything I can do to make up for what I did to you?" When Lynn asked him that very question, a lightbulb popped up over Lincoln's head. The idea flashing before his very eyes made Lincoln crack a very, very sinister smile. Lynn gulped when she recognized that look on Lincoln's face.

"… uh oh…" Lynn said quietly, not liking what Lincoln was about to propose.

"Tomorrow, I'm gonna invite Ronnie Anne over and when she comes…" Lincoln looked Lynn straight into her eyes and gently placed his hand on her shoulder.

"… You two are going to fuck." Lynn's eyes flashed in total shock.

"YOU WANT US TO WHAT?!"

"You heard me, Lynn. You ate her pussy, Lynn, and now she's craving to eat yours. And she wants to do a whole lot more than THAT…" Lynn trembled and started to feel her heart racing like crazy. Was it anxiety or sheer excitement, she wasn't so sure. Lincoln smiled and slowly licked the edge of his lips.

"… And when you two fuck each other good, I'm gonna sit back and enjoy the show. I'll even fix myself a glass of whiskey and take a few shots while you two get all sweaty and bang the living shit out of each other. Give me a good show, Lynn. Give me the show I'll never forget…" Lynn lowered her eyes and felt her face insanely blush.

"I will do as you say… my master…"

-:-:-

On a beautiful Saturday afternoon, Lynn Loud, Jr. came out of the bathroom after giving herself a nice shower. The beautiful young woman wore a lovely white robe that barely covered her sexy legs and she had a small white towel wrapped around her head. While Luna jammed on her guitar, she noticed that Lynn passed her own room and headed right towards Lincoln's.

"Uh, Lynn? You did notice that you passed your room, right? Isn't that where you always change?"

"I… I know, Luna. I know…" Lynn said quietly, trying to hide her blushing face away from her elder sister. Lynn stopped at her tracks as she faced Lincoln's door, trembling when she thought about what was about to happen on the other side of her younger brother's door. Letting out a big gulp, Lynn quietly knocked on the door. Hearing the knock, Lincoln slowly opened the door for Lynn.

"…. Come on in, Lynn…" Looking down at the floor, Lynn quietly entered Lincoln's room. With a nice grin on his face, Lincoln slowly closed the door and gently locked it. When Lynn looked up, she noticed that a nearly naked Ronnie Anne was sitting seductively on Lincoln's bed and set her beautiful eyes on Lynn. Smiling to herself, Ronnie Anne eyed Lynn slowly from head to toe and back to the head. Ronnie Anne opened her mouth and licked the edge of her fingers as she gazed into Lynn's eyes. The way Ronnie Anne eyed Lynn hungrily made Lynn's heart feel as if it was about to rip right out of her chest.

"Hey, there, Lynn. Long time no see…"

"Uhhhh…. Hey there, Ronnie Anne…" Feeling that the two needed some personal space, Lincoln sat at his desk and poured some whiskey into his shot-glass. Lincoln sat comfortably in his chair as he leaned back and took a nice sip of his drink, waiting for the fun to begin. Ronnie Anne got off the bed and strutted towards the beautiful 13-year-old young lady. Lynn tensed up and leaned back against the wall, feeling there was no way to escape.

"I never realized you had it in you, Lynn. One moment: you were a typical sports-girl that loves to break a sweat playing hardcore games." As Ronnie Anne was nose-to-nose with Lynn, Ronnie Anne undid Lynn's robe and removed the towel on Lynn's head. Ronnie Anne then quickly flashed Lynn's robe wide open, exposing her beautiful, naked body to the sexy Latina. Ronnie Anne let out a breath of excitement when she eyed Lynn's body, especially her well-shaven pussy. Lynn felt powerless to do anything to stop her. As a matter of fact, Lynn WANTED Ronnie Anne to keep going.

"The next moment: you went totally dyke on me, licking and sucking away at my pussy at the fucking pizzeria. You really caught me by surprise there, Lynn. Now… it's time for me to return the favor…" Ronnie Anne took off Lynn's robe and let it drop to the floor, dropping nicely against Lynn's cute feet. Lynn felt great heat building up in her body as she stood there completely naked towards the very girl she deflowered out in public. At first, she thought she was going to get grossed out when she had a taste of Ronnie Anne's pussy for the very first time. However, by the time she took her very first lick, she surprisingly found Ronnie Anne's pussy quite delicious. The wetter Ronnie Anne's pussy got and the louder she screamed for more, the harder and faster Lynn licked away at Ronnie Anne's hot pussy while under the table.

Now here they are, face to face in Lincoln's room and ready to go all out on each other in a very dirty, very nasty way. Ronnie Anne gently took Lynn's hand and led her to Lincoln's bed, which Lynn did without any objection. Lynn couldn't take her eyes away from the hot Latina girl. Despite being 11 years old, Ronnie Anne looked just as tasty as any hot sexy woman on an MTV video. Ronnie Anne only wore a pink bra and a pink g-string panty, and her very skin was soft as the finest silk ever made. When Lynn and Ronnie Anne got onto Lincoln's bed, the two beautiful young women got on their knees, embraced each other and kissed. Both girls were amazed as to how incredibly yummy their very lips tasted when their lips first met. Their lips brushed into each other slowly at first, but later on their kiss became quite fiercer and much more passionate. When they closed their eyes, Lynn opened her mouth wider and stuck her tongue down Ronnie Anne's throat. Ronnie Anne welcomed Lynn's hot tongue as she twirled her own tongue into Lynn's and at the same time grabbed onto Lynn's hot ass.

Smiling to himself, Lincoln took a shot of his whiskey as he set his eyes on two very beautiful girls totally making out with each other. The young man started feeling his cock grow bigger in his pants as he watched Lynn slowly undo Ronnie Anne's little bra and toss it away. Ronnie Anne's developing breasts were quite smaller than Lynn's, but nevertheless Lincoln relished the sight of her breasts as her nipples began to become just as hard as Lynn's. Yearning for more, Lynn broke away from Ronnie Anne's kiss, knelt lower and started pulling down Ronnie Anne's pink panty.

"Ohhhh yes!" Ronnie exclaimed. Lynn smiled as she took a good sniff of Ronnie Anne's smooth pussy.

"… I want you, Ronnie Anne…" Lynn whispered. Ronnie Anne fell on her back and let Lynn quickly pull off her panty and toss it away with her pink bra. Lynn felt completely frozen when she lay witness to the beauty of Ronnie Anne who was now totally naked before her elder. Lynn licked her lips with sheer excitement as she yearned to eat Ronnie Anne's pussy one more time.

"Oh NO, you don't!" Ronnie Anne quickly pushed Lynn and made her lie on her back. When she lied down, Ronnie Anne opened Lynn's silky legs and lied down on top of Lynn, letting her body touch Lynn's. Ronnie Anne opened her mouth and placed her moist lips on Lynn's nipple and started sucking away on it. Lynn's eyes began to daze away as she felt Ronnie Anne's tongue slurping on her nipple.

"Does this make you feel good?" Ronnie Anne mumbled with her mouth on Lynn's breast. While sucking on her tit, Ronnie Anne played with Lynn's other breast with her soft hand, cupping and squeezing it gently. Lynn whipped her head back and let out quite a moan.

"Oh yeah! SOOOO GOOD!" Lynn exclaimed. When Ronnie Anne began to lick and suck away at Lynn's other breast, she traveled her hand onto Lynn's soft pussy and rubbed it very gently. Lynn moaned away as she felt Ronnie Anne's sexual moves get the best of her. Having an 11-year-old girl suck and lick her tits while massaging her pussy was driving Lynn out of her mind!

Ronnie Anne stopped licking her tits and rubbing her pussy and gave her a deep, passionate kiss. Lynn wrapped her arms around Ronnie Anne's sexy body and kissed her back, making her kiss just as hot as her lover's. The two girls rolled all over the bed as they continued to kiss one another, trying to prove who was the sexually dominant force. When Ronnie Anne was on her back, Lynn quickly let go of her lover and opened Ronnie Anne's legs wide. When she had Ronnie Anne's pussy in sight, she closed her eyes and stick her hot tongue out, preparing to give it a good lick.

"Your pussy tasted so fucking good at the pizzeria. I just can't get enough of it! Now be a good girl and LET ME EAT YOU!" In a split second, Lynn buried her face into Ronnie Anne's crotch and started munching away at Ronnie Anne's vagina. Ronnie Anne's jaw dropped and her head whipped back as she felt Lynn's lovely tongue dig away into her pussy. It felt incredibly intense and fascinating, just as it felt before back at the pizzeria yesterday. Ronnie Anne couldn't help but scream with joy as Lynn's vicious tongue whipped and licked away at Ronnie Anne's hot sex.

Lynn slowly opened her eyes and eyed Lincoln as she ate away at Ronnie Anne's pussy. Lincoln, taking another shot of whiskey, gave her the thumbs up. Happy to please her master, Lynn gave Lincoln a wink as she continued to do the licky-licky-licky on Ronnie Anne.

Minutes later, Lynn stopped her sexual onslaught on Ronnie Anne and lied on her back. The sports fanatic opened her legs and presented her pussy to Ronnie Anne, giving her a chance to have a taste of pussy for the very first time. Ronnie Anne blushed hard as she brought her face to Lynn's pussy, breathing nervously as she was about to do the unthinkable.

"Oh come on, Ronnie Annie. It won't bite. Trust me: once you have a taste of pussy, you'll be begging for more…" Lynn said. Ronnie Anne took in a deep breath and let it all out to ease her nervousness. When she opened her mouth and slowly stuck out her tongue, Ronnie Anne started giggling like a little girl.

"I… I can't believe I'm doing this! This is so weird!" Ronnie Annie said, blushing out of embarrassment. Lynn wrapped her legs around Ronnie Anne's upper body, not allowing her any way to escape and change her mind.

"Go for it, Ronnie Anne. Have a taste of my hot, sticky pussy, baby! It tastes really really GOOD…" Feeling her heart blasting away in her chest, Ronnie Anne summoned all the courage she could muster and finally took a nice big lick out of Lynn's pussy. Ronnie Anne's eyes flashed open when she was surprised as to how incredibly tasty Lynn's pussy really turned out to be.

"Mmmmm… tasty! Much tastier than apple pie!" Ronnie Anne said.

"You want some more?"

"OH HECK YEAH, MOTHERFUCKA!" Ronnie Anne exclaimed. Ronnie Anne opened Lynn's vagina and started licking away. Lynn smiled and began to moan out of delight, very pleased as to how Ronnie Anne began to quickly go pro in the art of pussy-eating. As she felt Ronnie Anne's tongue licking and slurping away at her pussy, Lynn grabbed onto Ronnie Anne's head and thrusted her hot sex into Ronnie Anne's mouth, going with the rhythm of Ronnie Anne's tongue. Ronnie Anne felt some sticky liquid coming out of Lynn's vagina. The hot Latina girl slurped the juice hungrily and continued licking and sucking away at Lynn's pussy.

After many minutes passed, Lynn and Ronnie Anne lied next to each other and panted for breath. Back and forth, the two girls ate each other's tacos as if the fate of the world depended on it. Both of the girls were completely covered in sweat and some pussy juice. Lynn slowly scooted closer to her hot lover and kissed her, relishing the very taste of her first female lover. Ronnie Anne returned the kiss in kind.

"…Lynn…"

"… Ronnie Anne…"

"Oh girls. There's one thing I want you to do…" Lynn and Ronnie Anne turned their attention to the one guy enjoying all this: Lincoln Loud. After taking another shot of whiskey, Lincoln got up from his seat.

"I want you to do… The Supreme Kiss." The two girls look at Lincoln with a bit if bewilderment.

"Uh, what's that supposed to be?" Lynn asked.

"Yeah, I never heard of that before," Ronnie Anne added. Feeling his pulse pounding, Lincoln leaned into Lynn's ear and whispered the answer to her. Lynn gasped and felt her entire face blush deep red.

"Lincoln, you want me to do THAT?!" Lynn said.

"Uh huh. Trust me: you two will LOVE it…" Lincoln said. Feeling her very heart thunder from Lincoln's request, Lynn slowly mounted on top of Ronnie Anne and swung one of her lover's legs over her shoulder. Ronnie Anne closed her eyes and let out a moan when she felt her pussy rubbing nicely into Lynn's. Lynn smiled viciously as she gazed into Ronnie Anne's eyes.

"Ronnie Anne, get ready for the ride of your life." A nanosecond later, Lynn began to grind her pussy into Ronnie Anne's pussy. Ronnie Anne covered her mouth and felt a huge surge of pleasure rush from her tasty pussy right into her brain. The beautiful chica trembled and let out a huge scream of delight as she felt Lynn's pussy grinding away into her.

"Oh my gosh… HOLY MOTHERFUCKING SHIT! IT'S SO GOOD! IT'S SO FUCKING GOOOOOODDDD!" Ronnie Anne screamed. Ronnie Anne let out another ear-piercing scream as Lynn continued to fuck her. Moments later, Lynn closed her eyes and began to moan like crazy as her tribbing began to intensify.

"Oh, Ronnie Anne! Your pussy… it feels so damn awesome!"

"Lynn!"

"Ronnie Anne!"

"LYNN!"

"RONNIE ANNIE!" Getting seriously into the zone, the wet and sticky Lynn took Ronnie Anne's leg off of her shoulder and started humping her pussy into Ronnie Anne's, lying on top of Ronnie Anne and humping away. The two girls moaned and screamed as they continued to fuck each other for countless minutes, sweating all over each other and getting Lincoln's bed all wet from their very sweat.

"Lincoln, FUCK US!" Lynn screamed. Lincoln gasped at the thought of fucking both girls at once. Lincoln wasn't sure if he should ruin such an incredible moment between two beautiful girls. Watching those two fuck each other's pussies was too magnificent of a moment to ruin.

Lynn and Ronnie Anne scooted their bodies closer to the edge of Lincoln's bed, having their butts sticking out of the bed and making them look as if they'll almost fall right off. Lynn and Ronnie Anne positioned their sexy asses right towards Lincoln, which was making Lincoln get seriously hard.

"Hey, Lincoln. Pick a hole…" Lynn said.

"… Any hole…" Ronnie Anne added. Feeling the inner beast roaring for sex, Lincoln immediately took his clothes off and grabbed onto Lynn's hips. While Lynn was still fucking Ronnie Anne good, Lincoln slowly inserted his big cock right into Lynn's wet pussy. Lynn let out a huge scream as she felt her hot lover's cock enter her from behind. Ronnie Anne wrapped her arms around Lynn's body tight as she felt Lincoln's hardness enter Lynn's soft sex.

"OOOOOOOOOHHHHH MOTHERFUCKING YEEEEEEAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Lynn screamed, feeling the pure joy of both worlds. Fucking Ronnie Anne's pussy while getting fucked by Lincoln from behind was absolutely mind-blowing to her! Lynn grinded into Ronnie Anne even harder as she felt Lincoln's cock go in and out, in and out, in and out!

"I DON'T EVER WANT THIS TO END!" Lynn screamed. After over 5 minutes, Lincoln took his dick out Lynn and slowly dug it right into Ronnie Anne's pussy. Ronnie Anne let out a huge scream so damn loud it could shatter glass. Ronnie Anne whipped her head left and right as she experienced what it was like to lose her virginity to both a girl AND a boy at the same time! The pleasure-level surging throughout Ronnie-Anne's body was so damn off the roof that she swore she felt what it was like to reach Heaven!

"Lincoln! What does the scouter say about Ronnie Anne's sexual power level?" Lynn asked.

"IT'S OVER 9000!" Lincoln screamed.

Back and forth, Lincoln fucked both Lynn and Ronnie Anne while Lynn continued to fuck Ronnie Anne with the Supreme Kiss! After over 20 minutes of fucking both girls, Lincoln and the girls began to feel a beautiful sensation tingle through their bodies. The threesome screamed frantically as they began to reach their climactic moment!

"I'm going to cum, girls! I can't hold it back any longer!"

"I'm going to cum too, Lincoln! THIS IS THE BEST FUCKING DAY OF MY LIFE!"

"I'm going to burst! I'm cumming! I'M CUMMING! I'M CUMMING!"

"ME, TOO! ME, TOO! GIVE IT TO ME, BABY! TE QUIERO, MUCHO! TE QUIERO MUCHO, MI AMORES!" Unable to hold back any longer, Lincoln, Lynn and Ronnie Anne screamed and climaxed together, letting their juices burst out of their pussies and drenching each other big time. Lincoln took out his dick and sprayed his milk all over Lynn's and Ronnie Anne's glistening bodies.

Lynn finally got off of Ronnie Anne and breathed heavily out of exhaustion. Ronnie Anne was breathing for air as well, looking as if she ran a major Spartan race that lasted for miles and miles. When the two set their eyes on each other, Ronnie Anne got on top of Lynn and licked away at Lynn's pussy, hungrily slurping away all the juice she could. Lynn realized that Ronnie Anne's pussy was just right above her face. Smiling to herself, Lynn grabbed onto Ronnie Anne's fine ass and licked her lover's pussy as well, allowing themselves to be in the position known as the 69.

The two girls set their eyes on their master: Lincoln. When they stopped licking each other's pussies, they crawled to their lover, embraced him and kissed him. Closing his eyes, Lincoln shared his lips with both of the girls. When Lincoln kissed Ronnie Anne passionately, Lynn sucked and licked away at Lincoln's neck while playing with his dick and his balls. Only one word escaped Lincoln's very lips.

"… Epic."

-:-:-

Trying to keep her heart from bursting out of her chest, Luna went back to her room and dropped the stethoscope. Her gut told her that something fishy was going on inside Lincoln's room when Lynn entered it with only her robe and bath-towel, and when she took Lisa's stethoscope to listen in on what was going on in Lincoln's bedroom HOLY SHIT WERE HER INSTINCTS CORRECT. The moaning, the screaming, the ejaculating: it was just too much for Luna to take in.

"Damn you, Lynn. Using another girl to tie Lincoln around your finger. You want to play hardball, girls? Fine! HARDBALL, IT IS!" Luna marched to her desk and opened her drawer. Inside her drawer, she set her eyes on her secret weapon! The very weapon inside her drawer could tip the balance right into her own favor! But could it also twist Lincoln's very mind? Could it change Lincoln… forever? Deep in her heart, Luna had to take that chance. Take the chance or lose Lincoln to Lynn and the others. The latter shall not be an option for Luna Loud!

"Lincoln… YOU WILL BE **MINE**! **MWAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAA**!"


	20. Luna Loud Has Fallen To The Dark Side!

It's the last period of school in Royal Woods High School, 30 minutes away from ending the day in school and finally letting loose at home or wherever else the students would be heading. May students dread having the last class being World History 101, feeling it was the most boring and useless class in all of Royal Woods High. However, Luna Loud was more than ecstatic about attending the class not only because she wanted to learn a little history in music but also because Ms. DiMartino was teaching the class. The lovely Latina teacher used to work as a substitute teacher at Royal Woods Junior High, but thanks to finding a job opening Ms. DiMartino could finally be a full-time teacher at Royal Woods High.

"Okay, class. Today we will be covering what is argued as the greatest and most important battle in human history: The Battle Of Thermopylae. Between August and September of 480 B.C., over 7000 Greeks stood their ground at the Hot Gates against an army of over 2 million Persians when Greece was threatened by the mighty Persian Empire. Among the 7000 Greeks, the most well-renowned to stand against the might of the Persians were the 300 Spartans…"

As Ms. DiMartino continued teaching her students about why the battle was so important to the world, the lovely Latina teacher noticed her most favorite and most respectful student, Luna Loud, eyeing her in a very seductive way as she sat in the front row of the class. When Luna gazed into her eyes, she gave her a cute little wink. The teacher smiled at Luna and continued on with her class.

"Within this incredible battle against the Persians, two words were spoken by King Leonidas in response to King Xerxes when the Persian king demanded they surrendered their weapons. Does anyone want to tell me two of the most important words ever spoken in all of human history?" Luna raised her hand.

"Hey, I know the answer, teach."

"And what were those two words, Luna?"

"It's Molon Labe."

"Very good, Luna. You've been doing your homework! Will someone tell me exactly what 'Molon Labe' means?" Luna didn't raise her hand, letting someone else get the chance to answer the teacher's question. Unfortunately, nobody raised his or her hand.

"Looks like nobody knows the exact translation. Molon Labe means 'come and get it'. Those two words proved how much fighting spirit the Spartans and all of Greece possessed when facing the tyrannical Persian Empire, showing they'd lay their lives on the line for their freedom, their families, and their very states. What we'll focus on next is what the Spartans used in battle, calling it the Phalanx forma-" Ms. DiMartino couldn't finish her sentence because she noticed that Luna spread her legs at her teacher, and to her surprise Luna wasn't wearing any panties. The teacher's eyes widen in shock and her body temperature began to rise when she noticed that Luna's pussy didn't have a single strand of pubic hair. Did she shave it? Or is she just naturally fuzz-free? Or could it be that-

Ms. DiMartino needed to focus on her class. The young woman immediately turned her attention back to the chalkboard to draw out the phalanx formation of the Spartans. While drawing out the formation, the teacher slowly unbuttoned her shirt a little to let out the heat. Nobody saw it, but Ms. DiMartino licked her tongue hungrily.

 _Yeah, I can tell you want to fuck me. Not as much as I want to fuck YOU..._

The class learned quite a lot from their teacher about the Battle Of Thermopylae, from why the Greeks did not want to submit to the Persian Empire to what kind of weapons the Spartans used to take on their adversaries. What the class couldn't figure out was why Ms. DiMartino looks so seriously distracted, almost as if her focus wasn't completely on the class itself.

"As you can see, the Spartans' weapons were vastly superior to the Persians, which played another big factor as to why the Spartans slaughtered so many Persians by the thousands and thousands. While the Persians' shields were no stronger than wicker-baskets, the Spartans' shields were made of –"

Ms. DiMartino gasped when she spotted Luna fingering her pussy right in front of her teacher. Luna's pussy was wet and soft, and when Luna took her fingers out of her pussy the rocker gazed into Ms. DiMartino's eyes and hungrily licked her fingers, relishing the taste of her own pussy juice. While all the other students were gluing their eyes to their books, Luna smiled and flicked her naughty tongue at her teacher. Ms. DiMartino undid another button of her shirt, feeling her body heat rising higher. Luna noticed that Ms. DiMartino's nipples hardened underneath her nice shirt, making Luna's heart beat much stronger.

"Uh… The Spartans' shields were…. They were made out of…"

The bell rang. The school day was finally over. When the students got up and started packing up their books, the history teacher woke up from Luna's naughty behavior and focused on the class.

"Remember, class! By Monday, you are to give me a report as to why we should be grateful for the bravery of the 300 Spartans and the thousands of other Greeks who fought by their side. The report must be 3-5 pages long. Have a good weekend, everyone." When everyone left, Ms. DiMartino sat at her desk to get ready her stuff and finally head home. When she prepared to pack up all her work, she noticed that Luna was the only student who didn't leave the classroom. Giving her teacher a wicked smile, Luna got up, closed the door, locked it and closed the glass window with a blind.

"Luna… you should be heading home now. There's no need to stick around, unless you have a question for me about class," Ms. DiMartino said, trying her best not to look downstairs at Luna's crotch. With a seductive smile, Luna strutted towards Ms. DiMartino and sat sexily on her desk.

"You looked really hot when you were teaching us the Battle Of Thermopylae, Ms. D. I'm so glad I get to sit in the front row so I could get to take a whiff of your sexy perfume. Whenever I smell your scent…" Luna scooted closer to Ms. DiMartino and slowly caressed her lovely face. The history teacher didn't feel she had the strength or the will to resist Luna's soft touch.

"… I get so damn incredibly HORNY. Ms. D, please drop the goody two-shoes act. I can tell that underneath that innocent-angel exterior of yours, there's a very naughty lady that really gets off with fucking girls. I like girls. A LOT. I guess that means you and I can get along just fine."

"Luna… please go home. I… I need to attend a meeting with other teachers later today and-" Luna cut her words off when she straddled on Ms. DiMartino's lap while the teacher was still sitting in her chair. The lovely rocker smiled and wrapped her arms around Ms. DiMartino's neck, making herself nose-to-nose with her own teacher. The hot Latina teacher's lips trembled when she could almost feel Luna's lips brushing into her own.

"Come on, teach. You have more than enough time to attend your meeting with the other teachers. Why don't we have some fun together?" Luna slowly brought her sweet lips to her teacher's ear.

"I want to rock your fucking world, Ms. D. The door is locked and nobody's going to disturb us. You look really stressed, so let me help you be relieved of that needless stress of yours. I promise you I'll give you pleasure like no man ever could…" Luna closed her eyes and slowly stuck her nice little tongue right into Ms. DiMartino's ear. Ms. DiMartino closed her eyes and slowly wrapped her arms around Luna's beautiful body, enjoying Luna's slippery tongue. The teacher let out a loud moan when she felt Luna's tongue licking the side of her neck and then felt her student's hand gently cupping her nice breast.

 _Just give in, Ms. DiMartino. Surrender yourself to me…_

Ms. DiMartno's suspicions were correct: Luna Loud is bisexual. The lovely teacher noticed it when they first met in the hallways months ago in the beginning of the first semester. When Luna accidentally bumped into her teacher and dropped her books, the history teacher helped the student gather up her books and apologized for the minor accident. What was no accident was how Luna stared hungrily at Ms. DiMartino's cleavage. The young rocker quickly looked away and blushed, pretending she didn't notice anything alluring about the beautiful young woman. However, there was no way Luna could take it back. When Ms. DiMartino noticed how Luna gazed upon her at first sight, she unconsciously hoped to herself that she'd be her student in one of her classes.

Now her dream had come true, but never did she ever dream she and Luna would go THIS far. Growling like a beast, Ms. DiMartino picked up Luna and slammed her right onto her desk. Giving in to her animal instincts, the hot teacher quickly ripped Luna's short skirt right off her waist and then whipped Luna's shirt right off. Luna grabbed Ms. DiMartino's shirt and ripped it wide open, exposing her sexy red bra to her student. Ms. DiMartino violently ripped her own bra off her nice juicy tits and then yanked her skirt all the way down to her ankles. Luna grabbed Ms. DiMartino's pink panties and violently ripped it right off completely. The sexy rocker took a good whiff of her teacher's panties and licked it really good, hoping she could get a taste of some pussy-juice on it.

Now that both young women were completely naked, Ms. DiMartino went on the attack by jumping on top of Luna and forcing her lips onto her student's. Luna instinctively wrapped one of her silky legs around Ms. DiMartnio's slim and beautiful body and fiercely kissed her teacher back. When Ms. DiMartino broke her kiss with Luna, she ran her hand into Luna's hair and violently yanked it back to force her to look into her eyes.

"You dirty little girl. You are such a dirty SLUT!" Ms. DiMartino exclaimed.

"Do you hate slutty girls?" Luna asked, giving her a sinister smile.

"Hate them? I LOVE SLUTTY GIRLS!" Ms. DiMartino answered.

"… good…." Luna whispered. The teacher and student in heat resumed their rough kissing, pressing their lips into each other fiercely. Luna opened her mouth wide and shoved her tongue into Ms. DiMartino's mouth. The teacher nearly gagged when her student's sly tongue nearly went down her own throat.

Luna picked up Ms. DiMartino and slammed her teacher's back onto the top of the teacher's desk, forcing them to switch positions. When Ms. DiMartino realized that she was on her back, Luna immediately got off of her teacher and spread her teacher's legs really wide. Ms. DiMartino gasped when she looked into Luna's eyes and braced herself for what her student was about to do.

"Don't worry, teach. You're gonna love how your teacher's pet is gonna lick your pussy and make you scream like a fucking banshee. Give me some honey, baby!" Not waiting for a reply, Luna smashed her lips into Ms. DiMartino's hairless pussy and started licking away. Ms. DiMartino started panting for breath when she felt her student's tongue slurping away at her pussy. The waves of pleasure surged from her pussy all the way to her brain and it slammed into her brain at maximum overdrive. Grabbing onto Luna's head, Ms. DiMartino started screaming with joy and she began to thrust her pussy into Luna's mouth.

"Te quiero! TE QUIERO PUNTA!" Ms. DiMartino screamed out. Luna enjoyed every minute of not only giving her teacher pleasure but also how she made her teacher melt into her hands like pudding. The feeling of being in control, the feeling of having control over someone else was absolutely mind-bending to Luna Loud, and she wanted MORE of it. Gazing into her hot lover's eyes, Luna intensified the licking and the sucking. Fluids started spraying all over the place, a wet sticky combination of Ms. DiMartino's sticky honey and Luna's very own saliva. Ms. DiMartino's screaming became more ear-piercing. Luna was surprised that the windows didn't crack from her lover's very screaming. The teacher unintentionally tapped her high-heel shoes together as she allowed Luna to slurp away at her pussy and drink her love-juice.

When Luna stopped slurping away at Ms. DiMartino's delicious pussy, Luna picked Ms. DiMartino up and slammed her body face-down into the desk. Luna took in every second of seeing her teacher in such a submissive position, lying her face and chest down on the desk while sticking her juicy ass right out at her.

"Don't move, baby. I got something very, veeerrrry special for you…" Ms. DiMartino panted for breath when Luna gave her some space and walked to her backpack. The lovely history teacher couldn't believe that she was having hardcore sex with one of her own students, not to mention the fact that her student was a GIRL! All her life, she thought she was strictly into boys. However, when she met Luna for the first time and noticed how the young rocker was sexually aroused by her, she wasn't so sure anymore if she was strictly into dicks. Did the teacher regret allowing all this to happen? Did she regret allowing Luna Loud to tear her clothes off and fuck her in her own classroom?

Nah, of course not.

Ms. DiMartino's thoughts were rudely interrupted by the start of a motor-engine, sounding like whatever was in Luna's hand roared like a jackhammer. When she lifted her face off the desk, the teacher's eyes widen in sheer horror.

"Luna! You can't be serious! You're going to use that MONSTROSITY on me?" Ms. DiMartino trembled in fear. Watching her tremble before her put a sinister smile on her face. When Luna stood behind Ms. DiMartino, she gave her teacher a really hard spank to her juicy ass, leaving a deep imprint of her hand on it.

"Don't worry, Ms. D. Once I'm done with you using this badboy, you'll be begging for more! AND YOU'LL BELONG TO ME! MWAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAA!" The Latina teacher screamed in horror when Luna prepared to use her secret weapon on her sex-slave. No matter how loud Ms. DiMartino screamed, Luna didn't care. She knew deep down inside, the screaming will end and all her lover will give her is… her submission.

 _Your ass belongs to me now, bitch..._

-:-:-

In Lori's room, Lincoln and Lori cuddled in bed and shared their bodies with each other in a very intimate way. Lincoln lied on top of Lori and rubbed his face nicely into her breasts while massaging her pussy with one of his hands. Lori smiled and brushed her hand through his white hair. Lori was glad she could finally get some alone-time with Lincoln instead of having a threesome having Leni as a tag-team partner like last week.

"If you weren't my brother, Lincoln, I'd marry you."

"What would you do if we got married?"

"Oh, I don't know. Start a family of our own, live in the suburbs in Ohio, living the quiet peaceful life."

"Sounds like music to my ears, Lori. If you want to be my wife, maybe we could have more children tham mom and dad. Would you like that, Lori?"

"Mmmm, yeah. Music to my ears…" Lincoln and Lori embraced and kissed each other, enjoying each other's taste and loving how soft their skins felt when rubbing together. Moments later, Lincoln's eyes flashed wide open and he immediately broke away from Lori's kiss. The young man sat up and slowly got off the bed, looking as if the young man lost something so dear and can't find any way to get it back.

"Lincoln? Lincoln, what's the matter?" Lori asked, feeling really concerned about him.

"I… I don't know how to say it, Lori, but it's as if I felt something out there that seemed to have fallen out of place. It's like… it's like there's a great disturbance out there. I can't exactly put it into words, Lori, but I have this feeling that something terrible has happened." Feeling a little worried about her little brother, Lori came up from behind Lincoln and gently wrapped her arms around him.

"I'm pretty sure it's just your imagination, Lincoln. Why not come back to bed, okay? I'll give you really nice massage with this new lotion I just bought. I'll be gentle with you this time around…" Lincoln couldn't help but chuckle from Lori's words, especially with that seductive tone of hers.

"Yeah, maybe you're right, Lori. Just do with me as you wish."

"Sure thing, sexy. Just lie down, relax, and let me take all your clothes off…"

-:-:-

Ms. DiMartino's body spasmed out of control as the naked teacher lied on her desk with all the pussy juice splashed all her own body, her desk, and much of the damn chalkboard. The history teacher smiled like a mad clown as saliva drooled off the edge of her mouth and dripped onto the floor. After putting away her wonderful device, Luna started putting her clothes back on. Seeing how out of touch with reality Ms. DiMartino is right now, she'll have no other choice but to help her dress up as well. After Luna got dressed, she grabbed Ms. DiMartino's hair and forced her to look into her eyes.

"Who do you belong to, Ms. D? Who do you swear allegiance to?"

"I… belong… to you. I am your love-slave your life! Fuck me any time you want to, Luna Loud! PLEASE fuck me again! I WANT MORE! FUCK ME NOW! PLEASE!" Ms. DiMartino pleaded. Luna let go of her hair and let her teacher's head just fall flat onto her desk.

"In due time, Ms. D…. in due time…." Letting Ms. DiMartino get some more rest, Luna took out a note-pad with four names, Ms. DiMartino's name being one of them. With a smirk on her face, Luna crossed out her history teacher's name with a red pen.

"One down… three to go." When she eyed the next name on her list, Luna smiled in a very dark manner. Two words whispered out of Luna Loud's very lips:

"… You're next…"


	21. Luna Loud Is Out Of Control!

"Mom? Dad? I'm home." Carol Pingrey locked the door and finally dropped her book-bag after another long day at school. The beautiful blonde was filled with great joy when she realized that Spring Break is only a few days away. Not only that, but this is her senior year! She finally got her own driver's license, she has her own car, and she got a parking space of her own at Royal Woods High. The beautiful young woman couldn't wait to join her friends when they head off to Florida and have some real fun!

Speaking of Royal Woods High, Carol had a strange feeling that there was something different about Ms. DiMartino, her history teacher. For the past few days, the young teacher had been acting awfully strange around one of her own students, not to mention the fact that she didn't seem very well-focused on teaching her classes. What was her classmate's name? Carol knew for sure that she's one of Lori Loud's younger sisters. Luan, was it? No, that wasn't her name. Or was it Leni? Carol shook her head for not knowing the names of her friend's sisters very well. Why the hell did they all have to start their names with the letter 'L'?

"Luna, yeah that's her name." Carol said to herself as she sat on the couch and turned on the television. While she flipped from one channel to the next, she thought about the times Ms. DiMartino approached Luna and how she interacted with her 'teacher's pet.' Luna and Ms. DiMartino seemed really friendly with each other. A little TOO damn friendly. Whenever Luna needed help with a project in class, Ms. DiMartino would be more than glad to help her out. Once in a while, the teacher would sit nicely on Luna's desk and slowly brush her hand through Luna's hair in… a seductive way. And whenever Luna and Ms. D were about to part ways, they held each other's hands and slowly let each other's hands go, looking as if they didn't want to separate from each other.

Could there be some kind of… relationship between the two? Carol blushed and tried her best to brush off such a thought. However, the very thought of those two women having an intimate relationship may not be far-fetched. There were times Carol did get the impression that Luna could be possibly into girls. Luna did have short hair, and she sure did love to wear the color purple, which is the favorite color of homosexuals. Carol noticed that even more when she and Luna had gym class together. Every time the girls had to change into their gym uniform, she noticed how Luna blushed and eyed the girls a little hungrily, checking out the hot girls with the nicest set of tits and a really fine ass. The rocker would pretend to drop her stuff and whenever she knelt down to pick them up, she would look up and eye the nearly naked girls who were closest to her, looking as if she would rip a girl's panties off and just eat her pussy out.

Then a question popped into her mind: how come Luna didn't bother to check out Carol? She has a really hot, smoking body and she was nominated for 'Best Ass' and 'Most Desirable Woman' in the 2018 Royal Woods High School Yearbook. Another question popped into Carol's head:

Could it be that Carol isn't good enough for Luna?

"What the hell am I thinking?! I'm not gay! I'm not a dyke! I'm into HOT DOGS! NOT TACOS!" Carol screamed to herself, trying to remove the very thought of Luna checking out or even hitting on Carol. Working hard to calm her heart down and bring down her body-heat, Carol, quickly grabbed a glass of water in the kitchen and drank it down quickly.

"I'm not into girls… I'm not into girls… I'M NOT INTO GIRLS…" Suddenly, the very thought of Luna wearing a very sexy lingerie and lying sexily on Carol's bed popped into her mind. The imaginary Luna gave Carol a wink and puckered her lips at the blonde hottie. That made Carol scream and nearly pull her own hair out of her own skull.

"WHY THE FUCK IS SHE POPPING INTO MY HEAD! I'M NOT INTO GIRLS! I'M NO INTO GIRLS I'M NOT INTO-" All of a sudden, music played in Carol's room. The song blasting from upstairs was the radio mix of "Gypsy Woman" sung by Crystal Waters. This startled Carol very much because she knew that she was the only one home. Or so she thought. Trembling, Carol slowly opened the closet and grabbed a baseball bat. The young blonde woman slowly tiptoed upstairs and headed for her room, hoping the intruder wouldn't hear her. She knew for sure that the intruder was inside her own room because she was the only one who owned a high-quality stereo system built to blast away awesome music based on hip hop, R&B, and electronica. Carol took a breath and made a light gulp when she slowly grabbed the doorknob and gently turned the knob.

Carol slowly and gently opened the door, hoping she wouldn't catch the attention of the intruder. The plan was simple: when his back is to her, all she has to do is bash his brains out with the baseball bat. One good swing and BAM! He's out-cold. As soon as he's out of commission, call the cops and haul the damn bastard out of there! Who knows? Maybe she'll be on the news and be dubbed as a 'hero' for bringing down the legendary Monkey Thief of Royal Woods, the thief who has never been captured by the police and is still on the loose! Carol tiptoed her way into her room, holding the bat as if it was a samurai sword.

Carol let out a gasp when she realized who was in her room. Swinging on a pole, Luna Loud gazed into the eyes of Carol Pingrey and made herself go upside down while holding on to the pole. The Loud rocker locked her legs onto the pole and posed sexily to Carol, letting the high school senior check out her incredibly sexy body. All Luna was wearing was a black bra and a black silky-smooth g string panty. Carol's eyes widen and her mouth began to tremble when she noticed how wonderfully round and juicy Luna's ass was, and she locked her eyes hungrily on Luna's nice pair of tits. Could they be 32C or size 34C? Carol couldn't tell, but she knew for sure that Luna's incredible beauty was absolute perfection.

When Luna made herself get right-side up and landed her bare feet onto the floor, the sexy rocker-girl gazed into Carol's eyes and slowly licked the pole with her nice little tongue. Luna strutted sexily towards Carol, slowly undoing her bra by clicking off the strap on her back. Feeling her face blush, Carol slowly lowered her bat.

"Luna… how? How the hell did you get in my house?" Carol asked, gazing into Luna's beautiful eyes. Luna gently took the bat out of Carol's hand and tossed it away.

"… I have my ways, Carol…" Luna answered. When Luna was getting closer to Carol, Carol backed herself into a wall and her breathing began to intensify. Smiling with delight, Luna got so close to Carol that their titties were pressing into each other. Luna leaned one hand on the wall and looked straight into Carol's eyes with a sinister smile.

"Carol Pingrey… I've been eyeing you for quite some time now. You look so fucking hot! I've been trying to repress my feelings for you, Carol, but I can't take it anymore. I've been yearning to fuck you in your own bed, and THIS is the moment I've been waiting for!" Luna pulled up Carol's short skirt and slowly dug her hand into Carol's panty. Carol shut her eyes and let out a huge shriek when she felt Luna's soft hand grab gently onto her pussy.

"Aaaahh! AAAAAAHHHHH!" Carol felt her mouth tremble when she felt Luna's hand gently massaging her pussy. The more she let out a scream, the more intense Luna's pussy-massage became. Luna looked down at Carol's crotch and noticed that clear liquid was streaming down her legs.

"Oh my. You're really dripping wet down there, Carol. You're seriously turned on, aren't you?"

"No! It's not true! I'm not into girls! I'M NOT INTO GIRLS!" Luna unbuttoned Carol's shirt and whipped it wide open, exposing her breasts covered by a silky-thin bra. Luna cupped Carol's tit with her hand, loving how big and juicy her tits are.

"If you're not into girls… then why are your nipples starting to harden? Your mind is telling you no… but your body! YOUR BODY IS TELLING YOU YES!" Luna slowly pulled down Carol's g string panty and tossed it away and then gently undid her skirt, letting the skirt drop to the floor. Letting Carol wear her shirt, Luna got on her knees and made Carol spread her legs wider. Luna smiled and felt her mouth salivate when she leaned closer to Carol's hairless pussy and took in her incredibly luscious scent.

"I'm not into girls... I'm... not into girls... I'm... I'm... aw who the fuck am I kidding?" As she felt Luna's breath brushing nicely into her pussy, Carol immediately took off her shirt and quickly removed her bra, wearing nothing but her silk leggings. Luna smiled and stuck out her wet tongue, preparing to give Carol's pussy a major licking. Carol didn't have the strength to stop her.

"Why? Why is this happening to me?" Carol asked, feeling Luna's breath intensify.

 _Submit to me, Carol Pingrey. Be MINE…_

"Why ask why? Just relax and let it all go, baby…." Luna closed her eyes and slowly placed her tongue on Carol's delicious pussy. She didn't lick it at first. What she did was place her wet tongue on it. Seconds later, Luna slowly, SLOWLY licked Carol's pussy in an upward motion. Carol closed her eyes and her mouth gaped wide open. Little by little, Luna's tongue began to lick away at Carol's pussy. Clear liquid began to leak out of her pussy and pour nicely into Luna's mouth. Luna relished the taste of Carol's pussy and sucked onto Carol's pussy, hoping to suck in more of Carol's pussy juice.

"It… it feels… so gooooood…." Carol said quietly. Carol moaned lightly and slung one of her legs over Luna's shoulder, helping Luna get a better taste of her pussy. As Luna licked away at Carol's sticky pussy, Carol gently brushed her hand through Luna's short hair and thrusted her pussy nicely into Luna's mouth. For a number of minutes, Carol allowed Luna to suck away and lick away at her pussy, draining Carol of her strength and sending sexual electricity right through her body and up her brain.

When Luna stopped licking her pussy, Luna picked Carol up, hoisted her over shoulder like a firefighter and brought Carol to her own bed. Luna tossed her onto the bed like a sack of potatoes and undid her bra, tossing it away into Carol's pile of clothing. Feeling the inner animal growling with ferocity, Carol quickly grabbed onto Luna's panty and ripped it right off her crotch. Feeling herself heating up, Carol growled viciously at Luna and spread her legs wide open, yearning for Luna to fuck her hard. Luna smiled viciously at her lover's eagerness.

 _You'll be my next bitch, baby..._

"So you want to fuck, Carol? Fine then! LET'S FUCK!" Luna screamed. Letting out a battle-cry, Luna jumped into the air and landed right on top of Carol's body. Soon after turning up the music to the max, Luna grabbed onto Carol and violently kissed Carol on the lips. In a way, Carol found Luna's roughness to be highly exhilarating. Carol grabbed Luna's hair and yank her head back, followed by a ferocious kiss. The two girls held on tight to each other and rolled over the bed, kissing each other violently. Carol broke free from Luna's kiss and viciously bit Luna on the neck. Luna let out a yelp, but she didn't put up any resistance. That bite only made Luna even HORNIER.

When they stopped rolling all over the bed, Luna got on top of Carol and placed her pussy on top of Carol's. The two girls closed their eyes and let out a huge moan, loving how their pussies rubbed together and made each other's pussies sticky and wet. Luna started thrusting her pussy into Carol's pussy, making Carol stick out her tongue and moan like a maniac. Watching Luna do much of the work while being on top made Carol moan with joy, turning her on even more as she felt Luna being on the offensive.

"Oh, Luna! It feels incredible! I… I love it! I LOVE FUCKING GIRLS! It's so fucking fantastic!" Carol screamed. Luna sat up and slung one of Carol's legs over her shoulder and started thrusting her pussy into Carol's. Carol placed her hands onto Luna's hips as she felt her lover continue to fuck her brains out. When Luna opened her eyes and set her eyes on her lover, her mind pictured Carol as somebody else. Her eyes widen in shock when she saw before her eyes Luan Loud being fucked by her older sister, and she did not look even the slightest bit impressed.

"Is that best you can do, Luna? I said it before and I'll say it again: YOU'RE NOT GOOD ENOUGH FOR LINCOLN! No matter how many people you fuck, you'll never be good enough to fuck The Master! Heck, you can't even satisfy ME! What the hell does that say about yourself? HAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" the imaginary Luan said.

Growling like an enraged beast, Luna grabbed Carol by the throat and began to strangle her. Who Luna thought was Luan began to struggle for air and tried her best to break from Luna's iron grip. Feeling a tear stream down her face, Luna felt the rage building up from inside.

"I'll show you, Luan! I'LL SHOW YOU THAT I AM GOOD ENOUGH TO FUCK THE MASTER! AND YOU AS WELL!" Luna screamed.

"Luna… I… I can't breathe…" Carol whispered. Luna let go of Carol's throat and mounted completely on top of Carol, getting into full missionary position. Luna wrapped her arm around Carols' body and started fucking away at Carol's pussy. Carol stared up to the ceiling and started moaning away as she felt Luna thrust away into her pussy. Carol instinctively held onto Luna's hand and had their fingers intertwine like true lovers. The bed started creaking out of control as Luna banged Carol faster and harder than before, feeling her sweat mix well with Carol's own sweat.

"Oh shit…. Oh motherfucking shit. I'm gonna cum!"

"I'm gonna cum too, Luna! Fuck me, Luna! FUCK ME HARDER!"

"HELL YEAH, BITCH!" Carol spread her legs wider as Luna humped away faster and faster into her pussy. Luna and Carol were just inches away from their breaking point and there was no way to stop it!

"AAAAAAAAHHHHH! AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Luna screamed.

" **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH**!" Carol screamed back. Both of their pussies gushed a helluva lot of pussy-juice all over each other. Luna lied on top of Carol as both girls panted for breath. Carol couldn't believe what the heck transpired in her own home. One moment, she was just relaxing on the couch watching television. The next moment, a hot rocker-girl fucked her and made her ejaculate all her pussy-juice all over Luna and herself. As the girls were catching their breath, Carol closed her eyes and kissed Luna gently on the neck. Luna set her eyes on her lover and kissed her on the lips. Carol slid her tongue into Luna's mouth.

"Holy… shit. I had no idea that fucking a girl would be sooooo…sooooooooo…. GOOOOOOOOOOD," Carol said. Luna gave Carol a mischievous smile.

"Once you go bi, there's no going back." Luna said.

"… I can live with that," Carol responded. When Luna got her energy back, she got off of Carol and headed to her backpack. Carol just stared up the ceiling like a zombie and relished every single minute of what it felt like to make hot sticky love with another woman. At first, she thought it would never happen. However, after getting fucked hard by Luna, Carol couldn't help but yearn for more!

Her thoughts came back to the present when Luna turned off the stereo system and activated… her SECRET WEAPON. When Carol heard the sound of a something similar to a jackhammer, she looked up to see what Luna was using. Carol's eyes grew as big as a pair of headlights when she lay witness to what Luna was about to use.

"HOLY SHIT! LUNA, WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU GOING TO DO WITH THAT THING?"

"It's simple, Carol. I'm going to make absolutely sure that you'll be all… MINE…" Carol screamed in horror as Luna was getting closer and closer to Carol, ready and eager to use her secret weapon on her. However, all the screaming stopped when Luna started using it on Carol, and the screams of horror were replaced by the screams of ecstasy!

-:-:-

"Awright! Time for bed. Well, goodnight, Lori."

"Goodnight, Lincoln…" Lori gave Lincoln a nice kiss on the lips.

"Goodnight, Leni."

"Goodnight, Linky…" Leni gave Lincoln a nice kiss, along with slipping her tongue into his mouth.

"Goodnight, Luan."

"Goodnight ya sexy beast you!" Luan kissed Lincoln with great passion, not caring if anybody catches them in the act. Lincoln had to push her away a little just to keep her under control. On to one more lover…

"… Goodnight, Lynn."

"… Goodnight, my love…" Lincoln and Lynn embraced each other and gave each other a deep, passionate kiss. After a number of seconds slipped by, they finally broke away from their kiss and headed to their bedrooms. When Lincoln was about to enter his bedroom, Luna popped her head out of the door and watched Lincoln get into his bedroom. Luna was about to say something to Lincoln, but the only boy in the family closed the door. Luna closed her eyes and lowered her head.

"… Goodnight, Lincoln…" Luna whispered to herself. Luna closed the door and prepared to hit the hay. Luan was way ahead of her older sister when she got into bed and got under the covers. When she was about to wish Luna a goodnight, she noticed a tear streaming down her older sister's face.

"Luna? Hey, are you okay?" Luan asked. Luna immediately wiped the tear off her eye.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine. Just go to bed, okay? I'll be fine."

"Well… okay, if you say so. But if there's anything wrong, Luna, you can talk to me. Okay?"

"… Yeah. No problem, Luan. Thanks." When Luna climbed to the top part of the bunk bed, Luan immediately fell asleep. The full moon was shining brightly that night, making it the kind of night Lucy would enjoy. However, Luna Loud couldn't help but cry a little when she thought about her younger brother.

"One day, Lincoln… I will have your attention." Luna felt more frustrated and angry than sad when the moonlight shined away and the stars filled the skies. It wasn't fair. I wasn't fair that Lincoln would love his older sisters so passionately and at the same time just treat Luna like chopped liver. It just wasn't fair! To make matters worse, Luan had the nerve to shove it right into her face and take JOY into making her suffer from it!

IT JUST WASN'T FAIR!

"… Luan. You actually think I don't have what it takes to satisfy Lincoln! I'll show you all. I'll prove you all wrong!" Luna slowly climbed down from the top part of her bunk-bed and faced the slumbering Luan. Luna had to admit that her younger sister looked incredibly cute when she's asleep. With eyes darting at Luan like a pair of daggers, Luna began to undress. She started taking off her extra-large t-shirt and let it drop to the floor. Feeling her face blush, Luna slowly removed her bra and then took off her sexy panty. Luna started stepping closer and closer to her fast-asleep younger sister… her beautiful, DELICIOUS-LOOKING younger sister…

"… Luan. I'm going to prove to you that I am good enough to please our younger brother. And I'm going to prove that I'm worthy by pleasing YOU! Congratulations, Luan Loud… you're NUMBER THREE."


	22. It Has Begun

"Luan. Hey, Luan. Wake up."

"Mmmmm…. What time is it, Luna?"

"It's midnight."

"Midnight? Why the hell would you wake me up in the middle of the night? Just go back to sleep and –" Luan's eyes widen in total shock when she set her eyes on her completely naked sister. Luan was about to scream, but Luna pounced on her and covered Luan's mouth with her left hand.

"Listen up, bitch. You have a lot of fucking nerve to say to my face that I wasn't good enough to make hot love with Lincoln, thinking I don't have what it takes to bang him good. Tonight, I'm gonna fucking prove you wrong, funny girl. I'm gonna prove it to you by fucking the living shit out of you and you're gonna LOOOOVE it!" Wearing a very sinister smile, Luna grabbed the collar of Luan's extra-large t-shirt and violently ripped the shirt right off of Luan's body. Luna then quickly undid Luan's bra and whipped it right off her body. Luan tried to get Luna off of her, but the older sister proved to be too heavy for her. Seeing Luan couldn't put up much of a fight, she then slowly traced her free hand down Luan's flat stomach and slowly dug her hand inside her pink panties.

"MMMMMPH! MMMMMMMMM!" Luan tried to scream but it was no use. Not caring how Luan was trying to resist her sexual advances, Luna closed her eyes and started licking Luan's slender neck as she slowly and gently massaged Luan's soft pussy. Luan's pussy was moist and hot, and clear liquids started leaking out of her vagina as Luna started inserting one of her fingers inside of it.

"Wow, you're getting really gushy down there, Luan. I bet your pussy tastes really good…" Despite how hard Luan's nipples got and how wet she was getting downstairs, Luan whimpered under Luna's hand clamping down on her mouth and tears started streaming down her eyes. Luna slowly traced her wet tongue from Luan's neck up to her earlobe, relishing how nice and smooth Luan's ear felt from the tip of her tongue. Another finger entered Luan's hot sex, and more juice started leaking out of her pussy.

Luan closed her eyes and started to cry. The 14-year-old girl tried again to make Luna get off of her by pushing her off the best she could, but still Luna was just too heavy for her. She took her fingers out of Luan's pussy and greedily licked the juices off of her fingers. When Luna removed her hand from Luan's mouth, Luna embraced her younger sister and gazed into her teary eyes.

"Luna… please stop. Stop this, I beg of you," Luan whispered, choking on her tears.

"Don't cry, dear love. Luna's gonna make you forget all about Lincoln. I'll make you feel so good you'll be begging me to fuck you every single night," Luna said with a British accent. However, that didn't put a smile on Luan's face at all. Unsatisfied, Luna placed her hands on Luan's face and made Luan smile with her thumbs.

"There, that's more like it. I knew you'd love to be fucked by your older sister. 'Ad a girl…" Luna said seductively, still using the British accent. In a blink of an eye, Luna closed her eyes and locked lips with Luan's. The comedian's teary eyes flashed in shock when she had a taste of Luna's very lips. Luan tried to push her away, but Luna grabbed Luan's wrists and pinned her hands above her head. The 15-year-old rocker pried Luan's mouth wide open with her own lips and forced her tongue down Luan's throat. Luan mumbled inaudible words as she felt Luna's tongue trespass into her mouth. Whether Luan was protesting the French kiss or consenting to it, Luna did not care.

After Luna took her tongue out of Luan's mouth, Luna started sucking away at Luan's nice tits. Luna's heart raced with excitement when she sucked and licked away at Luan's hardened nipples, feeling that her tits were quite tastier than Ms. DiMartino's. If she knew that her younger sister was that tasty, she would have fucked Luan years ago. Well, better late than never.

"Luna, get off me… PLEASE get off of me…" Luan cried.

"Whats that, Luan? You want me to get you off? Well, why didn't you say so?" Luna slithered down Luan's body and started to pry her legs open. Luan at first worked hard to keep her legs together, but Luna's upper-body strength proved to be quite greater than Luan's leg-strength. Soon after Luna opened Luan's legs, Luna ripped her pink panties right off and threw it away. Luan's pussy was completely exposed to Luna's face. Luna's eyes shined with joy as she set her eyes on Luan's hot American pie.

"Luna, please stop. DON'T DO THIS, I BEG OF YOU!" Luan screamed.

"Now why would I want to do that, Luan? Look at you: you're dripping wet down there, you horny little bitch. You know that deep down inside, you WANT this to happen! Time for me to EAT YOUR BOX!"

"NOOOOOOOOO!" Luna closed her eyes and opened her mouth wide, ready to have a sweet taste of hot pussy. Luan tried to kick Luna away, but Luna blocked her kicks and held on tight to Luan's hips, making Luan go nearly upside down so she couldn't kick Luna in any way. Luna's nice slippery tongue flickered out of excitement, ready to dig deep into Luan's wet, hot, thick, sticky, SWEET-

-:-:-

" **NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!** NOOOOOOO!. NO. No. No…." Luna panted for breath and wiped the sweat off of her face when she woke up from her dream. More like a nightmare. The young rocker never got off the top portion of the bunkbed. She never stripped naked for Luan, and she never laid a finger on her dear little sister.

"Luan? LUAN!" Worried about her comedic sister, Luan quickly climbed down the ladder to check on her. Letting out a sigh of relief, Luna saw Luan sleeping peacefully under the covers. The young comedian smiled to herself as she slept soundly under the warm covers and hugged her wooden doll: Mr. Coconuts. Relieved that Luan was fine, Luna got on her knees and gently traced her fingertips on Luan's face to fix the bangs over Luan's eyes.

As she set her eyes on her beautiful little sister, a tear streamed down the rocker's eye. Luna looked down to the floor and started to sob, feeling more tears stream down her face and drop to the floor.

"I can't believe… I can't believe I planned to rape my own sister. What the fuck is wrong with me?" Luna covered her face and cried quietly, feeling completely ashamed of what she was about to do to Luan. Seducing and making hot love with a woman was one thing, but wanting to downright rape her own younger sister out of anger would be going too far. She remembered the horrible moment her little sister, Lynn, was about to be raped by three boys and how Lincoln thankfully rescued her from the evil monsters and nearly ended their lives with his bare hands.

She then remembered the horrible nightmare where she was sexually attacking her own dear sister for disrespecting her and making her feel unworthy of making love with Lincoln. If Luna didn't wake up from her nightmare, how would the nightmare turn out? The only thing Luna could imagine was Lincoln kicking down the door, grabbing Luna by the hair, slamming her down to the floor, and smashing her face with his lethal fists. In her heart, she would have deserved a serious beating if she really did go through with the rape.

Luna tried to regain her composure and wiped the tears off her face with her sleeve. The rock-prodigy quieted herself down so she wouldn't wake up her younger roommate. Luna tiptoed to the ladder and quietly climbed up to the top portion of the bunkbed. The beautiful brown-haired rocker pulled the covers over herself and closed her eyes, hoping she would fall asleep in no time flat.

"Luan… please forgive me…"

-:-:-

"Hey, you guys! Have any of you seen Luna?"

"Sorry, Sam, but I haven't. Maybe she's still at her locker. School ended only a few minutes ago, so she definitely has to be around here."

"Okay, thanks!" Sam searched much of the hallways of Royal Woods High for her dear friend, Luna. The lovely blonde prayed that Luna would still be around so that way she could ask her to come over to her house and do her a favor. After making another turn to a different hallway, she spotted Luna mingling with a high school senior. The blonde senior looked quite familiar, seeing that she was just as tall as Luna's older sister, Lori. Not only that, but she's also just as beautiful, or perhaps even more beautiful. Carol Pingrey, was it? Yeah, that was her name. What made Sam wear a question mark over her head was why a preppy senior like Carol would be hanging out with a rocker like Luna.

Sam took her time heading down the hallway to see Luna, not wanting to interrupt a nice conversation between her friend and Carol. What really caught Sam's eye was how Carol smiled at Luna and caressed her face with her fingers. Luna blushed and looked from Carol's lovely eyes. When they said their goodbyes, Sam finally picked up the pace and approached Luna at her locker.

"Hey, wassup, Luna?"

"Oh, hi Sam. How are things rockin'?"

"Things are cool, as usual. Uh, Luna, can I ask you a favor?"

"Sure, Sam. Anything for you."

"Uh… would you like to walk with me to my house? There… there are some clothes I need to try on. I want to see if they're any good, and I'd like you to be my model." Luna smiled to Sam's request.

"I don't understand why you wouldn't try them on. Just try them on yourself and look into the mirror."

"I know, Luna. But I think having you try them on for me is quite more fun. I… I'd like to see how good you'd look in them too." Luna blushed a bit.

"You're being silly, Sam. I'm a rocker, not a model."

"Who knows? You might be surprised by how good you'd really look when you try on the new threads I bought yesterday. Come on, Luna. Please say 'yes.' Please?" Luna closed her locker door and wore her backpack, along with her guitar.

"Sure, why not, Sam? Just lead the way."

"GREAT!" Luna and Sam started heading down the hallway toward the exit of the school. As they walked on, Luna couldn't help but remember her horrible nightmare she had about trying to rape Luan. In her heart, she told herself that maybe she should stop her crazy quest to sexual domination. Remembering her personal list, she jotted down four names. Two down, two to go. Luan's name was erased from the list, feeling that putting the moves on her would not only complicate her relationship with Luan but put a serious atomic bomb on the entire family. Maybe she should just drop the whole idea and move on with her life. If Lincoln doesn't feel sexually attracted to Luna in any way, she could live with that. Maybe. Perhaps. Uh… kind of…

When she turned her attention to Sam, she noticed that Sam quickly turned her eyes away from Luna and gave off light blush.

"… _Was Sam checking me out?"_

-:-:-

Lincoln and Lynn were playing an awesome videogame for the Playstation 4: _Blades Of Carnage_! Lincoln, Clyde and the other boys had a blast playing one of the most hardcore fighting games ever made since Mortal Kombat and Lynn wanted in on the action. Lynn may be the dominant force in the sports department, but when it came to videogames Lincoln was king. Too bad she had to learn that lesson the hard way.

On the television screen, the amazon named Hotass Blonde Babe was about to slice her opponent into two with her mighty axe. However, the barbarian named Badass Motherfucker blocked the axe and impaled her with his sword, turning her into shush kabob.

"/BADASS MOTHERFUCKER WINS!/" the game announced. Lincoln cheered, got up and gave off a victory dance. Lynn, however, wore a sour look and simply dropped the game controller.

"Aw yeah! Uh huh! Who's the king of _Blades Of Carnage_? ME, THAT'S WHO!" Lincoln announced.

"… Lucky…" Lynn mumbled.

"Oh, come on, Lynn. You don't have to be so sour. You just started playing this game. I've been playing it for a couple of months now. It's okay if you haven't been doing that well."

"Easy for you to say. You creamed me like 15 times in a row! Losing is one thing, but getting creamed is another."

"Creamed? You didn't get creamed, Lynn."

"I didn't?"

"Nah, of course not."

"Well, thank you, Lincoln. That was very nice of you to say that to m-"

"YOU GOT MOTHERFUCKING ANNIHILATED! DECIMATED! DESTROYED! I hung you out to dry, Lynn! I made you the mayor of LoserTown! I AM GODZILLA! YOU ARE JAPAN! HELL YEAH! WOO HOOOOO!" Lincoln did another victory dance, moonwalking like Michael Jackson. Lynn looked at Lincoln angrily and got up from the sofa.

"That is it! You're gonna sleep on the couch tonight, Lincoln!"

"Uh, Lynn? We sleep in separate rooms."

"Oh. Oh yeah. Well, no sex for you, Lincoln!" Hearing what Lynn just announced, Lincoln brought a total halt to his victory dance and hugged Lynn from behind, stopping her from heading upstairs.

"Whoa whoa whooaaaa. I'm sorry, honey. I didn't mean to rub it into your face like that. I'll make it up to you, babe." Lynn closed her eyes and let out a sigh, knowing she couldn't stay angry at her beloved.

"Oh, really? And how are you going to do that, my love?" Lynn asked. Happy that nobody came home as of yet, Lincoln blushed when he set his eyes on the game controller and then set his eyes back on Lynn.

"Lincoln, you're up to something. What the heck are you up to?" Lynn asked, raising a brow of curiosity at her younger brother.

"Why don't you just take a nice seat on the sofa and find out?" Lincoln asked. Feeling curiosity take a nudge at her, Lynn did as Lincoln said and made herself comfortable on the couch. Setting his hungry eyes on Lynn, Lincoln grabbed a wireless game controller and pressed a few buttons. After pressing one more button, the game controller started vibrating nonstop. When Lincoln sat right next to Lynn, Lincoln wore a wicked grin and started unlacing Lynn's shorts.

"Lynn, just lay back, relax… and spread your legs…" Lynn gasped and felt her face blush when Lincoln opened her shorts and panties and began to place the vibrating controller right on top of her soft pussy…

"Lincoln…. You so nasty..."

-:-:-

"So how do I look?"

"You look so awesome! To tell you the truth, I think it looks better on you than on me, Luna."

"Oh, stop it. You're making me blush."

"No, I'm serious. Maybe instead of strictly sticking to rock & roll, you should be supermodel walking down the catwalk! You got it going on, girl!"

"Teeheeheehee. Thanks, Sam." It's been over half hour since Luna and Sam got to Sam's place. It's not as huge as Luna's home, but nevertheless it was really nice. Nothing too fancy, but clearly not a shithole. Sam's room was a little messy, but that didn't bother Luna at all. Luna already tried on five outfits that Sam bought for herself. To her surprise, all the clothes Sam bought fit on Luna perfectly. The nicest outfit in Luna's eyes was the one she was currently wearing. It was a lovely white dress, similar to a wedding dress only not as extravagant. The white hat that went with the dress made Luna look like a lovely southern belle from Louisiana. When she wore the outfit and faced the mirror, she pictured Lincoln dressed as a southern gentleman flirting with her and winning her over with his incredible charms. The very thought put a smile on Luna's face, but Luna felt her smile fade away as she erased the very thought from her mind.

" _Aw, who am I kidding? I'm just not sexually strong enough to be his mate,"_ Luna thought to herself.

"Okay, Luna! Here's another outfit I want you to try on! Let me see if it'll look great on you!" Luna let out a sigh as she was getting out of her dress. Yet another outfit Sam wants Luna to try on. Months ago, Luna gave Sam a love letter and hoped she'd be her girlfriend. However, no thanks to cruel fate Sam took the damn card with her and jumped into the arms of that asshole senior named David. Sam actually thought DAVID wrote the love-letter to her, not Luna! Ever since then, Sam and David became an item. Maybe it was fate's way of telling her that she and Sam just weren't meant to be.

"… Okay, Sam. What else do you want me try on? Let's see what it-" Luna shut her mouth and blushed big-time. All that was in Sam's hands was a yellow-and-black two-piece swimsuit.

"You want me wear that?!" Luna exclaimed, feeing her face turn even redder.

"Uh huh. Come on, Luna. Off with the bra and panties..." Luna's heart began to pound harder when she heard Sam's request. Luna was about to ask Sam to turn around, but her heart told her that she should really show Sam the goods. Maybe if she strips down to nothing, she could give Sam a good reason to dump David and have a fucking good time with another girl.

Looking over her shoulder, Luna gazed into Sam's eyes and teasingly took off her bra, letting it drop to the floor. When she placed her thumbs on the edges of her panties, Luna slowly bent over and pushed her panties all the way down to her ankles. Sam gasped when she watched Luna bent over and moon her with her incredibly tasty-looking bubble butt. Her pulse intensified when she saw Luna's hairless pussy crack between her legs. When Luna stood upright, Luna looked over her shoulder to gaze into Sam's eyes and playfully kick away her panties.

"Hey, Sam. I don't think you want me to wear that swimsuit at all. You just want an excuse to see me naked, don't you?" Luna asked seductively. Sam's silence and her gaped mouth was more than enough of an answer for the sexy brunette. When Luna strutted towards Sam's stereo, the rocker played a beautiful and highly seductive song, hoping it'll get them into the mood. Going with the rhythm, Luna began to dance sensually for Sam. In the middle of her dance, Luna raised her hands up in the air and slowly twisted her body around, showing Sam the entire package.

Sam's breathing became more intense, and her body heat hit record highs she never even thought was possible. Getting seriously turned on by Luna's seductive moves, Sam began to take off her jean jacket and then started unbuttoning her jeans. The rocker of the Loud family smiled when she watched Sam strip down to her bra and panties, mesmerized by Luna's incredible body. When Luna stopped dancing, she lied nicely on Sam's comfortable bed and spread her legs, really, REALLY wide.

 _Congrats to ya, Sam. You're my new number THREE..._

"Oh, you really fucking turn me on, Sam. Here's what I'll do: I'll masturbate on your own bed and spray all my pussy juice all over your bedsheets and all over YOU. Would you like me to do that, baby? Would you like me to be a bad girl and spray your room with all my sweet juice? Maybe my pussy juice will give your room a wonderful fragrance!" Not waiting for an answer, Luna slowly inserted two of her fingers into her own vagina. Luna pumped her fingers inside her pussy slowly at first, making Luna pant heavily from such a pleasurable move. Moments later, the finger-pumping became faster and harder, slowly making a little pussy juice stream out of her hairless pussy.

"Uhhhh… AAAAAHHHHHHH… Oh fuck yeah, motherfucker! This is for you, Sam! I WANT TO SPRAY MY LOVE ALL OVER YOU!" Luna screamed. As Luna continued fingering herself and shaking the bed a bit, Sam immediately whipped off her bra and panties and started running towards Luna. With eyes of lust and a huge smile with her tongue hanging out, the sexy blonde jumped into the air and prepared to land right on top of her own best friend.

"COME HERE, BABY!" Sam screamed!

"Oh, no! Somebody save me!" Luna shouted out playfully. Luna couldn't help but let out a wicked grin.

 _That's right, Sam. Give me your love. Give me… your ESSENCE…_

-:-:-

"AAAAAHHH! AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! The game controller is driving me out of my mind!" Lynn screamed. The sexy jock felt she was moments away from reaching a serious level of orgasm that would not only soak up her panties but perhaps damage the controller. Lynn lied her back on the sofa and moaned uncontrollably as the game controller vibrated into her hot pussy. Lincoln didn't mind letting Lynn scream like a fucking banshee when the controller vibrated intense levels of pleasure up her pussy and right up to her own brain. Smiling to himself, Lincoln kneeled over Lynn's head and let his crotch hover over Lynn's face.

"Hey, Lynn. Wanna suck my dick while getting vibrated?"

"OH MOTHERFUCKING HELL YEAH!" Lynn quickly whipped down Lincoln's pants and let his big cock aim right in front of Lynn's face. Lynn quickly grabbed onto Lincoln's cock and sucked onto it hungrily, hoping to have major milk pouring right down her throat while letting the game controller hum into her pussy and sexually break down her walls. Lynn bopped her head up and down on Lincoln's dick while giving it a serious jerkoff. Lincoln closed his eyes and let out quite a moan when he felt Lynn's moist lips embraced his dick and also felt her tongue lick away at it.

"Oh, shit, Lincoln! I'm going to cum! I'M GOING TO FUCKING CUM! AAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" Lynn climaxed and felt her panties get soaked up from her own pussy juice. Lynn let go of Lincoln's cock and gave herself a light breather. Panting for breath, Lincoln pulled up his pants and zipped it back on. After taking a few more breaths, Lynn took the game controller out of her panties and pounced on Lincoln like a lioness. The pounce was so fierce that it caused the sofa to fall over and knocked both of the young teens onto the floor. Not letting go of Lincoln, Lynn gave Lincoln a fierce kiss. Lincoln grabbed onto Lynn and viciously kissed her back, digging his nails into her back. Not wanting their kiss to break, Lincoln picked Lynn up and pinned her back into the wall. As the two opened their mouths wider and let their tongues swirl together, Lincoln started grinding his big cock into Lynn's wet pussy. Lynn broke away from the kiss and screamed with joy, holding on tight to her knight in shining armor. Despite still wearing clothes, the two relished how it felt grinding their sexes together. When Lincoln grabbed onto Lynn's nice ass, Lynn lifted both of her legs off the floor and wrapped them around Lincoln's waist, letting him grind into her like crazy.

"AAAAAAHHH AAAAAHHH AAAAAAHHHH AAAAAAAAAHHHH! You're crazy! You're so fucking crazy! Come on, Lincoln! Take me to your room! FUCK ME! FUCK ME NOW!" Lynn pleaded.

Lincoln and Lynn slowly headed upstairs, but neither of the two dared to let each other go. The two clung onto each other and gave each other a very sloppy kiss. Sometimes, Lynn would knock Lincoln's back into a wall while Lincoln did the same for Lynn, but neither of the two wanted to let each other go. When they finally got to the top floor, Lincoln lifted Lynn up by the ass and quickly ran into his room. When they gave each other another vicious kiss without giving each other a break, Lincoln grabbed the door and slammed it shut.

-:-:-

"Luna! Your tongue feels so fucking awesome! Lick my pussy more! MORE! MORE!" Sam pleaded. While Luna lied on her back, Sam grinded nicely into Luna's mouth, relishing how Luna munched away at her pussy. Luna grabbed onto Sam's thighs and dug her tongue deeper into her pussy, making Sam bang her head with all the rock music from the stereo system. Sam moaned uncontrollably when she closed her eyes and brushed her hand through her thick blonde hair. Suddenly, Sam's eyes flashed wide open and her thrusting into Luna's mouth began to intensify.

"AAAAAWWWWWW YEAH! AAAAAAWWWWW YYYEEEEEEAAAAAAHHHHHH!" Sam screamed out. Moments later, Sam climaxed and gushed some serious juice into Luna's mouth. Luna clamped her mouth onto Sam's pussy and drank as much pussy juice as she could. Sam fell off of Luna's mouth and collapsed sideward onto the bed. The blonde rocker panted for breath, feeling incredibly exhausted from all the pussy-munching she and Luna were doing to each other.

"Oh, Saaaaammmm…" Sam heard a sound from Luna, sounding pretty much like a lawnmower engine going off. When Sam turned around to see what her hot lover was up to, Sam's eyes widen frightfully.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT, LUNA?" Sam asked. In front of Sam's eyes was Luna wearing a mean-looking dildo that was vibrating like crazy!

"This is the Mega Dildo 5000! I used this on two of my other lovers, and neither of them could resist its awesomeness! NOW I'M GOING TO USE IT ON YOU!" Sam let out a shriek and tried to make a run for it, but Luna grabbed her by the ankles and pulled her back into bed. Luna grabbed her by the hips and made Sam get on her hands and knees.

"Come on, Sam. Let me do you really good. Doggie style…" Luna said seductively.

"Uh… I don't know if this is a good idea, Luna…"

"Don't worry about it, love. I'm gonna fuck you from behind with this badboy and you're gonna think you reached the highest level of Heaven, I promise. Now hold still and let me work my magic…"

-:-:-

Lincoln pounded away into Lynn when Lynn lied on top of Lincoln's bed. Lincoln didn't lie completely on top of Lynn, but he held up his upper body over Lynn's while fucking his sister. Lynn gripped onto the bedsheets and bit the bottom of her lips when she felt Lincoln's big cock stretch away Lynn's inner walls. Unable to contain herself, Lynn arched her back and let out a menacing scream.

"HOLY FUCK, LINCOLN! You're even more wild than the last time! What the fuck is driving you to become this… SEX MACHINE?" Lynn asked.

"Why? Do you want me to stop?" Lincoln asked, panting for breath.

'NO FUCKING WAY! KEEP ON FUCKING ME! FUCK HE HARDER!" Lynn screamed! Feeling a tear of joy stream down her eye, Lynn wrapped her arms around Lincoln's neck and made him lie down on top of her. Lincoln pounded away into Lynn even harder than the last time, making the bed shake more violently than how it did minutes ago. Lynn's legs lifelessly aimed at the walls while Lynn felt Lincoln continued to fuck her brains out.

-:-:-

Luna slammed her strap-on dildo right into Sam's hot pussy for quite some time now. Sam screamed in ecstasy when she felt Luna's dildo dig deep into her wet pussy. Wanting more of Sam's submission, Luna grabbed Sam by the hair and pulled on it really hard, treating her hot lover as if she was her own horse. Sam moaned and screamed as she felt the big dildo fuck away into her pussy and heard Luna's hips smacking into Sam's ass. Wearing a nice grin, Luna gave Sam a real hard spank on her nice butt.

"Oh yeah! OHHHH YEEEEAAAHHH! Fuck me harder! FUCK ME, MY MISTRESS! FUCK ME!" Sam pleaded. Luna was more than pleased by Sam's subjugation to her. Ms. DiMartino and Carol fell to the power of Luna's her sexual prowess and her dildo, and now Sam is the third to become Luna's love-slave.

"You like it, bitch? You like it when I do you roughly?" Luna asked, giving Sam another spank on the ass. This made Sam scream happily.

"OOOOHHHH YEAH! This is so awesome! WOOO HOOOOOO!" Sam screamed.

"Let's turn it up a notch!" Luna turned up the dial on the dildo, raising the level from 3 to 6. The vibrations grew quite more powerful, going to the point of driving Sam right out of her fucking mind! As Luna fucked Sam from behind even harder, Sam rocked her head like a real headbanger and let her tongue stick out of her mouth while doing so.

"Oh no! I'm going to cum! I'M GOING TO CUM, LUNA!" Luna began to moan and scream as well, feeling the vibes from her own dildo. Maybe turning the vibes level a few notches wasn't such a good idea.

"I… I think I'm going to cum, too! I'M GOING TO FUCKING CUM, SAM!"

Luna and Sam climaxed in unison, gushing their pussy juice all over Sam's bed.

-:-:-

Lynn licked Lincoln's neck and dug her nails into Lincoln's back as he pounded his cock into her nice wet pussy. If Lynn wants to remember what the best day of her life was, this day was clearly it. The beautiful girl felt like she was on Cloud Nine when she enjoyed the softness of Lincoln's skin, the firmness of his muscles, the flawlessness of Lincoln's face, the manly scent he let out for her to take in, the-

Lynn's eyes flashed wide open when she realized something total out of the ordinary. The sports jock felt that her vaginal walls were getting stretched wider and wider. She then felt the tip of Lincoln's cock digging deeper and deeper into her body.

 _Is Lincoln's cock growing… BIGGER?!_

Lincoln started growling like an animal and pounded harder and fiercer than the last time. Lynn shut her eyes and screamed her lungs out, feeling pleasures like she never felt before. Lincoln didn't let up on her in any way. Lincoln wrapped his well-chiseled arms around Lynn's body and squeezed her tight as he pounded away into Lynn.

"OH MY FUCKING GOSH, LINCOLN! YOU FUCKING ANIMAL! DO ME DO ME DO ME DO ME DO ME DO ME DO ME DO MEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Lynn screamed. The louder Lynn screamed, the harder Lincoln fucked her and the louder he growled like a beast.

Finally, Lincoln and Lynn climaxed together. Lincoln came so damn hard that he ended up spraying gallons of semen all over Lynn's body. Lincoln was thankful that Lynn wore a female condom. When they recovered from the orgasm, Lincoln quickly checked on his lover.

"LYNN! Are you all right? Speak to me!" Lincoln asked. Lynn weakly opened her eyes and gazed upon her beloved.

"Amazing… you were… simply… amazing…" A second later, Lynn closed her eyes and fell asleep. Seeing how peaceful Lynn looked in her sleep, Lincoln was relieved that Lynn was all right. What worried him was that despite having hardcore sex with his girlfriend, Lincoln still felt incredibly energetic, feeling as if he can go another round. Or two. Or three.

"What the hell came over me? I never felt this way before when I fucked my sisters. What's going on? It's as if… as if I became somebody else." Suddenly, Lincoln's eyes flashed open and he quickly got off the bed. The boy stared blankly towards the wall, but deep down inside he felt a great force from far away, a disturbing force he felt shouldn't be present.

As he stared at the direction where the disturbance was coming from, he felt his cock get fully erect.

-:-:-

Sam stared maniacally up the ceiling while being covered with lots and lots of pussy juice, covered with Luna's as well as her own. The blonde girl panted for breath as she was still recovering from the hot sex she just had with her friend now hot lover. Luna seductively lied next to Sam and gave her a nice kiss on the lips.

"… Who do you belong to, Sam?"

"I… belong… to… you…. Luna."

"Will you break up with David and swear allegiance only to me?"

"… who the fuck is David?"

"Good answer…" Luna gave Sam a nice kiss on the cheek and got up from the bed to give Sam some time to rest. Luna felt more sexual energy than ever before. She smiled when she gained control of yet another beautiful woman. At last, she fucked three people and made them her slaves. The power, the sense of control over them… it was absolutely MIND-BLOWING to Luna Loud! And she wanted more of it! Luna felt a tremendous force from far away. She knew what that sexual force was, and she smiled sinisterly when she believed that deep down, her fourth target will fall to her lovely ways and bow down to her like the other three. A red aura shined all over Luna's body as she pictured her fourth prey on her list: LINCOLN LOUD.

"Lincoln. I will make you mine. By any means NECESSARY…"

-:-:-

Lincoln felt the dark force growing stronger from afar. Deep in his soul, he felt that whatever was emitting such sexual power must be brought down no matter what. Feeling his sexual force growing stronger, Lincoln felt a blue aura shining all over his body.

"There is a great disturbance in the sexual force. Balance must be restored. I will bring you down and set things right… ONE WAY OR THE OTHER."


	23. Clash Of The Titans!

It was a nice Saturday morning when the clouds gave way to the sun and the blue skies. Spring was finally here. Some of the Louds like Lisa, Lana and Lola preferred autumn over spring since they love watching the leaves change color while Lori, Leni and Lucy embraced the season of winter due to the beauty of the snow covering the trees and all the land, not to mention the freshness of the crisp, clean air. But now is the time of spring, and this is the season that Lincoln, Lynn, Luan and Luna truly cherish.

However, Luna Loud did not seem to cherish the beginning of her favorite season. The birds chirping, the lovely flowers blooming from the earth, the warm sun shining up the blue skies: none of it seemed to matter to her. The beauty of spring did not phase her in any way, not even the slightest bit. As she sat alone in her room, Luna slowly but lifelessly strummed the strings of her guitar. The rocker looked out the window, but the birds and the flowers couldn't put a smile on her face. The rocker thought that wielding an axe and playing a tune could bring some life into her being, but it didn't.

Only one thought came to her mind: a young man with short white hair laughing happily and smiling at her whenever they played a little music together. She remembered how she and Lincoln had some fun not only with singing a few songs but also making some serious threads for themselves whenever Luna was preparing for a rock & roll gig. But none of that seemed to matter to Lincoln anymore in Luna's mind. Lincoln spent more time with Lynn, Lori, Leni and Luan far more often than he ever did with Luna. Especially with Lynn. Luna wanted to bring back the days where she and Lincoln tuned up her guitars. She wanted Lincoln to make more beads to wear. Little by little, Luna felt deep in her heart that she just didn't matter to Lincoln that much anymore. Being Lincoln's most favorite sister has come to an end.

Luna bit the bottom of her lip and felt a tear stream down her face. She did have a serious crush on one of her sex-slaves named Sam, but not even that could dare to compare to the love she felt for her dear brother: Lincoln. He was everything Luna looked for in a man. Everything. No other boy could compare to Lincoln when it came to handsomeness and charisma, and he had by far the purest heart that no sane woman could dare to resist. Luna wanted Lincoln more than anyone in her entire life. The lovely brunette thought that now wouldn't be the time to confess her love for him since she thought he was too young to understand what love truly is.

Her hesitation cost her dearly. Luna covered her mouth and began to sob when she thought back to the time her opportunity to win Lincoln's heart came crashing down. That moment was when Lincoln saw three boys trying to rape her little sister named Lynn and how he rescued her from those monsters. What better way to win Lincoln's heart than to inadvertently become a damsel in distress? Luna was grateful that her dear sister Lynn was rescued by their younger brother, but she cursed the day it ever happened. How the hell could she ever gain Lincoln's attention when he got eyes for Lynn and declared her as his true love?

"I… I wish there'd be another way to claim him as my own. But… there isn't…" Luna said to herself. When the door opened, Luan walked right in to prepare her next comedic gig and what better way was there to do it than through her business known as Funny Business, Inc? Just when she was about activate her computer, Luan spotted her older sister sobbing all by herself at the corner.

"… Luna? Luna, what's the matter?" Luan asked.

"Luan, just leave me alone. Okay? Please. I… I need to be alone for a moment."

"Luna, please don't keep this to yourself. It really hurts to see you like this. You can't keep all your emotions bottled up inside like that. It's not good for you to-" Luan shut her mouth and her eyes stared at Luna in shock when she noticed that Luna's eyes flashed bright red when she turned her attention to Luan. Luan felt a chill run down her body as she started to back away.

"Luan, I'm not going to repeat myself. Out of the room. Now." Not bothering to say another word, Luan shut the door and started running off. Feeling the rage building up, Luna screamed and smashed her guitar into the floor and destroyed it. Luna then took her frustrations on her drums by kicking them out of their place and tearing them to pieces. The very thought of Lincoln being with Lynn screamed bloody murder right out of Luna's very lungs.

-:-:-

In his room, Lincoln sat comfortably in his bed while reading a manga graphic novel called "My Hero Academia." He was only on the first chapter of the manga and already he fell in love with it. After turning to the next page, Lincoln felt the dark force which was all too familiar to him. Lincoln dropped the manga and immediately got up from the bed, feeling a force of lust and rage swirling out of control like a cyclone. The scary part was that it was close. Very close.

Luan burst right into Lincoln's room and immediately embraced him. Seeing how much of a panic she was in, Lincoln slowly and gently wrapped his arms around her body to calm her down.

"Lincoln! I was so scared. There's something terribly wrong with Luna!" Lincoln could feel Luan's heart pounding away against Lincoln's chest, and she was holding onto Lincoln tight as if her very life depended on it.

"Shhhhh, just calm down, Luan. Take it easy. Did she hurt you in any way?"

"No, not this time. I don't know what's going on with her, but there's something seriously eating her up from the inside! I never saw so much… rage in her." Rage? Lincoln could never imagine any of his sisters having a serious issue. Lori, perhaps, but she grew up a little and didn't go drama-queen on Lincoln anymore. But what would be eating up Luna from within? Through Lincoln's eyes, Luna was the most easy-going and kind-hearted of his sisters. She was the kind of girl who could easily make friends with anyone. Not only that, but she can let harsh words and mean actions just roll off of her, like water rolling off the feathers of a duck. Lincoln cursed to himself, wishing that his parents would be home right now instead of taking his younger siblings with them to the supermarket.

Then he felt the dark force smashing right into him like a tidal wave. The lust and rage felt so damn overwhelming that Lincoln thought the very feeling of it could crush them. Luan whimpered as she held on even tighter to her lover, but Lincoln remained composed.

"Do you feel it, Lincoln? It almost felt like something horrible trespassed into our home. Lincoln, I'm so scared…" As Lincoln did his best to comfort his dear Luan, Lincoln's eyes widen in total shock when he finally connected the dots between the dark force and the enraged sister making a mess of things in Luan's bedroom.

"… Oh no. Dear God Almighty, it can't be coming from her. It CAN'T…"

-:-:-

Lynn came inside the house from the backyard after sharpening her skills on lacrosse. After she took off all her gear and got herself a nice glass of water in the kitchen, she heard major commotion so damn loud not even Lisa's well-enforced walls could keep out the noise. She also heard Lori and Leni knocking on the door where the noise was coming from. Feeling a little worried that there could be another sister-fight protocol on the way, Lynn immediately headed upstairs.

"Luna! Luna, open the door. Open the door at once!" Lori commanded.

"Luna, please open the door. It's not like you at all to act this way. Just open the door and talk to us. Please?" Leni asked.

The response to Lori and Leni was a guitar smashing halfway through the door. Lori and Leni backed away from the door as they stared horrifyingly at the guitar that smashed through the door as if it was an actual axe. Getting fed up from what's going on in Luna's and Luan's room, Lynn marched to the door and kicked the door open. Fed up with Luna's attitude, Lynn rolled up her sleeves and marched right into Luna's and Luan's bedroom, disregarding her own safety.

"Luna, I don't know what has gotten into you, but it has to stop now!" Lynn shouted. By the time Lynn finished her sentence, Luna finally stopped destroying much of her own musical instruments. When Luna stood there and blankly stared at the wall with her back towards her sisters, Lynn felt a scary force emanating from Luna's very being. The dark force chilled Lynn to the bone and judging from the looks on Lori's and Leni's faces they too must have felt that force as well. However, the dark force smashed into Lynn much harder than it did towards Lori and Leni, and it felt so powerful that it made Lynn fall to her hands and knees. In a strange way, Lynn felt as if an invisible boulder dropped right onto Lynn's back and was crushing her.

When Luna slowly turned her attention to Lynn, the dark force weighed on Lynn much more heavily. Luna started to slowly walk towards her younger sports jock sister, letting her red eyes glow even brighter.

"… you…." Luna whispered.

Lynn tried to get up, but she just didn't have the strength to resist the dark sexual force emanating from Luna's body. Wearing a wicked smirk, Luna grabbed Lynn by the throat and slammed her right into the wall with only one hand. Lynn gasped for air as she felt her body dangling helplessly in the air. The sports jock tried to break free from Luna's iron grip, but her own strength could not compare in any way to Luna's. Lynn couldn't figure out how in the world Luna got so damn strong, but what really mattered at that moment was how to break free and survive the day.

Leni grabbed onto Luna's arm and tried to pry Luna's grip open while Lori tried to give Luna a rear-naked choke, hoping to weaken Luna's grip on Lynn by cutting off her air supply. Luan showed up and tried to assist Leni in setting Lynn free. The three sisters tried to help Lynn break free from the enraged rocker-girl, but none of them hardly made any leeway.

"ENOUGH!" Luna screamed. With her own dark force, Luna knocked away her three sisters and made them all crash into a wall. Glad they weren't around to interfere, Luna glared into Lynn's eyes and started squeezing onto Lynn's throat.

"… If it weren't for you, ya little bitch, Lincoln would have been mine."

"L….Lu…. Luna… what…. are….you…. ta….talki…."

"Lincoln was destined to be mine, and no thanks to you I FOREVER LOST HIM! You were always a bully and an insensitive bitch to him, and I always treated him with love and respect. You treated him like a punching bag and an expendable sparring partner for your stupid sports, and I always let him hang with me to make music together. I gave him tender loving care! I made his day brighter than any of you girls!" Luna smashed Lynn's back into the wall and caused the wall to seriously crack. Lynn didn't know what was worse: getting smashed into the wall or feeling the life being squeezed out of her.

"AND WHAT THE FUCK DID HE DO? HE CHOSE YOU OVER ME! WHAT THE FUCKING HELL WAS THAT ALL ABOUT?!"

A gentle hand rested on Luna's shoulder from behind. When Luna felt his hand on her shoulder, the rage inside of her started to slowly simmer down.

"Luna. Let her go." Feeling a tear stream down her eye, Luna refused to obey the command. Not happy that she disobeyed him, Lincoln slowly squeezed Luna's shoulder. The rocker screamed in pain as she felt his iron grip begin to slowly crush her shoulder.

"Let. Her. Go." Falling to one knee, Luna finally released Lynn from her terrifying grip. After gasping for some air, Lynn thanked Lincoln by clinging onto her knight in shining armor. Lori, Leni, and Luan got up from where they crashed and slowly gathered behind their master, realizing that the dark sexual force that overpowered them has finally lessened.

Seeing that Lynn, Lori, Leni and Luan were all right, Lincoln threw Luna many feet into the wall with one hand and made her crash into it. Luna was shocked and amazed at the same time when she realized how immense Lincoln's strength turned out. What also amazed her was the tremendous force coming from Lincoln's very being. The sexual force from Lincoln was strong, very strong. However, it felt very different from Luna's. To Luna, Lincoln's force felt more stable, more… at peace.

Moments after getting thrown into a wall like a ragged doll, Luna slowly got up and set her red eyes on Lincoln. The rocker gave off a wicked smile and licked her lips hungrily, feeing her mouth salivating at the very sight of the young man.

"…. Hello, Lincoln…. You look so damn fucking HOT…." Luna said in a very nasty way. Feeling the dark sexual force rising from within Luna, Lincoln felt a blue aura surrounding his very body. His eyes glowed bright blue as he set his eyes on his 15-year-old sister.

"So it was you all along. There is so much hate… so much rage inside of you. What in God's name has happened to you?" Lincoln asked.

"That skank stole you from me, that's what fucking happened!" Luna screamed out.

"You're wrong, Luna. She won my heart, fair and square. And don't you dare call her a skank!" Lincoln stated.

"I LOVED you, Lincoln! How? How the hell can you choose that runt over me? I loved you far more than any of the girls, Lincoln! More than all of our sisters put together! And what do you do? You treat me like chopped liver! Do you realize how fucking much that hurts me, Lincoln? Do you?" Luna said.

"Luna, I DO love you! Honest to God, I do. I… I just love you in a different way. You're the nicest and kindest sister of all, and I just felt that if we ever got together in a sexual way… it will ruin everything between us. I do love you, Luna… but not in that sort of way. I'm… I'm sorry."

Luna's eyes glowed much redder than before, letting out the color of blood. Luna screamed with so much rage that her red aura grew so much stronger and knocked everyone away from Luna's presence.

Everyone except Lincoln. While her dark force knocked away Lynn, Lori, Leni and Luan, the very force from Luna felt like nothing but a breeze to Lincoln. Luna set her enraged eyes right on Lincoln.

"You broke my heart. My achy breaky heart. And all you can say is that YOU'RE SORRY?"

"Luna… your anger and hatred has caused great imbalance in your sexual force. It is my duty to bring balance back to the sex-force. I have no other choice but to bring you down…" Feeling his heart beating like crazy, Lincoln slowly took off his shirt and tossed it away. Luna's eyes flashed wide open when she saw Lincoln shirtless for the first time. The size of his muscles, the shape of the muscles looking as if they were just as chiseled as a Greek statue's, the small amount of body-fat on him: his very body rings of perfection. Luna began to feel her heart beat like mad when she saw her little brother begin to undo his pants.

"Lincoln. You think you can bring me down, little bro? I'd like to see you try…" Luna slowly took off her shirt and let it drop to the floor. She then undid her purple skirt and let it drop to the floor as well, leaving her nothing to wear except her bra and panties.

When Lincoln dropped his pants, he kicked it away and started to remove his underwear. His eyes flashed wide open when he watched Luna take off her bra and panties in a very sexy way. Luna's body was absolutely breathtaking. Her body was shaped like an hourglass. She wasn't as voluptuous as Leni but she still had some killer curves. Her 34-C cup titties had the best pair of nipples you can suck on for a week. Smiling in a very sinister manner, Luna slowly spun her body around and showed off her amazingly hot bubble-butt Lincoln would love to spank. The very sight of Luna's incredible beauty made Lincoln's dick stretch out of his own underwear.

Lynn came from behind Lincoln and grabbed his underwear.

"Hey, Luna. There's no way in hell you can handle Lincoln's sexual force. All he needs to bring you down… is THIS!" Lynn quickly yanked Lincoln's underwear down and made it drop to his ankles. Luna gasped and felt her face blush deeper than her own red aura when she saw the size of Lincoln's one-eyed monster.

"… _Holy fuck. I always knew Lincoln would be big… but not THAT big! Holy shit, maybe I might be biting more than what I can chew…"_ Luna thought to herself.

When Lincoln tossed away his underwear, Lynn came up in front of Lincoln and embraced her beloved. Closing his eyes, Lincoln embraced her back. When Lynn let go of Lincoln, Lynn gave him a passionate kiss on the lips as a way of wishing him good luck.

"Lincoln, bring her back to us. I know you can do it," Lynn said as she gazed into Lincoln's eyes.

"… I will, my love…" Lincoln whispered back. After wishing Lincoln good luck, Lynn joined the other girls as they all stood back and awaited the upcoming battle. None of the four girls dared to leave Luna's and Luan's bedroom since all four of them wanted to give Lincoln their full support.

Lincoln and Luna glared at each other as they circled one another, waiting to see who will make the first move. Both of the teenagers wiggled their fingers as if they were gunslingers waiting for the stroke of 12 to ring throughout the town. Luna smiled at Lincoln, giving off the impression that she got it all in the bag and that taking down Lincoln wouldn't be a sweat. Lincoln wore a face of stone, refusing to give in to Luna's confidence.

"Hey, little bro. Do you think you have what it takes to bring me down?"

"You're totally out of control, Luna. I have no other _choice_ but to bring you down!"

"You always thought I wasn't worth your time. Now I'm more powerful than you are! I am the master!"

"… only the master of darkness, Luna."

"I wish it didn't have to come down to this, Lincoln, but there's no other way to claim you as my own. Since you won't accept me as part of your harem… I WILL MAKE YOU PART OF **MMMMYYYYY** HAREM!"

"That ain't gonna happen, Luna! IT'S TIME TO END THIS!"

Lincoln and Luna rushed towards each other, wrapped their arms around each other and locked their lips together. The two hot lovers held onto each other tightly as they started to relish each other's taste. Lincoln lightly squeezed one of Luna's nice tits while gently cupped Lincoln's balls with her soft hand. The two gently fell to their knees as they continued to share each other with their very lips.

The two love-deities opened their mouths and stuck out their tongues to let their sly tongues swirl all around each other. Lincoln felt his heart racing as he enjoyed Luna's tasty tongue. Lincoln closed his eyes and grabbed onto Luna's ass as he continued to let his tongue twirl around with Luna's. Luna let out a light moan when she felt Lincoln's cock rubbing nicely on her soft pussy. Enjoying how Lincoln's hot rod rubbed into her soft sex nicely, Luna closed her eyes and locked her lips with Lincoln's, turning their tonsil-hockey into a serious French kiss.

Luna broke away from Lincoln's lips and started sucking away on his neck. Lincoln's eyes flashed open when she found one of Lincoln's weak spots. Lincoln's eyes started to daze as he felt Luna's tongue work her magic. To Luna's delight, Lincoln started to lie down on his back, lying nicely on the floor. When Lincoln lied down comfortably, Luna slowly worked her way from his neck down to his nipples. The hot rocker greedily licked away at Lincoln's nipples and even at time sucked away at them. Lincoln felt his strength leaving him every time Luna played with his nipples in such a naughty manner.

To make things even more intense for our hero, Luna slowly wrapped her hand around Lincoln's cock and started stroking it. Lincoln shut his eyes tight and let out an enormous moan when he felt Luna's hand on his cock.

"Mmmmm yeah, baby. Damn, no wonder the girls love fucking you so damn much. You are so fucking scrumptious," Luna said. When she stopped sucking on Lincoln's nipples, she trailed her tongue down his six-pack abs and then hungrily got her eye on Lincoln's cock. Wearing a very huge smile, she licked her lips as if she was about to have a hot dog for dinner.

In a flash, Luna opened her mouth really wide and started sucking away at Lincoln's big fat cock. Lincoln felt his back arch when Luna started sucking away at his dick. Lincoln screamed with pleasure and covered his eyes with his hands, feeling Luna's lips and tongue licking and slurping away at his member.

"Luna, please stop! It's too much! You're driving me fucking crazy!" Lincoln pleaded.

"Uh uh, sexy boy. We're only getting started." After minutes of sucking away at his dick, Luna made Lincoln turn over and lie on his stomach. When she eyed his body from head to toe, Luna blushed and silently admired how incredibly well-shaped Lincoln turned out. Through Luna's eyes, Lincoln looked good enough to pose on Playgirl magazine and show all the girls the goods. What really caught Luna's eyes was his well-toned butt. Feeling extra-naughty, Luna pried Lincoln's butt-cheeks and took a good look at Lincoln's anus. His butt-hole started to make Luna seriously salivate.

Lincoln let out a huge gasp and started blushing like mad.

"Oh nononononononono. Please don't go there! PLEASE don't go there! HOLY SHI-" Luna stuffed her face into Lincoln's ass and stuck her lovely tongue into his butthole. Lincoln's moan turned into a high-pitched scream. Lincoln's eyes began to tear up when he felt Luna's amazing tongue dig deeper into his own butthole. Along with the other sisters, Leni looked helplessly at the two going at it.

"Luna discovered Lincoln's one weakness. This is bad. Really really bad…" Leni stated.

"We have to stop this! We need to help Lincoln!" Luan said.

"No, Luan. This is one-on-one. You saw what Luna's sexual force did to us. If we try to team up on her, her sexual force will crush us. Only Lincoln's strong enough to be a match for her," Lori said. Lynn said nothing, but she kept her eyes on the battle nevertheless.

" _Lincoln. I believe in you,"_ Lynn said to herself.

After many minutes of butt-munching, Luna took her sexy tongue out of Lincoln's anus and took her face out of his butt. Covered with sweat, Lincoln lied helplessly on the floor, drained of so much energy. In his mind, Lincoln didn't know if he can go on any further. Luna's sex-force seemed too much to bear.

" _This is bad. How much worse can it possibly get?"_ Lincoln asked himself. All of a sudden, Lincoln heard some sort of a humming sound. In a way, it sounded as if somebody started a lawn mower. Lori, Leni, Luan and Lynn gasped in total shock as to what the hell Luna just activated. All the girls felt their faces blush when they saw what Luna had in store for Lincoln. Starting to get seriously scared, Lincoln slowly looked up and behind to see what Luna just armed herself with.

To his horror, he saw Luna wear a strap-on dildo that was vibrating in a high level. Luna stood over Lincoln like Supergirl, looking as if she already won the battle.

"Behold, my secret weapon: the MEGA-DILDO 5000! I discovered your one weakness, Lincoln! When I drive this badboy up your ass and fuck you like a girl, IT'S ALL OVER FOR YOU! YOU WILL BE MINE! **MWAAAAAHAHAHAHA**!" Lincoln tried to make a run for it, but Luna grabbed him by the ankles and made him get on his hands and knees. Lincoln blushed deeply and his heart felt his heart racing at an alarming rate. Lincoln couldn't tell if his heart was racing due to fear or due to… excitement.

"Don't worry, Linc. Think of it this way: one of your superheroes enjoyed taking a dildo up the ass. What was his name? Oh yeah, his name was Deadpool! If he enjoyed taking it up the ass from his girlfriend, you'll enjoy it too. Now just hold still and relax…" Luna loved the sight of Lincoln getting on his hands and knees and sticking his butt out at her, ready to take it in from behind. Feeling her heart race with anticipation, Luna aimed her vibrating dildo right towards Lincoln's anus.

"Uh, Luna?"

"What is it, Leni?"

"Don't forget to lube!" Lori slapped Leni right in the back of the head.

"What? I was just trying to help. If Lincoln takes it up the butthole without lube, it'll be painful for him."

"Leni… just shut up," Lori said.

"Thanks, Leni!" Luna spat on her hand and slowly stroked the dildo with as much saliva as she could. When she was ready, she aimed her secret weapon right at Lincoln's butthole, which was only an inch away from Luna's mighty weapon.

"Prepare yourself, Lincoln! I'm about to boldly go where no man has gone before!" With one good push, Luna slowly inserted her dildo right into Lincoln's butt. Lincoln's eyes flashed wide open and he let out a scream so damn high-pitch it might have shattered an empty glass. Luna started pumping her dildo into his anus, smacking her hips into Lincoln's butt and holding Lincoln's hips firmly while doing so. Lincoln never thought he'd dare to even dream of it, but the boy was screaming and moaning out of pleasure instead of pain. After minutes of letting Luna fuck him from behind, Lincoln closed his eyes and started to smile.

 _"… It feels… so…. good… soooo….. GOOOOOOD,"_ Lincoln said to himself. Moments later, Luna took her dildo out of Lincoln's butt and made him lie on his back on Luan's bed. When Lincoln lied down comfortably on his back, Luna stuck her dildo into Lincoln's butt again. This time, Lincoln didn't put up much of a fight. Luna thrusted into Lincoln harder and faster than the last time. Lincoln couldn't help but moan with pleasure.

"How does it feel getting fucked in the ass? Admit it: YOU LOVE TAKING IT UP THE ASS! YOU WANT MORE!"

"NOOOO! IT'S NOT TRUE!" Lincoln screamed out, feeling the vibrations from Luna's dildo surging through his pleasure-spot. As Lincoln moaned away, Luna turned the dildo up a few notches to level 9. When Lincoln felt the vibration level intensify, the young man started to feel some semen starting to leak out of the tip of his dick. The unthinkable was about to happen: Lincoln was about to cum. From taking it up the ass.

Lori, Leni, and Luan looked down in defeat. Lincoln will become Luna's sex-slave and become part of her harem, and there was nothing they can do to stop her. Luna won.

Lynn, however, refused to give up on her beloved. Feeling tears stream down her face, Lynn screamed to Lincoln to give him her full support.

"LINCOLN! DON'T GIVE UP! I BELIEVE IN YOU, LINCOLN! I BELIEVE IN YOU!" Lynn screamed. However, that didn't help Lincoln from resisting Luna's sexual onslaught. More semen started to leak out of him. Lincoln was about to climax. Lincoln grabbed Luan's bedsheets and prepared for the unthinkable.

"…. I'm going to cum… I'M GOING TO CUM… **I'M GOING TO CUUUUMMMMM** …."


	24. Clash Of The Titans! ROUND 2

Lincoln's eyes flashed wide open. The young man realized that he wasn't in the Loud House anymore. Instead of being inside of Luna's room where she was having her way with him, he was inside a mysterious fighting arena held up by concrete pillars. No, it wasn't really a fighting arena, Lincoln thought to himself. It was more like a dojo, an incredible fighting hall. There was no wooden flooring underneath his feet. No carpet or mattresses or any soft surface to step on. It was all dirt, pure soil. The dojo was lit up not by fluorescent light but by torches on each concrete pillar. When he stood up and patted himself from all the dust, he realized that he was wearing a martial arts uniform. It wasn't really a karate outfit. It seemed more like the type of uniform that the shaolin monks wear.

"Now I know where I am. This is my safe place. I can't believe I forgot about this. Has it been so long?" Lincoln said himself.

Lincoln heard a number of men laughing sadistically, but he couldn't see where they were coming from. Judging from the sound of their laughter, they were coming from all around the young man. Out of the darkness, at least fifty marauders with mohawks and war-paint on their faces approached Lincoln and surrounded the young lad. Laughing to themselves, they set their hungry eyes on the teenager, all of them thirsting for the youth's very blood. Many of them cracked their knuckles, yearning to break every bone in his body. Feeling fear bite down on his neck, Lincoln slowly backed away from his oncoming attackers. Usually, whenever Lincoln travels to his safe place, he would watch his greatest heroes enter the fighting hall and take down numerous opponents to hone their fighting skills and special techniques. Little did Lincoln know that now HE'D be the one put to the test.

"What the hell, man! I thought this place would actually be safe for me! What the hell happened here?"

"I'll tell you what happened. You got feminized by that girl, Lincoln. You forgot what it means to be a man!" Lincoln looked outward towards where the voice was coming from. Sitting on the concrete throne of the dojo was the 64th successor to the art of Hokuto Shinken, one of the toughest and most powerful warriors to ever exist.

"… Kenshiro," Lincoln said.

"It's such a shame you allowed Luna to feminize you, boy. Hanging out with your sisters is one thing but allowing one of them to fuck you like a girl and totally having her way with you is unacceptable."

"But it couldn't be helped, Ken. Luna… Luna is too powerful."

"I will hear no excuses, boy. You always looked up to masculine characters to help you shape you into who you want to become, but you have trailed away from your masculinity. Now it's my job as a man to shape you up and help you stay true to your masculine roots!"

"And you're going to do that by having these guys try to kill me?!"

"PRECISELY. Lincoln Loud, it's time you learn what it means to be a man! Rule Number One: a true man always fights to his last breath, even when he's at the doorstep of death!" Five marauders rushed at the young man, relishing the thought of beating the young man to a pulp. When Lincoln saw them coming, Lincoln let out a battle-cry and spin-kicked all five of them in the face and sent them flying far into the brick walls. Lincoln was amazed by his own strength.

"Woah. I'm stronger than I thought!" Lincoln said.

"Well, what do you expect? This is your safe place after all. In your dream realm, you can do anything!"

".. Awright!" More marauders rushed at Lincoln, but the boy's fighting skills proved too much for any of them to handle. No matter how well-armed they all were, none of them proved to be even 1/20 as strong as Lincoln when they felt his fists and feet smash them into the dirt. After a few minutes, Lincoln stood over the bodies of all 50 of his victims. The youth huffed for breath as he felt the blood of his enemies drip off his very fists. Lincoln smiled to himself as he lay witness to all the carnage he caused.

"All… I beat them all. Who'll be my next opponent? BRING IT ON!" Kenshiro leapt off of his concrete throne and landed right in front of Lincoln, easily towering over him. Earlier, Lincoln felt as if he had what it took to be one of the elite. Now that he stood face-to-face with the Fist Of The North Star, he felt smaller than a bug.

"I'll be your opponent," Kenshiro announced.

"… holy shit…" Lincoln said very quietly.

In a flash, Kenshiro threw a back-fist at Lincoln's face and sent him flying right into one of the concrete pillars and demolishing it from the very impact. Lincoln slowly got up from the strike and huffed for breath. This may be Lincoln's dream world, but even in his own dream Kenshiro was still a terrifying threat.

"Rule Number Two: a true man never backs down from a fight, no matter how much stronger his opponent is! Push yourself beyond your limits and keep getting stronger!" Feeling his testosterone pumping up, Lincoln let out a battle-cry and attacked the Fist Of The North Star. Kenshiro saw Lincoln's attack from many miles away and dodged it easily. Lincoln threw more punches at Kenshiro's face and his torso, but it was almost as if he was fighting a ghost. When Lincoln threw a spinning back-kick at Kenshiro, the Fist danced around his attack easily and leg-swept him, making Lincoln eat dirt. When he saw him down on the ground, Kenshiro kicked Lincoln and sent him flying like a soccer-ball. Once again, Lincoln ended up getting smashed through another pillar and inadvertently destroyed it. Lincoln tried to get up, but he writhed in pain not just from getting smashed through the pillar but also from the menacing kick as well. From what he was going through, Lincoln could tell that Kenshiro was using only 0.0001% of his strength. He was extremely thankful that Kenshiro was holding back. A LOT.

"Rule Number Three: a true man fights for a noble purpose. Tell me, Lincoln: why do you fight? What do want to really want?" Lincoln slowly got up and spat out some blood.

"…I want to help Luna because she has become a total control freak. She seeks to dominate and control people around her and she's using her own body and charm to do it! Her thirst for control corrupted her! I… I can't let her fall from grace any further. But I can't stop her. She's too powerful."

Kenshiro angrily grabbed Lincoln by his martial arts gi and lifted him off the ground, letting him dangle helplessly in the air as glared right into Lincoln's eyes.

"WHO ARE YOU TRYING TO FOOL HERE, LINCOLN? I know for sure that you're many times stronger than Luna when it comes to sex. Are you _allowing_ her to win?" Lincoln looked down shamefully.

"… Yes. I thought that surrendering myself to Luna will put an end to all this craziness." Disgusted by Lincoln's answer, Kenshiro threw him back into the dirt.

"This leads to Rule Number Four, Lincoln: true men do not aim to please anyone. If you don't stand up for whatever is right and just give people what they want just for the sake of trying to pacify them, you will always be nothing but a walking doormat. Believe me: nobody respects a walking doormat, Lincoln. I saw it happen to many people every day of my life. If you allow Luna to win this very day, you will lose respect from her. Not just from her: from ALL of your sisters. Is that what you really want, Lincoln?"

"… No." Lincoln said, looking down to the ground shamefully. Kenshiro placed his hand on Lincoln's shoulder.

"Lincoln, if you truly love her then you have to show her the hard way that the path she's treading will not be tolerated. Stop holding yourself back. The only way to bring her back to reality is by fucking the living daylights out of her and showing her what fucking a man is really all about!"

"You're right, Ken! Time for me to give her a serious dose of TOUGH love!"

"That's the spirit! Are you ready to conquer her?"

"Yeah!"

"Are you ready to make her orgasm like never before?"

"YEAH!"

"ARE YOU READY TO MAKE HER SCREAM YOUR NAME?"

"YEAH YEAH YEAH!"

"Then what are waiting for? SHOW HER WHO'S THE BOSS!"

"You got it, Kenshiro! LUNA IS GOING DOWN FOR THE COUNT!" As Lincoln let out a menacing battle-cry, the dream world all around him began to fade to black. It was time for Lincoln to return to the real world, and he's about to bring with him a very special present for his sexual opponent. Before the dream world faded away, Lincoln heard Kenshiro call out to him.

"Lincoln. Remember Rule Number Five."

"And what's that, Master Ken?"

"True men do not take it up the ass."

-:-:-

While standing on her feet, Luna continued to bang her younger brother on Luan's bed while holding onto his hips. The feeling of dominating her little brother put a wicked grin on her face. She licked her lips as she watched Lincoln close his eyes and smile as she fucked Lincoln anally with her electronic dildo.

"After I'm done with you, Lincoln, you're gonna be a hot bisexual just like me! I'll make you a nice white long-haired wig and buy you a nice dress. I'll call you LINKA from now on! I'll buy you some makeup and give you a serious makeover. Then after that, I'll invite some boys from the track & field team so that THEY can fuck you like a girl! MWAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHA! THIS IS GOING TO BE GREAT!" When Luna set her eyes back onto Lincoln's face, Luna's smile suddenly faded away.

An enraged Lincoln glared right into Luna's eyes, filled with fire and fury. Grinding his teeth, Lincoln placed one foot on Luna's stomach.

"… Get the fuck OFF OF ME." Lincoln pushed Luna really hard and had her land on the floor, causing an enormous thud. When she shook her head from the dizziness, she noticed something was missing.

"Oh no! My Mega Dildo 5000!" The dildo wasn't strapped onto Luna anymore. To her surprise, the dildo was still inside Lincoln's anus. Lincoln got up from Luan's bed and faced his powerful opponent.

"Do you think this silly little toy is going to make a faggot out of me? THINK AGAIN, LUNA!" With one good squeeze, Lincoln crushed the dildo with his own butt-cheeks and made it flat as a pancake. Lincoln took the decimated dildo out of his butthole and let it drop onto the floor. Lori, Leni, Luan, and Lynn were astonished as to how Lincoln resisted Luna's sexual onslaught.

"Incredible! Lincoln destroyed the dildo with his own butt-cheeks!" Lori exclaimed. That statement made Luan start to snicker.

"… Lincoln destroyed the dildo with his own butt-cheeks…" Luan said to herself, covering her mouth and trying hard not to laugh. Lincoln stomped his way towards Luna and towered over the incredibly gorgeous rocker-girl. When Luna looked upwards, she saw Lincoln tower over her like a boss. Judging from the angle she was looking, Lincoln truly looked like a dominating force to be reckoned with. This clearly wasn't the same submissive Lincoln Luna was fucking earlier. He looked more domineering, more unconquerable. Lincoln smiled and slowly licked his lips.

That made Luna start to get seriously wet, and her body began to tremble.

"It's time to make you scream my name…." Lincoln quickly lied on top of Luna and started squeezing her tits lightly. Luna slowly closed her eyes and quietly moaned when she felt her little brother's soft hands massage her nice tits so gently. Lincoln squeezed Luna's tits together and licked her nipples. Then he started sucking on one of her nipples like a baby bottle while twisting her other nipple with his fingers. The pleasure from Lincoln's touch began to make Luna moan even louder.

"What is this feeling? It's so… AMAZING!" Luna said. Loving how Luna moaned from his very touch, slowly snaked his hand down to Luna's hot vagina and slowly inserted one finger inside of it. His very entrance made Luna shut her eyes and scream with sheer pleasure. His finger started jacking inside of her pussy, slowly going in and out. He then massaged her clitoris with his thumb as he inserted another finger inside of her wet pussy. Luna arched her back and let out another scream.

Lincoln lied behind Luna and continued to finger her pussy while groping her tits. Luna lied on the right side of her body as she allowed Lincoln to grope her and finger her pussy from behind. The rocker-girl raised her left leg up so she could feel Lincoln's magic fingers even better.

"Hey, Luna. Do you want me to stop?" Lincoln whispered.

"… No. Keep going…" Luna whispered back. Lincoln's fingering began to intensify as he felt Luna's pussy begin to get seriously wet. Luna screamed louder and louder as she felt not only felt his fingers thrust into her pussy but from how Lincoln professionally rub her nipples with his other hand. Luna couldn't take it anymore. Luna let out a serious scream as she orgasmed and squirted some pussy juice on the floor. Lincoln got up and stood over Luna as he watched Luna spasm from the orgasm he gave her.

"That was for calling me a midget stunt-double of Mad Max." Luna glared at Lincoln and let out a growl, feeling bad for allowing him to have his way with her that moment. When Luna got up, she lunged for Lincoln to attempt a takedown collegiate wrestling style. However, Lincoln saw it coming a mile away. As soon as she ran towards Lincoln and attempted to grab for Lincoln's legs, Lincoln dodged her takedown and grabbed Luna from behind. In an instant, Lincoln lifted Luna off the ground and slammed her to the ground. The girls watching the sexual combat cringed from how hard Lincoln slammed her. Lincoln grabbed onto Luna's hips and forced her to nearly go upside down and slung her legs over his shoulders. Lincoln eyed Luna's sweet pussy hungrily and licked his lips as he took in Luna's lovely aroma from downstairs. Luna blushed brightly not only from how Lincoln eyed her but also from realizing what position she was in.

"Damn, girl. Your pussy looks so damn good. I want your pussy juice so fucking badly!" Lincoln said. Luna was deeply surprised as to how incredibly aggressive Lincoln turned out to be in the art of love-making. All those years, Lincoln seemed to always be the calm and collected one in the family, unlike her chaotic siblings and herself. However, it seemed that Lincoln was a completely person altogether, a young man possessed by a powerful sexual force that knows no limits.

Luna wouldn't dare complain about it. Feeling overwhelmed by Lincoln's sexual actions, Luna balanced herself with her hands as she widened her legs to allow Lincoln to eat her out.

"…. Please, Lincoln. Eat my pussy. EAT ME…" Instantly, Lincoln opened his mouth wide and took her whole pussy into his mouth. Lincoln wrapped his arms around Luna's body as he slurped and licked away at Luna's delicious pussy. Luna let out an ear-piercing screech as she felt Lincoln's wet tongue dig deep into her glory-hole. The rocker kicked her legs into the air as she felt her little brother continue to slurp and lick away at her pussy. Juice started to leak out of her vagina and drip down her body.

"AAAAAAH! AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Luna orgasmed again, gushing out enormous amount of pussy-juice and squirting a huge load of it all over Lincoln's face and his body. Lincoln closed his eyes and drank down as much pussy-juice as he could. In a way, Luna's pussy juice tasted a little sweeter than Luan's, but Lincoln won't tell that to his comedic sister. Besides, he doesn't want to hurt her feelings. Luna slithered her body out of Lincoln's grasp and lied helplessly on the floor, gasping for air and feeling seriously depleted of energy. Lincoln stood over Luna triumphantly as he looked down his opponent and licked the juice off his lips.

"That was for comparing me to one of the Village People when I dressed up as the Fist Of The North Star!"

"But… but Luan was the one who compared you to that disco group."

"Yeah, but YOU LED THE OTHERS TO SING THE SONG **'YMCA'!** "

"… Oh. You got me there." For the very first time, Luna felt what it was liked to be dominated by someone else when it comes to art of fucking. Usually, she would be the one in control and had her way with her lovers. She always enjoyed how her sexual mates submitted to her sexual prowess, bowing down to her as their sexual goddess. But for the very first time, Luna felt she was on the shorter end of the stick. Lincoln, her own dear brother, was winning.

Luna lied on her back and slowly spread her legs to her lover.

"Lincoln… I can't take it anymore. Please put your big hot meaty cock inside of my body. You made me cum twice but you didn't put your big fat salami inside me yet. Be a good little brother and FUCK ME!" Lincoln smiled as he watched Luna's pussy leak with more pussy juice, showing how incredibly eager she wants him to fuck her. Luna smiled back and spread the outer-lips of her pussy towards Lincoln.

"You got it, sis. I'm gonna stick my HOT ROD right into ya!" Lincoln got on his knees and slowly lied on top of Luna's smoking-hot body. The young man grabbed his meat and slowly inserted his dick right into her body. Luna arched her back and moaned uncontrollably as she felt her brother enter her. Slowly, Lincoln started to pump his cock in and out of her. Relishing how Lincoln pumped away into Luna, she seductively wrapped her lovely legs around his hips. The beautiful rocker then wrapped her arms gently around Lincoln's back. She smiled as she felt how incredibly muscular Lincoln became over the past few months.

Luna's smile twisted into something sinister. Seeing that look in Luna's eyes, Lori's eyes widen.

"LINCOLN! IT'S A TRAP!" Lori screamed.

"… Hahaha. Too late." Luna's pussy tightened around Lincoln's cock. Lincoln gasped in shock when he felt Luna's pussy clamp right onto his dick. Lincoln tried to pull out of her, but it was no use. Luna's pussy refuse to let go. To further her grip on Lincoln, Luna tightened her legs around his waist as well.

"Hey, what the hell! I… I can't pull out!" Lincoln exclaimed. When he tried to pull out, he felt Luna's soft walls begin to get more and more wet. Smiling in a seductive way, Luna thrusted her hips into Lincoln's as she played around with his dick with her ultra-tight pussy.

"Holy shit… Holy shit! It feels so fucking good!" Lincoln shouted. Luna laughed in a wicked way when Lincoln realized that there was no way out of her sexual grip. Refusing to give in, Lincoln started thrusting his dick into Luna's pussy even more, despite how incredibly tight her pussy became. Luna and Lincoln moaned like crazy from the hot sex they were giving each other.

"Luna, I have to give you credit. Never have I fucked a woman so damn powerful like you."

"And I was a fool to underestimate you, Lincoln. I'll make you my sex-slave! I will seize control over you and YOU WILL BE MINE! Give in, Lincoln! BOW DOWN TO MY WILL!" Luna shouted out.

"NEVER!" Lincoln shouted back. Both Lincoln and Luna moaned with sheer joy from their sexual power-struggle. Luna and Lincoln embraced each other and either licked each other's necks or licked away at each other's inner-ears. Both of them were getting closer and closer to reaching their climax. The real question was: who will climax first and concede?

"Oh my gosh! Those two are dead even! Who's gonna win?" Leni asked.

"This is too damn close to call! I hope to God that Lincoln will win!" Lynn said.

"… I need to masturbate so damn badly…" Luan said quietly, blushing lightly and feeling her panties get really wet.

Lori gasped and covered her mouth as she felt her face blush.

"OH MY FUCKING GOSH! LOOK AT HIS DICK!" Lori exclaimed. Leni, Luan and Lynn covered their mouths in shock at what they laid witness to. Especially Lynn. Luna's eyes flashed open when she felt something weird going on downstairs. What she saw was Lincoln's dick growing bigger and stretching her ultra-tight vagina. As his dick grew bigger, Lincoln began to growl like a beast.

Luna screamed her lungs out as she felt Lincoln's dick stretching away her inner walls and felt him thrusting himself inside of her faster and harder than the last time. The rocker dug her nails deep into Lincoln's back as she felt his enormous cock thrust deeper and deeper into her body. Her pussy began to bleed, but Luna welcomed his incredible thrusting nevertheless.

Holding onto Luna, Lincoln got up and stood upright to continue fucking the living daylights out of Luna. The other girls began to feel their bodies heat up as they watched Lincoln's enormous cock go in and out of Luna. Pussy juice started dripping down onto the floor. Luna shut her eyes and tears streamed down her eyes as she weakly wrapped her arms around Lincoln's neck as he fucked away into Luna while standing upright and holding her as if she was a light as a feather.

A beautiful sensation bloomed from within Luna. Luna whipped her head back and screamed away, bouncing on Lincoln's cock while Lincoln held up Luna by grabbing onto her legs. Tears streamed down her eyes and saliva dripped down the edge of her mouth, showing how she was unable to withstand the sexual explosion of her dear brother: Lincoln. Her kicking and screaming only made Lincoln thrust harder into his sister and growl even louder.

"I… I can't take it anymore! I'm going to cum! I… I… I'M GONNA GET FUCKING WET! AAAAAAHHH! AAAAAAAAHHHHH! AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH! **LLLLIIINNNNCCOOOOLLLLLNNNN!** " Luna finally came. Gushes and gushes of thick, sticky pussy juice splattered all over Lincoln and herself. When Lincoln let go of Luna and let her fall on her nice ass, Luna screamed on and continued to spray away. The hot rocker-girl screamed and splattered her juice all over the floor, all over the walls, all over the furniture, all over Lincoln, even all over her own sisters!

Lori, Leni, Luan and Lynn just stood there, shocked by how incredibly hard their dear sister came. What shocked them even more was how Lincoln stood over Luna's weakened body and was still incredibly hard as stone. While Luna's red aura faded away, Lincoln's blue aura grew even stronger. Glad that Lincoln won, all of Lincoln's older sisters gave him a hug. Lincoln's blue aura finally faded away.

"Thank God you won, Lincoln!" Lynn said.

"I was like so certain that you were going to win!" Leni said.

"Forget the masturbating. Let's get to the fucking, Lincoln!" Luan said.

"Hey, Lincoln. How did you do that? How… how did you make your cock get so much bigger?" Lori asked.

"The hornier I get, the bigger my cock becomes. It's like I became a completely different person, more like a beast! Let's call it… my Berserker Mode!" Lincoln said. All his older sisters were amazed at Lincoln's sexual ascension. Luna finally opened her eyes and looked weakly at Lincoln. Feeling a tear stream down her face, Luna reached out to Lincoln, looking as if this could be the last time she and Lincoln will ever become as one. When Lincoln saw Luna regain consciousness, his smile faded away. When his sisters let him go, Lincoln knelt down to Luna and looked her straight in the eyes.

"… Never... again…" Lincoln whispered. When he spoke those two soft words to Luna, Lincoln got up and started to leave the room. Lori, Leni and Lynn glared at Luna angrily and left with Lincoln, but Luan knelt to her older sister with an expression of concern.

"Luna? Please let me help you. I'll help you up and-"

"No. It's okay, Luan. Lincoln beat me fair and square. No matter how hard I try to claim Lincoln as my own, I'll never win him over. Never…." Luna began to cry, feeling completely ashamed of what she had become in the eyes of her brother and sisters. Feeling her heart sinking away, Luan grabbed her blanket and covered Luna's body. The prankster gently placed her hand on Luna's face.

"If you need me, Luna, you can come to me anytime. Okay? I'll give you the space you need. And if you're still not feeling all right, I'll help you up."

"… Thank you, Luan." When Luan left the room and closed the door, Luna remembered a major detail that didn't hit her until now: Lincoln did not cum. Not even once. Despite the fact that Luna came like crazy all over the room, Lincoln was still as hard as a rock and looked as if he was ready to bang a few more girls. Luna had it admit the truth: Lincoln was on a completely higher level. Luna lied on her back and stared aimlessly up the ceiling.

"… I thought that by having sex with three beautiful women I could gain more power to dominate Lincoln and make him all mine. I... I was wrong. He's just too damn strong. If I can't dominate Lincoln, then what can I do? I… I bet Lincoln thinks I'm totally hideous. I tried to sexually beat him down and I even hurt my own sisters in the process. I'm… I'm nothing but a monster. What the fuck is wrong with me?" Feeling completely ashamed of her actions, Luna covered her eyes and cried.

"… I'll never be beautiful in Lincoln's eyes. Never… ever…"

-:-:-:-

 **A/N:** _Hey, you guys. Bleeding Wings here. When I was working on this chapter, I wanted to make the sex-match between Lincoln and Luna quite more like Dragonball Z or something from Marvel Comics. What I originally wanted to do was make Lincoln and Luna smash each other through the walls like "Terminator 3: Rise Of The Machines" while fucking each other. At the end of the sex-battle, Lincoln was supposed to cum so damn hard that it would blast Luna right out of the house. Clyde and his dads would be driving down the road and out of nowhere Luna's body was supposed to smash into their SUV and completely topple it over. Then I thought about changing that scene to making Lincoln blast Luna out of the house and accidentally knocking over Vanzilla when the rest of the family was returning home from the supermarket. However, I decided to get rid of those scenes altogether because I wouldn't know what the hell would happen in the next chapter. That and it would be too damn messed up. I want to thank all the people out there who give me support in writing this story. If it weren't for your support, I wouldn't have had the drive and energy to continue it. I think the story will be coming to a close sometime soon. After finishing up this story, I'll work on writing my original ideas that I hope will become great movies. Judging from what I have written and all the feedback I received, I learned a very valuable lesson: never be a pleaser. Ever. We don't write stories to please anyone. We write stories because we want to have fun! I want to thank all the readers who give me feedback for teaching me this very valuable lesson. It's not about pleasing anyone or gaining anyone's approval or redeeming myself under the critics' eyes or anything like that. It's all about having fun! Thank you all and take care!_


	25. It's For The Best

**:: Ten years and 9 months ago::**

 _Little Lincoln cried his lungs out while Lori and Leni did their best to comfort him. The one-year-old boy stood on his feet as he wailed away in the living room. Lori, age 7, did her best to cheer up her little brother by encouraging him to play with his toy-plane while six-year-old Leni tried to cheer him up with making up goofy faces. Neither of Lincoln's older sisters were making any leeway._

" _Aw man. We tried everything to cheer him up, and he's still crying. Why does it have to be difficult?" Lori said._

" _Oh, it can't be that hard, Lori. Here, let me give it another shot. Oh, Linky! Look at Leni's silly face! AAAABOOGABOOGABOOGA!" The one-year-old baby saw Leni's silly face, seeing her completely cross-eyed and sticking her tongue out to the right. Lincoln responded with another enormous cry, so enormous that it hit Leni like a menacing typhoon, causing Leni's hair to fly back from Lincoln's enormous cry. Leni shook the stars away when they danced around her head._

" _Wow. Our baby brother sure does have powerful vocal cords," Leni said. Lori picked up her baby brother and held him gently, hoping that dancing around a little and humming a nursery song would cheer him up, but judging from his crying, she wasn't doing much of a good job. While Lori and Leni continued to try to make their little brother stop crying, three-year-old Lynn came downstairs from her room and carried with her a nice soccer ball. The little jock approached her older siblings._

" _Lori. Leni. We play?" Lynn asked innocently, showing them the soccer ball._

" _Not now, Lynn. We're trying to make Lincoln stop crying." Lori said._

" _Why don't you ask Luna to play with you instead?" Leni asked. Lynn looked down, wearing a face of disappointment._

" _Luna not want to play. Luna always by herself. Wish Luna come out of room more often," Lynn said. When she saw her baby brother in the arms of her eldest sister, Lynn smiled and offered the soccer ball to Lincoln._

" _Lincoln! You want to play?" When Lincoln looked at Lynn, the baby boy shyly hid his face from her, crying lightly and holding on tight to his eldest sister._

" _Why Lincoln crying?" Lynn asked._

" _We're not sure why he's crying, Lynn. It just happened out of the blue," Leni said._

" _Babies are really a mystery sometimes. Lynn. You feed them, you change their diapers, and yet they'll just cry away," Lori said._

" _How about we ask Luan to cheer him up? I go upstairs and-"_

" _ **NO!"**_ _Lori and Leni screamed, sounding as if Lynn was about to set off a powerful explosive. Lynn looked at Leni and Lori with a face of confusion._

" _But why not? She has nice sense of humor. She-"_

" _Lynn, for the love of God, DO NOT ASK LUAN TO CHEER UP LINCOLN!" Lori said sternly._

" _That girl is like totally out of her mind! She's like a ball of energy that like nobody can handle! Even mom and dad have a hard time keeping her under control!"_

" _Yeah, tell me about it. One time, Luan took out the car-battery and tried to shock me with the battery and a pair of cables just because I didn't immediately get up from bed. She said she wanted to give me an extra boost of energy! That MANIAC!" Lori said._

" _That, and Luan also wanted to see Lori's hair stand up," Leni added._

" _DID SOMEONE MENTION MY NAME?!" Lori, Leni and Lynn felt a sudden chill when they heard Luan's voice. Luan jumped onto the rail of the stairs and slid down on it like a surfboard. Landing nicely on the floor, the four-year-old mischievous one approached her sisters and her crying baby brother. Feeling her heart sink, Luan patted Lincoln gently on the back._

" _Awww, don't worry, little brother. Your big sister Luan is here to cheer you up! I heard that the circus is here in Royal Woods. When I take you to the circus, all l I have to do is put you in a cannon and shoot your right out through five rings of fire and then you'll land into the mouth of a lion and from there-"_

" _LUAN LOUD! COME BACK HERE AT ONCE! I WANT TO KNOW WHY YOU PUT A BUNCH OF BABY CROCODILES IN THE BATHTUB!" Luan shrieked when she heard her father's voice calling her from upstairs._

" _Exit: Stage left! BUH-BYYEEEE!" Luan immediately left the house and headed off towards the park. The parents quickly ran down the stairs and looked frantically for their four-year-old daughter._

" _Did you see Luan? Which way did she go?" Lynn Loud, Sr. asked, huffing for air._

" _That way," Lori, Leni, and Lynn said, pointing out towards the door._

" _Thanks, girls. Don't worry: mom will stay home while I grab that misfit. LUAN, LOUD, I WANT TO HAVE A WORD WITH YOU!" Lynn Loud, Sr. ran right out the door in search of Luan. When he left the house, Lori, Leni, Lynn and their mother Rita closed their eyes and shook their heads, wondering if Luan will ever control herself._

" _Any chance of helping little Lincoln feel better?" Rita asked._

" _Sorry, mom, but none of us can help Lincoln feel better. We don't know what to do."_

" _Don't worry, Lori. Sometimes, the reason they cry is because they don't know how to communicate their feelings towards us. It's the only way a baby can connect with his family," Rita said, stroking Lincoln's back gently._

" _Uh… what's wrong with Lincoln?" All three girls and the mom looked up at the stairs to see five-year-old Luna looking shyly at the newest addition to the family. The girls couldn't understand why Luna had to be a total 180 of Luan. While Luan was acting like a freaking pinball bouncing all over the place, Luna was always quiet as a mouse and tame as a lamb. Lori wished to herself that Luna would be a little more open to the family and all their friends instead of being so incredibly shy._

" _Nothing's really wrong with Lincoln, Luna. We're just trying to make him stop crying," Lori said, giving a gentle kiss on the head._

"… _Can I try to make Lincoln smile again?" Luna asked gently. Out of all the girls in the Loud family, Luna was the kindest and the politest of all. Lori thought that perhaps Luna's kind and good-natured personality would finally put an end to all of Lincoln's wailing._

" _Sure, why not, Luna. Come on down and help us out."_

" _Thanks, Lori." When Luna came downstairs, Lori gently placed their baby brother into Luna's hands. Luna cradled Lincoln in her arms and smiled._

" _You're such a beautiful baby boy, you know that, Lincoln?" Lincoln stopped wailing away, but he was still choking from his tears when he gazed into Luna's eyes._

" _I know a nice way to make you happy. Would you like me to sing you a song?"_

"… _gaga?" Lincoln said. Luna blushed and looked away from Lincoln and all her sisters._

"… _oh no. I… I don't know if I can do this. What if I screw up? What if they'll laugh at me and think I stink?" Luna quietly asked herself._

" _Go ahead, honey. Go ahead and sing for Lincoln. You have a very beautiful voice, and I know for a fact that your voice will make Lincoln very happy." Luna turned around to see her mom standing behind her._

" _Are you sure I can do this? I… I don't know if I can do it."_

" _You can do it, sweetie. I heard you sing when you were all by yourself, and you sound as beautiful as a nightingale. You have no reason to doubt yourself. Please sing for Lincoln."_

" _You heard your mother, Luna. You can do it!" Luna turned her attention to the door, where she saw her dad let Luan ride on his shoulders. The entire family was waiting for Luna to sing, seeing whether or not she can finally dry Lincoln's tears away. Knowing there was no backing out of this, Luna closed her eyes and let out a huge sigh to release all the tension built up._

"… _Okay. Well, here it goes." Luna let out a sigh and gulped in some saliva to moisten her throat. Blushing lightly, Luna smiled and gazed into her one-year-old brother's eyes. The song she chose was her parents' favorite: 'Silly Love Songs' by Paul McCartney._

 _ **You'd think that people would have had enough of silly love songs  
But I look around me  
And I see it isn't so  
Some people want to fill the world  
With silly love songs  
And what's wrong with that?  
I'd like to know  
Cos here I go again**_

 ** _I love you, I love you_**  
 ** _I love you, I love you_**

 ** _Ah, I can't explain_**  
 ** _The feeling's plain to me_**  
 ** _Now can't you see?_**  
 ** _Ah, she gave me more_**  
 ** _She gave it all to me_**  
 ** _Now can't you see?_**  
 ** _What's wrong with that?_**  
 ** _I need to know_**  
 ** _Cos here I go again_**

 ** _I love you, I love you_**

 ** _Love doesn't come in a minute_**  
 ** _Sometimes it doesn't come at all_**  
 ** _I only know that when I'm in it_**  
 ** _It isn't silly, no, it isn't silly_**  
 ** _Love isn't silly at all_**

 ** _How can I tell you about my loved one?_**  
 ** _How can I tell you about my loved one?_**  
 ** _How can I tell you about my loved one?_**  
 ** _How can I tell you about my loved one?_**

 ** _I love you, I love you_**  
 ** _I love you, I love you_**

 ** _Ah, I can't explain_**  
 ** _The feeling's plain to me_**  
 ** _Say, can't you see?_**

 ** _Ah, he gave me more_**  
 ** _He gave it all to me_**  
 ** _Say, can't you see?_**

 ** _Ah, I can't explain_**  
 ** _The feeling's plain to me_**  
 ** _Say, can't you see?_**

 ** _Ah, he gave me more_**  
 ** _He gave it all to me_**  
 ** _Say, can't you see?_**

 ** _Ah, I can't explain_**  
 ** _The feeling's plain to me_**  
 ** _Say, can't you see?_**

 ** _Ah, he gave me more_**  
 ** _He gave it all to me_**  
 ** _Say, can't you see?_**

 ** _You'd think that people would have had enough of silly love songs_**  
 ** _But I look around me and I see it isn't so, oh no,_**  
 ** _Some people want to fill the world_**  
 ** _With silly love songs_**  
 ** _And what's wrong with that?_**

 _When Luna ended her song, the entire house was silent. Mr. and Mrs. Loud were very proud of Luna's singing ability while her sisters were deeply astonished by it. All of her sisters were lost of words when they listened to Luna's incredible voice for the very first time. When Luna looked into the eyes of her baby brother, she was surprised to see that Lincoln finally stopped crying and smiled at her. The baby cried in joy and waved his hands wildly at his five-year-old sister._

" _L-Luna! Luna!" Lincoln said. Feeling a stream of a tear roll down her eye, Luna smiled and embraced her baby brother. The whole family cheered and gathered around the two, not only happy that Lincoln stopped crying but also for witnessing Luna break out of her shell and fully discover her talent: the art of music. Feeling Lincoln's warmth, Luna gently embraced Lincoln even more and felt another tear stream down her face._

" _Don't worry, Lincoln. I'll always put a smile on that face. I promise you: I'll be the best sister ever!"_

-:-:-

 **::NOW::**

"… I have got to be the absolute worst fucking sister to ever live." Alone in her room, Luna sat on the floor and leaned against the wall, holding her guitar in her hands. It's been two weeks since she not only kicked all her sisters' asses but also had a sexual battle with her own dear brother Lincoln. In a way, she was glad that Lincoln gave her a serious slice of humble pie by out-fucking her and making her cum like crazy. Ever since that wild moment on a Saturday morning, she was unable or unwilling to open up to any of her four sisters or her brother. There were a couple of times when Luna tried to approach Lincoln, but whenever she tried to do so, Lori, Leni, and Lynn would block Luna from Lincoln as if they were Lincoln's royal guards. As for Luan, she just minded her own business as if none of that ever happened. Luna wasn't sure how, but she could sense that Luan was really hurting inside.

The rocker-girl slowly strummed the strings of her guitar, hoping it can give her some comfort from what transpired that very day two weeks ago. Luna was grateful that Lana and Lisa fully repaired all her musical instruments and the door she nearly destroyed, but she just wasn't in the mood to use any of them right now. On a normal day, Luna would be the one to put the "Loud" in the Loud House, but for two weeks now she didn't play any hard rock or heavy metal at all. She was the same as she was more than 10 years ago: a quiet girl who went back into her shell and became tame as a lamb. No rock 'n roll, no heavy metal, not even any house music. Just a couple of soft songs through her trusty 'ol guitar.

"… _Never… Again…"_

Those two words spoken by Lincoln continued to haunt Luna. Every time she remembered those very two words slipping out of Lincoln's mouth, tears slowly flowed out of her eyes. She knew deep in her heart that she could never get back Lincoln's love and respect ever again. She yearned to get back the days when she and Lincoln truly loved one another, especially the very day she dried Lincoln's tears when he was just a baby.

" _Lincoln… I dried your tears a long time ago. Will you ever dry mine?"_

Someone started knocking on the door.

"Who is it?" Luna asked.

"It's me. Luan. Can I come in?"

"Of course you can, silly. Come on in." When Luan came into the room, she closed the door and locked it gently. (Or so she thought). Looking away from Luna, Luan leaned against the door and wrapped her own arms around her body, which was covered by her own bathrobe. Luna noticed that Luan smelled very good, giving her the impression that she tried a new soap and shampoo on herself. She also noticed that Luan was blushing very deeply and avoiding any eye contact with Luna.

"Luna… I just want to say that I'm very sorry."

"Sorry? For what?"

"It's all my fault. It's all my fault that you ended up being what you were two weeks ago. You beating the crap out of us, you trying to fuck Lincoln like a girl: it's all my fault!"

"Luan, you're not making any sense. How is any of what I did your fault?"

"I… I MADE YOU INTO WHAT YOU WERE TWO WEEKS AGO! If I didn't get into your face and told you all that crap about you being unworthy of Lincoln's love, none of this would have happened! I'm to blame!"

"… Luan…"

"And now… I must atone for I brought down upon you." Luan stepped closer to Luna and started to undo her robe. When she untied the knot and undid the robe, Luan slowly opened her robe and exposed her beautiful body to Luna's very eyes. Luna's eyes widen in astonishment, witnessing one of the most beautiful bodies she's ever seen. Luna always knew that Luan was a beautiful girl, but she never realized that her own little sister was downright gorgeous! Luan had the body of a supermodel, having very little bodyfat and silky-smooth skin. Her tits were just as big as Luna's and her very nipples were very yummy-looking. Luna's heart began to pound when she saw how incredibly tasty-looking Luan's hairless pussy turned out, and she had by far the sexiest pair of legs that would make Lori jealous. The comedienne let her robe drop to the floor and she slowly twirled her body around to show Luna the goods. Luna's mouth began to salivate when she saw how incredibly round and big Luan's butt turned out. Her butt wasn't as big as Ms. DiMartino's but it sure was quite bigger than Sam's. Blushing brightly, Luan stepped closer to Luna so she can get a good whiff of her luscious scent.

"Luna… rape me. To atone for what I have done, I want you to violate my body. Rape me, eat me, violate me in any way you wish. I deserve to be punished. I promise you, I won't put up much of a fight. You can even fuck me in my sleep if you wish. I… I deserve it all. Punish me, Luna… Rape me…"

Luna put aside her guitar and slowly stood up to face her younger sister. This beautiful lady, this lovely angel who is perfect in every way, offered her sexy body to her older sister. Luna's heart began to pound like crazy when she took another whiff of her lovely scent.

In a flash, Luna wrapped her arms around Luan's body and embraced her. Luan gasped and felt her body heat up when she felt Luna's beautiful breasts press into hers. Her body began to quiver when she felt her naked body press nicely into her older sister's. Luan had to admit: Luna may have by far the sexiest body out of all the Loud girls. She never had a lesbian experience before but judging from what she heard about Luna's and Lynn's lesbian experiences fucking another girl may not be that bad after all. As a matter of fact, it might be awesome for Luan. Luan closed her eyes, awaiting her very fate.

"Please be gentle with me, Luna. This is my first time with another girl…." Luan said quietly. Luan's heart pounded even harder when she felt Luna slowly let go of Luan and slowly bent down to her knees. Her breathing began to intensify, feeling that Luna is going right for the pussy.

"…. Ohmygoshohmygoshohmygoshohmygoshohmygosh…" Luan said quietly. However, Luan felt something on her back that wasn't Luna's hands. Instead, she felt her robe on her back. Luan's eyes flashed wide open when she realized that Luna was putting the robe back on Luan. After Luna made Luan put her arms inside her robe-sleeves, Luna covered Luan's nudity and tied the robe-belt back on.

"Luna, what are you doing?!"

"I'm not doing this, Luan. I'm not going to rape you. I'm not going to hurt you in any way."

"But… but I must atone for what happened! It's all my fault!"

"No, Luan. It's all MY fault. You may have said all those nasty things to me… but I chose to be what I was a couple of weeks ago. It's all on my head, Luan. You don't deserve to be punished, Luan. You don't deserve any of this." A tear began to stream out of Luan's eye.

"But… but I deserve to be punished! I pushed you into that path you took! I-"

"Luan, stop beating yourself up. You pushed, but I chose that path. It really hurts me to see you like this, Luan. You did nothing wrong, okay? You did nothing wrong…" Luna's actions and very words took strength away from Luan's legs. Luan fell to her knees and cried, feeling a great weight drop down on her. Luna knelt down to Luan and gave her a hug, trying her best to comfort her. If she can comfort her baby brother when they were little, she can clearly comfort her younger siblings today. Luna felt Luan's tears drop onto her shoulder, and she dared not let her go until her tears finally cleared up.

"Luna… forgive me…"

"Sssshhhhhhh… It's going to be all right… Everything is going to be fine…"

Outside of Luna's and Luan's room, Lincoln leaned against the wall and felt as if 100 arrows pierced his very heart. Since the door wasn't completely shut, Lincoln heard everything between Luna and Luan. When he heard his sisters crying together, Lincoln covered his eyes and felt his hands getting soaked by his very own tears.

"... What have I done..." Lincoln said to himself very quietly.

-:-:-

"She really said that, Luan?"

"That's right, Lori. I offered my body to her, and she turned me down. She's really sorry about everything she did to us, girls. Come on, we can't be mad at Luna forever. There comes a time we just have to forgive and move on."

"Why does it have to be today? SHE TRIED TO KILL ME." Lori and Leni seemed to go along with letting Luna back into their inner circle, but Lynn however didn't seem so eager to do that as of yet.

"Look, Lynn. We had quite a lengthy talk together, Luna and me. Believe me when I say this: she's really super-deeply sorry for what she did to you, Lynn. Honest."

"If she really is sorry about trying to choke me to death, Luan, why doesn't she say that to my face?"

"Well, I guess today is a better day than any other to do that." All the girls turned their attention to the door to see where the voice came from. Standing there was Luna, who seems reluctant to enter Lori's and Leni's room where her four sisters were having their discussion.

"So, uh…. Can I come in?" Luna asked.

"Please let her in. Please?" Luan asked. Lori, Leni and Lynn let out a sigh.

"… Sure, why not." Lori said. The four girls spoke to one another for over an hour as to why Luna became that sexual nightmare who beat the living crap out of her own sisters and then tried to sexually dominate her younger brother. After they had a clear understanding as to why Luna turned out that way, little by little the sisters opened up to one another as to why each of them fell in love with their own little brother. They also shared with each other their sexual misadventures with their brother, some of them giving a little too much detail as to how that certain sister and Lincoln made love with each other. Piece by piece, their barriers between one another started coming down, especially the barriers between themselves and Luna. The last barrier was between Luna and Lynn, and from the looks of it that very barrier Lynn was holding up was heavily fortified.

"Look, Lynn, I already said I'm sorry. Can't we just leave it behind?"

"Leave it behind, Luna? You tried to kill me a couple of weeks ago! YOU WERE STRANGULATING ME!"

"I know, and I deeply regret it every single day. I… I envy you so damn much. For years, I gave Lincoln all the love I could, and when you and Lincoln were doing that one cosplay in his room… well, let's just say fireworks sparked from there. I… I just wish it was ME that Lincoln put the moves on instead of you! It's just not fair."

"Lynn, please forgive Luna. She said she's sorry."

"Leni's right. She's not the same girl she was a couple of weeks ago."

"Please listen to Lori and Leni. We have our old Luna back! It's time to move on."

Lori, Leni, and Luan nearly gave Lynn the puppy-dog eyes, hoping Lynn will let bygones be bygones. When Lynn approached Luna, the three girls felt worried that Lynn would smash her fist right into Luna's face, making her regret trying to strangle Lynn to death.

Instead, Lynn smiled and shook hands with her. Not feeling satisfied, the two girls gave each other a hug.

"Welcome back to the fold, Luna."

"Glad to be back, Lynn."

"Uh, guys? I'm glad you and Lynn made up, but how are you going to make it up to Lincoln?"

"Let me worry about that, Leni. I swore to Lincoln that I'll be the best sister in the world, and I'm going to stay true to my promise for Lincoln's sake."

Suddenly, a note slid underneath Lori's and Leni's door. Lynn quickly picked it up and opened the note. Lynn cleared her throat and started reading the note out-loud:

 **Dear Lynn, Luan, Luna, Leni, and Lori,**

 **I can't do this anymore. I thought that I was giving you love, but all I brought upon every one of you is nothing but pain and misery. I mean, who in their right mind would fuck their own siblings? I took away all your innocence. I ruined all of you. You all saw what happened to Luna. You all remembered how all of you were about to be killed by her. This all happened because of me. It's all my fault. ALL OF IT. None of this was meant to happen. Maybe it would be for the best if everything returned to the way it was. Forget about me. Find your true loves out there. This has to stop, girls. As of right now, our "relationship" is officially over. Please understand that I'm doing this for all of you. Believe me when I say it's for the best.**

 **Love,**

 **Lincoln**

All five of the girls were completely lost of words. Feeling as hollow as a gnome in front of their home, Lynn just stood there and let the note fall right out of her hand. Feeling a cruel chill run down her spine, Lynn did only one thing rational.

She screamed.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH! THIS IS A DISASTER!" Lynn screamed out.


	26. Complete The Circle

Lola Loud dressed up like a queen and was pretending to prepare a story for her princess, which was really a beautiful doll nicely tucked in her own bed. Sometimes, she wasn't in the mood to read to her dolly an actual book so she decided to make up a story of her own. Lola was thankful that Lana was downstairs and doing her own thing instead of ruining her personal roleplay. Lola opened her book and started reading to her "princess" her own story.

"Once upon a time, in the beautiful land of Mercedes-Benz, King Lynnicus and Queen Ritalia conceived a beautiful princess named Lola, and she was the most beautiful princess in the entire kingdom. All her older and younger sisters were nowhere close to being as beautiful as she was, and the meanest and ugliest of all her sisters hated her with all her heart and soul. Her name… was LORI.

"Hungry for the throne, Princess Lori killed her parents with her father's own sword and then poisoned all her younger sisters. The only sister Princess Lori spared was Princess Lola. Laughing in a very evil way, the now-Queen Lori threw Princess Lola into the dungeon, saying that instead of killing her she wanted Lola to suffer for the rest of her life until she grew old and weak. Her jealousy towards Lola's incredible beauty and her hunger for power threw the entire kingdom into darkness and despair. And Princess Lola was left all alone in the dungeon to rot away.

"However, there was still a glimmer of hope that shined through the darkness. Coming from a land unknown, a mighty knight in green armor arrived at the castle and vowed to end the reign of the diabolical Queen Lori. When the green knight showed up on his magnificent horse to challenge the might of the queen, Lori laughed at the knight, thinking that her dark army would crush him like bug. The green knight proved the evil queen wrong. DEAD WRONG.

"After slaughtering thousands of soldiers outside the castle with his mighty sword and shield, the green knight and his powerful steed crashed through the castle-wall like it was nothing but a stack of Lego-blocks. The defenders and the royal guards of Queen Lori did all they could to fight off the mighty warrior, but the green knight decimated them all and turned them into nothing but a huge heap of scrap-metal.

"Finally, the green knight got off his horse and smashed the main gates to the throne room with his own fist and turned it into nothing but a bunch of toothpicks. The evil queen got up from her throne and drew out her sword, the very sword she used to kill her own parents. The knight and the queen clashed in battle! The duel was long and hard, but the green knight proved to be the mightier. After he smashed his shield into Queen Lori's ugly face, the green knight thrusted his sword right through her stomach and right out of her very back! Lori lost so much blood that it spilled all over the floor like all the spaghetti sauce Luan accidentally spilled when helping dad cook dinner last week. Yick, it was like all gross and sticky and slimy and stuff. The green knight smashed his fist into the queen's body, grabbed the dying queen's beating heart and crushed it like tomato, ending the evil monster's very life.

"After killing the queen, the green knight found something wrapped around the neck of the now-dead queen. It was a key. To what, he wasn't sure. Suddenly, he heard a scream from below. The green knight rushed downstairs to see where the scream was coming from. When he got to the dungeon, he saw who was by far the most beautiful woman he had ever laid his eyes on locked in her own cell. The knight used the key and unlocked the door to the dungeon-cell, but steel-bars slammed down where the door was opened. Unwilling to give up on his prize, the knight grabbed the steel-bars and ripped them apart! Wow, that knight had some serious muscles! Happy that her knight in shining armor saved her, Princess Lola jumped out of her own dungeon-cell and landed into the very arms of her savior.

"When the princess was cradled in the green knight's arms, she smiled and took off the knight's very helmet to get a good look at him. Holy shit, that knight was one fine-looking hot piece of ass! She asked for his name, and he said that his name was none other than-"

Lori abruptly opened the door and unintentionally interrupted Lola's story-time with her dolly. Trying to keep her breathing under control, Lori gulped and regained her composure, looking as if she took on the Spartan Race obstacle course.

"Lola… have you seen Lincoln? Have you seen him anywhere?" Lori asked frantically. Lola raised a brow at Lori and stared at her as if she was being a complete weirdo.

"Uh… no?"

"No. No! THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING! AAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" Lori frantically dashed out of Lola's room and nearly tripped on her own two feet. Shaking her head, Lola closed the door and resumed her storytelling to her 'daughter.'

"Now, as I was saying… his name was Lincoln MacLeod of the Clan MacLeod. Lincoln and Lola fell madly in love with each other and eventually got married. Lincoln and Lola ruled all the land as king and queen and had many beautiful children that brought more beauty and awesomeness to the land of Mercedes-Benz. The End." Smiling at the thought of Lincoln kissing her on the cheeks, Lola nicely lied next to her dolly and smiled happily as she stared up the ceiling.

"Oh, Lincoln. I'll be your queen… and you'll be my king… teeeeheeheehee…"

Meanwhile, out in the hallway, Lori's heart pounded with sheer ferocity and her breathing began to get more erratic. Looking frantically all around the hallway, the trembling Lori still felt the bite of Lincoln's message sinking deep into her skin. The eldest of the Louds was just done searching through Lincoln's room but there was no sign of her little brother anywhere. The very thought of Lincoln no longer wanting any love from her started to make her skin run cold and a bead of sweat dripped down her forehead.

"… _I can't believe it's over… Lincoln… please don't leave me…."_ Picturing Lincoln losing interest in Lori began to make everything around Lori go dark. The darkness began to close in on the 17-year-old beauty, and she could feel the cold dark grip of rejection reaching out to her. Seeing the swirling darkness growing around her, Lori curled into a ball and buried her face into her knees.

"This has got to be a dream. It has to be. If this is a dream, I want to wake up. I want to wake up from this fucking nightmare! I don't want to lose you, Lincoln. I don't want to lose you! Someone please wake me up. I WANT TO WAKE UP! I WANT TO FUCKING WAKE UP! WAKE ME UP, DAMNIT! WAKE ME-" Lori felt a pair of hands grab her shoulders and force her to stand up against the wall. Soon after she got slammed into the wall, a hand slapped her right in the face. Reality finally kicked in, and right in front of her was her dear sister Leni.

"As Lola would put it: GET IT TOGETHER, WOMAN! PULL YOURSELF TOGETHER!" Leni exclaimed. Lori's heart finally calmed down and her breathing returned to normal. Lori closed her eyes and placed her hand on Leni's shoulder.

"Thanks, Leni. I really needed that," Lori said. Looking deeply concerned for the well-being of her older sister, Leni closed her eyes and gave her older sister a hug.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, Lori. We're all on edge here. We searched throughout much of the house for Lincoln and we still didn't find him. Are you okay now?" Lori hugged Leni back and smiled.

"Yeah, I'm okay you little goofball." Luna and Luan came out of Lisa's and Lily's room, and Lynn came out of her own room. Judging from the looks on their faces, none of them were successful in finding Lincoln.

"Man, looking for Lincoln is much harder than finding Waldo in a magazine," Luan said.

"What about you, Lynn? Did you find any clues?" Lori asked.

"Sorry, but I'm just as stumped as you four. While I was searching through my room, Lucy was writing more poetry as usual. What I found really weird was that she had some white piece of fabric in her hand. She said she needed it to further inspire her to write her poetry. That fabric looks quite familiar…" Lynn recalled what Lucy was holding in her hand when she was in the middle of searching for Lincoln. When she saw Lucy stuffing it into her face and taking a whiff of it, it really looked like Lincoln's underwear. Could Lucy have snuck into Lincoln's laundry basket and stole his underwear to take in her older brother's very scent? The very thought of Lucy doing such a thing made Lynn blush quite a bit.

Lynn immediately shook the very thought from her head and focused on the main task: finding Lincoln and getting banged by him again.

"Okay, girls: it's clear that Lincoln is nowhere to be found on this floor. Lori, Leni: you two will sweep the boiler room. Luna, Luan: you'll be sweeping throughout the backyard. I'll search the attic."

"Good idea, Lynn. The sooner we find Lincoln, the better. The withdrawal symptoms of not getting any sex from my little brother is driving me insane! I don't know how much more of this I can take!" Lori said.

"That goes the same for all of us, dude! As soon as Lincoln dumped us, I've been experiencing a serious dose of hyperventilation. It's getting harder and harder to breath, dudes," Luna said.

"And I'm starting to see things that don't really exist. A few minutes ago, I swore I saw a pink elephant roaming throughout the house offering me weed. What? I DON'T WANT YOUR FUCKING WEED, YOU STUPID ELEPHANT! LEAVE ME ALONE! YOU'RE NOT REAL!" Luan exclaimed, staring at a blank wall.

"… Oh no. It's getting worse. We need to find Lincoln PRONTO! Let's move it, girls!" Lynn said. The five older sisters parted ways and continued the search for their beloved little brother. Over a half minute after Lynn, Lori, Luan, Luna, and Leni went off in search of Lincoln, the toilet in the bathroom flushed. Lincoln came out of the bathroom and felt as good as new.

"Aaaaaaah. I feel five pounds lighter," Lincoln said to himself, relieved that he took the best dump in his life. The 11-year-old young man felt that dumping his sisters would have been just as good as the dump he made in the bathroom, but he knew deep in his heart that he was only fooling himself. Unlike the number 2 he made just now, dumping his sisters felt absolutely horrible to him. The young man started to feel a sense of regret some time after he wrote that note and slipped it right under the door for his sisters to read. Lincoln looked through all the rooms of his older sisters, but he couldn't find them anywhere. Feeling his heart sink, Lincoln sighed and let his face look down to the floor.

"None of them are in their rooms. Well, how can I blame them? If I were one of my sisters, I wouldn't want to see me, either. They must really hate me right now," Lincoln said to himself. As he headed downstairs to get his shoes in the closet, Lincoln thought about the time he took away the innocence of his older sisters one at a time, starting with Lynn and lastly with Luna. He felt guilty when he remembered how he enjoyed de-flowering them and making them yearn for his very body. Some of the love-making moments he made with them were sweet and beautiful, while others were seemingly violent, degrading and heart-wrenching. The scary part to Lincoln was the that he enjoyed ALL of it.

" _I… I can't do this anymore…"_ Feeling a tear stream down his face, Lincoln immediately put on his shoes and started heading out the door.

"Lincoln?" The young man stopped at his tracks and turned to see who called out his name. It was his mother, Rita.

"Oh. Hey, mom."

"Honey, are you all right?"

"Uh… yeah, I'm fine. I just need to get some fresh air. I need to head out to the park."

"Sweetie, I can tell there's something seriously bothering you. You want to talk about it?"

"I… I can't do that." Lincoln couldn't look into his mother's eyes when he said that. With a look of concern, Rita walked up to Lincoln and placed her hand on her son's cheek.

"Honey, you don't have to hide anything from me or your father. Whatever is bothering you, we'll understand. I promise. You can tell us anything you want-" Lincoln gently brushed Rita's hand away from his face.

"Mom… I'm not a baby anymore. You have to let me handle this by myself. Please, mom. I've been going through a lot of things and I need to resolve this by myself. I need to handle this… alone." Without waiting for his mother's response, Lincoln immediately headed out the door and walked towards the park. The day was very cloudy without a hint of sun. Rita stood there helplessly as she saw a gust of wind blow a few leaves behind Lincoln's path.

"Lincoln. Lincoln, wait! We can talk about this-"

"Rita. That's enough. Give him his space." Rita turned her attention to her husband. The patriarch of the family watched Lincoln sadly heading towards the park all by himself, but the father knew deep inside that Lincoln needed his own personal space when it comes to handling a problem or two.

"Honey, we can't let Lincoln suffer like this. He needs us. Can't you talk to him, Lynn?"

"My love, we can't hold his hand for the rest of his life. This is a very harsh world, Rita, and Lincoln needs to harden himself if he wants to make it out there in life. That goes the same for all the kids. If things really get out of hand, only then will we step in. But right now, let's give him the space he needs. I'm pretty sure that whatever problem he has, he'll be able to resolve it all by himself. Have faith in our son, okay?" After letting out a light sigh, Rita closed her eyes and embraced Lynn, Sr.

"You're right, honey. Our son isn't a little boy anymore. Is he going to be all right out there all by himself?"

"Don't worry, my love. Lincoln will be fine. I made sure he carried a bottle of mace with him. That, and I also gave him a few lessons in boxing. I was a member of the boxing club when I went to college in England. He'll be safe."

-:-:-

Lynn, Luan, Luna, Leni and Lori met up in the kitchen. Judging from the looks on their faces, the five sisters were about to enter a stage of total panic.

"We can't find Lincoln… ANYWHERE," Luan announced.

"The withdrawal symptoms are starting to worsen. I'm starting to develop a serious case of hives all over my body," Leni said.

"And the walls are closing in on me. The space around me is getting smaller… and TIGHTER…" Luna said.

"Okay, don't panic, girls. He may be sneaky, but he's no Houdini. He can't be that far gone," Lynn said.

"Oh, you guys are looking for Lincoln?" All five of the girls turned their attention to Lana, who just arrived in the kitchen to grab some Chips Deluxe cookies.

"You know where Lincoln is? SPILL IT, LANA! WHERE THE HELL IS HE?" Lori asked.

"He went to the park. I overheard him talking to mom, and boy he seems really down. I hope he's all right," Lana said. The five older sisters felt a sense of relief that they finally know the whereabouts of Lincoln, but at the same time they felt their hearts broken when they realized that their beloved little brother is suffering from the serious case of the blues.

"Come on, girls! We got a little brother to find!" Lynn announced. Raising their fists and letting out a battle-cry, the five older sisters grabbed their shoes and started heading out the main door.

"Thank you, Lana! You're a major help to us-" Leni crashed head-first into the wall since she wasn't looking where she was going. Lori pried her sister off the wall and helped her go outside with the others.

"Uh… you're welcome?" Lana said, wearing a face of confusion. Lana was about to ask if she can join them finding Lincoln, but all five of her older sisters were already out of the house in the blink of an eye. Lana wondered to herself why her sisters were so damn desperate in finding Lincoln. Could it be that they were pissed off at Lincoln for pulling off a prank on all his older sisters in retaliation against Luan's latest prank? Or could it be that Lincoln stole all their stuff and is holding them for ransom? Knowing the Man With The Plan, Lana will never get it figured out.

What really tickled her mind was what Lincoln would be doing at the park. The 6-year-old girl pictured her older brother totally butt-naked and taking a nice dip in the lake. She then pictured Lincoln emerging from the lake and looking over his shoulder sensually to gaze into Lana's very eyes.

" _Hey there, Lana. Wanna join me? The water is perfect…"_ the imaginary Lincoln said. Lana blushed and giggled like a little girl at the very thought of taking a dip into the lake with her older brother.

"Oh, the things I'd do to you, sexy boy…" Lana said to herself.

-:-:-

The five sisters searched throughout much of the park for quite some time now, but still didn't see a single strand of white hair anywhere. Lynn and Luna continued to comb the northern side of the park while Lori, Leni and Luan combed the southern side. Lynn thought to herself that not finding Lincoln may be a sign from God that their relationship with Lincoln may not be His will after all, but she tried her best to shake such a thought out of her mind by starting a conversation with Luna.

"Hey, Luna?"

"What's up, Lynn?"

"Can I ask you a personal question?"

"Sure, knock yourself out."

"Is it really true that you had sex with three girls?" Luna froze and started blushing bright red, so red that she seemed quite brighter than a red traffic light. Lynn blushed at even asking that question.

"I'm… I'm sorry, Luna. I shouldn't have asked you such a thing. Just forget that I ask-"

"No, no. It's okay, Lynn. Okay, I'll tell it to you up and front: yes, I did have sex with three girls. I fucked them all so hard that I made them all my sex-slaves. Let's just say that they're in my harem and I'm their master."

"Oh. I see. Just like how Leni, Lori, Luan and myself are part of Lincoln's harem." Lynn blushed a little more when she prepared for another question.

"… Did you like fucking those girls?" Lynn asked quietly. Feeling her heart beating quite madly, Luna decided to have Lynn and herself take a nice seat at an empty bench. Luna made sure that she and her little sister sat comfortably on the bench before continuing their conversation. Luna cleared her throat and tried hard to cool herself down.

"Lynn… having sex with those girls was one of the best experiences of my life. Ever since I was little, I knew deep down inside that I had a thing for girls. What girls felt for boys… I felt for both girls AND boys. I just couldn't get my mind off girls! Their hour-glass shaped bodies, their silky skin, their lovely tits I yearned to touch and suck on, their pussies I wanted to eat away…" Lynn felt her pulse rising higher at Luna's descriptions of her sexual encounters with her teacher and two classmates.

"… But what was really exhilarating was when our pussies became as one. It was as if she and I were sharing each other's strengths, each other's spirits. We were truly as one when we orgasmed and spilled our juices all over each other, even coming to the point of quenching each other's thirst with our own pussy juice. I will always treasure those very moments all my life." Luna smiled and looked into Lynn's eyes.

"Lynn, what made you want to fuck Ronnie Anne? Unlike me, you didn't seem to be the type that would go dyke on a girl." Lynn smiled and blushed.

"Well, I use to be strictly into boys. However, when we were at Aye Caramba Pizza, I got into a serious situation where I had to make everybody around us believe that pizza can make people orgasm. When Ronnie Anne ate the pizza, I… I ate her pussy and made her look as if the pizza was what made her orgasm. It was the only way to make the illusion look real."

"Do you regret eating out Ronnie Anne?"

"… No. I thought at first that licking her pussy would make me throw up, but the moment I had my very first taste of pussy… I wanted more. Fucking Ronnie Anne was absolutely incredible. I hope that Ronnie Anne will visit us soon so that way I can fuck her again. Oh my gosh, the very thought of it is making me get all wet…" Lynn said quietly, feeling her legs twitching.

"Uh, Luna?"

"Yeah?"

"If you're into girls as well as boys… then how come you didn't fuck Luan when she offered her body to you?" Luna blushed lightly and looked away from Lynn, looking as if she felt ashamed of even being slightly sexually attracted to her own sister.

"I… I felt that it wasn't the right thing to do, Lynn. I couldn't take advantage of Luan like that in the state of mind she was in. I fuck girls to give my love to them, not to take advantage of them."

"But if the circumstances were different, if Luan didn't feel guilty or anything else negative, would you have fucked her, Luna?"

"… No. I love Luan as family but I couldn't go further than that. It just didn't feel right. And if I ever had the opportunity to have sex with you or Lori or Leni or any other sister… I couldn't do it. It would be… it would be…"

"Incest?"

"Yeah, that's the word, Lynn. It would be incest. If I had sex with you or the other sisters, I'd be having nightmares."

"What doesn't make sense, Luna, is that I don't feel that way at all towards Lincoln. It's wrong to have sex with any of our sisters, but it's okay to have sex with our own brother?!"

"I hear what you're saying, Lynn. If incest is wrong, why does it feel so right to do Lincoln?"

"You know, Luna, that really is a good question. I wish I could answer that question, but I can't." Something popped right into Lynn's mind, which could possibly be the correct whereabouts of Lincoln. Lynn's eyes popped wide open.

"Luna, I think it's best if we split up. Perhaps that way, our chances of finding Lincoln would be much higher."

"Good idea, Lynn. We'll talk more about this later."

"Okay. Good hunting, Luna."

"Same for you, Lynn." When Lynn and Luna split up, Lynn started heading off where she felt she will find Lincoln:

At the baseball field.

-:-:-

All alone, Lincoln sat on the ground and rested his back against the fence behind home base. When he let out a sigh, Lincoln grabbed another rock and threw it into the dirt, hoping another rock would skip to third base. The boy slowly set his eyes on the baseball field, looking at the very spot where he saw three young men attack Lynn and tried to rip her clothes off. He then remembered how he rescued Lynn from those filthy animals and gave them a beating of a lifetime. The last memory that popped in his mind was the time he embraced his older sister and was glad that he helped end the nightmare.

Then a question popped in his mind: did he end one nightmare… just to start another? The boy remembered the time he and Lynn had a nice cosplay based on "Fist Of The North Star" in his bedroom. It was supposed to be just a nice innocent cosplay… until Lincoln touched her breasts. Remembering how he touched her made him cover his mouth in regret and tried hard not to cry.

"Lynn… I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry for what I did to you… to ALL of you."

"Lincoln?" Her very voice woke Lincoln up from his journey down memory lane. Lincoln's eyes widen as he got up and recognized that voice. A deeply concerned Lynn stood before Lincoln and gently placed her hand on her younger brother's shoulder.

"Hey, what's up little bro? You had us scared a moment there. We've been looking all over for you. You okay?" Lincoln was too heart-wrenched to look Lynn in the eyes. Lincoln felt streams of tears run down his eyes as he looked down to the ground.

"How could you call me 'brother' after everything I've done to you?"

"Everything you wrote in that note you gave us… you didn't mean everything you said, did you?"

"OF COURSE I DID, LYNN. I took everything away from you: your purity, your innocence. And it didn't even stop there: then I took it away from Leni, from Luan, from Lori…" Feeling more tears coming down his face, Lincoln covered his eyes and began to sob.

"… from Luna. I'm so sorry. I'm so damn sorry for what I've done…"

"… Lincoln…"

"I'm no better than those three boys that tried to rape you. No…. I'm worse. I'M MUCH WORSE. I'm nothing but a monster! You don't deserve to have a miserable excuse of a brother like me. You don't! You deserve so much better!" Feeling his strength slipping away, Lincoln fell to his knees and cried. Feeling Lincoln's pain, Lynn knelt to her younger brother and took him into her arms. She felt her little brother's tears soak up her shoulder and felt his heart beating with so much pain, but the 13-year-old girl refused to let her little brother go. Feeling a tear stream down her own face, Lynn closed her eye and continued to embrace him.

"Please let me go. Why would you even want to come near a filthy animal like me?"

"Shhhhhh. You're my little brother, Lincoln. I'll never let you go. Never…"

-:-:-

"Feeling a little better now, little bro?" Lynn asked, giving him a nice tissue. Lincoln took the tissue and wiped the tears away. Then he used it to blow his nose.

"… Yeah, I'm feeling much better now." Lincoln and Lynn sat together side by side on the ground, leaning their backs on the fence. After putting his tissue away, he turned his attention back to his dear sister.

"Lynn, is there any way we can undo this? There are times I wish we can go back in time and make sure none of this ever happened."

"Would you like to go back in time to make sure you never went to the park that time, Lincoln?"

"No, of course not, silly. I want to go further back in time and make sure you never practiced baseball all by yourself. Maybe that would have changed things."

"Let's be realistic, Lincoln. What happened, happened. And there's no way we can undo what happened in the past. We just have to learn to live with it and move on, Lincoln." After a brief moment of silence, Lynn blushed and placed her hand on Lincoln's.

"Lincoln… there's something I need to confess. After you saved me from those three assholes months ago… I… I wanted you fuck me right on the baseball field."

"You WHAT? Are you serious?"

"That's what I wanted you to do after you rescued me. You looked so strong, so incredible when you saved me and ripped your shirt right off to take down those assholes. Never in my life did I see such a beautiful specimen covered in sweat out in the daylight. You were such a magnificent knight in shining armor, and you risked everything to save me. You're… You're the perfect man for me, Lincoln."

"But Lynn… I'm your brother. Don't you ever feel this way toward any of the other boys?"

"OH HELL NO. Sure, there were a lot of hot boys at school and throughout the neighborhood, but none of them could ever compare to you. None. You're beautiful, noble, courageous, honorable, strong: you're everything I wanted in a man. Not only that, but you're so pure-hearted that you always put your own personal interests aside to help others. That to me is a major plus.

"And another thing: even if we can go back in time to change a few things, I think we would still grow much closer and be where we are right now. I really believe that it's destiny you and I are to be together. And I also think you are destined to have a beautiful bond with our other older sisters as well."

"But how can this be? It just doesn't make any sense, Lynn."

"Let's forget about how it makes sense, Lincoln. Forget our blood, forget how we're related. Let's focus on… how we feel…" Lynn scooted closer to Lincoln and slowly brushed her hand through his white hair. Then she cupped his face with her soft hand. Feeling the lovely touch of his own sister, Lincoln closed his eyes and gently held Lynn's hand holding his face.

"How does it feel, Lincoln? How does it feel when I touch you?"

"It feels… good. It feels so good…" Watching how Lincoln closed his eyes and enjoyed the softness of Lynn's skin, Lynn gently took Lincoln's hand and made him touch her breast. Lincoln tried to take his hand away from her breast, but Lynn won't let his hand go.

"Remember how you touched me, Lincoln? Remember how my breasts felt when you cupped them into your very hands? You enjoyed it, Lincoln. You LOVED it."

"… Yes… I loved it… I loved how your nice tits felt in my hands, how your skin caressed mine, how wonderful you smell…."

"... Lincoln..." Lynn couldn't take it anymore. Lynn immediately embraced her brother and kissed him, pressing her lips right into his. Unable to contain himself, Lincoln wrapped his arms around his sister's beautiful body and kissed her back.

 _Come back to me, Lincoln. Come back to us…_

Using his brute strength, Lincoln held onto Lynn and picked her up while still locking lips with her. After taking many steps onto the baseball field, Lincoln placed Lynn onto the ground and began to rip her shirt off, exposing her bras to her little brother. Smiling and growling with sheer lust, Lynn forced Lincoln to take his shirt off and then started undoing his pants. Growling, Lincoln undid Lynn's shorts and quickly pulled down her shorts and her panties. After he tossed away her shorts and panties, Lynn yanked his pants and underwear all the way down to his ankles.

Feeling his heart pounding with fury, Lincoln slowly mounted on top of Lynn and prepared to enter his beloved sister. Laughing happily, Lynn used her feet to remove her own shoes and then used her toes to push his pants and undies right off his ankles, leaving him completely naked. She then undid her bras and quickly whipped them away. Lynn didn't care if she was completely naked and was about to be fucked by her own brother out on the baseball field in the middle of a cloudy day. Lynn was fucking horny and she wanted her brother's cock BAD!

Lincoln slowly thrusted his cock right into his older sister. Lynn let out a scream of joy as she felt Lincoln's pulsing cock thrust into her glory-hole. The young athlete wrapped her sexy legs around her brother's muscular waist as he continued to pound away into her.

"Yes, Lincoln! Fuck me, little brother! Forget about that stupid note! Take me! TAKE ME BACK!" Lynn screamed. Lincoln started thrusting into Lynn's wet pussy, not caring how dirty those two were getting on the baseball field. As she held on tight to her sexy brother and allowed him to pound away into her, she realized that where they were fucking was the very exact spot the three boys pinned her to the ground and tried to rape her!

"Yes….yes…. yes…. YEEEESSSSS! I'm so happy that it's you instead of them. What better place to fuck me than the very spot where those animals tried to rape me? Fuck me, harder, Lincoln! Rape me! RAPE THE SHIT OUT ME, LINCOLN!" Lynn screamed! The white-haired young man knew that it wasn't really rape, but nevertheless he gave her what she wanted. Lincoln tightened his grip around the body of his beloved sister and pounded even harder into Lynn, picturing the faces of the beaten three boys watching helplessly as he showed them all that HE was the one worthy of Lynn's hot pussy and not them!

"In your faces… IN YOUR FACES, MOTHERFUCKERS!" Lincoln screamed at the imagined three would-be rapists.

"Yeah, you tell them, Lincoln! WOO HOOOOOOO!" Lynn screamed, understand who he was referring to. After more than a half hour of fucking living shit out of his own sister, the sun started cracking its heavenly light through the clouds at last and it actually shined on Lincoln and Lynn. Lynn watched the sun shine solely on the two of them, feeling tears of joy pour down from her eyes as she felt Lincoln's huge cock bang away into her.

"The sun is shining on us, Lincoln. This IS our destiny! We really are meant to be together! We are blessed! BLESSED!" Lynn screamed. Suddenly, a beautiful sensation rushed through their bodies. Lincoln and Lynn shut their eyes tight and started moaning and screaming like they never did before inside their own home. Covered with dirt, Lincoln fucked Lynn much harder than the last time, feeling that he was about to burst. Yearning for Lincoln's milk, Lynn screamed with joy and dug her nails deep into Lincoln's back.

"Lynn! I'm about to cum! I… I don't want to take it out! I want to fill up you with my LOVE!"

"Yes, Lincoln! Fill your big sister up with your hot, creamy milk! My period didn't start yet, so feel free to fill me up good! Give it to me, Lincoln! GIVE IT TO ME!"

"Oh shit. Oh motherfucking shit! I'm about to cum!"

"I feel it too, Lincoln! HOLY SHIT!"

"I'M, CUMMING, I'M CUMMING!

"Me, too, Lincoln! I'M CUMMING, I'M, CUMMING I'M… CUUUMMMMMIIIINNGNGGGG! AAAAAAHHHH! I'M CUUUMMMMIIIINNNNNNGGGGG!"

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" Lincoln's and Lynn's love-fluids mingled together and much of it leaked out of Lynn's hot pussy. Letting the orgasm flow through his body, Lincoln thrusted as much as he could into Lynn after reaching his climax. Lincoln stayed on top of Lynn as he took a breather and allowed his cock to stay inside Lynn. Lynn finally opened her eyes to the sun and embraced her dear brother.

"Thank you, Lincoln. Thank you so much," Lynn said. When Lincoln opened his eyes, he got his chin off of Lynn's shoulder and gazed into her beautiful eyes.

"I'm so sorry, Lynn. I was a fool to try to break up with you and the others. Please forgive me."

"There's nothing to forgive, Lincoln. You said before that you ruined us and took away our innocence. You never ruined me, Lincoln." Lynn raised her head up and brought her lips to Lincoln's ear.

"…. You completed me. You filled the void that was in every one of us. No man can ever love me the way you do, Lincoln. You are the one. It's you. It's always been you…"

"… Lynn…" Naked and covered with dirt, Lincoln and Lynn embraced each other and kissed. Neither of the pre-teens cared if anyone in the park saw them fucking. One voice from far away was screaming and cheering. When Lincoln looked over his shoulder, he saw a light-brown haired girl jumping around cheering away at them.

"AWRIGHT! YOU THE MAN, LINCOLN! YOU SO TOTALLY ROCK! YOU SO-"

Two hands on opposite sides of Luan grabbed her shoulders and forced her to hide behind the bushes. Lincoln couldn't help but laugh at the way Luan was behaving and the fact that Luan and all other older sisters were secretly watching Lincoln and Lynn fucking out in public. Lynn took Lincoln's attention away from them by giving him more kisses on the lips, which Lincoln welcomed.

" _I'll never let you go, Lincoln. Never…"_ Lynn said to herself.

" _Lynn… I'll never push you away ever again. You are mine. You're ALL mine…"_ Lincoln said to himself.

-:-:-

"Okay, girls. It's official: Lynn got Lincoln back! Hook, line and sinker!" Lori announced. Hiding behind the bushes, Lori, Leni, Luan and Luna cheered in unison.

"Awright! If Lynn can reclaim Lincoln, then so can we! I so can't wait for Lincoln to fuck me next!" Leni said.

"Yeah, what she said! And when we fuck him in threesomes, it's gonna make the love-making even better!" Luan said. The only one not celebrating was Luna, who sadly looked down into the grass.

"Lincoln may be coming back to you guys, but I don't know if he'll ever take me in. After what the fuck I put him through, I don't know if he'll ever love me," Luna said. Sure, she has three hot lovers in her harem, but none of them could ever compare to the incredible sex-machine named Lincoln. Lori placed her hand gently on Luna's shoulder.

"Hey, don't worry about it, Luna. I'm pretty certain that when we all head back home, you and Lincoln will finally be able to mend the bond. Everything is going to be fine, Luna." Luna smiled at Lori's sense of optimism.

"You're right, Lori. I'll mend the bond with Lincoln, and I know exactly how to do it."

-:-:-:-

 **A/N** _Hey, guys. Bleeding Wings here. I want to apologize for taking so long in uploading a new chapter for my story. It's just that I've been going through a lot of stress and that tends to take away my steam in writing stuff. Again: sorry for the hiatus. I'm at a stage right now where I just don't feel happy about my life. It's really scary when you don't know where you truly belong and don't know what you're meant to be. I feel like that character from the PlayStation 2 game "The Matrix: Path Of Neo." This librarian wanted to know where she fits in, always saying to herself "A place for every book. Every book in its place." I feel just as lost as her. Perhaps one day, I'll figure myself out and finally know where I fit in. Take care and God bless._

 _"A place for every book... Every book in its place..."_


	27. Sing That Song For Me Again

In his room, Lincoln was teaching himself how to draw manga, studying the basics of drawing male and female characters and how to express their emotions not only through their facial features but also through their very own body-language. In the middle of sketching his pictures, Lincoln turned on youtube to listen to some soul-moving music which were either anime-based or anime-inspired. The young man would either listen to some jazz from "Cowboy Bebop", rock from "Trigun", hip hop from "Samurai Champloo", or other music that was mellow and relaxing. Getting into the realm of creativity wasn't the only reason Lincoln was learning how to draw manga and anime. The other reason was because he wanted to take a helluva break from all the drama he's been experiencing lately, believing that his incestuous feelings for his own sisters could tear his family apart and even worse reduce his sisters to lustful animals that crave for a lot of cock and/or pussy. It's been nearly two weeks since Lincoln Loud made hot love with his dear sister Lynn out on the baseball diamond in the park. The guilt that blanketed over his very being faded away as he remembered how he and Lynn screamed in total ecstasy and let their very fluids mingle together down in her hot love chamber. The love they made out on the baseball field helped strip Lincoln of all the guilt he needlessly hoarded into his heart.

Not only did he need to take a break from the drama. What Lincoln also needed even more was a serious break from all the love-making he made with his own siblings soon after banging the living shit out of Lynn out on the baseball diamond. Lincoln broke up with his four older sisters for less than an hour and already they hungered for their younger brother's very body, acting as if they haven't made any encounter with a man in two years! About a week ago, Lincoln was in the middle of taking a shower when all of a sudden Leni jumped into the bathtub with Lincoln, completely butt-naked with her own brother! Lincoln was taken by surprise by Leni's eagerness to take a nice shower with her little brother, but seeing how incredibly hot the blonde was in her birthday suit there was no way Lincoln could turn her down. After he was done rinsing himself of all the soap and shampoo, he made the 16-year-old bend over and fucked her from behind doggy-style. He smiled as he remembered how incredibly round and plump Leni's ass was when he fucked her from behind, holding tight onto her hips and giving her a nice slap on the ass every once in a while. Holy shit, Leni was a really good screamer, Lincoln thought to himself. The cold water could clearly not cool down the heat between the two lovers.

And it didn't end there. Soon after Lincoln finished fucking Leni he went into his room, ready to change. All of a sudden, the door shut really loud from behind him. Totally startled, when Lincoln looked behind to see why the door slammed so quickly, he noticed that a very eager Lori was between himself and the door! Lincoln could never forget that very look in Lori's beautiful eyes. She had the look of a horny lioness ready to pounce on her lion and ravage him as if her very life depended on it! Unable to control herself, Lori ripped her own clothes off, whipped off Lincoln's very robe, threw him into the bed, screamed like Xena the warrior princess, jumped into the air with hungry eyes locked on her main target: well, you get the picture.

An hour later, Lori with her torn clothes on left Lincoln's room and let out a sigh of accomplishment. Soon after she walked into her room, Lincoln came out of his room with a huge grin and lots of kiss-marks all over his face, hearts spinning around his head. Feeling as if the entire house was spinning, Lincoln tried to maintain balance and intended to head to the kitchen. All he wanted was batch of cookies with a nice glass of milk. When he was about to approach the stairs, the door to Luna's and Luan's room slowly opened. In a heartbeat, Luan came up from behind Lincoln and gave him a soft hug, wrapping her arms around his body. Luan ran her hands into his shirt and softly cupped his hard pecs, loving how soft his skin was and how muscular his body felt. Lincoln felt his eyes daze and let out a moan as she enjoyed touching his body and brushing her nose into his hair, loving her younger brother's very fragrance. Feeling the crave building up, Luan dragged Lincoln into her room and slowly closed the door. The love-making with Luan was half as rough compared to that of Lori but twice as erotic.

Lincoln quickly shook off all the memories of how his three older sisters made hot love with him a short time after Lynn helped Lincoln mend their bond with him. Couldn't they treat him like something else other than a plaything? That very question popped in his head for quite some time now. Lincoln knew the concept of makeup sex, but this was going way overboard. To let them really know that he wanted some privacy, he placed a sign on his door that read "Man At Work. KEEP OUT!" The youth hoped to himself that the girls would get the message and give him the space he seriously needed. After sketching a picture of a knight riding on a velociraptor, Lincoln placed his pencil on the desk and decided to take a little break. The soon to be 12-year-old boy sat on his bed and grabbed a nice bag of chips. After eating a few chips, Lincoln tried to take his mind off his lovers and thought of the one sister who didn't think of him as a plaything and more as… a little brother.

Luna.

Well, that was before she lost her mind and became a total sex-machine that only Lincoln could dominate and subdue. Lincoln thought back to the times she comforted him whenever he ran into a problem, whether it was one of his sisters picking on him or when he got a scolding from his parents or the time a girl he confessed his love to didn't feel the same for him. Before Lincoln rescued Lynn from those evil young men, Luna was always the one that brought sunshine into Lincoln's very soul whenever the days he experienced were dark and grim. In a way, Luna was Lincoln's guardian angel, one of his best friends to look to besides Clyde or Ronnie Anne.

But all of it went up in smoke. While Lynn, Leni, Luan, and Lori got much closer to Lincoln, much MUCH closer, the bridge between Lincoln and Luna seemed to have burned down to the ground, leaving nothing left but ashes. He thought about the time Luna seemed to have tried to kill Lynn for "stealing" Lincoln away from her, strangling her with ferocious strength. He then remembered the time he saved Lynn and had a sexual battle with Luna: one moment she was a sweet older sister, the next she was a rampaging sexual beast who didn't know the meaning of the word "restraint." What were those two last words he uttered to Luna after putting an end to her insanity?

… _Never… Again…_

Lincoln sobbed a little and felt a tear stream down his face after remembering how he glared into Luna's eyes and stated those two very words. Lincoln wanted all of his family to stay within his own inner circle, and the very thought of burning down a bridge between any of his sisters made his very heart ache. What did Lincoln mean when he said those very words to Luna's face? Did he mean he never wanted to share his body with her ever again? Or did he mean he never ever wanted to speak a single word to her ever again for as long as he lived? Saying those two words to Luna cut right through his very heart, but at that time he felt she deserved it after trying to hurt his sisters and him as well.

" _Dear God… please help Luna and I mend our bond. If you're out there, God, please help us. I can't do this alone…"_ Lincoln silently prayed.

Someone knocked at his door. Lincoln didn't lock the door, but he knew that his family would be respectful enough not to invade his privacy after reading the sign hanging on it.

"… Who is it?" Lincoln asked. As the one who knocked on the door slowly opened the door a little, a stick with a white flag stuck out for Lincoln to see and it waved weakly back and forth. Lincoln couldn't help but quietly laugh to himself when he saw the white flag.

"It's me, bro. I come in peace…" the knocker said quietly.

"Luna, stop being so silly. Come on in." Luna entered Lincoln's room and gently closed the door behind her. After gazing into Lincoln's eyes, Luna quickly looked away and felt her face heating up a bit. The girl nervously rubbed her arm as she looked down to the floor a little.

"So, uh… how have things been with you, Lincoln?" Luna asked.

"Things have been pretty fine. It's been a bit of a rollercoaster ride these past couple of weeks but things are okay." Lincoln responded. Luna looked at a couple of pictures that Lincoln recently drew.

"Dude, I didn't know you were into drawing pictures. Can I check them out?"

"Sure, go right on ahead."

"Thanks, bro!" Luna quickly walked to Lincoln's desk and started looking through some of Lincoln's latest drawings. Luna grabbed a pile of drawings Lincoln recently drew for himself. Some of them were based on his favorite comic books and manga while others were men and women bonding with each other romantically. Luna had to admit that for a first attempt at drawing characters, Lincoln did quite a good job. After checking out a knight riding on a raptor, she bumped into one picture that really took her by surprise.

"Lincoln…. Is this a picture of me holding you in my arms when we were little?"

"Oh, that. I wanted to draw one of my most memorable moments in my life. If it isn't on photo, it should be drawn out so I can remember it for the rest of my life. Do you like it?"

"Like it, Lincoln? I love it! It looks exactly the same as the time I sang you that song to dry your tears," Luna said, remembering that very moment nearly 11 years ago. Luna was amazed by how well Lincoln can actually remember things from when he was just a baby. The beautiful rocker remembered how she put a smile on baby Lincoln's face when she was just at least 5 years old. Luna yearned to put such a beautiful smile on his face once again.

Feeling her heart sink so deeply, Luna closed her eyes and turned away from her little brother, ashamed of even being in the same space with him.

"Lincoln… I'm sorry for what I've done to you. I did… terrible things I should never have done. I hurt Lori, Leni, and Luan… I nearly killed Lynn…" Luna covered her mouth and tried to hide her sobs.

"I… I sodomized you with my dildo, fucking you like a girl. Please forgive me, Lincoln! I never meant to hurt you in any way! I… I just wanted your love but I couldn't find a way to make you love me the way you love Lynn and the others. Is there… is there any way we can reconcile? I want you to love me… but I want you love me… the way you love Lynn…" Luna sat on the edge of Lincoln's bed after letting out her true feelings for her younger brother. Lincoln got up and sat right next to Luna, letting his body touch hers. The feeling of Lincoln's skin rubbing into hers gave Luna goosebumps.

"There is one way you can we can mend our bond, Luna."

"Oh? And what would that be?"

"Sing me that song again, Luna. You haven't sung that song in many years. Please sing that song for me." Luna's mouth gaped and felt her face blush when gazed into the eyes of Lincoln pleading for her song.

" _He's so…. Beautiful…"_ Luna thought to herself. Luna sat a little closer to her little brother and wrapped her arm around Lincoln's waist. The boy smiled and wrapped his arm around his older sister's waist, loving how nice and soft Luna's body felt.

"It would be my pleasure, Lincoln." Luna's lovely eyes gazed into Lincoln's as she prepared to sing to Lincoln his favorite song: Silly Love Songs.

"You'd Think That People Would Have Had Enought Of Silly Love Songs.  
But I Look Around Me And I See It Isn't So…"

Lincoln closed his eyes, feeling Luna's song soothing his very soul as it did more than a decade ago. Not only was it the song that gave Lincoln such a wonderful feeling, but it was also Luna's beautiful voice. Whether she was singing or even talking, Luna's voice entranced the young man as a siren's voice would seduce a sailor lost at sea. Loving how Lincoln was enjoying her song, Luna brought her lips even closer to Lincoln's ear and let her nose brush into his hair. The sexy rocker-girl took in Lincoln's very scent, which began to slowly drive her crazy. Luna bit her lip a bit as she tried to keep herself under control.

"Some People Wanna Fill The World With Silly Love Songs.  
And What's Wrong With That?  
I'd Like To Know, 'Cause Here I Go… Again…"

Luna closed her eyes and slowly stuck out her tongue. Her sly tongue traced its tip on Lincoln's earlobe, loving the taste of the boy. Lincoln tilted his head up and let out a breath of lust as he felt Luna's slick tongue licked his ear and then felt Luna's wet tongue gently lick his neck. Feeling his breathing intensifying, Lincoln slipped his hand down from Luna's waist down to Luna's skirt. The young man lifted Luna's skirt up from behind and dug his hand into her underwear, lightly groping Luna's nice ass.

Luna slowly made Lincoln lie down on his back, making him very comfortable on his bed. Smiling seductively, Luna slowly removed Lincoln's shirt and then pulled down his pants and underwear. She giggled a little when she watched how Lincoln's big cock popped right out, eager to be sucked on, licked, or getting taken in by serious pussy. Taking in the sight of a completely naked Lincoln, Luna stripped all her clothes off and left on her bras and panties. The beautiful brunette lied on top of Lincoln and began to lick his nipples. Sometimes she would lick his nipples and once in a while suck on them. While she licked his nipples away, she would run her soft hands all over his chest and his rock-hard abs. Lincoln closed his eyes and wrapped his legs around Luna's body and ran one of his hands through Luna's hair.

"I… Love… You…  
I… Love… You…"

Feeling her mouth began to salivate, Luna removed her bras and panties and tossed them away. Feeling completely liberated from all her clothing, Luna slowly traced her sly tongue down Lincoln's chest and his abs, working her tongue towards his rock-solid cock. When she spread Lincoln's legs apart, she slowly began to lick Lincoln's balls, which were very well-shaven. Lincoln let out a huge moan when he felt Luna's moist lips sucking away at his balls. A few minutes later, Luna took her mouth away from his balls and slowly gave his cock one enormous lick. Unable to contain herself, Luna opened her mouth wide and pushed her head down on his cock, taking in as much of Lincoln's dick as she could. Lincoln moaned and screamed like crazy as he felt Luna's sexy lips suck away at his dick, and the sucking sound Luna was letting out was driving him even crazier.

"LUNA!" Lincoln screamed. Most of the time, Lincoln was always the dominant one in bed when it comes to making hot love with his sisters. However, this was different. Lincoln felt great pleasure when he was the one on top, but when it comes to letting the girl be the dominant one he felt surges of electric pleasure he never experienced before. The surge of pleasure rushed through his veins like crack going through the veins of a crack-addict, and the young man yearned for more of it!

Minutes later, Luna stopped giving Lincoln a huge blowjob and began to straddle on top of Lincoln. Giving Lincoln that sexy smile, Luna aimed Lincoln's cock right up at her pussy as she prepared to sit down and take in Lincoln's dick with her amazing pussy.

"I… Love…You….  
I… Love… You…"

Luna slowly, SLOWLY, dropped her butt downwards and began to feel Lincoln's cock enter her hot wet glory-hole. Astonished by how big and how meaty Lincoln's dick was, Luna whipped her head back and let out a huge shriek. The rocker started to bounce up and down on Lincoln's cock, feeling her hot vagina clamping onto her lover's dick and yearning to feel his hot love fluids fill her up good. Lincoln moaned and felt his tongue hanging out of his mouth, seemingly unable to resist Luna's sexual dominance. The young man had to admit that fucking Luna right now was much better than their sexual battle they had nearly a month ago. Could it be that their love for each other made sex so much better than the last time? Judging from how much they were enjoying their serious fuck-fest, the answer was definitely "YES."

Lincoln held onto Luna's hips and rammed his cock up into Luna's pussy. Luna opened her eyes and looked down to see how Lincoln was doing. The young man was smiling drunkenly and a stream of saliva dripped down the edge of his mouth. The boy was sweating like crazy from all the fucking they were doing, sweating just as much as her. The sweat made Lincoln's muscles shine away, giving off a better image as to how truly muscular the boy was. As Luna bounced away onto Lincoln, Luna ran her hands all over Lincoln's chest and abs, loving how sweaty and muscular Lincoln turned out. Luna thought to herself that if Lincoln was this cut at such a young age, she couldn't wait to see how built he'd turn out at age 18!

"I… I love you, Luna! I LOVE YOU!" Lincoln screamed.

"I love you too, little bro! I FUCKING LOVE YOU!" Luna screamed back. Not wanting Luna to do all the work, Lincoln made Luna fall on her back and had himself stand upright on his knees. Grabbing onto Luna's hips, Lincoln rammed his cock into Luna's pussy and pounded away into her. Luna screamed in ecstasy when she allowed Lincoln to be the one in charge. As he continued to fuck her like crazy, Luna wrapped her sexy legs around her little brother's waist and grabbed the bedsheets with both of her hands. Screaming away, a tear of joy streamed down her face as she gazed weakly into Lincoln's eyes.

"Yes, Lincoln… yes… YES… YEEEEESSSSSS!"

"I'm going to fuck you hard, Luna! I'm going to fill you up with my creamy cum and you're gonna fucking LOVE it!"

"Oh, I love it when you talk dirty, Lincoln! Fuck me good, motherfucker! Ram your big cock into my dirty pussy! FUCK ME FUCK ME FUCK ME! YEAH, MOTHERFUCKER! YEAAAAHHHHH!"

"You so nasty, Luna. My cock is going to mess you up GOOD…" All of a sudden, Lincoln started to feel a beautiful sensation surging through his very body. The boy screamed even louder than before and his cock slammed into Luna's pussy faster and harder than the last time. Luna shut her eyes and screamed as well, feeling a major surge of pleasure burst into her body like an erupting volcano.

Minutes later, Lincoln and Luna screamed in unison and let their body-fluids burst out! SPLASH! SPLOOSH! SPLAT! Luna and Lincoln came so damn hard that their sticky slime of love splashed all over each other and much of the bed. When Lincoln took his dick out of his rocker-lover, he gently lied next to Luna and gave her a nice hug. Smiling to herself, Luna hugged her little brother back. When she cupped some of Lincoln's semen off of her body, she felt a tear of joy stream down her eye.

"At last… I received Lincoln's seeds of love. Now I truly belong to Lincoln…" Not wanting to take a shower just yet, the two lovers held onto each other and relished the very smell of their love-making. Despite being all sweaty and sticky, Lincoln and Luna closed their eyes and kissed. Sometimes, their kiss would be soft and sweet while other times they would pry their mouths open and force their tongues down each other's throats. Out of all the lovers, Luna proved herself to be the nastiest.

One thing was for sure: Lincoln's prayers have been answered. The bond between himself and Luna was finally mended.

-:-:-

"O.M. Gosh! You really did it! Congratulations, Luna!" Leni said.

"I knew you had what it takes to bang our little brother," Luan said.

"Don't think that you can fuck Lincoln better than I can, Luna," Lynn said.

"That goes double for me. But still: I'm happy for you, Luna," Lori added. In Lori's and Leni's room, Lori, Luan, Leni, and Lynn congratulated Luna and gave her a big hug, happy that there were no more hard feelings between Luna and Lincoln. Now all five of Lincoln's sisters won Lincoln's heart and they can get a really good fuck from their little brother any time they please.

"Uh, girls? What if Lincoln starts to have doubts about having a beautiful relationship with the five of us again?" Leni asked.

"Yeah, tell me about it. There's no telling whether or not Lincoln would dump us all for some other girl," Luan added, adding a tone of worry.

"Girls, girls, girls… Lincoln won't dump us anymore. I have a plan," Lori said.

"Oh? So what's the plan, eldest one? I'm interested in hearing you out, Lori," Lynn asked.

"Yeah, dude. I'd like to know what you have in store for Lincoln to make absolutely sure that he won't dump us all. What do you have in mind?" Luna asked. Lori beckoned her four younger sisters to huddle with her and listen in on her plan. Feeling curiosity get the best of them, they huddled together and let Lori whisper to them all what she planned for their little brother. After she was done giving them the plan, all four of them let out a huge gasp and felt their faces blush big time.

"You want us to do THAT?" Leni asked, feeling her face turn even redder.

"Will Lincoln be able to handle it?" Lynn asked.

"I hope he won't get traumatized by what we're about to do to him," Luan said.

"Traumatized? I hope he won't end up in the hospital!" Luna said.

"Trust me girls. With my plan… Lincoln will never… EVER… leave us again… Never… EVER…" Lori said, wearing a very wicked smile.


	28. The Five-On-One SHOWDOWN!

"Lincoln, I don't know if I can lift it. It looks too damn heavy."

"You can do it, Clyde. You only think you can't do it. Corny as it sounds, you need to believe in yourself. I'm going to let go of the barbell and you're going to give me one good bench-press. Show me what you got, man."

"Uh, Lincoln? You're asking him to bench-press 100 pounds. Don't you think that's a bit too much for boys our age?"

"I'm with Liam on this one. Maybe we should start light in weight-lifting. Or maybe we shouldn't lift weights at all. You heard what they taught us in school: masculinity is toxic."

"Are you kidding me, guys? Liam, you and Zack should stop acting like soy boys and MAN UP! Same goes for you, Clyde! If Lincoln and I can bench-press 150 pounds, then so can you three."

"Thanks, Rusty. Now Clyde, I'm going to let go of the weight and you're going to give me one press. I'll be your spotter, okay? If you can't lift it up, I'll pick it up for you. Ready now? One… two…"

"NO, DON'T DO IT, LINCOLN! This could crush me like a grape!" Clyde pleaded.

"THREE!" Lincoln let go of the weight and left it solely in Clyde's hands. The white-haired boy watched Clyde as he stood over the head of his good friend, waiting to see how well Clyde can handle the art of pumping iron. Clyde grinded his teeth and put all his muscles into overdrive as he tries to prevent the barbell from crushing his chest and press the weight all the way back up to where the huge barbell was supposed to rest. Liam and Zack watched in fear as Clyde struggled to bench-press the weight while Lincoln and Rusty did their best to give Clyde their words of support in pushing his physical strength past his limits.

"Come on, Clyde! Push harder, man! Push harder!" Lincoln said.

"You can do it, man! Just give us one good rep! You're stronger than you think!" Rusty said. However, despite the pep-talk Lincoln and Rusty were giving, Clyde's barbell was winning and Clyde looked as if the huge weight was about to crush his upper-torso really good.

"… Spot… Spot… SPOT!" Clyde screamed out. Lincoln immediately bent down over Clyde's body, grabbed the 100-pound barbell, and placed it back in its proper spot with ease. The clang of metal and no longer feeling the steel in his hands gave Clyde a good sense of relief. The black young man panted for breath and felt his muscles burn from so much pain as he stared blankly up the ceiling of the garage. Liam and Zack were relieved that Clyde was all right, but Lincoln and Rusty were very disappointed in their friend for such a dismal performance.

Well, what can you do? Being a soy boy wasn't always a choice. Some boys were unfortunately born with very little testosterone, no thanks to their mothers' poor diet or the father's poor upbringing and in many cases having no father at all. And those who were born just fine with good parents either ate a lot of food that made their testosterone plummet or even worse go to schools where being masculine was a mortal sin and that boys should act more like girls. Even at home, none of the boys throughout America were safe from the soy boy culture. TV shows, commercials and movies frequently push for boys to be feminine, brainwashing them to think that masculinity is bad for society and that boys need estrogen instead of testosterone.

Lincoln and Rusty felt blessed that neither of them fell into the soy boy trap. Despite being exposed to the vile soy boy trend the leftist media pushed so hard into their faces, those two boys refused to give in to the media's evil social engineering. It took a lot of courage and brains to break free from the wicked trend and instead of 'going with the flow' they chose to be real boys, hoping to one day become real MEN. Those two boys felt really sorry for Clyde, Liam and Zack for giving in to the retarded soy boy culture that America and much of Europe stupidly gave in to. They thought that Liam would break free from the evil culture since he hardly spends time watching television and spends most of his time out on the farm, but he gave in to being a soy boy believing that it was a popular trend that would improve society and make him more likeable to girls.

Nothing could be further from the truth. Unwilling to let their friends become a bunch of pussies, Lincoln and Rusty agreed that every Friday they would all meet up at Rusty's house and work on shaping their bodies to be just like the ancient Greeks, whose minds were enlightened but whose bodies were totally savage. It wasn't perfect, but nevertheless it was a good start. Rusty was doing pretty well in getting into great shape and increasing his muscle-mass, but he was nowhere close to being in the league of Lincoln. Lincoln was absolutely ripped and he was quite bigger than Rusty muscle-wise, and judging from the looks of things Lincoln could rip Clyde's arm right off his body if those two ever arm-wrestled. There were times Rusty had an arm-wrestling match with Lincoln. Lincoln didn't slam Rusty like how he easily slammed the other three, but nevertheless Lincoln won every match. Deep in his heart, Rusty felt he needed to work harder than ever to increase his strength and one day finally defeat Lincoln.

However, this day seemed a little different compared to all the other days the boys spent time together working out. For some reason, Lincoln was pushing himself past his limits quite more intensely than usual. While Rusty would watch over Clyde, Liam and Zack in getting their hands dirty for the first time in the art of weightlifting, Lincoln was training himself as if he was about to fight T.J. Dillashaw for the UFC Bantamweight championship belt! Lifting the weights just didn't seem enough for Lincoln. After he was done lifting the weights, he went immediately to punching the heavy bag and then from there he grabbed onto the pull-up bar and did as many pull-ups as he could. Then after giving himself a little rest, Lincoln grabbed a jump-rope and started skipping with it like a pro!

"What the hell is driving Lincoln to work THIS hard?" Rusty asked himself.

"What did you say, Rusty?" Zack asked, working on his bicep-curls with two dumbbells.

"Uh, nevermind. Just focus on your dumbbells. Stop lifting those 5-pound weights and start with the 15-pounders."

"Do I have to, Rusty?"

"Don't wuss out on me, Zack. Time to get started."

"Okay, okay. I'm on it." Zack grabbed a pair of 15-pound dumbbells to work on his bicep-curls, along with Liam focusing on his squats with a pair of 10-pounders and Clyde improving on his pushups. Rusty walked over to Lincoln to check on him. Lincoln's leg-muscles were ripping up as he started skipping with his jump-rope. The white-haired boy panted for breath and sweat started pouring off his head as began to intensify his rope-skipping.

"Lincoln, I never imagined myself telling this, but don't you think it's about time you took it down a couple of notches and go easy on yourself?"

"Sorry, Rusty, but I can't do that. Gotta keep going…" Lincoln jump-roped faster and faster, making the jump-rope look like it was about to blur out of reality. Rusty was clearly amazed as to how fast Lincoln skipped the rope and at the same time maintained his rhythm. Finally, after hundreds of repetitions Lincoln finally stopped and dropped the jump-rope to the floor. Soon after the jump-rope hit the floor, Lincoln himself hit the floor and seriously panted for breath. Shaking his head in disbelief, Rusty handed Lincoln a bottle of water. Lincoln helped himself up and took a few gulps out his newly opened bottle.

"Lincoln, I know how important it is to get into shape but don't push yourself too far, okay? Speaking of which, what's with the intensity all of a sudden?"

"Rusty… you wouldn't understand if I told you…" Lincoln said, panting for breath.

"Just go ahead and tell me, Lincoln. I'm all ears."

"Okay, if you say so. Something big is heading my way, Rusty. My gut is telling me that I need to prepare for it and prepare HARD."

"Geez, that sounds serious. Is it about a bully? From how it sounds, it seems as if you're about to face a really hardcore battle with somebody. You're not in any trouble, are you?" Rusty asked. Lincoln couldn't shake off how his five older sisters were acting around him for the past couple of weeks. During those past couple of weeks, none of his older sisters didn't make any sexual advancement towards their own little brother. Not a peck on the lips, not a ruffle of his hair, not even a spank on the ass. Lincoln didn't complain about it in any way, however. Besides, after banging all of his older sisters, the young man felt that he needed somewhat of a vacation from all the fucking going on in and out of the Loud House. But now it was the quiet that was seriously bothering him. Seeing how seriously quiet and peaceful things were turning out in their home gave Lincoln the impression that it was, how do you say it… the calm before the storm.

"Rusty, can you hold a pair of punching pads for me? I need to seriously let out some steam."

"Uh, sure. No problem, Lincoln." When Rusty put on a pair of punching pads, Lincoln wore a pair of fingerless gloves and got into his boxing stance. Breathing heavily, Lincoln started punching the pads with a number of combinations taught by Rusty himself. As the boxing combinations intensified, images of his older sisters started popping in his mind. Every one of them in his head posed sexily and gazed into his eyes in a very seductive manner. The sexier and more seductive the girls turned out in his head, the harder and faster he punched the pads.

" _I don't know what's coming my way, but I gotta prepare. Prepare… for… THE STORM…"_ Lincoln said to himself.

-:-:-

Lincoln Loud woke up on a beautiful Saturday morning. As he felt the warm light of the sun shine on his face, the young man sat up and gave himself a good stretch. While he got up and gave himself a good routine of light exercises to start the day, the boy realized that the house was unusually quiet. No rock music, no wild horseplay, no chaos of any sort. Soon after Lincoln showered and dressed up, he headed downstairs to see why the house turned out so quiet in the first place. When he entered the kitchen, Lincoln noticed a note on the table. Letting out a sigh, Lincoln picked up the note and started reading it.

 _Dear Lincoln,_

 _Your father and I decided to take all your little sisters to Sesame Place as a reward for all the hard work they did in school. All of them were ecstatic about going, especially Lily. We were going to tell you last night, but you were so exhausted from all the workout you and your friends did at Rusty's house that we decided to just let you get the goodnight's sleep you really needed. There's cereal in the cupboard and lunch is inside the fridge. We'll be back by at least 7 p.m. Take care of yourself, Lincoln._

 _Love,_

 _Mom_

"YES! I got the whole house to myself!" At last, Lincoln could finally kick back and relax. After he ate some good cereal with a banana and two slices of bread, washing it down with a nice glass of milk, the young lad took a nice seat on the sofa and turned on the television set. The boy popped in a DVD of "Fist Of The North Star" to finally watch the most exciting episode yet: the episode where Kenshiro finally faces his nemesis named Raoh to save his beloved Yuria and make his world a safer place to live. As he continued to watch his show, a sudden thought came to his mind, and that very thought started to make his heart pound against his chest like a man pounding his fist on Lincoln's door. The young man quickly took out the note he found on the kitchen table and read it again, carefully.

"… Your father and I decided to take all your little sisters to Sesame Place…" Lincoln slowly placed the note down and let out a big gulp.

"… Little sisters? Then… where are my BIG sisters?" Lincoln asked himself.

"Oh LIIIINNNNCCOOOLLLLLNNNN…" Lincoln quickly whipped his head back to where those voices were coming from. Stand or sitting on the stairs were his older sisters, posing seductively and gazing at Lincoln with their beautiful eyes. Lori and Leni were wearing beautiful nightgowns, Luna and Luan were wearing only extra-large t-shirts without any pants on, and Lynn was wearing a nice pair of shorts with a t-shirt reading "#1" on it. A bead of sweat rolled down the side of his head as he watched his older sisters sexily heading downstairs and slowly sat with Lincoln on the couch. Lynn and Luan were sitting the closest to Lincoln, letting their very bodies rub nicely into Lincoln's. Luna and Leni were sitting right behind Lynn and Luan, but their hungry eyes were locked right on their own little brother. As for Lori, she stood right behind Lincoln and gently ran her soft hand through Lincoln's hair.

"What's up, little bro? Thank God we six have the house all to ourselves. It's so rare for this opportunity to come to us…" Lynn said nicely, gently fixing Lincoln's hair to make it rest on his ear and rubbing her nose into Lincoln's cheek to get a good whiff of his scent.

"And why waste this opportunity, little bro? This is the perfect day for all of us to have a lot of… FUN…" Luan said, slowly putting her hand underneath Lincoln's shirt and getting a good feel of his rock-solid chest and abs. Lincoln felt his strength leaving him and his eyes began to daze as he felt Lynn and Luan's very touch give him a nice dose of pleasure. Lynn and Luan closed their eyes, stuck out their wet tongues, and began to lick Lincoln's neck. Lincoln moaned when he felt their soft lips and tongues play around with his sweet spot on his neck. While Lynn and Luan were getting a good taste of Lincoln, Luna and Leni started to strip. Leni slowly took off her nightgown and tossed it away while Luna ripped off her shirt. Neither girl had any bras or panties on, leaving them completely naked. While Lincoln had his hands busy with Lynn and Luan, Luna let out a lustful growl and slowly ripped Lincoln's t-shirt off, starting from the front of the collar. When Luna completely disposed of Lincoln's shirt, Leni undid Lincoln's pants and yanked them right off of him. All he had on now was his underwear. The girls were totally amazed by Lincoln's very physique. Lincoln was going to turn 12, but judging from how he looked he seemed as if he'd be fit enough to enter the Summer Olympics. Feeing the hunger building up inside of them, Luna closed her eyes and slowly started licking Lincoln's nipples while Leni spread Lincoln's legs and gently started to lick his inner thighs. Lincoln felt surges of pleasure slowly running through his body as he felt their very tongues slurp up his sensitive spots. Lincoln moaned even louder as he felt Luan and Lynn intensify their licking and stick their tongues into his own ears. Luna rubbed her hands all around his muscular back and sucked away at one of his nipples while Leni licked and kissed his inner thighs, getting closer to his balls. Feeling the lust building up, Lynn and Luan stripped themselves of all their clothing and left themselves completely naked. The 16-year-old blonde voluptuous vixen grabbed onto Lincoln's underwear and prepared to yank it right off.

"That's enough, girls. Let's take him upstairs where we can have REAL fun…" Reluctantly, all four of the girls took their tongues and hands off of their little brother and let him get a breather. Eyeing Lincoln lustfully, Lori picked Lincoln up in her arms and started heading upstairs. The other four sisters marched right behind her, eager to violate their little brother in the most hardcore ways possible. Lincoln felt his body shake as Lori carried him upstairs and headed to hers and Leni's room.

"… _This is it. THIS is the storm I was preparing for. I… I never fucked FIVE girls at once before! Holy shit. I think I'm in way over my head here…"_ Lincoln said to himself. As they were about to enter his oldest sisters' room, Lincoln started to clutch onto Lori and felt afraid for the very first time. Lori rubbed Lincoln's back gently to let him know that everything was going to be okay.

"… _Everything is going according to plan…"_ Lori said to herself in a slightly sinister way.

-:-:-

 _ **::FIVE DAYS AGO::**_

" _Okay, this is the plan, girls. All five of us are going to gang-bang him. We are going to fuck him HARDCORE the likes of which we've never done before. And not only are we going to seriously fuck his brains out, but we're also going to get pregnant. We're gonna have his kids." Lori said._

" _Lori, are you out of your fucking mind?! That's going way too far!" Luna said._

" _I… I don't know, Lori. I'm not actually looking forward to being a mom anytime soon," Luan said._

" _Me, neither. I mean, I'm only 13 years old! I can't be a mom! And Lincoln clearly can't be a dad either!" Lynn said._

" _I mean, haven't you been watching MTV? On 'Teen Mom', they've been showing how hard it is to take care of a baby at a very young age!" Leni said._

" _But girls, the teenage moms and dads always turn out fine despite having a baby on that TV show. We'll take care of each other's babies and Lincoln will turn out to be a great dad! Not only will be great moms, but we'll be awesome aunties as well! Lincoln will have no other choice but to be a dad to all our kids and there'll be no way in hell Lincoln will ever leave us! We got it all in the bag, girls! Are you with me?" Lori asked. The other four sisters huddled together and had a quiet discussion. After a few minutes of deciding whether or not they'd go through with it, all four girls faced Lori and gave her their decision._

"… _Let's do this." Lynn stated. That put a big grin on Lori's face._

"… _Wise choice..." Lori said._

-:-:-

 _ **::NOW::**_

Lori placed Lincoln on her large bed and had Lincoln lie nicely on his stomach. Lori licked her lips with sheer lust as she eyed her little brother hungrily from head to toe. Every inch of Lincoln was sheer perfection. Only one piece of clothing was left on Lincoln's body: his underwear. Letting out alight growl, Lori grabbed onto the underwear and slowly tore it apart. Hearing the fabric tear away and leave his body completely naked made Lincoln let out a lustful moan that seriously turned all of his sisters on. Lynn and Leni let out a couple of whistles and catcalls at a Lincoln when they felt their hearts pound like mad and eyed his very butt with great hunger. The two girls grabbed onto his butt and gave it a nice squeeze.

"Your butt is so motherfucking fine, Lincoln!" Lynn said.

"You're gonna be our bitch all day long, Lincoln! Woo hoooo!" Leni said. After they were done groping his butt, Luna gave his butt a nice big spank. Lincoln let out a shriek, but he didn't put up any resistance against it.

"Please… spank me again…" Lincoln pleaded. Smiling in a wicked way, Luna gave Lincoln an even bigger spank. She spanked him so hard it left a big, red hand-print on his very ass.

"OOOOHHH YES!" Lincoln screamed. When Lincoln lied on his side, all four of his sisters minus Lori swarmed in on Lincoln. First, they started running their soft hands all over Lincoln's body. The girls loved not only how muscular his body turned out but also how soft and smooth his skin was. The boy smiled and closed his eyes as he felt four pairs of hands run all over his very body.

Slowly, Lynn started licking away at Lincoln's neck and sometimes his earlobe. Luna wrapped her arms around Lincoln's strong torso and slowly sucked on his hardened nipples. The boy smiled and moaned lightly as he felt his sisters' tongues violate his nipples and his neck once more. Wanting in on the action, Leni stuck her face into Lincoln's butt and started licking away at his anus and sometimes his balls. As for Luan, she hungrily opened her mouth and began to give Lincoln a hardcore blowjob.

Lincoln screamed with joy as he felt their very tongues lick and slurp away at him. Sometimes, Lynn and Leni would switch places and let Lynn lick away at his butt-hole while Leni would lick and slurp at his arms as well as his neck and nipples. Luna would also keep on licking away at Lincoln's nipples as well and once in a while lick away at his well-toned legs. As for Luan, she was still busy sucking away at Lincoln's very cock. The sexual onslaught the girls were giving to Lincoln was driving the young man out of his fucking mind!

"Girls… Girls…. **GIRLS**!" Lincoln screamed. Lynn wasn't sure what Lincoln wanted. Did he want them to stop, thinking what the girls were doing was just too much for him? Or did he want them to keep going or better yet keep going even further? Lynn just shrugged it off and kept on eating away at his anus.

Now completely naked like all her sisters, Lori gently lifted one of Lincoln's feet like a prince lifting up Cinderella's to make her try on her glass slipper and started sucking away at Lincoln's toes. The hot blonde closed her eyes and relished the very taste of her little brother, licking and sucking his toes and sometimes licking his entire foot. The boy was absolutely delicious, Lori thought to herself.

"That's enough, girls. Time for all you to back off right now. I'm going up first…" Listening to the mastermind of the group, the four sisters reluctantly backed away from Lincoln and let him regain his energy. Covered with sweat, the boy panted for breath and weakly looked at a very sex-hungry Lori. The boy's very cock hardened a lot more when he eyed his completely naked 17-year-old sister. Without a doubt, Lori was the total package. The eldest of the Louds had a body of a supermodel and the fiery sexual energy of a pornstar. Soon after they all backed off, Lori slowly crawled onto the bed like a hungry lioness and sat up on her knees to kneel above Lincoln. Licking her lips, Lori gently grabbed onto Lincoln's cock and aimed it right towards her own pussy.

"Let's go for a ride, Lincoln…" Lori said seductively.

" _Holy shit, she has such a sexy voice,"_ Lincoln thought to himself. Lori slowly sat down and let Lincoln's dick go right inside of her hot pussy. Lori's eyes shut and her mouth hung wide when she felt Lincoln's dick stretch her pussy big-time. Slowly but steadily, Lori started bouncing up and down on his dick. The bed started to creak from the fucking Lori was giving to her little brother. The beautiful Lori began to moan out of pleasure as she continued to bounce away on Lincoln, feeling his cock going in and out of her hot American pie. Unable to contain herself, Lori began to moan like crazy and then started feeling up her own breasts. Many of the girls blushed as they watched Lori fuck away at Lincoln, starting to feel that watching one of their own sisters fucking Lincoln was in a way pretty damn hot.

"Oh yeah, Lincoln. Your motherfucking cock feels so damn good. I can feel my inner walls stretching from your massive torpedo! Oh YEAH!" Lori screamed, bouncing away even harder and faster on top of Lincoln.

"Lori, please don't talk like that! You're going to make me cum hard!" Lincoln pleaded.

"… That's the idea, ya hot stud…" Lori said quietly.

"… what?" Lincoln said. All of a sudden, a beautiful sensation began to emerge in their very crotch. Lori and Lincoln screamed with sheer joy as Lori bounced harder than the last time. Lincoln grabbed onto Lori's hips and started pounding away into her.

"Lincoln! Holy fuck, Lincoln! Cum for me! Cum hard! I want you to explode inside of me!"

"I… I can't hold it much longer! I'm about to cum, Lori!"

"Do it, Lincoln! Cum for your older sister! I NEED YOU, LINCOLN! CUM INSIDE OF ME! CUM!" In an instant, Lincoln and Lori climaxed together. Lori exploded and let her hot juice of love splatter all over Lincoln's very body. Shaking from the orgasm, Lori finally got off of Lincoln and weakly rolled away from him. When the other four sisters took a look at Lincoln, all of them covered their mouths in shock.

Lincoln's cock was still solid as a rock. Lincoln was shaking from the orgasm, but his dick looked like it was still ready for action.

"Holy shit! Lincoln came, but he looks like he's still ready and eager for more action!" Lynn said.

"If that's the case, let ME be the next one to go a round with Lincoln!" Leni said. Leni got up and knelt above Lincoln's hard cock, only this time Leni faced away from Lincoln. Lincoln's eyes widen in awe to see how incredibly round and plump Leni's hot ass turned out, and he also loved the shape of her very back. Without a doubt, Leni has the finest ass in the entire family. Preparing herself, Leni grabbed onto Lincoln's cock and aimed it right at her pussy.

"Uh, Leni? Don't you think Lincoln needs to take a breather?" Luna asked.

"I agree with Luna. Lori did put Lincoln through a lot earlier," Lynn added.

"Are you kidding me? I NEED to fuck him! I haven't fucked him in more than two weeks and I need him NOW!" Leni said. Leni slowly sat down and let Lincoln's cock enter her delicious pussy. The beautiful blonde whipped her head back and let out a huge moan.

"Holy shit! I can feel Lincoln's pulse through his very dick! It's AMAZING!" Leni screamed out. The voluptuous Leni began to bounce up and down on Lincoln's dick. Lincoln and Leni moaned away as she bounced away on Lincoln's big dick. Lincoln couldn't help but smile when he watched how Leni's hot ass bounced away onto Lincoln's dick. Licking his lips, Lincoln gave Leni's big ass a huge spank. Leni let out a scream.

"Oh yeah! Spank me harder, Lincoln! I've been a very bad girl!" Leni screamed out. Lincoln gave Leni another big spank as she continued to pound away at him. The spanking only made Leni's banging intensify even further. After many minutes of fucking him, Leni began to scream louder as she felt her orgasm heading her way just right around the corner. The sexy bombshell screamed and felt her eyes roll back into her head as she felt the orgasm run right through her like a broadsword and later on Lincoln climaxed as well.

Leni climaxed so damn hard that Luna and Luan had to help her off of Lincoln. Like Lori, Leni blasted Lincoln with her serious dose of pussy-juice. However, Lincoln's dick was still rock-solid. Lincoln quaked from his climax, but his dick showed no sign of fatigue.

"Seriously, what the hell is going on here? He's still fucking hard as a rock down there!" Luna said.

"… How the hell can he do that? That's… not natural," Lynn added.

"I… I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE! I WANT HIS SEMEN AND I WANT IT NOW!" Luan screamed. Luan got on her knees and aimed Lincoln's dick right towards her mouth and she opened her mouth, very very wide.

"Luan… that's not part of the plan…" the slightly weakened Lori said, lying next to Lincoln.

"TO HELL WITH YOUR PLAN, LORI! I'm going to attack his Vitamin D points in my own way!" Luan announced. Luan plunged her head down and took in as much of Lincoln's dick as she could. Luan sucked away Lincoln's dick as she bopped her head up and down on him. Lincoln's mind was getting warped up as he felt the third sister go on full attack-mode on his dick. Luan would also lick his shaft like a frozen popsicle and then go back to sucking away at his manhood. After many minutes of sucking his dick and sometimes licking away at his balls, Lincoln felt yet another climatic moment heading right towards him like a runaway train!

"Oh no. Oh fucking no! I'm going to cum! I'm going to cum again!" Lincoln said.

"Go for it, Lincoln. I'm thirsty and you have all the vitamin D I need…" Luan mumbled while still sucking his cock. Lincoln arched his back and let out a menacing scream, climaxing quite harder than the last time. The boy's very body shook uncontrollably from the climax, yet he wore a smile worth more than million bucks.

"H-H-H-H-HO-HO-HO-HOOOOLLLLYYYY SH-SH-SH-SHIIIIITTTTT…." Lincoln managed to say. Lynn and Luna kneeled before Lincoln to see if he was all right. While Luna placed her hand on Lincoln's chest, Lynn placed Lincoln's head on her lap and cradled his head in her arms.

"Lori, this has gone far enough! Lincoln can't handle it anymore. We have to stop this!" Lynn said.

"Lynn is right. It was a mistake to make Lincoln go through all this. It has to stop!" Luna added.

"But… the plan…" Lori said weakly.

"ABORT THE PLAN! Luna, get Lincoln right back to bed while I get Lincoln some hot soup. Leni and Lori, I need you to-"

"Uh, girls?" All the girls set their attention on Luan.

"What is it, Luan? Lynn asked.

"… Lincoln's dick is fucking hard as hell."

"WHAT?!" Lynn exclaimed. All five of the girls knelt together to examine Lincoln's dick. To their utter surprise, his dick was still ready for more action!

"Believe it or not, Lincoln is still in the game! And here's the weird part: none of his semen came out. None of it." All of the girls were astonished by Luan's revelation.

"… But how is that even possible, dudes? That's insane," Luna said. The girls heard a chuckle. Then the chuckle grew into sheer laughter. Laughing to himself, Lincoln got up and towered over all the girls who were still sitting or kneeling before him. Lincoln's eyes glared right towards the girls and his smile looked as wicked as ever.

"I had a feeling that you girls were going to pull something off on me. Gang-banging me, getting me to impregnate most or perhaps all of you: I can see right through you, girls. I've been preparing for a moment like this through serious training. And here's something I learned over the last couple of weeks: how to become MULTI-ORGASMIC!" All of the girls gasped from Lincoln's very words.

"Multi-orgasmic? I know girls can orgasm multiple times, but a GUY?" Leni asked.

"… Uh-oh…" Lori said quietly.

"That's right, Leni. Along with all the weight-training and stamina-training, I learned how to orgasm multiple times and prevent myself from ejaculating any of my semen! You think you can decide whether or not you will receive my seeds, girls? Well, I got news for you all: ONLY I CAN DECIDE WHO WILL HAVE MY SEEDS AND WHO WILL NOT!" All five of the girls felt Lincoln's sexual energy bursting right out of his body. The sexual power emanating from Lincoln's very body was so powerful that none of the girls could get up from such a force. As Lincoln set his menacing gaze upon the girls, blue fire flared out of his very eyes. Lincoln's muscles flexed really hard and his jaw began to buckle, letting all the girls know that he was not pleased with the way they tried to take advantage of him.

"For trying to entrap me, I'm going to have punish all of you! I'm going to fuck each and every one of you so damn hard you're going to need an AMBULANCE when I'm through with you!" Letting out a mighty roar, Lincoln made Luan lie on her back and plunged his dick right into her love chamber. Luan arched her back and she let out a scream of lust as she let her lover plunged right into her. Lincoln lied down on top of Luan and kept slamming his rock-solid dick right into her while at the same time sucked and licked away at her nice, tasty tits.

"Holy shit, Lincoln! You're insatiable!"

"You got a problem with that, Luan?"

"No way! Keep going! FUCK ME!" After many minutes of getting seriously pounded away, Luan screamed in ecstasy and ejaculated a huge load of pussy-juice all over Lincoln. After he was done with Luan, he set his eyes on Leni.

"YOU'RE NEXT!" Lincoln shouted.

"… yikes…" Leni squeaked. Lincoln made Leni lie on her side, kneeled right behind her, raised her leg up into the air and slammed his dick right inside her. Leni moaned and screamed as Lincoln continuously rammed and slammed away into Leni. The white-haired young man could feel Leni's juice leaking out of her pussy, soaking up her legs and squirting all over the bed. Ten minutes later, Leni climaxed and gushed a huge load of juice on herself as well as on Lincoln. When Lincoln was done with Leni, Lincoln got off the bed and eyed Lori, Luna and Lynn with eyes of authority.

"Lori: get on your fucking knees on the floor. Lynn, Luna: kneel right next to Lori." The three girls did as Lincoln commanded, making sure Lori was right in-between Lynn and Luna. Lori, Luna and Lynn rested their heads and arms nicely on the edge of the bed, awaiting their master's sexual onslaught. Lincoln stood right behind Lori and loosened up his fingers. Wearing a nice grin, Lincoln held onto Lori's hips and slowly slid his dick into Lori's hot wet vagina. Lori let out quiet moan and felt her mouth seriously hang wide open. When Lincoln began to pound into Lori from behind, he plunged his fingers right into Lynn's and Luna's pussies. Luna let out quite a yelp, but Lynn screamed quite louder from such an entrance. All three of the girls moaned and screamed as Lincoln did his magic on the three girls, not only fucking Lori from behind but also from thrusting his "magic fingers" into Lynn's and Luna's pussies.

"Oh, Lincoln! You're so fucking incredible!" Lori screamed out.

"Your fingers feel so much better than a vibrator!" Luna screamed.

"Finger-bang me harder, Lincoln! Harder, Lincoln! Harder!" Lynn screamed.

"You got it, girls!" Lincoln said. Lincoln thrusted himself into Lori even more intensely while giving Luna and Lynn a serious dose of finger-banging. The three girls were screaming uncontrollably as they were getting seriously banged by their own brother. With one good thrust, Lincoln sent Lori down a serious orgasmic spiral. As they heard Lori scream in climax, Lynn and Luna reached a climax as well. Lincoln took his dick out of the now exhausted Lori, hard as stone. Soon after he took his fingers out of Lynn and Luna, the two girls tackled Lincoln and had him lie down on the floor. Luna positioned her body right above Lincoln's dick to get pounded by him while Lynn rested her fine ass on Lincoln's face, waiting for Lincoln to lick away at her well-shaven pussy. Not waiting for those two, Lincoln immediately thrusted his cock into Luna's hot pussy and at the same time grabbed onto Lynn's thighs and stuck his wet tongue right into her vagina. Lynn and Luna screamed at the same time as they felt their little brother enter them in a different way. Luna bounced on Lincoln's manhood while Lynn grinded her tasty pussy into Lincoln's very mouth. As the girls screamed away, Lynn and Luna laced their fingers together as their little brother continued to fuck and lick away at them.

When Lincoln let go of Lynn's creamy thighs and let his hands rest on the floor, Leni and Luan immediately sat on his hands.

"Don't leave us out of the action! Finger us too, Lincoln!" Leni pleaded.

"Please PLEASE let us feel your magic fingers!" Luan added.

"Okay, if you say so!" Lincoln mumbled while munching away on Lynn's pussy. Now Lincoln was fucking Luna, munching away on Lynn, AND fingering away Leni and Luan! All four of the girls were getting seriously manhandled by Lincoln, and Lori could do nothing but helplessly watch as the other four girls were having fun with him.

"Lincoln!" Lynn screamed.

"Lincoln!" Luan screamed.

"Lincoln!" Leni screamed.

"LINCOLN!" Luna screamed. All four girls and Lincoln reached their climax and screamed altogether. The four sisters burst a helluva lot of pussy juice all over Lincoln and all over the floor. After they orgasmed, the four sisters got off of Lincoln and collapsed onto the floor, having no strength left to move. While all the sisters were completely left out of energy, Lincoln got up and started walking towards Lori, who was weakened and panting for breath like all her other sisters. What Lori saw made her eyes widen in shock.

Lincoln was still rock-hard downstairs. Seeing how weakened his older sister turned out, Lincoln hovered over Lori and slowly kneeled low enough to have himself nose-to-nose with her.

"… Remember, Lori. I will never allow you to entrap me or use me in any way. You five… are all MINE. I command… you obey. Is that understood?" Seeing the fire in Lincoln's eyes made Lori weakly smile and place her soft hand on Lincoln's face. Smiling back, Lincoln gently held onto Lori's hand on his face.

"You command… we obey… my master…" Lori said.

-:-:-

 _::THREE HOURS LATER::_

"Would you like some more lemon iced tea, master?"

"Don't mind if I do, Leni." Leni offered another nice glass of lemon iced tea to Lincoln. Lincoln kindly took the glass of iced tea from Leni's tray and took a nice sip.

"Would you like me to give you a nice massage, master?"

"Why thank you, Lynn." Lynn gave Lincoln a good massage for his shoulders and his upper back, which made Lincoln let out a sigh of relief. For quite awhile now, Lincoln had been having his older sisters serve him as if they were his own personal slaves. While Lynn was giving him a massage and Leni was serving him snacks and drinks, Luna and Luan were fanning away at Lincoln with enormous tree-leaves to make sure Lincoln wasn't feeling too hot inside the house. The rest of the family wasn't coming home in the next four hours so why not order his sisters around for just a bit longer? Lincoln felt that they all deserve this treatment after those five girls attempted to steal his seeds and force him to be their lover AND their father's babies. From how things turned out, all that hard training for Lincoln seriously paid off.

"Uh, Lincoln? Can I please get up now? I've been your footstool for over an hour," Lori said. Lori was on the floor on her hands and knees, feeling Lincoln's heels resting on her back. After Lynn was done massaging her beloved, Lincoln gave Lynn a wonderful kiss on the lips. He then turned his attention back to Lori.

"Now why would I want to do that? You should be thankful that you're giving my feet a good rest. I'll tell you what: be my footstool for another hour and I'll take you out to play miniature golf. Is that a good deal, Lori?" Lincoln asked. Lori smiled at Lincoln's offer.

"… I'll be your footstool for another hour… my master…" Lori said.

"Oh, Lincoln! Here's the latest issue on Ace Savvy!" Luan said, offering him the comic book.

"And here's a nice pillow for you to rest your head on!" Luna added, placing a nice pillow behind his head.

"Thank you so much, girls."

As Lincoln gave himself a good stretch, Lincoln leaned back on his chair and opened the comic book and started reading it, looking as if he doesn't have a care in the world. Lincoln saved one of his sisters from getting brutally raped, he went through many sexual misadventures, he began his path to becoming a true man, and he ended up with five beautiful sisters becoming his own personal sex-slaves. That is what I call one helluva ride.

"Okay, girls. You can stop now. Lori, please get up. That's enough of that. Come over here and give me a big hug!" All five girls huddled around Lincoln and gave him a huge hug. One by one, the girls gave Lincoln a nice big kiss on the lips to express their love for him. First Lynn, then Leni, then Luan, then Lori, then Luna, and finally Lynn again.

"I love you, girls…" Lincoln said kindly.

"… We love you too, Lincoln…" Lynn said back. Wanting the hug to last a bit longer, Lincoln gave Lynn a nice smooch on the cheek and embraced her even more.

Can life get any better for Lincoln Loud and all his sister-lovers?

Who knows? Perhaps it can get better. A LOT better! Only time will tell.

 _ **THE END**_


End file.
